Turno de noche
by DraBSwan
Summary: Los recuerdos acosan a la forense Swan en Halloween. Esa noche de vampiros y criaturas sobrenaturales se da cuenta de que no puede huir de su extraño pasado, donde los sueños más apasionados y sensuales se entremezclan con la realidad. OOC. One Shot con "precuela".
1. Turno de noche

**Este fic lo escribí como un OS para el concurso de Halloween del grupo de FB "Autoras y lectoras de luxe". Me gustaron los personajes y decidí hacer una precuela. El primer capítulo es lo que antes era el one shot. Únicamente he editado las N/A y una sola frase de la historia.  
**

**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes son de S. Meyer, pero ella no escribiría esto ni harta de vino. La historia es mía y está registrada.  
**

**Advertencias: clasificación ****MA (+18 años) ****por lenguaje malsonante y erotismo explícito. Como siempre he puesto M en el resumen porque FF no da otra posibilidad. OOC. Fic fantástico, AU.  
**

**Agradecimientos: Miles de gracias a _Nurymisu_ por ser mi pre-lectora y a _Ebrume_ por betearme. Sois tan rápidas como buenas. También a _Maria José_ y a _Pegn_ por estar ahí aunque vayáis liadas.  
**

.**  
**

* * *

_Tráeme a la vida, _

_congelada por dentro sin tus caricias, _

_sin tu amor, cariño, _

_sólo tú eres la vida entre los muertos_

(Evanescence, Bring me to life)

.

.

**Capítulo 1. **

**TURNO DE NOCHE  
**

.

.**  
**

La luz de la luna se filtraba a través de las nubes, iluminando apenas la fría noche del mes de octubre. No lo suficiente como para apartar las sombras que reinaban en el oscuro callejón y en su corazón.

Bella le dio una fuerte calada a su cigarrillo, y el destello de aquella pequeña brasa resaltó entre las sombras. Una brasa que de pronto le recordó a sus ojos cuando la poseía. Y ese pensamiento la puso de muy mal humor. Lanzó el cigarrillo con fuerza lejos de sí, disgustada.

Por su culpa ni siquiera estaba disfrutando de sus pequeños vicios humanos. Ya no sentía tan intenso el placer de fumar, comer, beber... y ni pensar en follar. Cuando lo abandonó intentó volver a ver a otros hombres, pero no había podido pasar de un beso de despedida en la puerta de su casa. El hijo de puta se había llevado su libido con él.

Odiaba la noche de Halloween. No sólo porque era una estúpida noche donde los niños salían a aporrear las puertas de los vecinos tan hambrientos de azúcar como trastornados por sus efectos. Aquella noche le recordaba demasiado a su propia vida... los disfraces, las mentiras, los monstruos, la muerte.

Le echó un último vistazo a la luna antes de volver a entrar en el edificio. Las nubes se apartaron durante unos instantes para dejar ver la luna llena en todo su esplendor. Bella sacudió la cabeza para sí. Sabía que iba a ser una noche larga. Se juntaba la locura de Halloween con la luna llena, y ¿acaso podía ser eso bueno? Las sirenas sonaban en la lejanía, como respondiendo a su pensamiento de forma lúgubre.

Cuando iba a entrar su cuerpo chocó contra algo rígido haciéndola tambalearse y gritó sin poderlo evitar. De inmediato unas fuertes manos la agarraron por la cintura.

—¿Estás loca? ¡Hace un frío criminal!

—¿Tú eres quien va caminando por ahí sigiloso como un puto psicópata y yo soy la loca? —la mujer se soltó de aquel agarre indeseado, sorteó el enorme armario humano y se introdujo en el pasillo que conducía hasta su despacho.

—Siempre tan fina. ¿A qué viene esa mala leche? ¿Tienes la regla? —la burlona voz del policía sonó a sus espaldas.

—Vete a la mierda, Jake. —Se volteó y lo fulminó con la mirada—. Si estuviera con la regla te habría clavado esto entre las piernas —afirmó señalándose la rodilla derecha.

Había tanta furia en su mirada que él no dudó de que fuera capaz de hacerlo, así que no quiso presionar más su suerte. Miró el culo de la forense mientras la seguía, mordiéndose el labio con frustración. Más que verlo lo imaginó, porque la bata blanca tapaba aquella parte de su cuerpo, su preferida de la anatomía femenina. Como si fuera consciente de que él la estaba mirando la mujer agitó su larga melena de color castaño un momento antes de pararse ante la puerta de su despacho. Lo miró con ira mientras la abría y traspasaba el umbral.

—Ahora viene cuando cierras y yo llamo y digo "truco o trato". —A pesar de la promesa que acababa de hacerse y de valorar su integridad física, Jake no podía evitar meterse con ella. Ya que no la tenía por lo menos tendría su atención de alguna manera.

—No tengo caramelos que darle, agente. —Bella negó con la cabeza y se sentó tras la mesa de su pequeño despacho, decorada tan sólo por un montón de papeles desordenados por encima y una caja de guantes—. Y usted ya no es un niño. —Inhaló con fuerza mientras sus párpados entornados y la curvatura hacia abajo de sus labios apretados no daban lugar a ninguna broma más.

Definitivamente, no era su noche. Si ni siquiera entraba al trapo contra sus pullas sino que se dedicaba a despreciarlas estaba claro que mejor le iría yendo al grano y largándose. Al fin y al cabo, aún le quedaba mucho turno por delante y sabía por experiencia que aquella noche no sería la primera vez que la linda forense y él se verían. Y esperaba sacarle por lo menos un sí para un tomar café juntos.

—Bien, me veo obligado a interrumpir este momento de pasión para decirte que tienes trabajo. Te traigo un fiambre.

—Sabes que odio que los llames así, Jake —bufó—. Son víctimas. Hoy estás haciendo todo lo que me cabrea. ¿Se trata de una apuesta contigo mismo a ver cuánto tiempo aguanto sin patearte las pelotas? —pronunció cansina.

—No quería llamarle "la víctima", porque puede que haya muerto de muerte natural. Lo hemos encontrado completamente desnudo en la calle. —Se encogió de hombros—. Quizá ha muerto por una sobredosis de alguna mierda, o le han atacado para robarle la ropa, o... algo peor —esta vez Jake tuvo la decencia de componer un gesto de repulsión en su frío rostro de policía curtido—. Pero no presenta lesiones aparentes. — Se levantó—. Te dejo con tu trabajo, Bella. Espero que no sea una noche larga —sonrió sutilmente, deseando que ella correspondiera a su gesto.

—Está bien. —Ella se levantó también, tomó un par de guantes de la caja y le recompensó con una mínima curvatura de su deliciosa boca, esta vez hacia arriba, y una mirada más cálida—. Lo mismo te deseo.

Jake se apartó para dejarla salir a ella primero y de paso volver a imaginar su culo. Le echó un último vistazo a aquellas largas piernas y aquellos zapatos de tacón. Bella debía haber hecho algún pacto con el diablo para poder soportar durante cada noche aquellos zapatos, pero desde que la conoció seis meses antes la indumentaria de sus pies jamás habían sido los típicos y cómodos zuecos que la anterior forense llevaba a diario.

—¿Dónde lo habéis dejado? —terminó de colocarse los guantes y le echó un vistazo a la sala de autopsias a través de la ventanilla de la puerta.

—¿El qué? —Ella giró la cabeza hacia él y le dirigió una mirada envenenada. Todos los pensamientos lujuriosos se esfumaron como humo en el viento—. Ah, en la nevera, en el número trece. —Se encogió de hombros de nuevo, un gesto al que Bella comenzaba a tomar manía. Se encontraba muy irritable y no sabía bien por qué—. No sabíamos si ya te ibas a poner a la labor. La verdad es que como no está identificado y no parece algo urgente lo hemos metido en el congelador.

—Mejor ahora que más tarde, luego no sé si tendré tiempo y no me gusta que se me acumule el trabajo. —Reemprendió la marcha por el pasillo y se paró ante la puerta de la cámara. Apoyó la mano sobre ella para empujarla y abrirla pero antes se giró y, oh, milagro, volvió a sonreír. Jake sintió que era su noche de suerte. Jamás la había visto sonreír dos veces seguidas —. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Contempló con vergüenza de adolescente como la forense daba un paso para entrar en la cámara sin que él se atreviese a decirle nada, y en un impulso se acercó a ella de un paso y posó una mano sobre su brazo para detenerla. Ella lo miró confundida.

—¿Un café cuando terminemos el turno?

El tiempo se congeló durante unos segundos mientras Bella lo miraba de hito en hito, los labios entreabiertos como si dudasen entre estar cerrados o pronunciar las palabras que lo iban a sacar de la miseria... o hundirlo definitivamente en ella.

—De acuerdo —pronunció al final, asintiendo.

Su boca se descolgó.

—¿De acuerdo? —quiso asegurarse. Ella tan sólo sonrió y se metió dentro de la lúgubre sala sin mirar atrás.

Jake quedó mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada intentando procesar si había algún significado oculto en todo aquello y cómo podía ser que esta noche, justo esta noche que ella parecía tan irritable, fuera la que había elegido para darle un sí.

Emprendió la marcha hacia la salida negando con la cabeza y pensando en el tópico de que no había quien entendiera a las mujeres y allá se reunió con su compañero, quien esperaba tomando un café de máquina con la recepcionista.

Bella tiró fuerte de la manilla del cajón marcado con el número trece hasta que su contenido estuvo completamente fuera del congelador. La víctima estaba tapada con una sábana. Subió su mano para alcanzar la pieza de tejido cuando la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas.

—Bella, necesito unas firmas antes de que te pongas a trabajar.

La recepcionista asomaba la cabeza por el pequeño espacio entre el marco y la puerta entreabierta. No le gustaba moverse de su mostrador y esa sala la disgustaba aún más que la de las autopsias, pero sabía que si no se ocupaba ahora del papeleo en cuanto la forense comenzara a trabajar iba a ser muy complicado. Jamás había visto una persona que se dejara llevar de esa forma por su profesión.

Bella se giró para encontrarse con la pálida cara de la recepcionista. Dejó el cajón tal como estaba y asintió mientras se quitaba los guantes y los dejaba sobre la sábana.

—¿Estás bien, Charlotte? —inquirió al terminar de firmar todos los papeles. Maldita _burrocracia_, una persona podía morir en dos segundos, pero para poder mover toda la maquinaria oficial que se ponía en marcha tras esa muerte era necesario muchísimo más tiempo.

—Sí, sí, —la chica asintió varias veces— es que no me gusta trabajar aquí.

—Nunca me lo habías dicho —Bella la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras se tomaba el repugnante café de la máquina.

La joven echó un vistazo rápido al policía que custodiaba la discreta entrada del edificio antes de hablar.

—No me gusta trabajar aquí... esta noche, —explicó, sus ojos oscuros enfocados en los de Bella—. Normalmente me cambio el turno, pero hoy ha sido imposible. Maggie tenía una fiesta de disfraces y James acompañaba a su hijo a buscar caramelos.

Bella asintió.

—Entiendo.

Y era cierto. Ella era una profesional pero no podía evitar sentirse inquieta sin saber por qué. Sólo tenía ganas de que pasara la noche. Suspiró reconfortada por el calor de la bebida, no por su sabor.

—¿Qué te parece si luego calentamos un poco de chocolate y tomamos el bizcocho que he preparado? Podemos guardarle un trozo a Mike y Paul —bajó el tono de voz para que el asistente y el celador de la morgue no las oyeran, aunque no estaban a la vista—. Uno bien pequeño. No quiero que nos dejen sin nada como la última vez —pronunció confidencial.

Los ojos de Charlotte se iluminaron.

—Buena idea —asintió y un poco de color volvió a su cara.

Bella se dirigió de nuevo hacia la cámara, preguntándose dónde estaban los dos hombres que compartían turno en la morgue aquella noche junto con el policía, la recepcionista y ella misma. No los había visto desde que había salido a fumar aquel cigarrillo.

Empujó la pesada puerta de la cámara y lo que vio ante ella la hizo soltar una maldición.

—Malditos cabrones — murmuró, no queriendo perturbar con blasfemias en voz alta el descanso de los que allá se hallaban.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo enfrente del cajón abierto tomando los guantes con una mano y levantando la sábana con la otra. Aquellos cabrones tenían ganas de broma, y ella con el trabajo no bromeaba.

—Se van a ganar un expediente —masculló entre dientes, contemplando el vacío cajón.

Salió como una exhalación de la sala tirando de la puerta con fuerza.

—¡Mike, Paul! —rugió en el pasillo una vez la puerta se hubo cerrado.

Los mencionados salieron de la pequeña salita donde tenían la tele, un microondas y un sofá. Sus manos sujetaban varias cartas de póker y la miraban asustados, sin duda a causa de su tono de voz. El mal humor de la forense era ya una leyenda no sólo en todo el edificio y en todos los turnos sino incluso en el juzgado local y entre la policía.

—Ya estáis devolviendo lo que habéis escondido si queréis seguir trabajando aquí —gruñó señalando hacia la cámara, sus ojos incendiados de una ira que les hizo dar un paso atrás.

Bella daba mucho miedo cuando estaba en ese plan. Su avance provocó un nuevo retroceso en ellos.

—Con la comida no se juega y vosotros coméis de esto. Como hayáis hecho desaparecer alguna evidencia os voy a meter en la cárcel. Seguro que ni siquiera os habéis puesto guantes.

Los dos hombres la miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿De qué hablas? —Mike, el asistente, fue el primero que se atrevió a hablar.

—De la víctima. La que habéis hecho desaparecer. —Ellos seguían mirándola como si definitivamente sus sospechas de que la mujer no era normal se vieran confirmadas—. ¡Venid! —ladró al tiempo que volvía sobre sus pasos.

Ambos hombres la siguieron sin poder evitar cierto temblor. Había algún problema, y debía ser muy serio. Por un momento se plantearon si su trabajo corría peligro.

Bella empujó con fuerza la puerta de la cámara y avanzó como una exhalación sin tener la amabilidad de sujetarla abierta para los que la seguían.

Se paralizó cuando se dio cuenta de que el cajón número trece estaba cerrado. ¿Cómo habían hecho eso aquellos capullos si estaban todo el rato en la salita? Se preguntó si no sería Jake quien le estaba gastando una broma. Su expresión de confusión total se contagió a sus ayudantes.

—¿Qué sucede? —Mike la miraba como buscando los primeros signos de la locura que él siempre había sabido que estaba ahí, agazapada. Una cara bonita, un cuerpo sensual, pero una mujer muy extraña.

Sin responder ella apoyó su mano en la manilla del cajón y tiró suavemente de ella. De nuevo estaba ocupado, la sábana y los guantes en el mismo sitio que minutos atrás.

—Nada. —Tomó la sábana y tiró de ella bruscamente, sin siquiera ponerse los guantes.

Casi esperaba encontrarse allá a Jake o su compañero dispuestos a carcajearse de ella. Pero entonces sus manos se dirigieron hacia su boca décimas de segundo antes de que gritara, sofocando el sonido.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan mal está? —Mike se situó en un instante al lado de su jefa para ver qué era lo que la estaba alterando tanto.

Paul se colocó al otro lado del cajón, mirando su contenido sin comprender. Lo único que él sentía era pena porque un hombre tan hermoso hubiera desaparecido de esta vida tan pronto.

—¿Le conocías? —la voz de Paul sonaba en la lejanía mientras Bella contemplaba los rasgos faciales y el torso de aquel hombre, su cara mudando de una expresión de horror a otra de asombro para terminar en una de cabreo monumental.

—Marchaos —gruñó.

Ellos no se hicieron de rogar, era lo que deseaban. Mike se planteó si no debería hacer un informe sobre el extraño comportamiento de su jefa. No sabía hasta qué punto podía ser peligrosa. Quizá padecía algún trastorno de personalidad.

La puerta se cerró y el silencio llenó cada uno de los espacios de la fría sala, mientras Bella contemplaba el rostro de la víctima que yacía frente a ella.

—Eres un hijo de puta —escupió con ira—. Debería clavarte una estaca ahora mismo. —Se dirigió hacia el armario donde guardaban parte del instrumental y tomó una especie de escoplo y un martillo. Volvió a acercarse al cajón y gruñó entre dientes—. Levántate o te juro que lo hago.

Al no haber respuesta movió su mano para colocar la punta de instrumento sobre el tórax del pálido joven que yacía en aquel cajón y alzó su otra mano para descargar el mazo con toda su fuerza sobre él.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba sus manos estaban sujetas a su espalda y su cara apretada contra la fría pared de la cámara. Una fuerza sobrehumana la aplastaba por detrás, inmovilizándola por completo de cuello para abajo.

—¿Habrías sido capaz? —aquella voz susurraba en su oreja amenazadora y reconoció el aroma de su aliento.

—Por supuesto —jadeó. Le costaba respirar en aquella postura y su voz salió ahogada pero le daba igual provocarle. Seguía en la fase de cabreo. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Una risa suave le llevó más de aquel aroma, fresco como un prado en primavera tras la lluvia. Respiró con fuerza y de forma involuntaria, su traidor cuerpo añorando aquella sensación en sus pulmones.

De repente el agarre desapareció y recuperó la libertad de movimiento. Se giró lentamente sobre sí misma hasta quedar con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Sabía lo que le esperaba y necesitaría un punto de apoyo.

Él estaba frente a ella, tal como lo recordaba. Todos aquellos meses sin verlo, pensando que llegaría el día en que podría borrar su imagen de su memoria, se esfumaron en un momento. Porque sabía que jamás podría olvidar aquello. El alto cuerpo fibroso y proporcionado, la piel pálida y perfecta, aquel cabello cobrizo y los ojos verdes que la contemplaban indescifrables y herméticos eran todo un homenaje a la belleza masculina. Desnudo ante ella, era un modelo por el que muchos escultores habrían pagado enormes sumas.

Intentó mantener su expresión cuidadosamente neutral, aunque sabía que el resto de reacciones de su cuerpo eran más difíciles de esconder. Pero seguía muy enojada.

—Maldito seas, Edward, ponte algo encima. No tienes vergüenza —gruñó lanzándole la fría sábana que colgaba del cajón.

—¿Vergüenza de qué? Si hubieras escuchado los comentarios de algunas de las personas que me han encontrado...

—Sigues siendo un cabrón presumido.

—Ha sido divertido. —Sus ojos brillaban con aquella luz maliciosa al tiempo que sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa.

Tomó la sabana y la envolvió perezosamente alrededor de sus caderas. Bella se esforzó para mantener sus ojos fijos en los de él, quizá la parte menos peligrosa para quedarse mirando.

O no.

—Tu idea de la diversión y la mía no coinciden —negó sin perder de vista el verde profundo de sus iris. Quizá así podría anticipar lo que venía.

—No es lo que recuerdo —dio un solo y largo paso hacia ella, sus iris tornándose más brillantes y oscuros.

Bella no pudo evitar recordar la pequeña brasa de su cigarrillo mientras su cuerpo intentaba dar un paso atrás, sabiendo que era imposible porque la pared se lo impedía.

—Te dejé —le recordó ella.

—Pero yo no te dejé a ti —la voz sonaba tan triste que Bella tuvo que cerrar los ojos durante un momento.

—No puedes estar aquí. No te he invitado a entrar —se sintió orgullosa de la firmeza de su voz.

—Me han... invitado otros —susurró, volviendo a dar otro paso hacia ella—. Y esto no es tu casa, aunque prácticamente vivas aquí —sonó burlón esta vez.

—Se terminó, Edward —esta vez era la voz de ella la que sonaba triste—. Siempre has aceptado mi voluntad —le recordó, ignorando aquellas largas piernas que volvían a avanzar hacia ella.

—Siempre lo he hecho. Pero esta vez no creo que sea tu voluntad —repuso suavemente —. Te he dado mucho tiempo. Tiempo para que lo pensaras. Tiempo para que te arrepintieras de haberme dejado. Para que te cansaras de huir —avanzó un nuevo paso y de pronto estaba frente a ella, tapando todo su ángulo de visión, llenándola de él. Su mano se alzó, posándose sobre la mejilla de ella, fría y suave como el acero—. ¿Aún no estás cansada de hacerlo?

—No —se esforzó por controlar su respiración.

—Te echo de menos.

—Me mentiste —rebuscó profundamente en su interior, volviendo a recuperar sus sentimientos de rabia, intentando ignorar el calor que su gesto y sus palabras estaban generando en ella.

—Sabías que no era normal, desde el principio.

—No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes —se zafó de él de un manotazo y fue como si hubiera golpeado la pared, pero eso le permitió cierta distancia y pensar en libertad.

Se colocó al lado de la puerta, sin preocuparse porque alguien les viera juntos a través del cristal. Sabía que los sentidos de él estaban alerta y que no lo permitiría. Por su mente pasó la idea de si Edward sería peligroso para sus compañeros pero la desechó en seguida. Él sólo se había alimentado de mujeres durante sus sueños eróticos hasta que la conoció a ella, y por lo que Bella sabía jamás había matado a nadie.

Hasta el momento.

—Creía que no te importaría —casi pareció disculparse y ella tuvo que preguntarse si había oído bien, tanto el tono como la patética disculpa.

—Ya no noto el sabor de la comida como antes. Ni el del vino. Ni siquiera el del humo del tabaco.

—Pero te cansas mucho menos, no te has puesto enferma hace meses y han mejorado tu fuerza y tus reflejos. Y estás más hermosa, si cabe.

—Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste —recordó con ira, las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

—_No_ lo sabía. Sólo he conocido un vampiro, el que me transformó para luego desaparecer. Y nunca había estado con una humana más de una vez —gruñó. Estaba harto de aquella discusión, y eso que hacía más de medio año que no la tenían—. No podía saber que morderte varias veces haría que cambiaras. O quizá no sea mi saliva, sino lo que eyaculo, o las dos cosas. Yo qué sé, joder. Tampoco sé si terminarás transformándote o si los cambios son temporales.

—No son temporales. Hace demasiado que sólo me apetece comer carne casi cruda, sangrante. ¿Tienes idea de lo caro que es el entrecot? —agitó la cabeza, consciente de la tontería que acababa de decir.

Temió que él se burlara de ella, pero se mantuvo quieto como una estatua, mirándola con toda la fuerza de sus ojos verdes, inmovilizándola en el suelo.

—Sólo soy culpable de no haberte advertido de que estabas cambiando.

—¿Te parece poco? —masculló. De repente Edward desapareció de su vista como si se lo hubiera imaginado y la puerta de la cámara se abrió.

—Parece que la noche está tranquila. ¿Hablabas sola? —Charlotte la miró con preocupación.

—No... — Sacudió la cabeza—. Pensaba en voz alta, es distinto —esta vez su voz sonó temblorosa, y Charlotte se fijó en la palidez de su rostro.

—Sí, es distinto —concedió—. ¿Estás bien? —inquirió, repitiendo la pregunta que ella le había hecho momentos antes.

Bella tan solo asintió, mirando a su alrededor como si buscara algo. La administrativa siguió el movimiento de sus ojos, y de pronto se sintió de nuevo inquieta.

—Pues vamos por ese chocolate, ¿te parece?

La forense tan sólo asintió y la siguió hasta la sala de descanso.

^º^º^

—¡No nos habéis dejado nada! —los ojos de Mike casi salían de sus órbitas al contemplar la exigua bandeja que Charlotte les ofrecía a él y a Paul.

—Donde las dan las toman —hizo una mueca—. La última vez nos dejasteis sin pastel de cumpleaños, y eso que no era el de ninguno de vosotros.

—Creí que me habrías perdonado —Mike casi, casi consiguió fingir un puchero, una expresión que habría resultado divertida si no hubiera sido porque Bella no tenía ganas de sonreír. El hombre pareció confundido ante los cambios de humor de su jefa.

—Era una broma. El resto lo tenéis en mi despacho. Yo casi no he comido —se encogió de hombros.

La administrativa la miró y abrió la boca para expresar su indignación. Era cierto que Bella apenas había comido pero ella le había insistido en que se guardara una buena parte. Aún quedaban muchas horas de noche, y aquellos capullos no se merecían la generosidad que ella estaba demostrando.

—Lo siento, Char, no tengo hambre —la mirada triste que le dirigió antes de marchar de nuevo hacia el callejón para encender un cigarrillo la instaba a seguirla pero cuando iba a hacerlo Bella la miró y sus ojos habían cambiado. Ahora volvía a ser una fría profesional—. Avísame si hay cualquier nueva entrada. Lo de antes lo dejo para el turno de día, no es urgente.

Ahora sí estaba preocupada. Su jefa adicta al trabajo dejaba su adicción para el día siguiente. Pero su gesto era claro: "no me sigas". _Está bien_, se dijo a sí misma. _Le dejaré su espacio. Mañana será otro día._

Echó un último vistazo a la espalda de su jefa y volvió a su sitio, no sin antes dirigirles una advertencia a Mike y Paul.

—Pobres de vosotros que os lo terminéis todo. Y apagad eso, me pone de los nervios—gruñó señalando la radio donde en aquel momento sonaba "This is Halloween", de Marilyn Manson.

^º^º^

—¿Me pasas uno? —la voz cuyo recuerdo hacía que se retorciera de placer en sus sueños sonó a su lado, pero esta vez no se sobresaltó. Hacía dos cigarrillos que le estaba esperando.

—No. Sería desperdiciarlo y el tabaco está muy caro —exhaló una prolongada nube de humo, sin dejar de fijar sus grandes ojos marrones en el contenedor que tenía delante.

—No deberías fumar tanto.

Tuvo que contener la risa ante la estúpida afirmación.

—¿Ahora te preocupas por mi salud? —se mofó—. ¿Tu veneno no va a protegerme del cáncer de pulmón? Pues vaya.

—No es por tu salud. Dame un cigarrillo... por favor —sonó tan educado que Bella se sintió fatal y sacó uno de la cajetilla que tenía en el bolsillo de su bata blanca.

Se lo tendió sujetándolo por la punta, al igual que el mechero, para evitar el contacto con sus dedos, y no necesitó mirarle para saber que sonreía.

Miraba el cielo oscuro y las volutas de humo salir de sus labios fruncidos, ignorando al alto ser que, de pie a su lado, encendía su propio cigarrillo. Pensó que en otro momento de su vida no habría aguantado estar allá afuera en la fría noche de otoño, ataviada tan sólo con un vestido de punto, zapatos - de tacón, que jamás había soportado - y una fina bata profesional, pero hacía tiempo que le habían dejado de molestar tanto la temperatura como los tacones. Justo el mismo tiempo que hacía que le molestaba la luz del sol y había pedido trabajar en la morgue en el turno de noche en vez de en el departamento de Anatomía Patológica del hospital.

Había ido notando esos cambios en su cuerpo lenta pero inexorablemente. Al principio los había atribuido a la felicidad que él le daba. Él, su amor prohibido por las leyes de la naturaleza, su amor imposible, su íncubo... su vampiro. Pero todo tenía un precio. Cuando se había dado cuenta de que ella misma se estaba transformando había decidido dejarle. Le ayudó la ira que había sentido al sentirse engañada. Él le había jurado que no sabía nada, al igual que ahora, pero al final le había confesado, también como ahora, que había notado los cambios desde el primer día.

Se concentró en el sabor de su cigarrillo y pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos, el humo llenándole los pulmones, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, quizá llevándose con ello una parte del tiempo de vida que se le había otorgado. O quizá no. En aquel momento el auténtico peligro para su salud estaba apoyado en la pared a su lado, fumando en silencio.

Recordó la forma en que lo había conocido. No le puedes explicar a tu madre que has encontrado a tu novio en un sueño erótico. O que ese chico tan guapo y pálido es un íncubo, un vampiro para ser más exactos. Eso son secretos de pareja, pensó con sarcasmo. Pero desde que él le había pedido permiso para entrar en su sueño y ella se lo había dado no se habían separado jamás, ni una sola noche. Su primera noche fue increíble, y le siguieron más, hasta que un día ella descubrió dos pequeñas punciones en su ingle. Aquella vez había soñado que la mordía y se alimentaba de ella y había tenido el orgasmo más devastador de toda su vida. Entonces tenía que haber dicho basta, pero él ya estaba bajo su piel, corriendo por sus venas. Era una adicta. Sus noches siempre habían sido solitarias, pero cuando intentó despedirse de sus sueños con él fueron desoladoras. No podía dormir, y se agitaba en la cama cambiando de posición una y otra vez, sin conciliar el sueño. Entonces una noche le llamó, y esta vez él se presentó en su puerta, como siempre pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Pasaron juntos un año entero. Las noches de un año entero. Él no había ido a buscar a más mujeres para alimentarse, y ella tomaba suplementos de hierro para no quedar anémica.

La segunda vez que había intentado deshabituarse de su droga nocturna había sido aún peor que la primera. Necesitó hincharse a calmantes para poder conciliar el sueño y seguir trabajando, hasta que descubrió que de día dormía mejor que de noche. Aquello, que podía haberla llegado a desesperar al darse cuenta de cuán avanzado estaba su cambio, sólo le proporcionó paz de espíritu. Siguió terapia para dejar los tranquilizantes y cuando se enteró de que buscaban un forense en la morgue de la ciudad vecina para el turno exclusivamente nocturno, aquel que nadie con familia quería, decidió romper con todo lo que había sido su vida hasta el momento y dedicarse a los tejidos muertos como hasta el momento, pero en otro sitio.

A pesar del vacío en su alma, como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de esta además del corazón, se había repetido infinidad de veces a sí misma que era lo mejor. Si ella terminaba siendo una vampira ¿de quién iba a alimentarse él? ¿La dejaría entonces? ¿Cuántos tipos de vampiros había? ¿Ella sería un súcubo y tendría que seducir a hombres en sus sueños para poder sobrevivir?

Agitó la cabeza, aún asqueada por aquella idea.

Al fin y al cabo el cambio no había sido tan malo. Le había permitido poder dormir en paz, y disfrutaba de su trabajo ayudando en la investigación criminal. Aunque siempre había trabajado con cadáveres, esto era más interesante que el hospital. Al principio le dolía el corazón de ver el estado de algunas víctimas, sobre todo las más jóvenes, pero les cubría la cara con una gasa para no ver sus ojos y se ponía a trabajar con todo su ahínco para conseguir una pista que incriminara a los culpables. A veces a altas horas de la madrugada, perdida entre cortes de vísceras y muestras de tejidos, se sorprendía a sí misma de la dureza de su corazón. Había llegado a pensar que eso debía ser parte de su parcial transformación en monstruo.

Apagó el cigarrillo contra la suela de su zapato y esta vez lo echó en la basura que había al lado de la puerta. Moviéndose para entrar de nuevo en el edificio, continuó con su esfuerzo sobrehumano para ignorar al ser que la acompañaba. Sabía a lo que había vuelto, pero no se lo iba a dar. No había cambiado ninguno de los motivos por los que le había abandonado. Y le había costado demasiado sacárselo de su sangre y su vida como para permitirle volver a meterse en ellas.

Una mano de acero sujetó su muñeca, tiró de ella y la hizo voltear con brusquedad, apoyándola contra la pared donde él había estado momentos antes. Siempre le era fácil olvidar lo fuerte que era, pero él se encargaba de recordárselo. Se lo quedó mirando, sin saber qué esperar de él. Su expresión era indescifrable. Parecía triste, pero también enfadado. Ella suspiró. Tan solo estaba cansada. Tan cansada... y en sus brazos se estaba tan bien...

Él la abrazó por la cintura, se inclinó y apoyó su frente contra la de ella. Su aliento olía a una mezcla de tabaco y su sensual aroma habitual, aquel que la volvía loca. Respiró el aire de los inútiles pulmones de él y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Sólo un poco. Estaba tan cansada de luchar...

—¿Sabes por qué he fumado? —la voz era un susurro, como el sonido de la brisa previa a la tormenta agitando las hojas.

Ni siquiera contestó de palabra, ni abrió los ojos. Meneó apenas la cabeza como respuesta.

—Porque no me gusta el sabor de tu boca cuando lo haces. Y así lo noto menos.

La piel de sus labios era suave y fresca contra la suya. No tan fría como la recordaba. Seda suave deslizándose por la piel de su mejilla sin apenas rozarla, satén cubriéndole la boca en un abrazo suave y dulce, tan tierno y cálido que sintió que su corazón se descongelaba y se expandía llenando su pecho con los millones de pinchazos que se sienten cuando la sangre vuelve a circular por un miembro helado. Dolía, pero no quería que parara. Porque aquello le daba la vida. Aquellos labios sobre los suyos, los de aquel ser a quien no le latía el corazón, le estaban dando el beso de la vida. Gimió suave, entreabrió la boca y aguardó hospitalaria la invasión que no tardó en llegar. Sus lenguas se reunieron de nuevo, reconociéndose y acariciándose, sus sabores mezclándose, fundiéndose el uno con el del otro. Las manos de Bella recibieron la energía que penetraba en ella a través del contacto con sus labios y se alzaron por sí mismas desde sus costados hasta el cuello masculino. Se perdieron en su cabello mientras él la apartaba un poco de la pared y apretaba contra sí la parte baja de su espalda haciendo que se arquease, su cabeza se inclinase y su boca se abriera más.

Bella gimió al sentir el poder que él todavía tenía sobre ella, pero decidió dárselo. Se colgó de su cuello y se apretó más a él.

De repente él cortó el beso pero la mantuvo abrazada, su suave mejilla contra la de ella.

—Dime que nadie te ha hecho sentir igual con un beso —murmuró contra su oreja, exigente.

—Nadie, Edward.

—Dime que no has estado con más hombres desde que me dejaste.

_Como si no lo supieras ya..._

—Con ninguno —suspiró. Era patético pero era la pura verdad.

Él se separó un poco de ella, y llevando su mano izquierda hacia la derecha de Bella la soltó del agarre en su cuello y se la acercó a la nariz, inspirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera inhalando el aroma de una flor exuberante.

—Dime que ni siquiera encuentras consuelo tocándote a ti misma. Dime que piensas en mí mientras lo haces.

Debería haberse enfadado por sus palabras, su atrevimiento, su presunción. Pero era todo cierto, y estaba harta de fingir.

—Pienso en ti cuando me acaricio, Edward —no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la intensa mirada de aquellos ojos, pero no desvió los suyos.

Su respiración se volvió más errática, sus reflejos de alerta al máximo de su capacidad, esperando, deseando. Siempre con aquella sensación de peligro y al mismo tiempo la seguridad de confiar en él.

_¿Hasta cuándo?_

—Dime que eres mía.

—Soy tuya. Sólo tuya.

—Dime que no vas a ver a ese policía —se inclinó de nuevo, hablando contra sus labios, hechizándola con su fragancia, como siempre usando todas las armas a su alcance.

Ella reaccionó frunciendo el ceño. Claro, les había escuchado.

—No pasa nada por tomar un café con un amigo —se defendió.

—¿Me tomas por idiota? —su voz sonó helada.

—Eso es él para mí, o algo parecido.

Edward se inclinó más y posó sus labios en el frágil cuello de la mujer, besando el recorrido desde la oreja y descendiendo hasta el hombro. La había tomado de nuevo por la cintura, rodeándola fuerte como un anillo de hierro. Sus colmillos salieron de su escondite y le acariciaron la piel, arañándola con suavidad. Bella apretó los labios y contuvo un gemido. Era una pervertida, pero ya hacía mucho que no le importaba.

—Para él no lo eres. He podido oler el hedor a testosterona que exuda como un animal en celo. Te desea —se incorporó cuan alto era y cerniéndose sobre ella la tomó de la cara, acunándola entre sus grandes manos. Su mirada ardiente la dejó sin aliento —. Sufrirá si intenta tocarte —siseó.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar indignada. Quería decirle que se fuera con sus modales de macho posesivo a otra parte. Que ella tenía derecho a salir con quien quisiera mientras le latiera el corazón. Que podía defenderse solita de cualquier tío que quisiera propasarse.

Pero se había ido.

Exhaló con fuerza y le dio un golpe a la pared con el puño cerrado, descargando su ira.

—Odio cuando te quedas con la última palabra, Edward —masculló, segura de que él aún la escuchaba.

Entró de nuevo en el recinto de su centro de trabajo, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente tras de sí.

^º^º^

A la mañana siguiente, tras un turno más tranquilo de lo que hubiera deseado y que le dio demasiado tiempo para pensar, Bella tomó aquel café con Jake sintiéndose la mujer más egoísta del mundo. Sabía que estaba haciéndole daño al policía dándole falsas esperanzas, aunque antes de volver a ver a Edward había creído que quizá Jake la ayudaría a olvidarse de él. Y lo que era peor, estaba poniéndolo en peligro. Pero era testaruda y orgullosa y no toleraba que alguien le dijera lo que tenía que hacer.

_Que se joda si no le gusta._

Por la noche se dijo que no había sido una buena idea. Había esperado que él reapareciera en su vida de nuevo, pero no fue así.

La noche siguiente se sintió fatal. No había podido dormir en todo el día y tuvo que tomar demasiado café para poder hacer su trabajo.

Al día siguiente gritó a las paredes de su habitación, llamando manipulador e insultando al ser que se negaba a volver a aparecer en su vida a pesar de que le acababa de abrir una herida que apenas estaba comenzando a cicatrizar.

La noche fue una pesadilla de trabajo y cansancio. Y el día que le siguió la herida sangraba tanto que lloró de desesperación y se durmió por fin abrazada a su almohada.

La siguiente noche sus compañeros llamaron a su jefe y le buscaron un sustituto. Se le ordenó una semana de descanso y una consulta con un psiquiatra. Bella no pudo dormir en todo el día, así que tomó una decisión. Aquella noche abrió un bote de pastillas tranquilizantes que guardaba escondido en lo más profundo del cajón superior de su cómoda.

—Ya no puedo más —suspiró, y abrió la tapa del bote, que cayó al suelo.

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta.

—Vete —murmuró con voz cansada, agachándose para recogerla.

—Déjame entrar —su voz de terciopelo le llegó clara y bien definida a pesar de estar muy alejada de la entrada—. Por favor.

—No.

—Esperaré a que te duermas —esta vez había un deje afilado en la suavidad de sus palabras.

Él sabía que ella no se le negaría en sueños, cuando su voluntad estaba debilitada y era su subconsciente el que tomaba las riendas. Ninguna mujer se le negaba entonces, pero él siempre pedía permiso para invadir la mente de ellas con los sueños que su parte consciente rechazaba. Y eran los mejores de sus vidas.

—Voy a dormir demasiado profundamente como para soñar —repuso, tomando dos pastillas en la palma de su mano.

Hubo un breve silencio mientras Bella miraba los pequeños comprimidos. Sabía que con eso se levantaría encontrándose fatal, mareada y con la boca seca. Pero quería dormir. Y no quería que él viniera a ella.

—Perdóname.

El movimiento de la delicada mano para llevar los comprimidos hacia la boca se detuvo en el aire.

—No lo hagas, Bella. Te necesito. Ahora y siempre.

La joven bajó la mano con el puño cerrado sobre los pequeños comprimidos y se mordió el labio. Tomó aire y sintió como sus pulmones se llenaban como hacía meses que no le pasaba. Como si una enorme losa que los aplastara se hubiera desintegrado.

Sus pasos la guiaron hacia la puerta. Dejó las pastillas y el bote abierto en la mesilla del recibidor y dudó antes de abrir la puerta.

—¿Por qué habías desaparecido?

—Porque quiero que estés segura de lo que haces.

Las lágrimas llenaron los grandes ojos mientras apoyaba los dedos lentamente en el pomo de la puerta.

—Lo estoy —suspiró al tiempo que le abría la puerta de su hogar al vampiro.

Lo contempló durante unos segundos. Se había vestido para la ocasión, un smoking que resaltaba más la palidez de su piel y hacía su belleza aún más sobrehumana. Se sintió fuera de lugar a pesar de que llevaba su mejor camisón, uno negro de satén y gasa. El que él le había regalado.

Edward no parecía ser de su misma opinión. La miraba con necesidad, el ansia de poseerla tan intensa que le dolía el cuerpo por retenerse, y su garganta ardía por beber su sangre.

—Pasa, Edward.

Quería contenerse, quería ser romántico, suave, adorarla con caricias y besos antes de llevarla hasta su dormitorio y hacerle el amor. Pero, como ya le había dicho, la necesitaba. Anhelaba la suavidad de su piel, la humedad de su interior, el calor de su sangre, su sabor, su aroma. Añoraba su voz, su risa, sus palabras, sus jadeos y gemidos.

Lo quería todo.

La alzó por los muslos y ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas abrazándose a su cuello, tan impaciente como él. Sus bocas se buscaron con ansia, mordiendo y chupando labios, lenguas, bebiendo, devorándose el uno al otro.

—Entra en mí, Edward —jadeó entre beso y beso—. Fóllame.

No esperó a llegar a la cama. Besándola sin dejarla apenas respirar, se deshizo de sus bragas con una sola mano y con la misma liberó su erección, entrando en ella de una sola vez, desesperado por sentirla a su alrededor. El grito de ambos se perdió en la boca del otro, y él la movió para penetrarla más profundamente, embistiéndola, introduciéndose en su cuerpo una y otra vez, deshaciéndose de puro placer al sentir sus estrechas paredes contraerse para recibirle, como un cálido abrazo de bienvenida a casa. Bella se aferraba a el con uñas y dientes, mordiéndole el cuello, agarrando su cabello, buscando ansiosa su boca y lamiendo sus labios, gritando en cada embestida. La penetró contra la pared del comedor, varias veces, luchando como siempre contra su propia fuerza, contra su propio deseo de meterse profundamente en su cuerpo, tan profundo que nadie le pudiera sacar de ella. Bella le clavó las uñas en la nuca y él gimió lo que sentía como una caricia mientras la vagina de ella convulsionaba a su alrededor y ella gritaba de placer al mismo tiempo que él.

Sin apenas pausa la volvió a cargar llevándola a su dormitorio, aquel donde la había escuchado llorar día tras día durante meses antes de poder conciliar el sueño. Un sueño inquieto donde él no tenía cabida.

La soledad había atenazado lo que quedaba de su alma, sintiéndose el único de su especie, sobreviviendo en la desesperación, hasta que la encontró. Con ella había conocido placeres que iban más allá de lo físico, de todo lo que había vivido, placeres que iluminaban sus noches. Y paz, una extraña paz. Cuando creyó que la había perdido quiso dejar de alimentarse, pero no pudo hacerlo. Sabía que ella le echaba de menos. Bebía de alguna mujer y la abandonaba sin culminar el sueño erótico, tomando sin dar como un parásito. Pero volvía a ella, una y otra vez. Olía la soledad en ella tan bien como la sentía en su muerto corazón. Aquella soledad que, como un puzzle extraño, no se llenaba de ninguna forma más que con la única pieza que encajaba en él, una entre un millón.

—Soy tuyo, Isabella —murmuró ronco mientras la tumbaba en la cama, la despojaba rápidamente de su camisón y se arrancaba la ropa sin siquiera perder su contacto íntimo.

Besó con reverencia sus pechos desnudos, lamiendo con devoción sus pezones endurecidos y volviendo a moverse en su interior. Sus manos buscaron las de ella y las enlazaron, apoyándose a cada lado de su cara mientras su rostro perfecto se cernía sobre el de ella, bebiéndose con la mirada cada mínimo gesto de su adorada cara.

—Edward —gimió, apretando más sus muslos alrededor de sus caderas, arqueándose contra él, los ojos en blanco, la boca entreabierta—. Te he añorado. ¡Oh, joder! —el grito escapó de su garganta cuando él se sentó y sujetando sus muslos los elevó cambiando el ángulo de penetración, tocando el punto que la enloquecía.

Se agarró a sus muñecas, al cabecero de la cama, a las sábanas, pero él la embestía una y otra vez, arrastrando su cuerpo sobre el colchón hacia delante y hacia atrás, una mano aferrándola y la otra acariciándole el clítoris. La incansable invasión le producía un placer casi doloroso, su cuerpo vibraba amenazando con estallar en mil pedazos y la sangre cantaba en sus venas llevando la pasión por él a cada una de las células de su cuerpo. Edward colocó las rodillas de ella sobre sus hombros y se inclinó acercándose a su pecho poco a poco, gozando de una profundidad de penetración imposible, cuidando de no hacerle daño, como siempre había hecho. Bella jadeaba, su respiración superficial, el sudor perlándole la frente, los ojos dilatados por el deseo y en su expresión una cierta alerta.

—Jamás te haré daño —musitó, queriendo borrar aquel rastro de alarma de su gesto. La besó, su lengua apenas una tierna caricia en los labios hinchados. Los ojos verdes sondearon los oscuros en busca de reconocimiento, de aceptación. Y la dulzura de los ojos de la joven le llenó el pecho de dicha.

—Lo sé —murmuró y cerró los párpados, echando el cuello hacia atrás y ofreciendo su marfileña y satinada piel.

Durante unos segundos no hubo ruido ni movimiento en aquella habitación que no fuera el del corazón de Bella.

Entonces él introdujo su dedo índice entre los labios de ella, que lo chupó y mordisqueó como si fuera un dulce. La boca de labios perfectos se acercó a aquella piel que le tentaba y el labio superior dejó entrever dos colmillos brillantes, de un blanco inmaculado, momentos antes de que se clavaran en la frágil piel. Bella le mordió el dedo con todas sus fuerzas para sofocar el alarido que surgió al liberar el placer que la recorrió en su orgasmo. Sintió las embestidas y escuchó embelesada el sonido de él al tragar su sangre. Le acarició el cabello y la espalda, hasta que ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para eso. Estaba demasiado cansada como para respirar. La oscuridad la invadió por completo y escuchó su propio latido desde la lejanía, cada vez más lento. Se dejó llevar a la deriva en las sombras donde se hundía, donde no había sufrimiento, soledad, duda, ni miedo.

—Vuelve a mí, amor mío. No me dejes. —La voz susurrante la llamaba como la de una sirena, como un cabo donde agarrarse en medio de la corriente que la arrastraba hasta el fondo, y lo tomó.

Algo delicioso caía por su garganta llenándola como fuego ardiente, expandiéndose por su cuerpo, colmándolo de una vida que era distinta a la que ella conocía, de una energía avasalladora.

La sangre de él.

Cuando abrió los ojos su ansioso rostro estaba frente a ella contemplándola, más hermoso que nunca.

—Bienvenida, amor — le dijo por fin, y su sonrisa hizo resplandecer su cara antes de volverla a besar.

* * *

**La historia no se me ocurrió mirando CSI sino "Men in black" (por enésima vez)****. El personaje de la forense sexy me la inspiró. Como otros fics (en inglés, _Grasping darkness _o_ Incubus anomaly_, que están en mi perfil, en favoritos) he mezclado el mito del íncubo con el del vampiro. Según la wiki un íncubo es "un demonio masculino (...) que se supone se posa encima de la víctima durmiente, especialmente mujeres, para tener relaciones sexuales con ellas." Lo de que Edward pida permiso para entrar en su casa es un clásico de las novelas de vampiros.  
**

**Antes de despedirme os quiero hacer una recomendación de un nuevo fic en FF (no nuevo para mí, ya que lo he leído enterito). Se llama _Dulce Bella_, su autora es_ Mlopez FF_ y el link está en mis favoritos. La historia es fresca, divertida, con momentos de bastante drama, y una de sus mejores bazas para mí es el realismo de sus personajes.  
**

**Me gustaría saber qué os ha parecido. **

**¡Un beso y gracias por leerme!  
**


	2. Tempestad

**Hola, lectoras. Como algunas ya sabéis decidí hacer una corta precuela del OS. No esperéis acción y suspense, es una extraña historia de amor entre una mujer humana y una criatura de la noche. Si no os van los lemons con sangre de por medio, ni los fics fantásticos y con toques sobrenaturales, no sigáis leyendo (aunque si es así, no deberíais haber pasado del primer capítulo).  
**

**Mil gracias a _Nurymisu_ y Maria José por hacerme de pre-lectoras, aunque los fallos tecnológicos las persiguen. Y mil más a _Ebrume_, mi beta, por permitirme robarle su escaso tiempo con mis neuras, y encima evitar que me sienta culpable. Si hay errores son míos, por retocar a última hora. Y gracias a todas las que me leéis.  
**

**Escribo sobre algo de lo que ya sabéis el final, espero que eso no os haga perder el interés. Me gustan estos personajes y no podía dejarlos. Recordad que Bella antes de ejercer de forense era patóloga, la especialidad de la medicina que se dedica al estudio de los tejidos enfermos (o no), incluyendo biopsias, y autopsias no forenses.  
**

**Como en mis últimos fics, no tengo día fijo de actualización. Lo haré lo más pronto que pueda.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**Capítulo 2.  
**

**TEMPESTAD**

**.  
**

_Un año y medio antes._

_.  
_

Las luces del laboratorio parpadearon durante un instante. Bella levantó sus cansados ojos del microscopio. Aunque entre esas cuatro paredes sin ventanas era difícil asegurarlo sentía que la tormenta arreciaba por momentos. No sólo escuchaba el amortiguado sonido de los truenos, sino que la percibía en su piel, y hasta podía decir que en su estómago. La electricidad crepitaba en el aire a su alrededor. Una noche de perros.

Una ideal para no haber traído el coche al trabajo. _Elegí un buen momento para dejar de hacer caso de los pronósticos del tiempo._

La patóloga respiró profundamente, se frotó los párpados y volvió a inclinarse sobre el microscopio. Parpadeó un momento y acercó sus ojos a los oculares, desplazando la muestra de tejido ganglionar bajo su atenta mirada. Nada. Y aquella era la última.

Exhaló un prolongado suspiro de alivio justo cuando la puerta se abría a sus espaldas. Ya hacía unos minutos que lo estaba esperando.

El cirujano se plantó a su lado en silencio. Su tensión se palpaba en el aire, entretejida con la electricidad, tan intensa que Bella prácticamente podía sentir que la tocaba. La joven alzó el ojeroso rostro, se giró en su silla para mirar a la cara a su compañero y le sonrió.

—Están limpios, Derek. Todos. No hay células malignas.

El cirujano respiró como si no lo hubiera hecho en todo el día. Cerró los párpados como si emitiera una muda plegaria de agradecimiento y cuando los abrió brillaban como si fuera a llorar.

_Oh, no. _La doctora frunció levemente su ceño, sintiendo de golpe toda la angustia liberada por el cirujano empujándola con fuerza.

—Gracias, Bella —los ojos brillantes del cirujano empezaban a poner nerviosa a la patóloga—. Sé que has tenido mucho trabajo.

—No te preocupes, Derek, en serio. De todas formas iba a estar aquí. Si no fuera por... esto —hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza señalando el montón de portaobjetos desperdigados sobre la mesa de trabajo— estaría haciendo trabajo atrasado.

Al cirujano se le escapó una carcajada. Bella pensó que no había nada gracioso en lo que había dicho.

—Tú no sabes qué es el trabajo _atrasado _—acentuó la palabra—. Si pudieras viajarías en el tiempo para adelantar el trabajo de mañana, Bella Swan. A estas horas deberías estar en casa —casi era un reproche—. Mirando la televisión, o tomando algo con tus amigos, o paseando de la mano con... con quien sea.

Bella apretó los labios. Si no fuera porque sabía que el cirujano estaba pasando un mal momento le habría dicho que no se metiera donde no le llamaban. Pero estaba claro que la enfermedad de su mujer había despertado su lado sensible.

_Hombres..._

—Está bien... _papi_. Te prometo que me iré dentro de poco —bromeó, mirándolo fijamente. Lo prefería mosqueado y engreído que emocionado y sensible.

El veterano cirujano mudó su gesto y sonrió. En pocos días su carácter había cambiado, desde que su mujer había sido diagnosticada de cáncer de mama. Como un terremoto que moviera los ejes de su universo, su orden de prioridades se había alterado como si hubiera emigrado a otro planeta.

Pero no podía detenerse mucho tiempo con Bella. En aquel mismo momento su esposa estaba sobre la mesa de quirófano, anestesiada.

—Anda, lárgate. Arriba te necesitan —masculló la mujer, nerviosa ante el ataque emocional de su compañero—. Tengo que llamar al quirófano y darles la buena nueva —la castaña hizo un movimiento con la mano como si espantara moscas, despidiendo efectivamente a su compañero.

Este esbozó una sonrisa, incapaz de enfadarse con la patóloga.

—Bella... esto no ha terminado.

La joven puso los ojos en blanco mientras marcaba la extensión.

—Largo —le dijo a una puerta ya cerrada. Al otro lado de la línea, una voz femenina contestaba—. Soy la doctora Swan. Los ganglios están limpios. No hay metástasis —pronunció con claridad.

—Gracias —la alegría de la voz traspasaba el auricular, y Bella colgó musitando un rápido "de nada".

Derek no era un amigo íntimo, pero sí un buen compañero, y aquello la estaba afectando demasiado. No era bueno estar tan implicada en un caso. Tenía que haber dejado que otro compañero estudiara las biopsias, pero el cirujano se lo había pedido como un favor. Aunque si hubiera querido sentir emociones intensas no se habría dedicado a una especialidad en donde se trabajaba con tejidos, órganos y cadáveres, en vez de con seres vivos. A veces le parecía que tenía una antena parabólica que captaba los sentimientos a su alrededor. Algo que hacía que los sintiera más intensos y se metieran dentro de ella, bloqueándola. Era algo extraño verse abrumada por las emociones de los demás y no saber controlarlo a su edad.

Afortunadamente, esta vez las noticias habían sido excelentes. Sabía bien lo que se sentía cuando no era de esa forma.

Agitó la cabeza ahuyentando el pensamiento oscuro que se le venía encima, como una nube negra sobre su aparente serenidad. No quería recordar eso ahora, no en su solitario laboratorio. La soledad no era algo que normalmente le molestara, pero se veía caer en la melancolía que a veces la atrapaba como una mala hierba enredándose en su corazón, estrujándolo y asfixiándolo.

Tanto que por un momento se planteó si podía llamar a Riley para pasar la noche juntos.

Bufó, exasperada consigo misma mientras recogía las muestras, las clasificaba y las guardaba. _En serio, Bella. ¿Riley? ¿Para qué?_ Su plan estaba claro desde la primera noche que habían follado juntos, un viernes de las pasadas navidades. Sólo se veían los viernes. El resto de días se llamaban, hablaban, tonteaban, se mandaban mensajes... pero nada de verse, ni para sexo, ni para hablar.

No, Riley estaba descartado. Quizá podría quedarse en el laboratorio y adelantar trabajo para su tesis. O adelantar trabajo en general, y ganarse un poco más la antipatía de Charles, uno de sus compañeros. A pesar de la amable burla de Derek, siempre había trabajo por hacer.

Miró la hora en el reloj de pared. Las nueve de la noche. Ya hacía rato que había pasado la hora de cenar, pero la verdad es que tampoco tenía mucha hambre. Limpió el área de trabajo dejándola inmaculada y ordenada, y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones del laboratorio, donde había un sillón reclinable aceptablemente cómodo para casos como el de hoy.

Arrastrando los pies se sentó en el sillón, se quitó la coleta y miró a su alrededor. Estaba agotada, pero no pudo evitar el sentimiento de soledad que experimentaba cada vez con más frecuencia e intensidad. Estuvo tentada de llamar a Kate, pero entonces escuchó un intenso sonido, como una explosión, y la luz se apagó para volver a encenderse enseguida.

Genial, habían saltado los generadores de reserva. Menuda tormenta se había desatado. Hacía tiempo que no había una tan fuerte en aquella ciudad, debía ser de las que hacían historia. Podría echar un vistazo. Siempre le había gustado ver a las fuerzas de la naturaleza en todo su esplendor. Y comenzaba a sentir un poco de claustrofobia.

Sus pies se movieron por sí solos antes de que ella fuera consciente de lo que hacía, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la sala de reuniones. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba ante uno de los ascensores de personal, marcando el botón de llamada.

Esperó. Escuchó amortiguado el sonido de los truenos y se le pasó por la cabeza si no estaría siendo imprudente. Pero de pronto necesitaba respirar aire fresco, y no se quiso plantear la causa de su extraño comportamiento.

_Bella Swan, parece que quieras que te parta un rayo... literalmente._

Marcó la combinación de números que llevaba a la azotea, al helipuerto. Tenía unas ganas increíbles de mojar su cara con agua fresca de lluvia, y de sentir su cuerpo agitado por la ventisca. Necesitaba eso tanto como sentirse viva.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron la naturaleza invadió el pequeño receptáculo en forma de frío, agua, viento y ruido. Parecía mentira que fuera una noche de primavera, se dijo a sí misma arrebujándose más en su bata mientras salía del ascensor dispuesta a enfrentarse a la tempestad.

Le gustó la sensación de ser zarandeada y acariciada al mismo tiempo por la lluvia y el frío. Algo que no podía controlar, que no dependía de ella. Se agarró fuerte de un saliente de la pared y miró al frente buscando las luces de los edificios vecinos, curiosa por si el apagón sólo afectaba a parte de la ciudad, pero la cortina de lluvia era como una masa opaca ante sus ojos. El viento la empujó con más fuerza y sus cabellos rodearon su cara impidiéndole ver nada, y de repente sintió pánico al verse sumergida en una oscuridad completa.

Silencio.

Paz.

Abrió los ojos y los enfocó en la pared de delante. Allá estaba el aburrido póster de fórmulas bioquímicas, un póster absurdo en un laboratorio de patología, pero claro, el jefe tenía que recordar a los demás que tenía dos especialidades. Bueno. También ella había estudiado medicina forense y no iba por ahí colgando pósters del CSI.

Se incorporó en el sillón sintiéndose descansada. Debía haberse quedado dormida sin darse cuenta. Qué sueño más extraño había tenido. Se pasó ambas manos por la cara para frotársela y despejarse y ahogó un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

Su cara estaba mojada. Su pelo... también. Y su ropa. No había soñado que estaba en la azotea, como una loca suicida. ¿Pero cómo había llegado de nuevo al laboratorio sin darse cuenta? ¿Por qué había un vacío en su memoria? ¿Y por qué le latía el labio como si se le estuviera hinchando? ¿Se lo habría golpeado sin darse cuenta y le estaría sangrando? Instintivamente se pasó la lengua por él y percibió un extraño sabor, no metálico como había esperado, sino dulce.

Picante. Caliente. Y delicioso.

Un momento. ¿Caliente? ¿Cómo podía ser caliente un sabor? Pero lo cierto era que su cuerpo entraba en calor tan solo lamiendo su hinchado labio. Alzó una mano y lo rozó. No dolía.

Empezó a preocuparse, rebuscando en lo poco que recordaba de sus clases de Neurología. No era normal despertarse de pronto en el sillón de su despacho cuando lo último que recordaba era estar subiendo en el ascensor en dirección a la azotea. Su espíritu científico se centró en la parte principal del problema y se esforzó por obviar el sabor que había en su labio. Buscaba una explicación sencilla, racional. ¿Cómo había llegado al sillón desde el ascensor? ¿Y por qué no se había despertado al morderse el labio? ¿La habría traído algún compañero a su silla, desmayada?

Por más que se esforzó no recordaba nada. Frunció el ceño y exhaló con brusquedad, frustrada. Seguramente estaba demasiado cansada y mañana lo recordaría todo. Analizaría sus recuerdos parte por parte como actuaba en su trabajo, desmenuzándolos en fragmentos cada vez más pequeños, hasta que le encontrara una lógica a la ecuación. Algo racional, predecible, y repetible. Científico.

Se incorporó poco a poco, temiendo quizá estar enferma y perder el equilibrio, pero no. Se sentía en plena forma. Curiosa, miró la hora en el reloj y de nuevo se sorprendió. Había dormido un par de horas. Agitó la cabeza, ahuyentando el círculo ilógico en el que había caído su mente, y se negó a procesar más.

Por la mañana hablaría con Kate.

Se cambió de ropa y se colocó un uniforme seco, sintiéndose mejor de inmediato. Salió del despacho sin rumbo fijo, simplemente buscando presencia humana. Cuando cruzó ante la puerta de Microbiología vio que había un par de técnicos trabajando pero no conocía bien a ninguno de ellos y tampoco estaba tan desesperada. Siguió caminando y al final decidió hacer caso a su rugiente estómago y encaminarse hacia la cafetería.

.

.

—¡Bella! —la voz de su amiga psiquiatra sonó a su espalda mientras, apoyada en la barra del autoservicio delante de una bandeja vacía, echaba una ojeada a la sospechosa pinta que tenían los sándwiches apilados.

—¡Kate! ¡Qué alegría! —sonrió de oreja a oreja, correspondiendo al rápido abrazo de su amiga—. No sabía que estabas de guardia.

—Yo tampoco —la rubia se encogió de hombros sin perder la sonrisa—. Me la ha endosado Victoria, la han llamado a ella y no podía acudir. Y menuda nochecita para venir, media ciudad estaba a oscuras cuando he llegado. Oye... No tomes ninguno de esos —señaló con la barbilla los bocadillos que había estado estudiando su amiga—. Sé de buena tinta que crecen en ellos unos hongos psicotrópicos —pronunció confidencial, sin atender a la seca mirada que le dirigía el cansado camarero apostado tras el mostrador.

Bella rio, pero de inmediato le cambió la cara. No le hacían falta más alucinógenos. De pronto reparó en el comentario de su amiga y la invadió un sentimiento de justa indignación.

—Tu jefa no debería aceptar la guardia si no va a poder venir. No debería confiar en tenerte siempre en la recámara. Cuando tengas a Carmen...

La rubia alzó ambas manos en señal de rendición.

—Ya, ya, stop. No me vengas con sermones, justamente _tú_. Ya tengo bastante con Garret.

—_Yo_ no estoy embarazada de seis meses —entornó los párpados contemplando el abultado vientre de su amiga.

—Un té y un paquete de galletas, por favor —Kate se giró hacia el camarero, dando a entender de forma muy evidente que la discusión había terminado.

Bella suspiró. Su amiga y ella eran demasiado parecidas en muchos aspectos, y eso a veces era exasperante. Pidió lo mismo y siguió a Kate hasta una de las mesas de la casi desierta cafetería.

—¿Qué te ha traído aquí? ¿Lo de siempre? —quiso saber Bella una vez sentadas.

—No... Esta vez no ha sido un intento de suicidio. Me han llamado de Urgencias porque había un paciente con una crisis psicótica grave. Estaba muy agresivo, y la policía no sabía qué hacer con él —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y tú? ¿Trabajo _atrasado_? —alzó una ceja.

A Bella no le pasó desapercibida la pequeña burla en la voz de su amiga. Menuda fama tenía.

—Mucho trabajo —repuso sin extenderse más. Bebió un sorbo de té—. ¿Has traído el coche?

—No, he venido en mi yate —se le escapó una risita cuando su amiga le hizo una mueca exasperada—. Claro que lo he traído, ¿te llevo?

—Me harás un favor. Hoy hacía una mañana tan preciosa que se me ha ocurrido venir andando desde casa. ¿Aún puedes conducir? —mordisqueó una galleta.

—Bella, podré conducir todo el embarazo, no es como viajar en avión. Me encuentro de maravilla. ¿Y tú? —la miró incisiva y Bella no pudo evitar pensar en que los psiquiatras podían leer la mente.

Sabía que no era así, pero aquella mirada siempre la desarmaba.

—Muy bien —repuso lacónica.

Desvió los ojos hasta su infusión y los centró en los escasos posos que habían escapado de la bolsita, deseando que su futuro no estuviera ahí, porque sólo veía porquería.

_¿Qué coño me pasa hoy?_

Kate asintió e inició un monólogo sobre la futura habitación del bebé, haciendo que Bella cantara victoria por haber conseguido despistarla.

.

.

—Y al final nos decidimos por la cama-cuna, es lo más seguro.

—Ajá —Bella respondió de forma automática mirando las luces del coche que circulaba frente a ellos.

Afortunadamente, había dejado de llover, y la luz había vuelto a la ciudad.

—Podíamos quedar algún día con tu chico de los viernes. Tú, tu chico, Garret, y yo. Antes de que nazca Carmen. Estaría bien conocerlo —continuó sin variar el tono de voz.

—Ajá... ¿qué? —se giró bruscamente para mirarla.

—Veo que me escuchabas —sonrió la rubia, sin perder de vista la carretera.

—¡Claro que te escuchaba! —se defendió—. ¿Esperabas a sacarme el tema en el coche, ahora que no puedo escapar de ti?

—Más o menos.

—No.

—¿No, qué?

—Kate, sabes bien que lo nuestro es un arreglo.

—Un _arreglo_ que dura ya seis meses —la suave voz de la psiquiatra la advertía de que esta vez no iba a dejar el tema.

Bella inspiró y espiró profundamente.

—Podría durar años y seguiría siendo un arreglo —insistió tozuda, cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva.

—Isabella Marie Swan ¿No quieres nada más? —la miró fijamente, aprovechando que se detenían en un semáforo.

—No. Y no me llames _Isabella_, Katherine Irina. Salimos, cenamos, follamos, dormimos juntos si es que dormimos y al día siguiente nos despedimos. Punto, hasta el otro viernes.

La psiquiatra fingió escandalizarse y posó las manos sobre su vientre, como si tapara las orejas de su hija.

—No escuches esto, mi vida —susurró, componiendo una expresión divertida— . Bella, cielo. Eso que dices parece el argumento del nuevo best seller de novela romántica— se burló la rubia.

—Sí. En las librerías lo colocarán entre "Cincuenta sombras" y "No te escondo nada"— rio Bella.

—Eso es erótica, más que romántica.

—¿No te acaba de quedar claro lo que hacemos? —sonrió pícara.

—Si eres feliz así, está bien. De todas formas no se puede negar que el hombre es apasionado. Parece que te hayas inyectado colágeno en los morros —bromeó. Centrando de nuevo la mirada color miel en la carretera puso el coche en marcha.

Bella sintió que enrojecía pero decidió no seguir por ahí. Sí, era una buena oportunidad para sacar el tema que la estaba preocupando y preguntarle a Kate sobre su episodio de amnesia, pérdida de conciencia, o lo que fuera. Pero tenía un poco de miedo. ¿Y si tenía alguno de esos raros tipos de epilepsia? No, no quería pronunciar sus dudas en voz alta. Verbalizar un problema, o la creencia de que lo tenías, sólo hacía que fuera más real. Y ella no tenía ningún problema. Sólo estaba cansada.

Tremendamente cansada. Eso era.

—Claro que lo es... pero no me vas a sonsacar nada —forzó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, aunque su amiga no la veía.

Y con eso se terminó la conversación. Sin mirarla, Kate percibió el estado de incomodidad de Bella y, aunque su espíritu de psiquiatra la empujaba a indagar más, su espíritu de amiga tomó las riendas y decidió cambiar de tema a otro menos pantanoso.

.

.

.

Bella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida mirando la televisión. Se había puesto el DVD de Moulin Rouge por enésima vez. No sabía qué le encontraba a aquella historia, pero cuando estaba decaída le gustaba mirarla.

Escuchó una vez más la canción de la banda sonora. _Pase lo que pase, te amaré hasta el día de mi muerte. _Se rió de sí misma. Le gustaban las películas románticas, pero ya hacía tiempo que había olvidado sus sueños de adolescente, aquellos que los estúpidos cuentos de hadas te metían en la cabeza. Deberían prohibirlos, por intoxicar el cerebro de las niñas desde pequeñas. Ella había esperado por su amor, hasta que al final había decidido bajar el listón de expectativas.

_¿Quizá lo bajé demasiado? ¿Sólo sexo ocasional aunque bueno con un chico del que no sé ni el apellido?_

No, se contestó a sí misma. Simplemente tomaba lo que la vida le daba. Aprovechaba el momento, sin pensar en nada más.

Tomó un cigarrillo de su bolso y salió al balcón. No soportaba que dentro de su domicilio oliera a tabaco. Su ático era pequeño, pero disponía de un espacioso balcón que era su parte favorita de la casa. Pasaba horas allí cuando el tiempo era apacible, y disfrutaba de él incluso aunque la nieve lo cubriera. Se abrigó bien con su bata de dormir e inhaló el aire fresco que, después de la tormenta, la acariciaba como seda perfumada.

Encendió un cigarrillo, y se acercó a la barandilla del balcón, contemplando el paisaje de la ciudad desde la privilegiada vista de su casa. Maincity era una ciudad pequeña comparada con la relativamente cercana New York. Ni siquiera llegaba a los 200.000 habitantes, pero se había beneficiado de una gran expansión debido a los altos precios de la ciudad vecina, empezando como una ciudad dormitorio y terminando desarrollando todo su potencial. Sus edificios modernos se alzaban brillantes sin complejos de inferioridad. Ella vivía en un pequeño apartamento en el ático de uno de esos pequeños aspirantes a rascacielos. Su sueldo no estaba nada mal pero no tenía el plus de las guardias, así que había tenido que elegir entre espacio o vistas.

Había preferido vistas, sin lugar a dudas.

Entrecerró los párpados para afinar la vista, buscando entre el humo que salía de sus labios las luces del hospital George Washington. Le gustaba su trabajo. Era el centro de su vida, así había sido y probablemente así sería. No sentía el tic-tac del reloj biológico. A su edad mucho tenía que cambiar para apetecerle engordar unos cuantos kilos y dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a cuidar de un proyecto de ser humano.

Le dio una nueva calada a su cigarro y se apoyó más relajadamente sobre la barandilla, ignorando las gotas de agua fría que traspasaban el tejido de su bata. Recordó el abultado vientre de Kate y su expresión de felicidad al relatar todos los pequeños preparativos para el nacimiento de su bebé, y decidió que se alegraba por la felicidad de su amiga, pero no la envidiaba. No codiciaba la lucha de titanes contra el miedo y la inseguridad que implicaba cuidar de alguien que amabas más que a tu propia vida.

Otra vez detuvo el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Eran deprimentes y no sabía por qué. Los espantaba con toda la fuerza de su voluntad pero volvían a atormentarla una y otra vez, cerniéndose sobre ella como buitres. Decidió que ya era hora de acostarse. Iba a dormir muy poco, pero había estado tan nerviosa que no había querido ir a la cama hasta no relajarse un poco.

Apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero que tenía en el balcón y sintió un repentino escalofrío. Se envolvió más en su ropa de cama, pero no era frío lo que sentía su piel. Sus sentidos estaban alerta y su vello se erizó cuando creyó percibir el recuerdo de un aroma, pero por más que intentaba atrapar aquel recuerdo se le escapaba una y otra vez, escurridizo como agua entre los dedos.

Agitó la cabeza, sacudiéndose como podía la extraña sensación que la invadía, la misma que se siente cuando se tiene un _déjà vu_ y una intenta saber cuándo soñó o sucedió aquello, sin conseguirlo. Inconscientemente su mano se dirigió al pequeño colgante de su cuello y acarició distraída el minúsculo crucifijo que era su único adorno.

Después de beber una infusión relajante se metió en la cama con una aburrida novela, pero por más que pasaban los minutos no notaba el efecto de una ni de la otra. Quizá sería el té que había tomado con Kate, o que estaba incubando algo. Eso sería. Había cogido un resfriado de mil pares de narices, por hacer el gilipollas en la azotea del hospital en plena tormenta primaveral. Su piel seguía con el vello erizado, y su estómago se contraía con nerviosismo.

_Maldita sea. Mañana tendré que meterme una intravenosa de cafeína._

Medio tumbada sobre la cama, con las rodillas dobladas y el libro apoyado sobre sus muslos, se quitó las gafas que usaba para leer y miró a su alrededor. Su habitación parecía de pronto tener más sombras de las que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver. Miró a su alrededor, las pupilas dilatadas, las aletas de la nariz también. El vello de su cuello se erizó como el de sus brazos.

Sintió de nuevo aquella sensación de enorme soledad que había tenido horas antes y de repente los párpados le pesaron como si estuvieran rellenos de plomo. Luchó contra esa sensación, sintiendo muy dentro de sí que aquello no era normal, que no tenía que tener sueño ahora, en aquella situación. Porque todo su cuerpo le gritaba que algo no iba como tenía que ir, no era normal y rutinario, pero su cerebro sentía cómo la nube de sopor la invadía de forma inexorable, y sin poderlo evitar se rindió.

...

_Isabella. Bella_. Había sido sencillo rastrear su aroma tentador en el hospital, al igual que seguir el coche que la llevaba hasta su casa.

Pero no todo era tan fácil. Edward la sentía inquieta incluso a través de las gruesas paredes que les separaban, y eso le desorientaba. ¿Sería capaz de percibirle de alguna forma? Algunos humanos podían hacerlo.

_Joder, y qué importa._ Se le hacía la boca agua empapándose del rastro que ella había dejado por toda su terraza y estaba impaciente por meterse en sus sueños. Esperaría a que se durmiera, pero si no lo hacía por sí misma él se encargaría de ayudarla.

Por fin, su impaciencia y su don derribaron el muro de la consciencia y voluntad de la joven. Inducirle el sueño por segunda vez no había sido tan difícil, pero ella volvió a sorprenderle. Comprobó con frustración que tenía que centrarse no sólo en abrir las puertas de su mente sino en mantenerlas así. En cuanto bajaba la guardia volvían a cerrarse, expulsándolo del paraíso. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero no era la primera vez que una humana le ofrecía resistencia y, aunque no esperaba gastar tantas energías en penetrar en lo más profundo de su consciencia, le encantaban los retos.

Apoyado en la pared del balcón inhaló profundamente una vez más, transportando a su interior la atrayente esencia femenina, y volvió a concentrarse en su objetivo. No podía esperar a probar la sangre de aquella deliciosa criatura, y estaba seguro de que después de los orgasmos que él le iba a proporcionar su sabor sería pura ambrosía.

Sonrió para sí negando con la cabeza, casi divertido por su capacidad de resistencia.

—No voy a dejar que lo hagas, Isabella —pronunció en voz baja, completamente concentrado en la mente de ella—. Déjame entrar. No te arrepentirás.

_No._

Las cejas de Edward salieron disparadas hacia arriba cuando escuchó el monosílabo en su mente tan claramente como si ella hubiera abierto su preciosa boca. Parpadeó sorprendido y de inmediato una carcajada escapó de su garganta.

Aquella mujer era increíble. En aquel instante la deseaba tanto que se preguntó si, llegado el momento, podría contenerse o absorbería toda su vida a través de sus venas.

—Sigue así, por favor. Cuantas más barreras me pones más me apetece tenerte —susurró, esperando, anhelando una nueva respuesta.

Esta vez no la hubo, pero aún la sentía alerta. ¿Cómo podía protegerse tan bien a sí misma estando inconsciente? En sus doscientos años ya había pasado por algo así, pero era muy raro y no era el mismo tipo de resistencia que en aquellas otras ocasiones.

La situación era tan estimulante como, en cierta forma, extraña.

Por fin consiguió entrar en la zona de su mente que estaba buscando y al ver lo que tenía ante sí se le escapó un jadeo. Desde la azotea del hospital, bajo una fuerte tormenta, la hermosa mujer cuyos sueños él había creído controlar lo contemplaba con cautela.

Sus grandes ojos se veían negros en la oscuridad, brillando entre sus espesas pestañas. Los cabellos estaban húmedos por la lluvia, su inmaculado pijama de hospital empapado por completo, pegándose a su cuerpo y marcando sus tentadoras curvas tal como él la recordaba.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Eran sus recuerdos y ella los estaba usando? ¿O era la imaginación de Isabella?

Se detuvo, turbado y sin poder reaccionar. Cuando entraba en los sueños humanos podía encontrarse cualquier cosa: situaciones extrañas, emociones de todo tipo, decorados estrambóticos... No importaba, él podía manipularlos a su antojo. Pero jamás en ningún sueño se había encontrado con la propia imagen de la mujer que poseía, esperándole.

La Bella del sueño lo miraba recelosa, expectante y con expresión un tanto salvaje, tensa como un animal a punto de escapar o atacar, y eso le puso alerta. Y le excitó más de lo que habría imaginado. Parecía que algo en ella, una parte no consciente, le recordaba. Si no, ¿por qué estaban juntos en el mismo lugar donde la había conocido?

¿Qué debía hacer? Era la primera vez que una presa se le enfrentaba, y aquello era tan apasionante como turbador. Decidió hacer una apuesta y la miró fijamente. Iba a demostrarle quién podía más.

El entorno cambió de forma súbita, desapareciendo la lluvia. Ahora estaban en el dormitorio, mirándose el uno al otro mientras la Bella dormida yacía todavía con el libro sobre sus muslos, sus párpados cerrados y la expresión serena.

Edward había usado los recuerdos de la joven, recreando el entorno tal como ella lo había visto antes de dormirse. La retó con la mirada, mostrándole cómo podía controlar sus sueños, y su boca se curvó en una media sonrisa engreída. El rostro de Bella permaneció impávido a pesar de que sus ojos oscuros viajaban una y otra vez desde él hacia su propia figura sobre la cama. Finalmente su mirada se detuvo en el rostro de Edward, ladeó ligeramente la cara y un rastro de sonrisa se perfiló en su boca.

Y de inmediato el decorado cambió de nuevo. Volvían a estar en la azotea del hospital, sobre la H de helipuerto. Bella alzó la mano y rozó su labio inferior con el dedo corazón, mirándole fijamente.

El vampiro estaba estupefacto. Incluso podría decir que emocionado. Se sentía como si hubiera estado buscando vida en otros planetas y de pronto, cuando ya había perdido la esperanza, encontrara una respuesta a su pregunta en medio de la nada. No comprendía bien cuál era aquella respuesta, pero la cuestión era que existía.

Se acercó a Bella y alzó su mano, extendiendo el dedo índice para acariciar con suavidad exquisita aquel labio tan apetitoso. Ella bajó su mano y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, respondiendo al dulce contacto. Entonces se sintió más ligero. Bella no lo rechazaba, pero ahora lo contemplaba con gesto interrogante.

—Sí, he sido yo —repuso a la muda pregunta de ella.

Sus dedos se deslizaron con lentitud exasperante desde su boca por la curva de su mejilla hasta su cuello, rozando el fuerte pulso de la carótida. Se sorprendió, sin estar por completo seguro de si aquel detalle del sueño venía de su mente o de la de ella.

Bella respondía como él había esperado que lo hiciera desde un principio. Cerró de nuevo los párpados, y él sintió la excitación femenina al mismo tiempo que la suya, lo que hizo que, inconscientemente, aguantara su respiración. Aquello también era extraño. Normalmente al manipular los sueños podía percibir las emociones de la mujer, pero ahora las sentía casi como si fueran suyas.

Edward estaba admirado por la fuerza de la joven. Presentía que tenía que ser cuidadoso, o ella podría llegar a expulsarle definitivamente de su sueño, y le había costado mucho esfuerzo llegar hasta ese punto. Bella no era inmune a su don, pero sí una digna oponente. Y él empezaba a sentir indicios de sed. Consumía más energía de la habitual ejerciendo su poder sobre ella, y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistir. Sus intenciones de jugar se habían vuelto en su contra.

Así que intentó forzar su suerte.

—Confía en mí —se sorprendió a sí mismo de lo suave que sonó su voz en el sueño, y se preguntó si ella la percibía tan... débil como él la sentía.

Se esforzó en controlar su irritación ante su propia debilidad. Ella lo miraba con una expresión indefinible, que casi podía parecer burlona.

—Déjame entrar en tu casa —sus manos se apoyaron sobre las mejillas de Bella, acunando su cara. Ella lo observaba sin parpadear, alerta. El decorado del sueño volvió a ser su dormitorio, pero su rostro no cambió—. Sólo quiero hacerte feliz durante una noche.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre? —la mujer alzó una ceja y tanto su gesto como su voz eran, ahora definitivamente, burlones.

Por un momento Edward no supo si dejar salir su ira o continuar presionando las barreras de ella. Y de repente su humor cambió. Sentía la pasión del reto llenando su sangre de nueva energía, aumentando sus fuerzas.

Ella no había vuelto al escenario del hospital. Eso debía ser buena señal. ¿Quizá empezaba a ceder?

Hizo otra prueba y a su alrededor todo cambió.

Bella estaba viviendo aquello de forma tan real que no podía evitar pensar que no era un sueño. Pero _sabía_ que lo era. Aunque si era así, ¿cómo podía controlar lo que pasaba, como el entorno que la rodeaba? ¿O estaba soñando que controlaba algo y no era así? ¿Y cómo podía hablar de esa forma con aquel atractivo extraño? Por más guapo que fuera, ella no se comportaría así en la realidad.

De alguna forma percibía que él tenía intenciones ocultas. Pero no le temía. Al contrario, algo dentro de sí la impulsaba a retarle, a empujarle a que descubriera sus cartas. Y no sentía la necesidad de huir, ni siquiera cuando todo a su alrededor cambió y se encontró frente a frente con él en un extenso prado delimitado por una muralla de árboles.

Flores de colores irreales tachonaban aquí y allá un suelo cubierto de hierba de varias tonalidades de... azul. Había una fragancia en el ambiente, una que ella ahora recordaba haber olido en el hospital. Bella nunca había tenido un sueño donde la sensación aromática la invadiera de tal forma. No sólo el aroma de aquella naturaleza onírica sino también el de él se combinaban para intoxicarla como una potente droga natural, indistinguibles el uno del otro. Madera de sándalo, flores, tierra mojada, hierba cortada... a ratos uno más intenso que el otro, a ratos una mezcla perfecta que, en su sueño, ejercía un potente efecto excitante. Se sentía como si estuviera inhalando alguna sustancia afrodisíaca.

Miró hacia arriba y a su alrededor con curiosidad y admiración, sabiendo de alguna forma que aquello era obra de él. El cielo era profundamente negro y sin luna pero estaba salpicado de estrellas cuya luz iluminaba de forma imposible los más nimios detalles del bosque que rodeaba el prado. Las hojas de los árboles, de colores otoñales pardos, verdes y rojizos, se mecían al son de una suave brisa, y podía apreciar cada saliente y cada hueco en los troncos.

Al mirar hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que sus ropas también habían sufrido una transformación y apretó los labios para no soltar una palabrota. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerle _aquello_? La había vestido con un camisón negro de encaje y seda, adherido a su cuerpo alrededor del busto para caer suelto hasta sus pies. La delicada filigrana del encaje ocultaba apenas la sombra de sus pezones y un pronunciado escote se perdía por entre sus pechos. Su cabello caía en cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda, cubriendo el marcado escote posterior.

Alzó de nuevo la cara y lo miró con indignación. La expresión de él era de pura diversión y parecía contener la risa. Se inclinó un poco para susurrarle al oído, como si alguien más les pudiera escuchar en aquel mundo perdido.

—No te quejes... iba a ponerte algo mucho menos discreto —murmuró travieso.

Bella exhaló bruscamente ante la violenta oleada de deseo que la sacudió con su cercanía, su aliento, aquellos labios tan próximos a su oreja, y aquellas palabras... instintivamente se apartó de él dado un paso atrás. Apretó los párpados durante un par de segundos, buscando algo parecido a la serenidad en algún rincón dentro de sí misma aun en aquel extraño sueño. Abrió los ojos, lo miró y no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante su nuevo aspecto. Ya no vestía vaqueros oscuros y camiseta negra.

Los ojos marrones abarcaron toda su envergadura: desde los elegantes zapatos pasando lentamente por los pantalones y chaqueta de un elegante traje negro, corbata gris, camisa de color crudo... Contuvo un suspiro. Él era hermoso, pero así estaba arrebatador. Tenía que ser un sueño, si no su corazón estaría ahora latiendo tan fuerte como si quisiera escapar a buscarlo.

Y es que siempre le habían atraído los hombres con traje. Por un momento pensó si él lo sabía y por eso había elegido aquellas ropas. Terminó su inspección enfocando su mirada en el rostro de él. Sus iris eran verdes, de una tonalidad brillante como el musgo o el jade, y la miraban con una luz que hizo que su interior se contrajera por el placer efervescente de la anticipación. La mandíbula era cuadrada, su nariz recta y su boca carnosa, que no podía calificar de otra manera que sensual, sonreía ladeada mientras sus enigmáticos ojos estudiaban al detalle cada una de sus reacciones y mínimos gestos. El cabello, ondulado y revuelto, era de un tono extraño, entre bronce y cobre, y enmarcaba y completaba la belleza de un rostro que tenía tanta perfección como falta de humanidad.

Y aún así, habría mordido esos labios, lamido esa mandíbula, besado esas mejillas y esa nariz, si algo en su interior no la estuviera avisando, parpadeando como la luz roja de una alarma en medio de la oscuridad, deteniéndola.

Él parecía leerle los pensamientos, porque su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y, tomándola de la mano, empezó a caminar tirando de ella suavemente. Bella podía sentir la suavidad de los dedos de él cerrándose sobre su mano, pero no su calor. Aún así correspondió al gesto y apretó sus dedos. No entendía cómo él podía provocarle esa sensación de seguridad y al mismo tiempo ese recelo, pero era un sueño, y los sueños eran así de absurdos.

Caminaron en completo silencio, acompañados tan solo por el suave sonido del follaje de los árboles y de sus pasos sobre la mullida hierba. Bella iba descalza, y sentía con placer la blandura del terreno bajo la planta de sus pies. Se sentía cómoda y no necesitó decir ni preguntar nada. Había pasado de ser un sueño inquietante a uno agradable, e iba a disfrutar de él.

De pronto una puerta con barrotes de negro hierro forjado apareció frente a ellos, y él detuvo su marcha. Bella la contempló confusa. En realidad era una puerta extraña, porque no cerraba nada. Tan solo estaba allá plantada en medio del prado, sin muros a los que agarrarse. Soltó la mano del extraño y la rodeó. Miró a su alrededor, esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera el sombrerero loco o un conejo con mucha prisa.

Y no quiso reconocerlo, pero soltar la mano del desconocido le había provocado una sensación un tanto desagradable, que no sabía definir con exactitud.

Él estaba parado al otro lado y la miraba con gesto cansado.

—Tendría que haberlo imaginado —susurró su voz desde el otro lado de la puerta, su largos dedos envolviendo uno de los barrotes, mirando de arriba abajo aquel misterioso obstáculo.

La joven intentó abrir la puerta desde su lado pero no lo consiguió. Volvió junto a él.

—¿Qué significa? —pronunció, sabiendo que él podía contestarle.

—Esto lo has puesto tú aquí. Tú sabes qué significa, Isabella.

Ella negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño y apoyando su mano sobre los barrotes. La puerta no cedió.

—No, no lo sé. —Se volteó y lo encaró—. Y no me llames Isabella. —Espetó—. Nadie me llama así.

El extraño se apoyó con lentitud sobre los barrotes metálicos, primero una mano y luego la otra, enjaulándola, rodeándola en un abrazo sin contacto. Su cara se acercó a la de ella hasta quedar a tan solo unos pocos centímetros.

—Por eso _yo_ voy a llamarte así, Isabella. —Los iris verdes viajaron desde los ojos de ella hasta sus labios—. Porque nadie más va a hacerlo. —Acercó su boca y la besó con suavidad. Una suavidad engañosa, porque apenas parecía haberla rozado y sus labios ardían como si la hubiera devorado con un beso voraz—. Sólo yo —murmuró, rozando apenas su boca de nuevo y retirándose, haciendo que ella se moviera involuntariamente hacia delante buscando la de él.

—¿Y _tú_ quién eres?

Sin responder, sonrió engreído apartándose aún más, y se inclinó ladeando la cabeza desplazando sus labios hacia el suave ángulo de la mandíbula femenina, depositando delicados besos, rozando al mismo tiempo su mejilla con su nariz, en una caricia tan íntima como abrasadora. A Bella se le escapó un suave gemido. Quería sentir su boca en la de ella, su lengua contra la suya, degustar de nuevo aquel sabor que recordaba como algo delicioso. Se aferró a su cuello y se puso de puntillas, apretando sus labios contra los de él, de pronto deseosa y hambrienta. Mordió el labio masculino con fuerza, exigiendo ese beso que él le negaba.

_Bésame. _

La voz femenina resonó en su mente, poderosa como una llamada primaria. Edward se sentía hechizado por todas aquellas emociones nuevas. La voluntad de Bella era muy fuerte, y cuando él creía que manejaba el escenario ella retomaba de nuevo las riendas para cambiar lo que no le gustaba. Sonrió para sí, entreabriendo sus labios y cediéndole el paso a la lengua cálida de la joven, saliendo a su encuentro, correspondiendo obediente a la fuerza de aquella pasión tan arrebatadora. Bella le agarró del cabello y tiró de él acercándolo más mientras exploraba y saboreaba con placer cada rincón de su boca como si quisiera memorizarla, deteniéndose a acariciar cada parte, sintiéndose embriagada tan solo con aquella caricia y la forma en que él respondía a sus exigencias.

Sintió que él sonreía contra sus labios, entrelazaba su lengua con la de ella y de repente un orgasmo violento la recorrió, sacudiéndola como una descarga, tan aguda como violenta. De su garganta escapó un sonido gutural mientras sentía el pecho de él vibrar en una especie de gruñido. Sus piernas dejaron de soportar su peso, pero él la sujetó por la cintura con seguridad y ella se apoyó en él.

—¿Qué... qué ha pasado? —balbuceó, su cara descansando sobre aquel duro pecho mientras él la apretaba posesivamente contra sí con un solo brazo, la mano libre acariciándole con dulzura la nuca.

Él volvió a acercar sus labios a su oreja y mordisqueó y tiró suavemente del lóbulo.

—Te contaré un secreto —susurró confidencial, con aquel tono un tanto travieso que ella había aprendido a reconocer—. No necesito tocarte para hacer que te corras, cariño —murmuró su voz ronca. Bella reprimió un gemido, intentando mantenerse digna—. Pero ahora tengo que marcharme ya, y no sabes cuánto me entristece. Espérame otra noche. Y ábreme esa maldita puerta.

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente y se sentó en la cama, inquieta y nerviosa, mirando a todos lados en la penumbra de su dormitorio. Durante unos segundos no supo dónde se encontraba y su respiración agitada y el latido frenético de su corazón no ayudaban. Sentía los ecos de su fuerte orgasmo aún recorriéndola desde su vientre, y necesito unos minutos para tranquilizarse y darse cuenta de que aquello era la realidad y no un sueño.

—¿Pero qué coño ha sido eso? —murmuró en voz baja.

Y casi le pareció escuchar una suave risa como respuesta.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Habrá alguna dudilla. O a lo mejor no. En todo caso, ya se irán despejando. ¿Qué pensáis?  
**

**Besos.**


	3. Perfume

**Buenos días, chicas. Os dejo el siguiente de este short fic. Espero que os guste. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios del capítulo previo, a todas.  
**

**Y gracias a ****_Maria José_ por ser mi prelectora y a ****_Ebrume_ por betear esto a velocidad vampírica. Como siempre, si hay errores es porque no le he hecho caso o porque he retocado (mucho) a última hora.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**Capítulo 3.  
**

**PERFUME**

**.  
**

Bella resopló por enésima vez en la mañana mientras colocaba un nuevo portaobjetos en el microscopio. Escuchó una risita y eso agravó el estado de irritabilidad en el que se encontraba. Su cuerpo se tensó y apretó la mandíbula. Sólo le faltaba una inmensa señal fosforescente de "peligro" señalando con una flecha hacia su cabeza.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —espetó, girando la cara para enfocar su ceñuda expresión en la espalda de Charles, su compañero.

—Nada, nada —se apresuró a negar con la cabeza y continuó escribiendo su informe.

Desde el otro lado del laboratorio Jessica, la otra adjunta de patología del hospital, rodó los ojos y suspiró por lo que estaba presenciando. Todo el mundo sabía que cuando Bella Swan estaba de ese humor no se la podía provocar pues estallaba a la mínima chispa como una sustancia inflamable. Y en ese momento Charles estaba actuando como un verdadero pirómano.

—En serio... ¿de qué te reías? —inquirió la castaña en un tono seco que cortó el aire.

—No hablaré si no es en presencia de mi abogado —negó de nuevo Charles, manteniendo su tono de broma.

Bella respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de volver a hablar.

—Supongo que no te atreves a decir lo que piensas —repuso con voz serena y controlada.

Se inclinó de nuevo sobre el microscopio dándole la espalda a su compañero.

—Está bien —el médico giró su silla y la miró airado—. Eres transparente. Estás de un humor insoportable porque el jefe no te ha dado la autopsia y no paras de bufar. Tómalo con calma, no es el fin del mundo que a mí me hayan confiado un trabajo y a ti no.

Ante su sorpresa Bella rio en vez de explotar.

—Esa autopsia era mía y lo sabes. Y sí, aunque es cierto que me molesta no estoy así por eso. No eres el ombligo del mundo, como pareces creer a veces.

Charles Swchartz no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le contestara así. El arrebato de ira que sintió le nubló la vista y optó por levantarse y marcharse del despacho, dejando a las dos patólogas trabajando en silenciosa compañía.

Pensativa, Bella se pasó el dedo índice por el labio inferior y de inmediato cerró los ojos cuando notó una placentera contracción interna, su cuerpo reaccionando de forma automática al recuerdo de lo que había soñado la noche anterior.

El sueño más extraño de su vida.

¿Quizá su mente había querido buscar una explicación a lo que había pasado en el hospital y había inventado aquella historia?

_Puedo hacer que te corras sin tocarte._

Esta vez su mano tapó su boca evitando que se escapara el suave jadeo delator que exhaló su garganta cuando aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente, tan reales como si las acabara de pronunciar _él_ en aquel mismo momento.

Se mordisqueó el dedo pulgar, nerviosa. Llevaba cinco minutos sin pensar en aquel sueño erótico tan raro y de nuevo había vuelto a invadir su mente. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse. ¿Tendría un problema neurológico? ¿Y si la habían drogado y por eso no recordaba lo que le había pasado en el hospital? Eso también podría ser la explicación de aquel intenso sueño.

_Tengo que hablar con Kate. No puedo seguir obsesionándome con esto._

Suspiró. Por lo menos aquella sensación de desolación que había tenido el día anterior había desaparecido. Debía ser por algún cambio hormonal, a saber... lo importante era que hoy tan solo estaba nerviosa y cansada. Mucho mejor que estar deprimida.

* * *

La psiquiatra firmó el alta de su paciente y se la entregó al policía.

—Gracias, doctora. Me llevo a ese cabronazo donde le corresponde —el agente sonrió ampliamente y giró sobre sí mismo, dirigiéndose al área de Psiquiatría que era vigilada por dos de sus compañeros.

Kate torció un poco el gesto al escuchar el insulto, pero no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo. Cuando había reconocido al paciente la noche antes era evidente que estaba preso de una tremenda agitación y decía cosas incoherentes, por eso en un primer momento había creído que padecía una crisis psicótica. Como para no pensarlo. Había sido imposible razonar con él de ninguna manera y no paraba de gritar que había visto un vampiro. Le habían tenido que administrar un sedante para conseguir que se calmara y se durmiera.

Cuál no sería su sorpresa al llegar a su sala por la mañana y encontrarse con un hombre que se expresaba con una coherencia total. Aquel individuo había confesado todas y cada una de sus violaciones ante ella, un abogado y dos policías, dando nombres y datos con tal exactitud que los agentes no tuvieron duda alguna de que estaba diciendo la verdad. Negó recordar nada del supuesto vampiro.

Pero entonces ¿a qué venía todo lo de la noche anterior?

Agitó la cabeza, asqueada por lo que había oído y furiosa consigo misma porque, con toda su experiencia a cuestas, alguien la pudiera engañar simulando una crisis mental. Había sido una actuación de Óscar y, si no fuera porque el control de drogas había dado negativo, habría pensado que aquel indeseable se había pasado con alguna sustancia ilegal, pero el tipo estaba limpio... por lo menos su sangre.

* * *

—Estás hecha un asco —saludó Kate a su amiga en cuanto se sentó a la mesa.

—Y muerdo —advirtió Bella al luminoso rostro de la psiquiatra—. Ni siquiera Jess me soporta hoy. Me ha dicho que se ha traído un bocadillo de casa y que comería en el laboratorio. Creo que se lo ha inventado para no tener que soportarme más de lo necesario.

—Oh, vamos, y no irás a descargar ahora tu mal humor con una pobre embarazada, ¿verdad? —fingió un puchero.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Bella frunció el ceño por enésima vez en lo que iba de día, olvidando su humor para preocuparse por el de su amiga.

Kate no se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Bella captaba las emociones ajenas de una forma extraordinaria. Como psiquiatra siempre le había envidiado esa capacidad. Abrió la botella de agua que había en su bandeja y le dio un buen sorbo directamente antes de empezar a hablar.

—Nada... Bueno, sólo que el tipo de ayer, el que te comenté, había fingido la crisis psicótica. Era un... criminal —comentó, no queriendo entrar en detalles. Si en algo era buena era en guardar muy bien bajo llave en su mente todas las cosas desagradables que escuchaba. Era su caja de Pandora particular, que esperaba mantener cerrada toda su vida—. Imagina. Me convenció de que realmente creía haber visto un vampiro y todo. Me molesta que aún me pasen estas cosas. Creía estar algo más capacitada para detectar una mentira —gruñó.

—No creo que sea por falta de capacidad —le apretó la mano con cariño—. Estoy segura que eso le puede pasar al más experimentado. No puedes leer una mente. Lo malo hubiera sido que le hubieras mandado a la cárcel siendo un enfermo mental.

—Lo sé —Kate se pasó la mano por la nuca, pensativa. Bella reconoció el gesto, captó su cambio de ánimo y supo lo que venía a continuación. Kate acababa de cerrar el tema—. ¿Y tú? En serio, pones peor cara que la princesa del guisante después de haber dormido sobre un colchón de fakir —la miró atentamente y parpadeó varias veces porque, no estaba segura, pero habría jurado que Bella Swan se había sonrojado un poco.

De lo que no había duda era de que estaba nerviosa. Esperó, sin presionarla, a que hablara, mientras Bella arrancaba pequeños trozos de su servilleta de papel sumida en sus pensamientos. Por fin levantó sus grandes ojos marrones y los enfocó en los ámbares de la psiquiatra.

—Verás... ayer... —titubeó un momento y prosiguió— anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño—. Se detuvo y Kate asintió, animándola a proseguir—. Uno erótico —añadió, bajando un poco el tono de voz después de mirar a su alrededor y comprobar que no había nadie en las mesas cercanas.

Kate se inclinó más sobre la mesa, todo lo que le permitió su abultado abdomen, y escuchó atentamente el relato del sueño mientras daban cuenta de su almuerzo.

—Lo que más me llama la atención —comentó una vez Bella hubo terminado, su voz en modo profesional— es que fue un sueño lúcido. No sueles tenerlos, ¿no? —La patóloga compuso un gesto de incomprensión—. Son sueños durante los que eres consciente de que estás soñando, y eso te da cierto poder para manipular lo que sucede en ellos. Creo que algunos practicantes de yoga pueden llegar a conseguirlo de forma voluntaria, aunque nunca he conocido a ninguno.

—Nunca he practicado yoga, ni tenía idea de eso que estás hablando. Jamás había tenido las sensaciones que tuve en este sueño, Kate. _Supe_ que podía controlarlo todo. _Supe_ que tenía que pararle los pies a aquel extraño. Pero te aseguro que aunque lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas a _él_ no pude controlarlo. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué significa él en mi sueño, un sueño en el que puedo manipularlo todo menos a un individuo? Un guapo extraño que a pesar de todo es capaz de provocarme un orgasmo con un solo beso.

—Eso último no tiene nada de raro. Sabes que nuestra principal zona erógena es el cerebro. Y aquel hombre y todo lo que le rodeaba estaba en tu mente. Respecto a lo de que no puedas controlarlo... ¿Qué crees tú que significa?

—Oh, vamos, soy yo la que pregunta, no me vengas con truquitos de psiquiatra.

—Bells, no es fácil decirlo. Puede ser muchas cosas y ninguna. Insatisfacción con tu vida sexual es lo primero que se me ocurre.

—Yo no... —empezó a protestar la patóloga.

—¿Lo ves? —la interrumpió, las cejas arqueadas y un punto de exasperación en su voz—. Hay una razón por la que las amigas no hacemos esto. Deberías volver a consultar con Banner.

—No. Banner hace lo que muchos psiquiatras. Escarban en tu alma como topos hasta que se meten en ella, te quitan tus barreras de protección y te dejan en carne viva ante el mundo, preparada para que cualquier cosa te haga daño.

—Voy a obviar esas palabras sobre mi profesión, porque sé que no has dormido bien y somos amigas, Bella —murmuró la rubia, herida.

—Lo siento, sabes que no me refería a ti —apretó los ojos con fuerza y los abrió—. También me pasó otra cosa —murmuró al cabo de unos segundos.

Kate asintió y forzó una sonrisa, sabiendo que por fin habían llegado al núcleo de lo que preocupaba a su amiga.

—Ya sabía que había más. Venga, suéltalo.

Entonces Bella le explicó lo que le había sucedido por la tarde en el hospital. La cara de Kate era neutral pero ella sentía su preocupación, lo que hacía que, a su vez, se preocupara más.

—Creo que no necesitas un psiquiatra, por lo menos ahora. Eso que te pasó podría ser algún tipo de sonambulismo, o quizá un trastorno del comportamiento en fase REM. Necesitas un experto en sueño. Conozco una muy buena. Es neurofisióloga y neuróloga, lo malo es que tiene su consulta en Nueva York.

—No importa.

—Te mandaré un whatsapp con su dirección y su móvil personal. Dile que llamas de mi parte y que creo que es urgente. Tiene tantos pacientes que si no lo hacemos así no te verá hasta dentro de tres meses. Ya sabes lo mal que duermen los niños de hoy en día —le guiñó un ojo, intentando aligerar su humor.

—Gracias —musitó Bella.

Una parte de sí misma se dijo que no tenía que haber dicho nada. Ahora estaba más preocupada. Y confusa, porque no sabía nada de lo que le estaba hablando Kate, y odiaba eso. Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que no podía profundizar más en el tema.

De pronto Kate miró por encima del hombro de su amiga y su cara se iluminó como una calle en plena Navidad. Bella se giró, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo para saber qué había visto su amiga. Esa era su cara de enamorada.

—Hola, cariño. Hola, Bella —Garret se inclinó sobre la mesa para besar fugazmente los labios de su esposa— ¿Estás lista?

—¿Lista? ¿Para qué? —la patóloga los miró sin comprender.

—Hoy tengo visita con la ginecóloga, y Garret ha venido a acompañarme —explicó la rubia sin perder de vista la cara de su esposo.

—Ah, no me lo habías dicho —de pronto se sintió un poco egoísta por ocupar el tiempo de su amiga con sus tontas preocupaciones. ¿Y si tenía algún problema con su embarazo?

—Es sólo un control rutinario —Kate despegó los ojos de los de su marido y tranquilizó a su amiga.

—¿Vamos? —el futuro padre extendió la mano para ayudar a su esposa a levantarse de la silla—. Tengo un montón de estudiantes furiosos esperando mi regreso para protestar por el resultado de sus exámenes.

—Más bien tienes un montón de estudiantes locas por ti esperando que te fijes en ellas, que aprovechan las reuniones contigo para llamar tu atención en exclusiva.

Bella sonrió. No podía negarse que Garret era un físico de partículas de lo más atípico. Ella se los imaginaba a todos más en plan _friki_, como los protagonistas de The Big Bang Theory. Y, de hecho, por lo que había visto la mayoría de sus compañeros profesores eran así.

Lo cual hacía que Garret, con su aspecto sexy y algo desaliñado, su pendiente y su tatuaje en el brazo llamara todavía más la atención.

—Ninguna de ellas tiene nada que hacer contra ti, preciosa. Ninguna mujer. La única rival que debes temer en mi corazón es esta —posó la mano plana sobre el abdomen de Kate y dibujó una de aquellas sonrisas que, Bella estaba segura de ello, hacían elevar varios grados la temperatura del aula donde daba sus clases.

—Dios, marchaos antes de que me salgan caries con tanto azúcar. Seguro que nueve de cada diez dentistas no os recomiendan —soltó la patóloga poniendo cara de haber comido algo estropeado.

Kate y Garret rieron y se despidieron. Bella recibió un mensaje al cabo de unos minutos, mientras terminaba su café.

"_Ni se te ocurra no ir a la consulta de Angela. Quiero saber para qué día tienes hora. Llama esta misma tarde"_

A continuación le escribía el teléfono y dirección de la especialista en problemas de sueño. Bella sintió calor en su corazón a pesar del tono demandante del mensaje. Kate se preocupaba por ella, era una buena amiga, y eso no abundaba.

* * *

Edward estaba perplejo, por primera vez en décadas. Se encontraba de nuevo en el Hospital George Washington, en el parking de personal, y aún no sabía bien por qué. A aquella hora de la tarde no había nadie alrededor, aunque eso no era algo que le preocupara.

Lo que le preocupaba eran sus propios motivos para hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Después de la situación extraordinaria que había vivido la noche antes solo tenía que retirarse, seguir con su vida, saciar su sed y volver a visitar a la bonita doctora cuando se sintiera más fuerte. Y así haría como cada día o noche de cada año desde que había nacido, o muerto, a aquella forma de existencia.

Entonces ¿por qué estaba al lado de su coche, a punto de entrar en él?

La noche antes había terminado tan frustrado como abrumado por la necesidad de beber la sangre de aquella humana tan exasperante como atrayente.

Bien. Había perdido una batalla, pero no la guerra. Al dejarla a ella se había alimentado de una víctima más propicia y menos rebelde. Una que al despertarse se sentiría un tanto más cansada y algo más feliz. Ni siquiera notaría más que una leve molestia en el cuello al despertarse, pues las incisiones habían sido muy pequeñas y al lamerlas había facilitado y acelerado la cicatrización.

Ese era el único límite que se ponía. Su única norma. Hacía décadas que había aceptado que ya no era humano, que era un depredador, pero no le gustaba terminar con la vida de las criaturas de las que se alimentaba. Además, prefería disfrutar del sabor de su esencia vital en pleno apogeo del orgasmo. Sentía que toda aquella energía se transfería a su ser. En cambio cuando había miedo Edward percibía que aquella sangre lo debilitaba.

Así había aprendido cómo alimentarse adecuadamente, porque nadie le había enseñado. Llevaba haciéndolo tanto tiempo que había creído que su don era invencible. Hasta que había encontrado a Isabella.

Con un movimiento diestro de sus dedos abrió la puerta del coche de la joven y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Inhaló con cuidado el aroma de la mujer, al principio en pequeñas dosis, y sintió de nuevo aquel intenso deseo que se había apoderado de él en la azotea del hospital. Continuó respirando cada vez más profundamente, intentando acostumbrarse a la curiosa mezcla de sensaciones. El anhelo que abrasaba su interior como un fuego avivado por aquel perfume no era solo por la sangre y el cuerpo de Isabella, y eso le extrañaba. Había algo en aquel aroma que le daban ganas de, simplemente... estar con ella.

Con _ella_.

Un súbito pensamiento le asaltó iluminando su mente. Lo que deseaba era estar con Isabella... despierta. Que aquellos grandes ojos marrones lo miraran entornados y aquella boca dulce pronunciara su nombre en el momento en que llegara al orgasmo entre sus brazos.

Y él le clavara los colmillos y se bebiera su sangre.

_Muy romántico, Edward. El sueño de toda mujer. Por favor, ¿en qué estás pensando? _

Sintió una ira irracional contra ella por hacerle sentir de aquella forma y esperó unos minutos sin respirar mientras se serenaba.

No. Aquello era absurdo. Cerró los párpados y volvió a encerrar la esencia de la joven en su sangre mientras se dejaba transportar por ella a través de sus recuerdos de la noche anterior.

_Vagaba por la ciudad en aquella noche terrible sin importarle demasiado a dónde se dirigía ni a quién se encontraba. Simplemente necesitaba no estar quieto. No pensar. No sentir. Moverse sin rumbo fijo le ayudaba a calmar aquella oscuridad que en ocasiones invadía su interior, atenazándole y arrastrándole a un pozo sin fondo. _

_No quería darle vueltas a por qué eso le pasaba cada vez con más frecuencia. No había respuestas, hacía tiempo que sabía que esa era la única contestación._

_Sin darse cuenta había alcanzado la azotea de uno de los hospitales de la ciudad. Cuando percibió el sonido del ascensor se detuvo y, curioso, se apoyó en la barandilla de la azotea, oculto entre las sombras. _

_Las puertas se abrieron y a través de la espesa lluvia la vio como una aparición. Pálida como si fuera una de su especie, ojos grandes, oscuros como sus cabellos, que se agitaron revueltos por el vendaval y quedaron empapados en cuestión de segundos, como sus ropas blancas. _

_La contempló fascinado. La mujer caminaba tanteando el terreno y era evidente que no lo veía. _

_Edward no se movió. Continuó quieto como una estatua, observando, estudiando cada movimiento y gesto de la joven. Permaneció inmóvil incluso cuando el aire cambió y en un remolino le transportó una bocanada de la fragancia femenina. Intensificado por la humedad que cubría todo su cuerpo, el aroma de aquella sangre le sacudió violentamente, y en ese momento tomó su decisión. _

_Aquella noche iba a ser suya. Fue ese pensamiento el que ayudó a su fuerza de voluntad a contener su impulso de saltar sobre ella allí y en aquel mismo momento. En su larga vida Edward había descubierto que sobrevivir no era solo alimentarse. Aquella frágil criatura le había cautivado y, desde aquel momento, decidió jugar con ella como el gato con el ratón. _

_Con un rastro de diversión la observaba caminar a tientas buscando dónde agarrarse. Aquella imprudente humana no solo se estaba lanzando en brazos de la tormenta sino en los de un vampiro, y ni tan siquiera era consciente de que él estaba apenas a un par de metros frente a ella._

_Por un momento se planteó si ella quería suicidarse. Quizá era una doctora con exceso de trabajo y falta de amor por la vida. O quizá era una paciente escapada de la planta de psiquiatría. Al final, contemplándola mientras se abrazaba a sí misma protegiéndose inútilmente del temporal, decidió que simplemente era una inconsciente. ¿Qué buscaba en aquel sitio, bajo aquella terrible tormenta?_

_En el instante en que vio cómo ella se tambaleaba perdiendo el equilibrio y detectó el terror en sus ojos decidió intervenir. Se acercó aferrándola con fuerza por la cintura, escuchando embelesado cómo se aceleraba su corazón por la sorpresa. El grito que escapó de sus pulmones poco antes de perder la consciencia apenas fue audible en medio del rugido del viento._

_Introducirse en la mente de la joven humana, conseguir que cayera en la inconsciencia y borrar sus recuerdos inmediatos le había costado más esfuerzo del que había esperado. Más alterado de lo que jamás reconocería por su inusitada resistencia la había tomado en sus brazos, desmadejada y aún más pálida. Las gotas de lluvia mojaban la blanca piel y resbalaban por encima de aquellas arterias que latían suavemente en su cuello bajo su atenta mirada, conductos vitales donde la sangre golpeaba, hipnotizándole, ofuscándole con cada pulso, ofreciéndose a él..._

_Con renuencia despegó sus ojos de la tentación y subió la mirada, centrándola en la boca de labios rojos entreabiertos, una provocación tan fuerte que no pudo contenerse más. Sin poderlo evitar se acercó a ellos y los mordió con suavidad, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al escuchar un suave gruñido salir de su propia boca. _

_Había sido entonces cuando había reunido toda su energía para detenerse. No había prisa. Sabía prolongar el placer, e iba a hacerlo. _

_Se separó de sus labios y la contempló con aguda mirada, observando hechizado como el líquido vital acudía a llenar aquel labio que él acababa de morder, empezando a hincharlo suavemente. La alzó en sus brazos y siguió su rastro por el edificio para volver a dejarla en su punto de partida. _

Tenía pensado volver a visitarla pronto, pero no tanto. Y ahí estaba, donde su poderoso instinto le había llevado sin obedecer a lo que él creía que era su voluntad. Buscándola.

_¿Qué vas a hacer, Edward? ¿Esperar aquí a que salga del trabajo? Y luego os iréis juntos a tomar algo. Ella bebe y tú la bebes a ella. Una cita ideal. _

Negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose absurdo. Reunió todas sus fuerzas, salió del coche y desapareció entre las sombras del parking como si jamás hubiera estado allí.

* * *

Bella contemplaba su móvil absorta. Había terminado su jornada de trabajo y estaba sentada en uno de los bancos del vacío vestuario femenino. No quería darle a la tecla de llamada. La angustiaba ponerse en manos de nadie. Era como perder parte de su independencia, y confiar en que alguien te cuidaría mejor de lo que tú eras capaz.

Eso era mucha confianza. Y definitivamente, ella era una paciente terrible, porque no confiaba en nadie hasta ese extremo.

Bien, en casi nadie. Se mordió el labio y tomó la decisión.

_Está bien, un intento. Si llamo y contesta pido cita. Si no, me olvido.  
_

A los pocos pitidos saltó el contestador. Bella le dio a la tecla de terminar la llamada, aliviada.

Se puso de pie y metió el móvil en su bolso, tomando la dirección de la salida. Ya vería qué ingeniaba para que Kate no le diera la paliza. Ahora que por fin veía las cosas con un poco más de perspectiva pensaba que había exagerado.

Olvidado el tema de los sueños. Ni tan siquiera iba a hacer una búsqueda por Internet, como había pensado en un primer momento. Eso era lo peor, seguro que encontraría cosas terribles que la agobiarían aún más.

El parking de personal del hospital también estaba desierto a aquellas horas, como era de esperar. Estaba agotada por la falta de sueño y el estrés del día anterior y aún así había encontrado excusas para alargar su jornada laboral. Jessica la había mirado con gesto casi de compasión, lo cual la había irritado mucho, y Charles con ira.

Pero vamos a ver, ¿qué le pasaba a aquel tío? Ni que se sorteara una plaza de jefe y estuvieran compitiendo por ella. Maurice, el jefe, era joven, y no había ninguna amenaza ni premio por el cual competir o ser los mejores. Ella simplemente disfrutaba con su trabajo, y... vale, no tenía prisa por volver a casa porque no había nadie esperándola en ella, pero ¿y qué? Tampoco eso era como para tener pena. Ella lo había elegido así.

Abrió la puerta de su coche y se quedó paralizada. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo, su vello se erizó y, al mismo tiempo que sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas en pulsos alocados, una parte de su cuerpo reaccionó con placer. Tardó un par de minutos en recuperar la conciencia de lo que estaba pasando, de su situación, de su alrededor.

Jadeaba como si terminara de correr los mil metros, y sus nudillos estaban blancos mientras sus manos se aferraban una a la puerta y la otra al techo del coche.

_¡Joder! Estoy en el parking del hospital y acabo de tener una especie de ataque de sobrecarga sensorial. _

Cuando su cuerpo y su mente estaban recuperándose de aquella aguda descarga de adrenalina y endorfinas, similar a lo que alguien que estaba haciendo puenting debía sentir, se sintió repentinamente débil y temblorosa. Rápidamente entró en el coche e intentó serenar su respiración. Y allí mismo se dio cuenta de por qué había tenido aquella reacción extraña.

El olor. Aquel aroma a naturaleza salvaje... el mismo de su sueño, el mismo que ella en aquel mismo sueño recordaba haber percibido en la azotea del hospital.

Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, al borde de la desesperación.

_¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Alucinaciones olfativas?  
_

Lo más probable era que aquella fragancia fuera producto de su imaginación. Que todo lo fuera. Era evidente que debía sufrir algún tipo raro de epilepsia, y no un trastorno del sueño. Desde luego, no necesitaba una especialista en problemas del sueño, sino una neuróloga.

_Es neuróloga y neurofisióloga..._

Joder, está bien, pensó. Haría esa llamada ya, antes de volverse loca.

Marcó la rellamada y esta vez no saltó el contestador.

—Doctora Webber.

—Eh... doctora, soy... soy amiga de Kate Denali y llamo de parte de ella —recitó, sintiéndose un poco tonta por decir eso—. Le he comentado ciertas cosas que me suceden y ella cree que usted debería visitarme pronto. No es que yo lo crea pero... —explicó, sintiéndose aún más ridícula.

—Bien, si Kate lo piensa entonces seguro que es cierto —sintió que la agradable voz sonreía—. Sólo hay un problema.

—Ah, no se preocupe, entonces dejémoslo estar —musitó, rápidamente arrepentida de su gesto impulsivo.

—No, no me refería a eso —la voz continuó en su tono amable, como si no hubiera pasado nada—. Estoy en el Congreso mundial de problemas del sueño, en Bali, y no vuelvo a mi consulta hasta el lunes.

—Ah —repuso Bella, sin poder evitar plantearse fugazmente el por qué de que los congresos de Anatomía Patológica nunca fueran en lugares tan exóticos.

La suya era una especialidad muy sosa.

—Pero el lunes a última hora de la tarde puedo hacerle un hueco, señora...

—Señorita Swan. Bella Swan.

—De acuerdo, señorita Swan. Espere un momento que anoto sus datos. La espero el lunes por la tarde a las 19 horas. Y por favor, déle recuerdos a Kate de mi parte.

—Lo haré.

Tras darle sus datos a la doctora Webber, Bella colgó el teléfono con las manos temblándole. Tenía una cita. Una que no le apetecía nada tener, pero iba a ir de todas formas.

* * *

El ritual era el mismo de cada noche. Cena ligera, un rato de tele, un cigarrillo en la terraza, un libro en la cama y acostarse. Apagar la luz y dormirse.

_Dormirse_. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo?

Porque no se quitaba aquel maldito recuerdo de la cabeza. Porque tenía miedo de volver a soñar con _él_ y, al mismo tiempo... temía no hacerlo. ¿Por qué el fruto de su subconsciente, de su imaginación incontrolada, tenía ese poder sobre ella?

_Sólo ha sido un jodido sueño erótico, qué narices, no importa nada._

Dio la enésima vuelta en la cama y abrió los ojos en la oscuridad, enfocándolos en las sombras y la penumbra de su dormitorio. Exhaló con fuerza, pensando en que si seguía así de veras iba a necesitar un experto en sueño. O unas pastillas para dormir.

De pronto se le ocurrió que quizá podía relajarse un poco de forma natural. Eso era, estaba demasiado tensa. Y había una sencilla manera de conseguir destensarse.

Rebuscó con su mano en el cajón de su mesita hasta que lo encontró.

El suave zumbido rompió el silencio de la habitación. Aquel regalo de Riley había resultado ser más que útil, no sólo para sus juegos de pareja, sino también para su propia e íntima diversión. Jamás había usado otra cosa que sus propias manos para darse placer hasta que había recibido aquel regalo. El vibrador despertador tenía las dos funciones que su nombre anunciaba, y aunque Riley lo había encontrado divertido jamás se le había ocurrido colocárselo como despertador. Aunque sería una manera agradable de despertarse, no podría dormir bien pensando que tenía un pequeño trasto a pilas entre las piernas, la verdad.

Sintió el placer arremolinarse entre sus piernas, ascendiendo por su cuerpo, calentándolo. Imaginó una fantasía tras otra, pero no conseguía dejarse llevar. Cada una de ellas la llevaba a un prado con hierba azul y a unos ojos verdes penetrantes, y no quería pensar en _él_. No era bueno. No era sano. Intuía, lo sentía en la médula de sus huesos, que algo en él la llevaría por caminos que ella no quería y no debía pisar.

Y de repente sintió la misma sensación que la noche anterior, la misma que en su coche. Su vello se erizó y su vientre se contrajo de anticipación. Debía luchar contra aquella emoción insana. Iba hacerlo. Era fuerte y podía.

Su mente inconsciente le hizo una mueca de burla a su autocontrol mientras un torbellino la transportaba y notó que caía y caía en un pozo sombrío, y que una oscura turbación la invadía arrebatando y raptando su alma, llevándola al infierno. Un orgasmo la consumió en un fuego ardiente, de dentro a fuera, haciendo vibrar cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo y devastando su interior. Escuchó un grito salir de su garganta y su propio pulso latir incontrolado.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado. Cuando recuperó el hilo de sus pensamientos supo que aquella descarga de placer no había sido obra del vibrador. Percibió su cercana presencia incluso antes de abrir los ojos, y por eso no quería hacerlo. Porque temía lo que iba a encontrar esta vez tanto como su propia necesidad de volver a verlo.

Por fin, abrió los párpados y allí estaba él, en la oscuridad de su habitación, recostado a su lado mirándola con aquella expresión burlona. Exactamente la misma que le daban tantas ganas de abofetearle como de besarle.

Una sábana de seda azul cubría aquel hermoso cuerpo desde las caderas, y Bella sintió la fuerte tentación de apartarla de un tirón. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba desnuda y tapada solo por aquel tejido.

A pesar de la penumbra percibía el brillo malicioso de sus hermosos ojos verdes. Sabía que era un sueño, pero era todo tan real que empezó a dudar de lo que era irreal y lo que no. Sin pensarlo alargó su mano para tocar aquella cara de rasgos perfectos, con sumo cuidado y calma, como temiendo que se desvaneciera como el humo. Pasó sus dedos por las cejas, los párpados, la nariz y las mejillas, terminando por aquella boca llena y sensual.

Él cerró los párpados ante el contacto pero los abrió de inmediato contemplándola sorprendido. No le veía la expresión, pero sabía que lo estaba, y mucho. Percibía eso tanto como el calor de su deseo irradiado a través de la oscuridad que los envolvía. Sabía que era deseo, y sin embargo percibía algo extraño en aquel anhelo. Algo que la hacía desconfiar de él.

Hechizada por su tacto siguió pasando las yemas de sus dedos por el revuelto cabello y de nuevo por su piel, bajando por la barbilla hasta la mandíbula, el fuerte cuello, el pecho. Aquella suavidad, su temperatura, la textura... no pertenecían a nada cálido ni humano, y aún así se moría de ganas de tocarle en las zonas que no estaban a la vista.

Él sintió como una conmoción la oleada sensual y no quiso perder la oportunidad.

—Déjame entrar en tu casa, Isabella —esta vez la voz tenía un tono más suplicante, sugerente y menos dominante que la noche anterior.

—No me llames Isabella. Te lo dije —no quería que su réplica sonara tan dura, pero no había podido evitarlo.

Retiró la mano contemplándolo ceñuda y él añoró el contacto. Sin embargo no se inmutó, pero la observó atentamente.

—Pues es un nombre precioso.

—Sólo mis padres me llamaban así —replicó sin pensarlo dos veces.

De inmediato se mordió el labio, arrepentida de haber sido tan sincera.

Él la contempló con curiosidad, y Bella notó cómo estaba escarbando en su alma.

—No.

Jamás esas dos letras juntas habían tenido tanto poder sobre él. Se aferró a la mente femenina para que no lo expulsara, y cesó de inmediato en sus averiguaciones. La deseaba tanto que se agarró con fuerza a la pared de la terraza del ático de Bella, clavando sus uñas y provocando involuntariamente unas hendiduras en la pared.

No podía entrar en el paraíso si su ángel no le dejaba. Maldijo mil veces aquella maldita limitación.

—Está bien... Bella —esta vez fue su mano la que se acercó y tocó el rostro de ella, explorándola como un ciego con sus dedos—. Como prefieras.

Bella se relajó al escucharle pronunciar su nombre con aquella dulzura. Incluso el verde de sus ojos parecía más cálido. Sentía encenderse cada parte de piel que él rozaba. Su mano libre se desplazó hacia sus pechos, rodeándolos sin tocar los pezones, despertando y avivando cada terminación nerviosa a su paso, haciéndola palpitar de placer simplemente con aquel leve contacto. Los dedos pasaron por la cadera hasta descender entre sus piernas. La joven paró de respirar esperando que él la tocara justo allí, pero los diestros dedos se movieron sin rozarla apenas y alcanzaron el pequeño aparatito.

—No necesitas esto estando conmigo... Bella —sonrió lanzando el vibrador al suelo.

—No quiero estar contigo —su boca habló sin que ella controlara lo que acababa de decir, pero se dio cuenta de que era cierto.

A medias.

—¿Por qué?—su gesto de sorpresa denotaba que no estaba acostumbrado a oír un no.

—Ni siquiera sé tu nombre —repuso ella tras un momento de duda.

No sabía por qué, pero eso era importante.

—¿Importa eso? No sabes ni el apellido del hombre con el que te acuestas cada viernes. No debería importarte el nombre de un personaje de tus sueños.

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas en tono monocorde, sin matiz recriminador, pero Bella se sintió profundamente herida no solo por su significado sino porque percibió la ira disimulada tras su gélida expresión.

En aquel momento deseó despertarse.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando el techo de su habitación. El sueño parecía haber durado unos minutos, pero contempló cómo la luz del amanecer penetraba por entre las cortinas de su dormitorio.

Y, no supo por qué, se encontró llorando.

* * *

.

.

Edward se llamó capullo y cosas peores muchas veces durante varios días. No comprendía por qué había dicho aquello. Sólo sabía que había sentido ira mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras. Pero ¿por qué? Se sentía confuso y perdido en las emociones que aquella mujer despertaba en él.

Cada noche despertaba con la decisión de no volver a visitarla. Y cada vez terminaba en su balcón, como un estúpido Romeo moderno. No se había vuelto a atrever a pasar de la capa superficial de su consciencia, pero tampoco podía mantenerse apartado de ella. Al final dejó de analizarlo todo e hizo lo que mejor se le daba: dejarse llevar por su instinto. Simplemente, vigilaba su sueño.

Esperando.

Bella durmió bien todas las noches desde aquella en que se despertó llorando. No sabía si aquel ser era un grito de su subconsciente protestando por su relación con Riley, y si lo era... bueno, tenía algo muy claro: le podían dar a su subconsciente por donde más dolía. Porque ella iba a seguir saliendo con él cada viernes mientras ambos lo pasaran bien, y le importaba tanto su apellido como el número de cromosomas de la mosca de la fruta.

No iba a permitir que nada ni nadie la hicieran sentirse mal por ello. Ni siquiera un extraño guaperas ideado por su calenturienta imaginación.

La mañana del viernes despertó descansada, con fuerzas y ánimos renovados. Casi estuvo a punto de llamar a la doctora Webber para anular su cita del lunes. Pero no lo hizo. No quería enfrentarse a los sermones de Kate. Aunque, fuera lo que fuese aquello que le pasaba, parecía que había alcanzado a controlarlo, al menos en cierta manera. Cada noche mientras dormía llegaba un momento en que sentía la presencia de _él_ en su sueño, pero solo como un lejano eco que no la afectaba. No había sentido más arrebatos de lujuria inesperados ni sobrecargas sensoriales aromáticas.

_Definitivamente... Bella 1-Extraño 0._

* * *

**Comentarios sobre el capi:**

**-Sueño lúcido: lo que dice Kate está en la wiki. Mirando por encima no he encontrado páginas "científicas" que hablen de ellos, pero tampoco se trata de un problema médico del sueño. **

**-****El título del capítulo es una referencia a la obra de Suskind, El Perfume. Quedan claros los motivos, supongo.**

**-Antes de que lo preguntéis, Edward duerme de día pero ni brilla ni se quema por el sol. Tampoco necesita descansar a diario. Ya sabéis que me gusta mezclar algunas características de los vampiros tradicionales con los de la saga, pero no todas. También invento.**

**Os deseo unas felices fiestas y un mejor año 2013. Un beso.**

**Y bien... veremos cómo va esa cita con Riley :)**


	4. Pesadilla

**Buenas noches, chicas. Este capítulo es más corto, lo tenía pensado de una forma algo distinta, pero me ha salido así. Aunque de hecho mis capítulos suelen ser de menos de 4000 palabras, pero en este fic me alargo más. **

**Advertencia: El capítulo también es un poco distinto, y tiene algún momento... difícil, pero es la historia. Sabremos un poco más de Bella. Os recuerdo que el fic es OOC, y no solo por los personajes de Bella y Edward. Hay algunos muy distintos de como son en la novela.  
**

**Como siempre, mil gracias a mi beta _Ebrume_, que ha batido el récord de rapidez, y a _Maria José_, mi prelectora. Y a las lectoras, gracias por vuestros comentarios. Os contesté a todas menos a _shirly castillo_: gracias por tus palabras, este vampiro está en mi imaginación, pero no en mis sueños *snifff*.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**Capítulo 4.  
**

**PESADILLA**

**.  
**

—La pasta te ha quedado muy buena, Bella. ¿Has usado la proporción de gramos de pasta por litro de agua que te aconsejé?

—He usado la de siempre —masculló ella sin mirarle.

—Nunca me haces caso —repuso Riley envolviendo más _spaghetti_ en su tenedor e ignorando el tono seco de la respuesta.

Aquella noche arreciaba de nuevo una tormenta primaveral y Bella había invitado a Riley a cenar en su ático, pero las cosas no iban como ella había previsto. De repente ciertos detalles que ya había observado en su comportamiento, como el egocentrismo, se veían magnificados como si se hubiera puesto unas gafas de aumento.

No era ciega ni estaba enamorada y conocía los defectos de Riley, pero cuando, en ocasiones, alguno de estos la había irritado lo miraba a la cara y su atractiva sonrisa hacía que lo olvidara. En contraste, ahora lo miraba y solo veía una sonrisa prepotente... presuntuosa. No era la sonrisa engreída que la trastornaba, aquella que veía en el extraño de sus sueños. Simplemente era una mueca molesta.

¿Por qué desde que se habían encontrado aquella tarde todo le molestaba más? Quizá se había cansado de oír lo mismo durante seis meses.

"No me gusta que las mujeres se maquillen". Era otra de sus frases repetitivas. Eso la hacía dudar de si estaba casado o no, como lo de verse únicamente los viernes. Ella solo se pintaba los labios con tonos suaves y se ponía un poco de rímel y colorete, y él siempre decía que no le gustaba. A veces le hacía caso, pero hoy había decidido que se veía muy pálida y que se iba a dar algo de color. Y él estaba como histérico porque ella no le manchara el cuello de la camisa con maquillaje.

Le dio un sorbo a la copa de vino y se levantó a recoger los platos. Riley la siguió con la mirada, captando su fastidio, pero no comentó nada. Al cabo de un momento se levantó, la siguió y la aprisionó contra la encimera de la cocina.

—Esta noche estás especialmente guapa —su voz sonaba ronca, y una de sus manos se coló por debajo de la falda de la mujer, recorriendo su muslo en dirección ascendente hasta la cadera.

Bella se apartó bruscamente.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

_No lo sé ni yo._

—Supongo que estoy cansada —le sonrió fugazmente y abrió la puerta de la nevera—. ¿Postre? He preparado tarta de queso.

—Claro —reticente, se apartó de ella y volvió a la mesa.

Bella sirvió dos platos con sendos pedazos de pastel y Riley levantó la cara para observarla. Las velas que pretendían darle un toque romántico a la cena solo la hacían parecer más ceñuda, profundizando las sombras y relieves de su cara.

—La verdad es que yo también estoy cansado. Hoy le he ahorrado a la empresa treinta mil dólares —intentó iniciar una conversación.

Bella contuvo un suspiro. Ya estábamos con lo de la pasta que le ahorraba a su empresa. Riley era economista y trabajaba en una gran empresa de informática. Si le hacía caso a todo lo que presumía, ahorraba decenas de miles de dólares a su empresa cada semana.

Se puso un pedacito de tarta en la boca y se armó de paciencia, esforzándose por escucharle educadamente.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo ha ido tu semana? —inquirió él al terminar su relato.

_Genial. Me ha ido genial. Esta semana he tenido alucinantes sueños eróticos más reales que "esto" que tenemos tú y yo ahora, y alucinaciones olfativas que me transportan a un mundo de emociones que tú no me despiertas. _

Tenía un problema. Porque realmente se sentía así, aunque era enfermizo, no era normal, y ella lo sabía.

—Mucho trabajo —repuso lacónica—. Oye... ¿por qué no quedamos mañana para comer? Han estrenado varias películas en el cine y podíamos ver alguna.

Riley la miró fijamente. Bella estaba tirando de la cuerda, y él lo sabía. No esperaba que a estas alturas dentro del tipo de relación que mantenían ella le pidiera más, pero estaba claro que lo estaba haciendo. Y él no quería eso. No pedía ni necesitaba nada más que lo que tenía. Aunque imaginaba que la patóloga, por ser mujer y habiendo pasado los treinta, sentía aquello del reloj biológico... un acicate para buscar una pareja estable.

Le tomó la mano y la apretó.

—Bella, yo estoy bien así. No puedo darte más.

La joven lo contempló de hito en hito. En eso era sincero, bien lo sabía. Y no es que ella realmente quisiera más, pero estaba intentando desencadenar... algo.

—Lo entiendo —repuso con firmeza—. No creas que te estoy pidiendo más —aseguró mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y apartando la mano—. ¿Pero por qué no puedo saber tu apellido?

La mujer vio la duda en los ojos de Riley.

Siempre habían cenado fuera o en casa de Bella, con la excusa de que él compartía un piso en la ciudad vecina, Nueva York, con un amigo. Le molestaba que él supiera más de ella que a la inversa. Sólo tenía su móvil y ningún teléfono fijo. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la empresa donde trabajaba. Se confiaba demasiado en su percepción de las emociones de la gente... Cualquier chica normal con dos dedos de frente no habría accedido a una relación así.

_Estoy como una puta cabra. Y si tanta pasta le ahorra a su empresa podían pagarle más y que se alquilara un piso para él solito._

—Me llamo Riley Sanders —repuso a los pocos segundos. Y Bella supo que mentía.

Exhaló con fuerza y dejó lo que le quedaba de pastel en el plato, apartándolo con disgusto.

—Y yo Bella Ylabestia —su cara era un poema—. Creo que será mejor que te vayas.

—¿Por qué?

—Enséñame tu documentación, y si tu nombre es ese me retractaré de lo que acabo de decir.

El tiempo quedó suspendido unos segundos mientras ambos se miraban sin pestañear. Al final el hombre pareció respirar de nuevo.

—Bears. Me llamo Riley Bears. No me gusta decir mi apellido, Bella —explicó en un arrebato de sinceridad—. Tuve una mala experiencia con una chica que me estuvo acosando durante mucho tiempo.

Bella se levantó y le dio la espalda, llevando los platos a la encimera de la cocina americana. Se apoyó en ella con ambas manos, la cabeza baja, respirando pausadamente, decidiendo si mandar a la mierda al que había sido su amante durante seis meses o darle una oportunidad.

—Y supongo que después de más de veinticuatro noches juntos no terminabas de confiar en mí —murmuró al armario que contenía sus platos.

Las manos de Riley se posaron sobre sus hombros suavemente.

—Bella... lo siento. Jamás había estado tanto tiempo con una chica. Siempre he tenido relaciones de muy pocos días... desde lo de aquella chica. No estoy acostumbrado y no sé cómo manejarme bien en estas situaciones. Lo siento.

Pasaron unos segundos mientras la joven resolvía qué hacer. Riley podía ser un poco gilipollas a veces pero era buen amante, apasionado y nada egoísta, y el sexo unía más de lo que ella había imaginado al principio de su relación. No se veía dándole una patada en el culo y diciéndole adiós.

Aún.

—Está bien, pero no tengo ganas de sexo. ¿Te parece que veamos una película y luego nos acostemos y durmamos sin más? —miró por encima de su hombro.

Riley asintió, seguro de que Bella cambiaría de opinión.

Lo que acababa de pasarle había sido un desliz imperdonable. Desde el primer momento había notado la facilidad con la que Bella captaba las mentiras. Era como un maldito detector andante, con unos jugosos labios y buenos pechos, eso sí.

Para su sorpresa el tiempo pasó, y Bella seguía sin aceptar sus caricias. La señal más clara se la envió cuando se puso sus viejos pantalones de pijama de franela, tan gastados que estaban raídos, y una camiseta amplia de manga corta. Ella sabía de sobra que él encontraba aquellas prendas lo más antilujurioso del mundo. Así que estaba claro lo que quería decirle.

Se cubrió con el edredón y se mordió el labio, frustrado y caliente. Probablemente cambiaría de idea. Quizá la podía despertar durante la noche, no sería la primera vez que lo hacía dos e incluso tres veces para tener sexo.

Cerró los ojos y se sumió rápidamente en un sueño profundo a pesar de la erección que le hacía molesto el simple roce de su pijama.

.

.

Edward se sentó sobre la barandilla del balcón, mirando hacia la calle, todavía gruñendo bajo. Sus manos aferraban el borde con fuerza controlada. No quería volver a dejar huellas de su presencia, ni hacer destrozos en el piso de Bella. Aún se podían ver unas marcas de sus dedos en la pared. Habría podido arreglarlo pero no quiso. Tenía la absurda sensación de que era bueno que, literalmente, estuviera su huella en la casa de la joven.

Esta vez le había resultado muy duro mantener el control. La prueba por la que había pasado casi había terminado con su paciencia, y había estado a punto de provocarles el sueño a ambos. Sabía que Bella notaría que no era algo natural y se defendería, pero siempre podía dejar KO al imbécil que estaba con ella.

Se estaba sorprendiendo a sí mismo. Era algo nuevo para él, pero no soportaba la idea de que Isabella estuviera con un hombre. Le importaban una mierda sus propios motivos, pero era así. Ante el mero pensamiento de que un hombre tocara su pálida y suave piel sentía que algo le ardía por dentro y lo empujaba a la locura, a hacer cosas que jamás se habría planteado. Y le estaba resultando muy difícil controlar aquello. Sería más fácil librarse la molesta presencia de aquel humano.

Y si aquel hombre fuera de otra forma... pero diablos, ¿en qué pensaba esta mujer para entregarse a un hombre de esa calaña? Un patán que no la valoraba lo suficiente, un tipo vacío, sin nada que ofrecerle.

Para serenarse fantaseó con todas las cosas que podía hacerle, aparte de quitarlo de en medio. Su parte racional le decía que eso sería demasiado expeditivo, y no quería llamar la atención. También podía usar su don con él, entrar en sus sueños y provocarle una tremenda pesadilla. Una pesadilla cada noche, hasta prácticamente volverlo loco. Con un mensaje de advertencia.

Agitó la cabeza, sonriéndose a su pesar, una sonrisa oscura, maliciosa y letal. Empezaba a conocer a Isabella, y sabía que con eso no conseguiría nada. La decisión era solo de ella. ¿No se daba cuenta de qué poco valía aquel tipo para una mujer como ella? No merecía ni rozarle las yemas de los dedos por casualidad.

Aún así, si ella no se daba cuenta él tendría que convencerla.

_Claro, tú eres lo mejor para ella. Un vampiro es lo que toda mujer necesita en su vida._

Silenció sus pensamientos. No le importaba que él no fuera lo mejor para ella. No estaba dispuesto a tolerar que otro hombre la reclamara como suya. Aunque no estaba seguro de qué era eso que sentía, que lo llamaba hacia ella con una fuerza que jamás había experimentado, sabía bien que lo otro era inaceptable.

La sola idea de que alguien la tocara le despertaba una rabia que llevaba décadas escondida.

Miró al oscuro horizonte. Las luces de los edificios parpadeaban bajo la lluvia, ahora fina y ligera. La tormenta había amainado y las gotas de agua resbalaban por su cara, acariciándole la piel. Disfrutó de la sensación y cerró los párpados. Recordó lo que había sentido la noche en que ella le había rozado con sus dedos en sus sueños y se estremeció de placer. Isabella podía hacer que él sintiera lo que ninguna de sus víctimas había conseguido antes. Los sueños parecían ser tanto parte de ella como de él, y estaba fascinado por eso. Era como abrir los ojos, nacer a un mundo nuevo. La sensación era tan real... despertó en él anhelos dormidos durante siglos, deseos que de alguna forma sabía que siempre habían estado allí, esperando. ¿Cómo sería sentir sus pequeños dedos físicamente sobre su piel? Tocándole, recorriéndole, acariciándolo por todas partes...

Soltó sus manos de la barandilla y apretó los puños. Su sangre ardía sólo de imaginar aquello. Su hambre era voraz, pero en su interior sabía que no se saciaría con su sangre. El deseo de posesión era algo que jamás había experimentado, y ahora explotaba en su pecho con una fuerza tan brutal que sintió que se tambaleaba. Por más deliciosas que fueran sus caricias en aquel mundo onírico que ambos compartían, estaba seguro de que en la realidad serían aún mejor.

Infinitamente mejor.

No podía rendirse. Su instinto la reclamaba. La necesitaba tanto como a la sangre que lo alimentaba a diario. Una nueva necesidad vital lo sacudía.

Abrumado por la intensidad de los sentimientos que lo recorrían como ondas sísmicas hizo algo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer. Maldecir al vampiro que lo había transformado y se había marchado, dejándolo desamparado y sin un guía en aquella extraña existencia.

.

.

En la quietud del dormitorio el hombre y la mujer dormían. Edward podía oír a través de las paredes el ritmo suave y acompasado de la respiración de Bella, y el sonido algo más ruidoso de la del humano. Se concentró en la mente de la joven y después en la de él.

Una sonrisa juguetona iluminó sus ojos verdes.

—¡Ay! —Riley despertó sobresaltado cuando sintió un golpe en la cara.

El brazo de Bella se había movido y le había caído encima con una fuerza que él no habría esperado en una persona dormida. Lo apartó y la miró preparado para protestar con indignación pero comprobó que estaba profundamente dormida. Sin que él lo esperara Bella volvió a hacer otro movimiento brusco y le dio una patada en la espinilla.

—¡Eh, despierta, Bella! —la sacudió con no muy buenas maneras al detectar en la penumbra otro movimiento brusco en su brazo, que detuvo en plena acción.

—¿Qué... qué? —ella se incorporó en la cama bruscamente, asustada por el súbito despertar. Tardó unos segundos en ubicarse.

—Me estabas golpeando, Bella. ¿Se puede saber qué soñabas?

—Soñaba... ¿te he golpeado? —se tumbó de nuevo y se puso de lado en la cama, mirando a Riley—. Lo siento. Soñaba... que te golpeaba.

—¡Joder! ¡Pues ha sido un sueño muy real! ¿Es que sigues cabreada conmigo?

Bella no contestó.

Qué curioso. Soñaba que le daba una paliza a Riley, y lo malo es que no recordaba ni los motivos, pero estaba encantada de patearle el culo y abofetearle.

_¿Qué coño me pasa?_

Ella no era una persona violenta. Jamás había abofeteado a nadie, y siempre le había llamado la atención la facilidad con que las mujeres de las películas soltaban aquellos bofetones sonoros a los hombres que las habían ofendido.

Exhaló con resignación. Otra cosa más que contarle a la doctora Webber.

—No estoy enfadada, Riley. Pero tampoco es que me sienta muy feliz contigo. Aunque siento haberte golpeado. Buenas noches —murmuró, durmiéndose casi en el acto.

.

.

—¡Mamá! —la niña esperó una respuesta pero la casa estaba en completo silencio—. Mamá, ¿no hay nadie en casa?

Estaba oscuro y Bella tenía miedo. Llevaba días volviendo sola del colegio, pero normalmente había alguien para recibirla.

Por lo menos eso. Aunque luego se tuviera que preparar la merienda y la cena ella misma con lo que encontrara en la nevera. Sus padres estaban ocupados con sus amigos, pero no la solían dejar sola. A veces la llevaban a las fiestas y la dejaban en algún pequeño cuarto o habitación mirando la tele hasta que se quedaba dormida.

Edward estaba atento a aquel nuevo sueño. Bella era una niña de unos ocho años, ojos grandes, cuerpo pequeño y voz temblorosa, parada en el umbral de la puerta de una vieja casa de pueblo. Su aspecto pálido y asustado le recordaba al de la noche que la encontró en la azotea, pero con mucho más... desamparo. Aquel sueño no tenía nada que ver con él, pero había visto retazos de esas imágenes. Fue al explorar su subconsciente la noche en que ella se había enfadado con él por llamarla Isabella, y sabía que era un sueño basado en un recuerdo. La percibía temerosa e inquieta. Sintió el casi insoportable impulso de adelantarse y tenderle la mano, sacarla de allí.

Pero esperó.

La casa estaba completamente a oscuras y Bella fue encendiendo las luces a su paso.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Nadie.

Subiendo las escaleras se dirigió a su habitación y se cambió de ropa a otra más cómoda. Empezó a llover, y las gotas de agua caían sobre el tejado de la casa, que magnificaban el sonido de la lluvia. Aunque estaba acostumbrada, ahora le resultaba un poco inquietante escuchar aquel ruido, similar a un redoble de tambores.

Bajó las escaleras y dejó la luz encendida allá por donde pasaba. Se sentía más tranquila así. Volvió a la cocina, se preparó un sándwich de manteca de cacahuete y se sentó a la mesa para hacer los deberes. Le echaba de vez en cuando rápidas ojeadas a la puerta de la calle, pero sus padres no llegaban. Comenzó a sentirse inquieta. Su abuela Marie le había enseñado su número de teléfono para llamarla siempre que la necesitara, y pensó que lo haría pronto... aunque sus papás se enfadaran con ella como la última vez. A su pesar, tembló un poco.

Edward observaba en la penumbra del sueño a aquella niña, sentada en la cocina de una casa solitaria mientras hacía sus deberes sin que nadie se lo pidiera y se removía inquieta en su silla. En su interior percibió algo extraño, algo que hacía tanto que no sentía que no podía ni siquiera definir. Estuvo a punto de acercarse a la niña pero en aquel momento se abrió la puerta.

La sensación de angustia en el sueño se disparó y se le contagió. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta.

—¡Isabella! Has tenido que hablar, maldita niña chismosa —su madre se acercó a ella en pocas zancadas, seguida de su padre. Sus expresiones estaban deformadas por la ira.

—¿Qué pasa? —la voz aguda del miedo vibraba en la garganta de la niña.

—Pasa —su madre la tomó del brazo, la hizo levantar de la silla y la obligó a mirarla —que la señorita chismosa ha explicado en el colegio que vuelve a casa todos los días ella sola.

—Yo no he explicado nada —Bella se defendió lloriqueando.

—Puede que se hayan dado cuenta ellos, pero sí que has contado algo de las fiestas a las que vamos. Porque acabamos de tener una reunión con tu profesora y se va a poner en contacto con los servicios sociales.

Bella recordó. La señora Cope era su nueva profesora, sustituyendo por un tiempo a la que tenía antes, y la había notado muy centrada en ella. Bella le había explicado algo, no recordaba qué, confiando en su mirada cálida y preocupada. Pero no esperaba que se lo contara a nadie.

—Le hemos explicado que eres una niña muy imaginativa —gruñó su padre, más calmado que su madre—, pero no está bien que vayas aireando cosas de casa por ahí, Isabella.

Entonces la madre la obligó a mirarla de nuevo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que pasaría si volvía a enfadarme contigo?

—¡No!

—Sí —la madre se dirigió a la encimera y tomó una de las tijeras de cocina que allá colgaban—. Voy a cortarte el pelo. Vas a estar muy fea, Isabella. La niña más fea de la clase.

Bella sollozaba de forma convulsa, sus manos cubriendo su cara, y Edward no lo pudo soportar más.

—Basta —se acercó a ella y se arrodilló. Inmediatamente los padres se volatilizaron.

Bella lo miró primero a él, sus ojos empapados en lágrimas, y luego giró la cabeza buscando a su alrededor. Sabía que conocía a aquel extraño, y no le tenía miedo.

—¿Dónde se han ido?

—A lo más profundo de tus recuerdos. Y no volverán si tú no quieres. No tengas miedo... Bella —los ojos verdes se anclaron en los marrones y alzó una mano para capturar una enorme gota que se balanceaba en una de sus pestañas inferiores.

—No tengo miedo —le dijo la niña al vampiro. Sabía que no tenía por qué temer. Ya no.

Él se incorporó y sonrió. Y ella le correspondió.

—Y, por cierto... Me llamo Edward —murmuró sobre su piel, momentos antes de darle un suave beso en la frente.

Bella abrió los ojos de nuevo en el claroscuro del amanecer. Giró su cabeza para encontrar a Riley durmiendo profundamente a su lado, la boca entreabierta de donde escapaba un suave ronquido.

Movió su mano hasta llegar a sus párpados y se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando, de nuevo. Pero esta vez era distinto. Sus dedos se arrastraron por cara desde sus párpados hasta tocar su frente. La zona que él le había besado en el sueño parecía arder.

—Edward...

Suspiró y volvió a dormirse sintiéndose en paz y, por primera vez desde que muriera su abuela, protegida.

.

.

* * *

**Ha sido difícil escribirlo, pero no he inventado demasiado. Por desgracia.**

**Besos y hasta el siguiente.**


	5. Seducción

**Hola, chicas. Siento mucho haber tardado ¡un mes! en actualizar, creo que es el tiempo más largo que he tenido un fic en suspenso. Como excusa diré que por circunstancias de mi vida personal y laboral mi tiempo libre se ha visto muy reducido, además voy más cansada y eso no es nada inspirador. **

**Como no quiero defraudar expectativas advierto que este capítulo no es lo que esperáis si esperáis un lemon, pero el título me parece muy apropiado. Cada fic tiene su ritmo y estos personajes tienen sus barreras que romper.  
**

**Gracias como siempre a mi beta, **_**Ebrume**_**, y a mis prelectoras, **_**Maria José**_** y **_**Nurymisu, **_**por su ayuda, especialmente a Nurymisu por su "acción antibloqueo". Reescribí el capi dos veces y a la tercera fue la vencida gracias a ella.  
**

**También gracias a las lectoras por dejarme vuestra opinión. Os he contestado a todas por fanfiction menos a **_**diparope, Rocha, y shirly castillo**_**: gracias por vuestra opinión, chicas.  
**

**Hay algún término médico pero está explicado al final del capítulo, y tiene su razón de ser.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**Capítulo 5  
**

**SEDUCCIÓN**

**.  
**

Riley se daba cuenta de que algo en Bella había cambiado en las últimas horas que habían compartido juntos. Aunque no parecía enfadada y había preparado unas tortitas para desayunar como cada sábado su expresión era distante. Normalmente tomaban un desayuno delicioso que solía estar acompañado de una conversación desenfadada y entretenida.

Además era la primera vez que dicho desayuno no había estado precedido por ninguna sesión de sexo alocado, tal como él había esperado y deseado durante toda la noche. Bella había mantenido las distancias con él desde su pequeña -quizá no tanto como él había creído- discusión en la cena. Apenas había abierto la boca desde que se habían levantado de la cama, tenía la mirada perdida y sonreía distraída cuando él hacía alguna broma.

Por más que lo intentaba no lograba arrancarle más de un par de monosílabos en serie.

Eso no le gustaba. La prefería enfadada, ceñuda, batallando... por lo menos así le permitiría defenderse. No era la primera vez que se peleaban o tenían alguna diferencia, pero algo en su interior le decía que esta vez ella lo había sentenciado, y que no tenía derecho a apelación. Así que intentó lo que aún no había pensado decir. Parecería patético, pero quizá con un poco de suerte ella vería el lado bueno: que le quería dar una oportunidad a su relación.

—¿Quieres que nos veamos mañana? —Tomó un sorbo de zumo de naranja, atento a la expresión de ella.

Tras la lluviosa noche, el sol primaveral invadía el apartamento a través de los amplios ventanales del ático, iluminando su tez de porcelana y sacando reflejos rojizos a su cabello.

Pero los ojos oscuros no brillaban cuando se levantaron para enfocarse en los suyos.

—Tengo una cena con amigos —repuso sin pestañear.

—¿Y por la tarde, antes de la cena? —preguntó sin pensar.

_Soy patético_. Le acababa de entregar en bandeja el poder de rechazarle. Ahora ella tenía las cartas a su favor. _Torpe Riley, no has jugado bien. _Él era un firme creyente en la capacidad de las palabras para manipular a las personas y ahora se había precipitado, hablando como un estúpido.

—No, Riley, gracias —afirmó simplemente, y cortó otro trozo de tortita endulzada con jarabe de arce y se lo llevó a la boca, mirándolo fijamente.

Sintió un regusto ácido en el paladar, pero supo que no tenía nada que ver con el zumo que acababa de tomar. Ni una excusa, ni siquiera algo para endulzar la negativa. Pero así era ella. Era lo que le gustaba de Bella, no se andaba con rodeos en el campo sexual, pedía lo que quería, ofrecía lo que quería ofrecer, pero en el campo personal también le iban las líneas rectas.

Una llamada al móvil de la doctora interrumpió el espeso silencio.

—¿Sí? Oh, vaya, Jess, felicidades —una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y le dio color por fin. Se había levantado un poco pálida. Asintió, atenta a lo que le decía su interlocutora durante unos segundos—. Claro, no hay problema —terminó.

Aún con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara que se difuminó lentamente al clavar su mirada en su compañero de desayuno, Bella habló.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa en terminar. Tengo que ir al trabajo.

Él agradeció que pluralizara la frase, fue menos desagradable y así no tenía tan clara la impresión de que lo echaban.

—Claro, yo ya he terminado.

Sin cruzar más palabras ambos se prepararon para marcharse. Cuando el ascensor alcanzó la planta baja del edificio Riley salió de él. Bella seguiría hacia abajo hasta el parking. Le gustaba ir paseando al hospital pero al parecer hoy tenía prisa.

Aguantando con una mano la puerta del ascensor para que no se cerrara Riley se inclinó sobre la cara de Bella y le dio un beso en los labios. Afortunadamente ella no se apartó, pero mantuvo los labios apretados, y él sintió de nuevo la necesidad de presionarla.

—¿Nos vemos el viernes?

Mierda, la había vuelto a joder. Jamás le preguntaba eso, simplemente lo daba por sentado. Tenía que haber afirmado, no pedido permiso. De nuevo le daba opción fácil a que se negara.

Pero algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que ser así. No estaba seguro de cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos.

—No, Riley. Si acaso... —pareció dudar un momento— ya te llamaré.

Y justo ahora elegía el momento para andarse por las ramas. ¿Por qué no era directa como siempre?

—¿Me llamarás? —preguntó, su voz rezumando incertidumbre.

Bella miró por un momento la mano que aguantaba la puerta del ascensor. Él se dio cuenta y la bajó lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla a la cara. Ella le sustituyó impidiendo el cierre de aquella con el pie, mientras consideraba esa posibilidad. No había sido una decisión premeditada, pero ahora que de repente se planteaba si quería de veras seguir con su rutina de los viernes decidió que no le apetecía. Suspiró.

—No, creo que no lo haré. Escucha, ya hablaremos, ahora tengo prisa —dejó de bloquear la puerta.

Él se quedó sin palabras mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerraba.

—Te llamaré, Bella. No puedes dejar esto así, sin más explicaciones —alcanzó a decir antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo.

Ella resopló sonoramente. _Hombres_. No le había dado una puta explicación de nada desde que se conocían, ni ella se la había pedido, y ahora se creía con derecho a exigirle eso.

Irrumpió en el parking como un vendaval, súbitamente furiosa. No fue hasta que no salió al luminoso exterior que su ira comenzó a remitir como el agua en la marea baja.

.

.

—¿Un aspirado de médula ósea? —Bella miró alternativamente la muestra del microscopio y unos análisis de sangre. Su gesto de aprensión no pasó desapercibido al médico.

—Perdone, doctora Swan. Pensaba que ya lo sabía... que la doctora Stanley la habría informado —farfulló el residente de pediatría malinterpretando el gesto.

Los especialistas en formación apreciaban la profesionalidad de Bella pero también mantenían cierta distancia. Su obsesión por la eficiencia a más de uno le había acarreado una pequeña bronca.

—No, no sabía nada... bueno... no nos ha dado tiempo de hablar mucho —murmuró recordando que Jessica iba con prisa porque su hermana está de parto en un hospital de Nueva York.

—Es de un niño de cuatro años —explicó el jovencísimo médico—. Las alteraciones en sangre parecen una leucemia, pero el hematólogo no lo tiene nada claro. Mi adjunto esperaba que usted pudiera dar más información.

—¿Y dónde está tu adjunto? —Bella lo miró con severidad alzando una ceja hasta que se compadeció del rubor que invadía la cara del residente novato.

Hoy estaba de guardia un pediatra a quien le gustaba demasiado mirar la televisión mientras los residentes trabajaban. El pobre novato no tenía la culpa, así que le sonrió, y para su sorpresa el joven médico se sonrojó aún más.

Vaya, no sabía cómo acertar. El joven se mordió el pulgar, nervioso.

—Vale, dame un par de horas. Voy a mirarlo a conciencia.

—Gracias, doctora Swan.

—Bella.

—El doctor White nos... perdone, no importa.

—¿Os? —el tono no admitía réplica.

—Nos ha dicho que les hablemos a los adjuntos de usted.

—Chico, voy a dejarte algo claro. Cuando me veas peinar tantas canas como White podrás tener el honor de hablarme de usted —bromeó—. De momento, soy Bella.

—Gracias doctora Swa... Bella —profundamente ruborizado, el residente se marchó y ya en la puerta volvió a despedirse.

Ella no contestó, estaba ya inclinada sobre los oculares centrada en la pequeña mancha que tenía ante sí.

No le agradaba mirar muestras de médula. Lo había hecho muchas veces pero era lo que menos le gustaba porque invariablemente le traía malos recuerdos.

El tiempo lo curaba todo. Eso decían. Y probablemente dos años no eran suficientes para cicatrizar la herida, ni tan solo para calmar el dolor.

Sin que los deseara, los malos recuerdos acudieron a su mente como si una cuerda tirara de ellos.

Miraba con atención célula tras célula y el espacio entre ellas, mientras se esforzaba por apartar las imágenes y las palabras que le venían a la mente, pero de vez en cuando alguna lograba colarse en su férrea concentración.

—_Cuando te cures iremos a hacer aquel viaje a Europa que siempre quisiste hacer, abuela._

_Desde fuera parecía que era ella quien sujetaba la mano de su abuela, pero siempre, siempre, era al revés. Marie era su soporte, lo había sido durante toda su niñez y lo siguió siendo hasta que se convirtió en una mujer adulta. _

—_Claro, hija —murmuró la voz de la anciana, que a pesar de estar debilitada por la enfermedad y la quimioterapia aún conservaba el brillo de la esperanza en la mirada. _

Bella se irguió, respiró con profundidad y sacudió la cabeza, intentando que aquellos pensamientos tristes la abandonaran. Volvió a centrarse en el portaobjetos. Seguía sin detectar alteraciones que justificaran los cambios que aquel niño presentaba en sus análisis. Quizá sí se trataba de una enfermedad maligna al fin y al cabo.

Aquel pensamiento volvió a evocar la imagen de su abuela en su mente.

_Marie Deveraux estaba absolutamente inmóvil y ella se reclinaba sobre la cama, tomaba la mano inerte y la colocaba sobre su propia cabeza, creando una caricia artificial que jamás volvería a sentir. Cuando ya llevaba así unos minutos, las lágrimas cayeron sobre la sábana y no se sintió mejor. Entonces entró la enfermera de guardia con el aparato de hacer electrocardiogramas y ella se apartó un momento para dejar que hiciera su trabajo. Era el procedimiento habitual, aunque Bella ya tenía clara una cosa. No sabía con seguridad dónde estaba su abuela ahora, pero lo cierto era que aquel cuerpo ya no le pertenecía._

La tristeza la invadió de nuevo al recordar lo sola que se sintió en aquel momento. Su abuela había muerto en paz, pero para ella fue como si le arrancaran una parte de su ser. Una no vital, sin la cual podía seguir viviendo, pero sintiendo siempre que le faltaba algo. Toda su familia, la única que amaba, había desaparecido con ella.

Sabía que no lloraba por su abuela, sino por ella misma.

Buscando consuelo de forma inconsciente acarició el pequeño crucifijo de oro que colgaba de su cuello. Había pertenecido a Marie y lo llevaba siempre puesto. Siempre menos cuando quedaba con Riley.

Como si le diera vergüenza que su abuela pudiera verla con él. Como si fuera una falta de respeto a su memoria.

Su abuela había conseguido su custodia legal poco después del incidente del corte de pelo. Bella no lo sabía por aquel entonces porque la mantenían al margen de todo, pero cuando sucedió aquel hecho que había recordado en sueños la noche anterior su abuela llevaba muchos meses en plena batalla legal con sus padres para conseguir su custodia, y eso que Bella apenas le había explicado nada de lo que sucedía en la intimidad del hogar Swan. Marie nunca había confiado en su yerno, y cada vez menos en su propia hija. Sabía lo que las drogas podían cambiar a una persona. Cuando se mudaron a un estado en la otra punta del país con la excusa de retomar las raíces de Charlie, el padre de Bella, Marie vivió meses de auténtica angustia. No habría tenido nada que hacer por falta de pruebas si la señora Cope no hubiera movilizado a los servicios sociales de Forks, que se pusieron en contacto con los de Jacksonville.

Bella no había vuelto a ver a sus padres. Y, francamente, le daba igual si estaban vivos o muertos.

De pronto sus ojos se detuvieron en algo que le llamó la atención.

_Ahí estás, hija de puta._

.

.

—¿Qué? ¿Leishmania*? —el hematólogo la miraba con ojos exorbitados.

—Sí. Ahí están... muy, muy escondidas —se apartó para que su colega pudiera observar.

Tras un par de minutos el médico apartó la atención de los oculares y la enfocó en Bella.

—Eso mejora muchísimo el pronóstico del niño —sonrió ampliamente—. Unos días de medicación antiparasitaria y listos.

Bella sonrió también, sintiéndose más ligera. El hematólogo la miró y pensó que era una lástima que no lo hiciera más a menudo.

—Me alegro mucho. Y ahora, si me disculpas, aún me queda mucho fin de semana por delante.

De vuelta a casa llamó a Kate.

—Hola, guapa. ¿Cómo te ha ido con el chico de los viernes? ¿Vendrá a cenar mañana? —bromeó.

—No volvamos con el tema, Kate —repuso en un tono quejoso que intentó seguir la broma—. Aunque estés embarazada no te voy a dar todos los caprichos que me pidas.

—¿Estás bien? —el tono de su voz perdió la ligereza.

_Joder_. Kate la leía tan solo por su tono de voz. Aunque de hecho no era mérito de la psiquiatra. Simplemente, nunca había sabido mentir.

—Más o menos. Esta noche he vuelto a tener la pesadilla —explicó—. Y esta mañana... bueno, me he encontrado pensando en mi abuela. Riley solo es un daño colateral.

—¿Cómo que un daño colateral? —Kate sonaba confundida.

—No sé... ayer tuvimos un pequeño... desajuste en nuestra relación. Y hoy me he despertado pensando que no sé qué hago con un tío así. Ya sabes que no soy muy romántica...

—Mentira, eres una romántica empedernida. Otra cosa es que no lo reconozcas.

—Lo que tú digas, señorita "yoconozcoaBellaSwanmejorquee llamisma". Bien, el caso es que he tenido una iluminación.

—Lo entiendo... pero no sé qué tiene que ver eso con tu pesadilla. O es que estoy espesa por el embarazo, ya sabes, eso de que tanta sangre se meta en la placenta parece que dificulta el riego cerebral y te hace estar un poco confusa.

Bella dudó por unos momentos. Tal como lo estaba explicando era normal que Kate no la entendiera.

—La pesadilla se ha interrumpido. —Percibía la atención de su amiga a través del teléfono— ¿Recuerdas lo que te expliqué de mi sueño erótico?

—Sí —repuso la rubia aún más desorientada.

—Ha sido él. El mismo extraño con el que soñé ha interrumpido mi pesadilla, ha... volatilizado a mis padres y me ha... protegido.

No le dijo que el extraño ya tenía nombre, como si quisiera atesorarlo para sí. _Edward_, vocalizó en silencio. Su corazón se ensanchó al rememorar la paz que él le había proporcionado en aquel momento. Una paz que la había acompañado durante todo el día a pesar de sus malos recuerdos y su problema con Riley. Su dulce beso en la frente parecía haber cerrado una vieja herida, una por donde escapaba la esperanza.

Era extraño cómo un sueño podía tener tanta influencia en su ánimo. Pero todos los que tenían que ver con él la afectaban mucho.

—Y echas de menos sentirte así por alguien real —la voz de Kate sonaba comprensiva.

—Supongo, no sé —Bella arrugó el ceño—. Aunque también me molesta un poco necesitar que alguien me proteja. Eso significa que si pierdo a ese alguien...

—Bells, es algo natural e instintivo. La necesidad de sentirse protegido no es un defecto o una tara. Creo que ese hombre es un mecanismo que usa tu subconsciente para ayudarte. Yo le abriría los brazos y lo aceptaría.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Quería creerlo. Quería pensar, saber que él era un sano producto de su mente y no algo más oscuro.

—El lunes tienes la cita con Angela, ¿verdad? Ya verás como está de acuerdo conmigo.

—Espero que sí... —su voz se apagó. Esa teoría no explicaba su episodio de amnesia, ni sus alucinaciones olfativas, ni que le pegara golpes a Riley en pleno sueño. Aunque esto último era lo que menos le preocupaba.

Charlaron un poco más de temas intrascendentes y al final se olvidaron de sus preocupaciones y rieron tanto que Kate amenazó varias veces a su amiga con colgar el teléfono. La pequeña Carmen no paraba de jugar al fútbol con su estómago como respuesta a sus carcajadas.

.

.

Aquella tarde Bella se fue de compras y cuando volvió a su casa se preparó una cena ligera. Comió mirando una película en la televisión (se prohibió que fuera Moulin Rouge) y salió al balcón a fumar. En aquella época del año solía hacer fresco pero aquella primavera estaba siendo, aparte de lluviosa, especialmente benigna, y disfrutaba mucho de sentarse en su terraza con un libro en una mano, un cigarrillo en la otra y un refresco en la mesita auxiliar.

Se sentó en la tumbona con las gafas de sol, disfrutando de los últimos rayos de la tarde. Distraída, se acarició la frente. Aún podía notar la suavidad de sus labios posándose sobre su piel. Estaba maravillada de cómo era posible que algo como un sueño pudiera parecer más real que la propia vida. En su mente, los recuerdos de Riley parecían en blanco y negro, pero todo lo que tenía que ver con Edward aparecía en colores ricos y vivos. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a aquel atractivo hombre que se aparecía en sus sueños.

Su mente racional estaba de acuerdo con Kate, pero su instinto le decía que aquella explicación estaba muy lejos de ser la verdadera. Pero si no lo era... ¿qué otra cosa podía ser? Inspiró profundamente el humo del cigarrillo y cerró los párpados, reclinándose en la tumbona. Prefería no hacer conjeturas, pero el Edward de sus sueños era tan real y se comportaba de una forma tan autónoma... le daba la sensación de que en aquellos sueños podía controlarlo todo menos a él. Incluso percibía todas sus emociones: la pasión y energía que desprendía, su sensualidad y erotismo... Jamás había percibido aquella intensidad en nadie cercano a ella. Edward era como una fuerza de la naturaleza. Y aunque había algo en él que la hacía estar alerta, aquella noche había sido tan tierno con ella y a la vez tan seguro con la situación que, por alguna extraña razón, estaba convencida de que no iba a tener más veces aquella pesadilla. Llevaba meses sin sufrir aquel odioso sueño y, justo la noche que más lo necesitaba, él aparecía como un caballero de radiante armadura.

Cuando se dio cuenta del rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos exhaló con brusquedad el humo de sus pulmones y soltó un bufido nada femenino. A veces era absurda. Y lo más absurdo era que con cada noche que pasaba con él su mente se alejaba más de la serena racionalidad y se adentraba en un océano de extrañas conjeturas, una penumbra confusa de emociones e instinto que la llevaban arriba y abajo como una cáscara de nuez flotando en el océano.

Frunció el ceño y al darse cuenta del gesto se frotó con dos dedos el entrecejo para relajarlo. Si no tenía cuidado le saldrían arrugas prematuras. Riley no paraba de decírselo.

_Riley._

Ya había tenido bastante de aquella relación de sexo sin compromiso. Ni siquiera el buen sexo que tenía con él justificaba que aguantara a un tío así. Prefería estar sola. Sí. Estarían ella, y su vibrador...

_Y Edward._

El pensamiento se coló en su mente tan fácilmente como agua entre las piedras. ¿Es que esperaba seguir soñando con él?

Era una pregunta retórica. Se frotó la cara con ambas manos, como si quisiera despertar de un sueño.

_Mierda, estoy como una jodida cabra. Ahora estoy colgada por un personaje de mis propios sueños. Va a ser que necesito un psiquiatra y no un neurólogo._

Exhaló una nueva nube de humo y se incorporó en la tumbona. El sol estaba ya en un punto muy bajo del horizonte, las sombras se alargaban y la temperatura descendía. Iba a moverse para entrar en la casa cuando algo le llamó la atención.

En una de las paredes había unas marcas que no recordaba haber visto ahí. Se acercó curiosa y las observó de cerca. Curioso. Parecían las huellas de unos dedos que se hubieran hundido en la pared. No eran profundas y había unas grietas a su alrededor que deformaban el contorno, pero desde luego aquello no era una grieta normal. Tendría que llamar al seguro del piso y ver si podía mandar a alguien para que le dijera qué narices era aquello y que se lo arreglara. Ella no lo había hecho, dudaba que hubiera sido Riley, y no recordaba haber visto aquellas marcas nunca.

_Últimamente le doy demasiadas vueltas a las cosas… _

Apagó el cigarrillo, se terminó el refresco y con un súbito escalofrío recorriéndole el espinazo se metió en el interior de su vivienda. No sabía si era porque había puesto demasiado hielo o porque la temperatura había descendido de forma bastante rápida al estar a punto de ocultarse el sol, pero la piel de gallina de sus brazos y aquel escalofrío repentino la inquietaron.

Se tumbó en su sofá y empezó a hacer zapping, hasta que se aburrió demasiado y decidió continuar con el libro que llevaba tiempo leyendo. No había manera de terminarlo porque cada vez que lo cogía le entraba un sueño tremendo. Quizá necesitaba unas vacaciones. Nunca se había sentido tan cansada.

Se puso las gafas de leer y retomó el libro, pero la anticipación que sentía en su vientre no la dejaba centrarse en lo que leía. Porque sabía, tan cierto como que ahora estaba leyendo, que iba a volver a verlo aquella noche. Se sentía nerviosa como antes de una primera cita, y al mismo tiempo ridícula por permitirse sentirse así.

_Absurda_. Iba a dormir, como hacía toda la casi población mundial en algún momento del día. ¿Qué problema había con eso? Se acarició distraídamente el crucifijo como siempre que buscaba sentir algo de seguridad. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Pero que ella supiera la locura no afectaba a la gente solo en sus sueños.

Fuera lo que fuera, sería engañarse a sí misma si negara que una parte de ella estaba deseando volver a ver al Edward de su sueño. No sabía cuán importante era aquella parte, pero sí que sentía un fuerte anhelo dentro de sí, no justificado solo por el placer sensual que él le había proporcionado. No sabía qué más había, y prefería no pensarlo aún. ¿Quizá era su nuevo papel de ángel de la guarda?

No, aquel personaje no era precisamente un ángel, aunque pudiera comportarse como tal.

Suspiró con fuerza y cerró el libro. Estaba desarrollando una especie de doble personalidad en sueños. Él no le pertenecía, era un ser ajeno a ella. Pero eso no podía ser. ¿Cómo se podría llamar a ese trastorno?

_Posesión._

En cuanto aquella palabra invadió su mente se sintió profundamente inquieta. Decidió que ya era hora de dejar de pensar y ver fantasmas por todas partes, puso el libro en la mesita junto con las gafas y se acostó. Tenía miedo de la oscuridad completa desde pequeña, así que siempre dormía con las cortinas entreabiertas, pero esta vez las había abierto del todo. Se cubrió por completo con el edredón, luchando entre el deseo de ceder el poder a su subconsciente y volver a verlo, y el miedo a perder por completo el control, a estar de verdad enferma de la cabeza.

Estaba tan inquieta que no podía dormirse. Empezó a dar vueltas en la cama hasta que volvió a aparecer aquella extraña sensación de sopor que, como si hubiera tomado un sedante que actuara a gran velocidad, relajó su cuerpo en unos instantes.

¡No podía dejar de sentirse ansiosa por las buenas! Eso no era sano ni natural... De repente tuvo miedo. Se levantó de la cama trastabillando con sus propias piernas y cogió el teléfono en pleno ataque de pánico. Miró la hora en la pantalla del aparato. Era casi media noche, no podía llamar a casa de Kate a esa hora, la preocuparía.

Respiró profundamente varias veces, intentando calmar el acelerado latido de su corazón. Cuando se sintió mejor dejó el teléfono donde estaba, se acercó a la cocina y se preparó un café bien cargado.

Se sentó en su sillón reclinable con la taza en las manos, encendió la televisión y puso un programa al azar. Ni tan siquiera estaba pendiente de lo que decían, parecía una especie de concurso. Tomando el café lentamente se imaginó a sí misma y sintió ganas de llorar. ¿Qué esperaba, no dormir nunca más? ¿O no dormir solo hasta el lunes y que la doctora Webber le diera la cura para sus extraños sueños? ¿Realmente quería "curarse"? Nunca habían sido sueños desagradables, muy al contrario. ¿Por qué ansiaba y temía al mismo tiempo el momento de volver a encontrarse con él?

_Porque es extraño todo lo que me hace sentir. Porque hace días que me suceden cosas extraordinarias, desde el día que soñé con él por primera vez. Porque no puede ser que un ser independiente originado por mi subconsciente tenga tanto poder sobre mí._

Se tomó el último sorbo de café y se levantó para servirse el siguiente, preguntándose si podría estar dos días sin dormir. No sería la primera vez. Al poco de adoptarla su abuela había pasado noches enteras en vela. La habían llevado a distintos psiquiatras y había recibido distintas terapias, pero al final lo único que funcionó fue dormir con su abuela y una lucecita encendida en el dormitorio durante muchos, muchos meses.

Volvió a sentarse con el nuevo café en sus manos, confusa ante el antagonismo que sentía en su interior. Su intelecto era fuerte, pero su corazón era traidor y recordó el placer que sentía con Edward, la paz y la intensa sensación de protección que había sentido la noche antes. Entonces notó cómo el calor se expandía por todo su cuerpo como si alguien la cubriera con una manta protectora, y se preguntó a qué estaba resistiéndose exactamente.

Y como si aquella sensación y aquel pensamiento fueran el interruptor que sus párpados necesitaban, la vista se le oscureció y cayó en un sueño tan profundo que ni tan siquiera escuchó el sonido de la taza al romperse en pedazos contra el suelo.

—Bella —escuchó su voz, aquel sonido aterciopelado que podía hacer que todo su cuerpo vibrara como por una caricia.

Abrió los párpados y supo que estaba soñando. Seguía sentada en su butaca reclinable con la taza de café en las manos, pero en vez de su comedor a su alrededor había una extensa playa desierta. El sol no se veía por ninguna parte, pero la luz era similar a la de un crepúsculo, muy suave pero aún resistiéndose a dejarse vencer por el imperio de las sombras. El cielo era azul oscuro con algunas estrellas, y el mar en calma lamía con sensualidad la arena de la orilla. El tono verdoso oscuro de las aguas le recordó al de los ojos de Edward, que estaba arrodillado al lado del sillón y la miraba con... ¿preocupación? Se sintió confusa y se frotó los ojos, como si acabara de despertar en vez de dormirse.

—¿Cómo has entrado? —musitó paseando su mirada por aquel precioso cabello despeinado y aquellos rasgos clásicos, pensando que en esa ocasión estaba increíblemente guapo.

Ella volvía a llevar el camisón negro de blonda y seda que llevó en su primera "cita" y su ángel vestía una camiseta negra con cuello de pico que contrastaba con su pálida tez y unos simples vaqueros desgastados, pero estaba tan elegante como cuando llevaba traje.

_Un ángel oscuro._

—Bella... tú me has dejado entrar en tus sueños. Pero no puedo estar contigo si no me das permiso —repuso enigmático.

Satisfecho por la forma en que ella lo miraba esbozó una sonrisa que provocó que sus iris verdes brillaran de una forma extraña. Le quitó con cuidado la taza de las manos y la dejó sobre la mesita cercana sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos como si quisiera hipnotizarla. Por supuesto, ella no se planteó qué hacían un sillón y una mesita en medio de una preciosa playa tropical. Tampoco debería preguntarse qué hacía él allí. Estaba y punto.

Bella lo observó de hito en hito. A pesar de lo absurdo que le habría parecido su respuesta en la vida real intuía que en aquel momento tenía mucho sentido. Se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada cuando los ojos de él brillaron como ascuas por la intensidad de un deseo que no se molestaba en disimular.

—¿Por qué he de hacerlo? —murmuró volviendo a alzar la vista.

Bella aún estaba alerta, él lo notaba y sentía ganas de decirle que no temiera, que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño y mucho menos él mismo, pero en su interior una voz se reía de sí mismo con crueldad.

Ella se sentía como Eva en el paraíso ante la serpiente y la manzana, tentada y débil. Advertida por algo que no sabía si era su instinto de protección luchaba contra sí misma por decirle que no, pero una parte de ella, una muy profunda y elemental que no lo analizaba todo, le quería gritar que sí.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —él ladeó la cabeza y la observó con curiosidad.

Viendo que ella dudaba en responder, alzó una mano acercándola a su cara; los largos dedos se posaron en su mejilla, rozando el contorno con suavidad hasta la barbilla, bajando luego por el cuello y posándose en su hombro. El delicado contacto fue suficiente para robarle la respiración. Edward se movió ágilmente en la arena y se colocó frente a ella. Sin perderla de vista, como temiendo asustarla, le separó las piernas con suavidad. Bella jadeó pero se dejó hacer, incluso cuando él se colocó de rodillas entre sus muslos y la tomó de la cintura, acercándola más a él. Actuaba con suavidad y firmeza, atento a cualquier signo de rechazo. Debía actuar con mucho cuidado. Si ella volvía a echarle de sus sueños ardería de ira y frustración.

En aquel momento estaban prácticamente cara a cara. Bella clavó sus ojos en los de él. Eran preciosos y magnéticos, centrados por unos iris brillantes como el jade, rodeados por espesas y oscuras pestañas y enmarcados por unas cejas tupidas y perfectas. Podía estar mirándolos durante horas si no fuera porque temía ahogarse en las profundidades de aquel verde y no volver a resurgir.

Edward olía su perfume, que se le había quedado grabado a fuego en la memoria, tan intenso como si realmente estuviera con ella. Se maravilló una vez más de que la joven pudiera manipular sus propios sueños y llenarlos con tantos detalles que hasta para él eran reales. Estaba seguro de que Bella desconocía tener aquella capacidad, y que él la había despertado.

Era como haber encontrado a la compañera perfecta para su extraña existencia. Pero de nuevo aquella voz se mofó de su ridícula idea.

Se acercó más a aquella cara de piel de porcelana que lo contemplaba con ojos muy abiertos, pero que no se apartó a pesar de que él había acortado mucho las distancias. La contempló, fascinado por su belleza, sintiendo las llamas del deseo ascender por su cuerpo hasta consumirlo de dentro afuera. Afirmó sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda y la pegó más a su duro cuerpo, recamándola para sí, encerrándola entre sus brazos como si temiera que en cualquier momento ella se escurriría y desaparecería de su apasionada prisión. Edward podía sentir de forma exquisita el calor de su piel y de su sexo contra su cuerpo, y escuchar el acelerado latido de su corazón.

Bella se mordió el labio abrumada por lo que leía en sus ojos y la proximidad de su cuerpo y él se obligó a apartar la atención de aquel gesto. Le había hecho una pregunta y quería una respuesta.

Separó un poco su rostro del de ella y, ladeando la cabeza, enarcó una de sus cejas, dándole a entender que estaba esperando aún. Bella le respondió con expresión desorientada. Se había olvidado de todo menos de lo que aquella cercanía despertaba en ella.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —repitió él, y su tono sonó como si en vez de preguntarle aquello le estuviera implorando su confianza.

—No lo sé bien, Edward. De ti. De todo esto... es muy extraño —negó con la cabeza, mirando alrededor.

—Hazlo otra vez —susurró él cerrando los párpados, acercándose más a sus labios, como si en vez de escucharla quisiera beberse sus palabras. Bella sintió el impulso de lanzarse hacia delante como si un imán actuara entre sus bocas pero se contuvo.

—¿El qué? —murmuró confusa al ver como aquel rostro perfecto se había transfigurado de puro gozo.

—Di mi nombre —pidió con suavidad pero firmemente.

Negarse no era una opción. Y menos cuando él abrió los párpados y la quemó con la intensidad de su mirada. Escucharla pronunciar su nombre lo había dejado sin aliento, como si le hubiera susurrado al oído algo muy íntimo.

—E... Edward —balbuceó ella, hechizada— Edward.

Él contempló aquellos labios tentadores y su lengua rosada moverse mientras los sonidos se deslizaban suaves y eróticos como un gemido a través de su boca. Quiso ser el aire que llenaba sus pulmones y rozaba aquellos labios deliciosos. Quería que aquella lengua cálida y aquellos pequeños dientes acariciaran su cuerpo como habían hecho con su nombre.

Embriagada por ser contemplada como si fuera la única mujer del mundo, la respiración de Bella se aceleró como respuesta y su pulso bombeó con tanta fuerza que sintió latir todo su cuerpo. Ya ni siquiera le extrañó que su sueño tuviera tantos detalles. Sus sentidos solo lo captaban a él y estaban ciegos para todo lo demás.

Él la miraba, fascinado por todo lo que ella le hacía sentir. Quería que dejara de dudar, que se entregara. Beber de ella mientras la llevaba al orgasmo estaba convirtiéndose en lo que más había deseado en su larga vida, como si fuera el motivo de su existencia.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —murmuró de nuevo, acercándose a la tierna piel de su cuello. Aspiró su aroma y comenzó a recorrerla con su boca, acariciándola con los dientes y la lengua—. ¿De mí? ¿O... más bien de ti misma?

Bella sintió un espasmo de placer en su vientre con aquellas caricias y sus palabras. Él lo sintió también. Muy poco. Faltaba muy poco. Cada vez gastaba menos energía penetrando en su psique, como si caminara por un sendero ya trazado. Ya faltaba menos para llegar al destino.

—Hasta ahora no he hecho nada que no desees. Jamás te haría daño. Solo quiero nuestro placer —siguió lamiendo, besando y mordisqueando el cuello hasta la clavícula—. Lo sabes —su aliento y sus besos le hacían arder la piel y ella asintió a su pesar—. Entonces... quizá temes lo que deseas —volvió a clavarle los iris, buscando en su expresión algún gesto de rechazo.

No apareció. Casi, casi pudieron escuchar el sonido del muro al derrumbarse piedra por piedra. Y supo que había ganado cuando ella alzó los brazos y rodeó su nuca con sus manos, enredándolas con suavidad en sus cabellos. Sintió su aceptación a través de su piel como si ella le hablara.

—Déjame entrar en tu casa. En tu vida. En ti —susurró él, su dulce aliento y su aroma a bosque penetrando en la obnubilada mente de Bella.

Se sentía como si él fuera una droga y ya no fuera dueña de sus actos. No quería serlo. Quería dejar de controlarlo todo, de tener miedo.

—Hazlo, Edward —sintió la imperiosa necesidad de parpadear cuando vio cómo se iluminaban los iris verdes hasta volverse casi incandescentes—. Entra —deslizando las manos por el suave cabello hacia delante le acunó la cara con ambas manos y acarició su piel— en mi casa, en mi vida... en mí.

El vampiro recurrió a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no interrumpir el sueño e irrumpir en su ático destrozando la puerta de la terraza. Temía que una vez entrara en su habitación no podría controlarse. Quería poseer su cuerpo y su alma, ser el dueño de su sangre. Pero no quería tentar su suerte aún. Intuía no ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Jamás había tenido que controlar su sed, pero con ella quería, debía hacerlo. Respiró el aire de la noche y gimió al inhalar una bocanada de su esencia, que impregnaba la terraza por todas partes. No sabía qué podría pasar cuando penetrara en su hogar. Quizá ahora que ella le abría las puertas él cedería a su naturaleza implacable y bebería de ella. Pero la deseaba tanto que temía matarla con la intensidad de su sed. No la quería solo para eso. Quería enseñarle el placer que podía darle, y experimentarlo con ella. Era algo nuevo para él, pero por primera vez la sed de sangre no era más potente que el deseo, y este no era el instrumento para conseguir alimentarse sino un delicioso camino que recorrer. No ansiaba saciar su sed y salir corriendo como había hecho durante miles y miles de noches.

Ahora que ella ya no colocaba puertas y las barreras caían podía demostrarle todo lo que era capaz de ofrecerle, aunque fuera en sueños. La atracción que tiraba de él hacia ella era innegable, y aunque no podía ponerle nombre solo sabía que quería apoderarse de sus deseos, hacerla suya, conquistarla, poseerla. No se atrevería a presentarse ante ella despierta pero, aunque fuera solo mientras dormía, Bella sería suya.

Edward no sabía, porque jamás se había encontrado con alguien como Bella, que mientras él sentía aquella mezcla de intensas emociones ella podía percibirlo todo. No podía leerle el pensamiento, pero Bella sentía la inundación de su deseo, un anhelo que era una mezcla de destrucción y creación. Y también percibía su inseguridad. Y algo más, algo aún desconocido que ella temía y ansiaba y que, aunque no podía ponerle nombre, había decidido por fin que hasta que no lo descubriera no tendría paz.

Bella se acercó a él y besó suavemente sus labios, sorprendiéndolo. Esta vez fue él quien la miró como si acabara de despertar. Había estado luchando contra su fuerte sed y casi había perdido el control del sueño, pero ella no le había dejado salir de él. Parpadeó varias veces mientras se centraba en aquella otra realidad y olvidaba dónde estaba situado físicamente. Seguía sintiendo el calor de las palmas de sus manos atravesándole la piel y calentando su sangre.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —la voz femenina rompió la serena calma de la playa.

Él no pudo disimular su sorpresa. Acababa de prometerle que no le haría daño, y ahora dudaba de lo que podía pasar ahora que ella le franqueaba el paso. Y ella a su vez le preguntaba qué temía.

_Eres un vampiro que follas con mujeres mientras duermen para alimentarte de ellas. ¿Qué pretendes ahora?_

La miraba como si la estuviera hipnotizando y Bella se veía incapaz de apartar la vista de aquel verde fantasmagórico. Estaba anclada en sus fascinantes iris y los estudiaba, intentando vislumbrar sus profundidades, sondearlos y comprender sus misterios. A su vez Edward observaba los grandes ojos almendrados, cálidos como el caramelo, y no podía quitarse de la cabeza el recuerdo de aquella niña de ocho años. Le parecía tan vulnerable... Había crecido y se había transformado en una preciosa mujer, fuerte e inteligente, pero él sabía que muy en el fondo de aquellos oscuros pozos aún había una niña desamparada.

Acalló la desagradable voz de su interior. En vez de responder, la tomó de las nalgas y la acercó a él aún más. Cerró los párpados y gruñó de placer cuando ella en vez de apartarlo se aferró a su cuello y sintió sus pechos apretarse contra su tórax. El sillón y la mesita desaparecieron y Bella quedó a horcajadas sobre el regazo del vampiro. En aquel momento en la solitaria y extraña playa solo había una pareja tan abrazada que no se sabía dónde empezaba y dónde terminaba el cuerpo de cada uno. Bella logró acompasar su respiración a la de él, que sentía más serena, aunque su latido era irrefrenable. Incluso se sentía temblar, y no era de frío.

Mientras una mano de Edward acariciaba y apartaba el abundante cabello ondulado echándolo hacia la espalda, los dedos de la otra mano rozaron el fino tirante del camisón y sus yemas trazaron pequeños círculos en la sedosa piel del hombro, en un movimiento tan sensual como relajante.

—¿Qué temes? —susurró la joven en su oreja, insistiendo como él había hecho antes con ella.

Edward cerró los párpados e inspiró profundamente deleitándose en aquel íntimo contacto. No respondió. ¿Cómo podía? Se sentía embriagado por su entrega y su receptividad. No había esperado experimentar aquella tormenta de emociones. Con cada uno de los roces de sus yemas contra aquella sensible piel la respiración de Bella se aceleraba más y él percibía a través de la escasa ropa el ascenso de sus tentadores pechos, los pezones duros marcándose contra la seda de la prenda. Pero había una parte de ella que lo tentaba más aún y era el rápido latido de su corazón en las arterias del cuello. Sin abrir los ojos acercó la mano evitando separarla de su piel, acariciándola desde el hombro hasta colocar sus dedos sobre la carótida, trazando desde allí un sinuoso camino que iba desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de la oreja.

Entonces Bella hizo algo que lo trastornó. Inclinó su cabeza y la apoyó sobre su hombro, como si le ofreciera el cuello y, en un gesto de confianza y entrega total fue ella quien cerró los párpados.

.

* * *

**Esto... tenía que cortarlo antes de lo que viene... Hasta prontito, espero :***

**.  
**

**_*La Leishmania, aunque su nombre no suene demasiado, es un parásito bastante común (al menos en España) que se contagia a través de la picadura de un insecto llamado mosca de la arena. Suele afectar más a perros, pero en ocasiones –este caso está basado en uno real— afecta a las personas produciendo distintos síntomas desde leves a muy graves, pudiéndose confundir con una leucemia. El pronóstico es muy bueno si se diagnostica._**

**_Para las que no habéis leído Cambio de destino, o lo habéis leído y no lo recordáis: el médico adjunto es el especialista y el médico residente el médico que se está formando para conseguir una especialidad._**


	6. Posesión

**Hola, chicas. No he tardado un mes así que creo que merezco perdón por el corte del capítulo previo, o eso espero ;). Espero que este os compense estos días de espera. Otra cosa: este capítulo es bastante intenso, así que la noche continúa en el siguiente.  
**

**Gracias a mis prelectoras _Maria José_ y _Nurymisu_ y a mi beta _Ebrume_ por su trabajo paciente y sus ánimos con mis bajones. Y a todas las que me dejasteis review en el previo, incluyendo a Shirly Castillo y Rocha: mil gracias por acompañarme en esta extraña historia de amor y hacerme ver que os sigue interesando. Con este fic lo agradezco aún más, porque cada capítulo me cuesta muchas más horas de escribir que los de los otros fics.  
**

**Advertencia por si hay alguna lectora despistada: si no os van los lemons vampíricos, este NO es vuestro capítulo. **

**Encontré la inspiración en la música, como siempre: _Love song for a vampire_, de la BSO de Drácula.  
**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 6  
**

**POSESIÓN**

**.**

_La noche agudiza, aumenta cada sensación_  
_La oscuridad se agita, y despierta la imaginación_  
_Silenciosamente los sentidos abandonan sus defensas_  
_(...)_  
_Cierra tus ojos _  
_Y entrégate a tus sueños más oscuros._

_La música de la noche_

_(El fantasma de la ópera)_

Edward llevaba acechando sueños humanos desde hacía más de doscientos años, y aún así jamás había visto nada tan incitante como el pulso de la vida bajo la blanca piel de Bella aquella noche. La joven inclinó su cuello tan cerca de su boca, quizá intuyendo de alguna forma oculta incluso para ella misma lo que él era, que estaba a punto de hacer lo que no había hecho con ninguna mujer: morderla en sueños, y así revelarle su verdadera naturaleza. La piel de porcelana clamaba por él y lo atraía de forma inexorable, como si en ella residiera su centro de gravedad.

Negó con la cabeza, cerró los párpados con fuerza y retuvo la respiración, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que Bella no le estaba ofreciendo su propia sangre.

_Ahora eres tú el que sueña, vampiro estúpido._

Su sensación de confusión ante aquella situación completamente nueva competía con la intensa sed por Bella y el conocimiento de que igual que ella acababa de abrirle las puertas se las podía cerrar en cualquier momento si la asustaba. La suma de esos pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados lo inmovilizaba en una especie de tensa parálisis.

Abrió los ojos para volver a mirarla. Parecía una preciosa estatua en sus brazos. La sentía completamente relajada, entregada, como dormida, y sonrió levemente ante aquella idea. Pero Bella estaba despierta dentro de su propio sueño, sentía sus dedos acariciar suavemente el cabello de su nuca enredándose con él y provocándole dulces sensaciones y anhelos de mayor intimidad. Qué extraña humana. Sus brazos se cerraron con más fuerza rodeando la cintura de la mujer, acercándola más aún si era posible, como si quisiera meterla bajo su piel, y ella gimió. Edward temió haberle hecho daño (¿podía hacérselo en sueños? Todo era nuevo con ella) pero la joven se limitó a respirar profundamente y suspirar, esperando.

Esperaba. Él había esperado toda una vida para encontrarla, sin saber que la estaba buscando. No podía negarlo más. Seguía sin poder poner nombre a la emoción que estaba floreciendo en medio de toda esa confusión, pero ahora que ella lo envolvía con brazos y piernas como si fuera una frágil hiedra sujeta a un árbol, ahora que soportaba la terrible sed que lo asolaba desde hacía días permitiéndose sentir el calor de su piel y de su entrega... ahora veía un rayo de luz en la oscuridad de su vida. Y, de nuevo, eso lo hundía aún más en la confusión. ¿Podía darle a una humana ese poder sobre él? ¿O aquello no era nada real sino que se estaba volviendo loco, una locura propia de vampiros en la que su mente, cansada de sus largos años de vida, le jugaba malas pasadas para terminar con él? Quizá fue eso lo que le había pasado a su creador, aquel vampiro que lo había atacado sin ninguna explicación cuando él simplemente vivía su vida como hijo de un noble segundón en el Londres de 1800.

Ahuyentó esos pensamientos. No le gustaba recordar su pasado, y no quería que nada empañara ese momento con Bella. Era como una primera vez para los dos, y él hacía mucho que no vivía ninguna. Miró hacia arriba, al eterno crepúsculo que los rodeaba, y deseó no salir nunca de ahí. Odió el momento en el que ella abriría los ojos y seguiría su vida sin él, sin saber que él era real y no el fruto de sus deseos más ocultos.

De repente fue apremiante que ella supiera qué clase de ser era él, y que lo aceptara como dueño de sus sueños más profundos. Lo necesitaba. Incapaz de poder retenerse un segundo más, acercó sus labios a la vena azulada que distinguía bajo aquella piel delicada, y la besó. Fue tan solo un roce, suave y delicado como el de una pluma, y aún así sintió como si ella acabara de prender fuego a su boca, un fuego que no dolía pero sí calentaba su alma fría. Edward parpadeó varias veces y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

Bella vibró en sus brazos con aquel beso, como la tecla de su piano cuando él lo tocaba, y comenzó a mecerse sobre él, sin dejar de trazar espirales en su nuca. Edward estaba despertando de su parálisis. _Más._ Su cuerpo quería más que lo que aquel roce estaba provocando. Continuó acariciando el cuello extendido con suaves roces de sus labios, inhalando el aroma de su cabello y de su piel, deleitándose en el placer de ella tanto como en el suyo. La joven seguía estremeciéndose en sus brazos.

—Bella, mi dulce Bella... ¿te gusta esto? —su voz era sensual como una caricia de terciopelo.

—Sí... —ella susurró tan bajo que se preguntó si la había escuchado.

Volvió a besarle la piel del cuello, y esta vez la punta de su lengua rozó el cálido latido, dibujándolo desde el ángulo de la mandíbula hasta la clavícula, como momentos antes había hecho con sus dedos.

—Oh, dios mío, Edward —gimió la joven más fuerte.

Todo su ser se inflamó al escucharla y la deseó tanto que sintió dolor por aquel anhelo aún insatisfecho. El movimiento ondulante de Bella meciéndose sobre su pelvis era rítmico y pausado, como las suaves olas de aquel mar en calma, y sin embargo aún en su lentitud estaba consiguiendo que su cuerpo ardiera en una hoguera de lujuria. Estaba abrumado, casi asustado por la intensidad de sus emociones, por todo lo que ella le hacía sentir ofreciéndose a él, su cuerpo adherido al suyo, su corazón golpeándole el pecho como si quisiera reanimar los latidos de su propio órgano.

Bella no pensaba. Completamente embriagada por Edward, había dejado de controlarse y simplemente se dejaba llevar por el torrente de sensaciones que la arrastraban a lugares desconocidos. Podía sentir las emociones de él, una fuerza y un carácter tan indomables como la tormenta que agitaba la ciudad el día que soñó con él por vez primera. Era imposible resistirse, y había olvidado qué era lo que había temido tan solo momentos antes. Aquella tenue alarma había desaparecido. Solo sabía que quería tenerlo más cerca, y que aquel leve contacto en su cuello escondía más promesas de las que ella era consciente.

_Más_. Bella quería más de él. Volvió a suspirar, su cálido aliento invadiendo la receptiva piel del vampiro, penetrando hasta lo más recóndito de él, y le habló.

—Puedes entrar. Ven a mí, Edward —murmuró con voz ronca.

La simple mención de su nombre, aquellos sonidos pronunciados con deseo por su boca sensual, fue suficiente para terminar de romper su inmovilidad. Ella le llamaba, y no había cosa que él deseara más sobre la faz de la tierra que enterrarse en aquel cuerpo cálido. Aunque Bella no supiera lo que le estaba pidiendo. La joven no ayudaba a sus propósitos de mantener el control y con insistentes caricias en su nuca lo empujaba al mismo tiempo con suavidad hacia la curva peligrosa de su cuello, su corazón llamándolo, su sangre tentándolo, su aroma envolviéndolo, sus sonidos de placer hipnotizándolo y nublándole la mente.

Percibió sus colmillos en el mismo momento en que despuntaban por sus encías y no pudo, ni quiso, apartarse. Había agotado su fuerza de voluntad. Mordió con suavidad aquella frágil piel que se ofrecía ante él y ella gritó, un prolongado grito de gozo acompañando a los espasmos que convulsionaron su cuerpo. Él bebió de ella con placer y aún sabiendo que se trataba de un sueño se sintió transportado al éxtasis mientras la sentía estremecerse en sus brazos una y otra vez. Sujetó su nuca, enredando los dedos de su mano en el abundante cabello castaño, inclinándola más aún mientras clavaba sus dientes en ella profundamente, íntimamente, y bebía y lamía sin permitir que se escapara una sola gota del dulce néctar que ella había creado en su sueño para él. Succionaba en sorbos prolongados y suaves, saboreando su entrega con deleitosa lentitud.

_¿Cómo será beber de ella en realidad?_ No podía ni llegar a imaginarlo. ¿Y si solo en su fantasía era mejor que ninguna sangre que hubiera probado antes?

Ella había parado de mecerse contra él, concentrada únicamente en aquella nueva forma de posesión que estaba experimentando. Oleadas de placer desembocaban por todo su cuerpo desde el punto donde sentía que los dientes de él habían entrado en su carne, y ni siquiera se preguntó por qué no había sentido dolor. Era un sueño. Un sueño imposible.

Sus ropas habían desaparecido sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta hasta que estuvieron piel con piel en el medio de la noche, la brisa cálida del mar tropical besándoles el cuerpo. Era la primera vez que Edward se sentía tan cerca de nadie. Para él beber de una mujer jamás había sido un acto tan íntimo como aquella unión. Pero aún no era una fusión perfecta, quería estar aún más cerca de ella, todo lo cerca que pudiera estar. Su cuerpo suplicaba a gritos poseerla por completo. Solo tuvo que moverla sobre su regazo un poco, la elevó con cuidado con una mano mientras con la otra orientaba su dura erección hacia su interior y la penetraba centímetro a centímetro. Era el éxtasis. Gruñó, un gruñido prolongado que vibró profundamente en su pecho y su boca, mientras sus dientes seguían dentro de ella, su miembro invadiendo la intimidad cálida y húmeda. Ella le acogía a él mientras él acogía su sangre en su cuerpo y la atesoraba junto a la suya, mezclándola, llenándose de Bella.

Ella era la vida.

Con sus grandes manos abarcó las caderas de la joven, que respiraba entrecortadamente, el pulso completamente errático, y la ayudó en su movimiento meciéndola con suavidad, introduciéndose una y otra vez en su cuerpo, aún sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Edward... Edward... sí... por favor... —Bella gemía y balbuceaba al ritmo suave de sus embestidas.

La corriente de placer que fluía desde su cuello no la había abandonado, aunque era más suave, y se mezcló con las sensaciones voluptuosas que la nueva invasión le estaba provocando. Sus sonidos se volvieron completamente inconexos y respiraba a boqueadas como si le faltara el aire. Se aferró a sus hombros clavándole las uñas, sintiéndose mareada. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo con ella, pero creía que podía morir de placer mientras dormía, y no le importaría.

Edward tampoco sabía qué estaba haciendo la mujer con él, solo que lo estaba volviendo loco invadiendo todos sus sentidos y poseyéndolos igual que él la poseía a ella... el aroma floral de su cuerpo, la dulzura de su sabor, su tacto de seda, y sus sonidos de sirena lo embrujaban. El vampiro jamás se había sentido tan hechizado por nada ni nadie, tan atraído por una persona que todo lo demás había pasado a no ser nada. Solo existía ella, más aún, solo existía la fusión de sus seres. Intensificó el roce sintiendo el placer de Bella, su menudo cuerpo temblando y aferrándose al suyo, por dentro y por fuera. Cuando ella gritó de nuevo, sus paredes convulsionando contra su miembro mientras él sentía el néctar de su sangre en la punta de su lengua, lo llevó más allá del presente y del pasado, haciéndole olvidar el propósito de aquellos sueños. Olvidó quién era, qué buscaba de ella, o qué creía buscar, y abrazándola con fuerza y susurrando su nombre contra su cuello estalló dentro de ella liberándose, dejándose llevar él también por aquel placer que no se asemejaba a nada.

Bella se sentía desbordada mientras él succionaba su piel de una forma que le producía un placer casi insoportable, haciéndole perder el mundo de vista mientras la tempestad la transportaba. Y no le importaba si se perdía en aquel océano tempestuoso, si estaba en brazos de él. Cuando por fin sus sensaciones fueron haciéndose menos intensas quedó completamente inmóvil excepto por sus brazos, apoyados en los anchos hombros y entrecruzados con fuerza tras la nuca de Edward. No cambió su postura de abandono total, aunque ahora su mejilla descansaba en su propio brazo.

Edward lamió las pequeñas incisiones del cuello, disfrutando al ver su piel erizarse y escuchar un leve suspiro escapar de sus labios. Lo hacía de forma instintiva, porque sabía que eso aceleraba de forma visible el proceso de la cicatrización. De nuevo se planteó la duda de si Bella, de alguna forma inconsciente y oculta hasta para ella misma, intuía lo que él era. Al fin y al cabo él le había borrado la memoria tras su primer encuentro y aún así ya en su primer sueño supo que era él quien le había mordido el labio.

—Bella, mírame, cariño —la voz quebrada por la emoción pronunció una orden suave. La había llamado _cariño_ sin pensar.

A regañadientes, porque se sentía demasiado bien apoyada sobre él, y porque no quería perder el contacto de sus pieles para mirarlo, Bella movió la cabeza de su posición de reposo para encarar al perfecto rostro de Edward.

Lo que vio la hizo jadear. La mirada ardiente e intensa la hizo tragar saliva. En aquella posición sus rostros estaban muy próximos, tanto que ella podía distinguir las distintas tonalidades irreales de sus ojos. Aquel verde jade era tan precioso como singular. Él la contemplaba como si fuera un extraño y valioso tesoro.

—No más barreras, Bella. Quiero estar contigo cada noche. —Ella asintió y él se acercó más a su rostro y le mordió el labio con suavidad—. Todas las noches. Dímelo en voz alta —exhaló contra su boca. Ella cerró los párpados, envuelta aún en la bruma confusa de su orgasmo y del deseo que sentía por él.

—No más barreras. Quiero que vengas a mí cada noche —murmuró, sin saber bien qué estaba prometiendo y pidiendo.

En sus brazos se sentía segura, deseada. Y algo más que no sabía decir, pero para ella él era un potente imán y ella una simple esquirla de hierro. ¿Cómo podía despegarse de él?

Edward pareció satisfecho con su respuesta. Se alejó un poco para escrutar completamente su rostro.

—No necesitas a indeseables en tu vida —recorrió su piel con las yemas de sus dedos, desde la sien a la barbilla, y Bella se preguntó de nuevo qué poder tenía aquel hombre que era capaz de atontarla con un simple roce.

—No hay indeseables ya —repuso automáticamente.

—Lo sé —sonrió torcido.

Lo miró de hito en hito, a punto de preguntarle cómo lo sabía, pero se dio cuenta de que era absurdo. Él la observaba sin perder detalle de cualquier mínimo cambio de expresión. Ella seguía creyendo que él era fruto de su subconsciente. Solo de esa forma podía explicarse que tuviera tanta serenidad tras lo que acababa de pasar.

Pero mientras Bella creía que él era producto de algún oscuro deseo reprimido, Edward sabía que ella era real, y por tanto la mujer no era tan suya como él lo era de ella. Y eso oscureció su mirada con la ira de los celos, aunque de alguna forma acababa de prometerle fidelidad.

En una décima de segundo la tumbó sobre la suave arena y atrapó su cuerpo bajo el suyo. Bella jadeó abriendo mucho los ojos por la sorpresa. No había esperado algo así, pero él siempre la sorprendía. Su atractiva cara estaba justo sobre la suya, los ojos verdes brillando con una luz oscura, su peso apoyado sobre ella desde su abdomen, sus antebrazos sobre los suyos y las elegantes y sorprendentemente fuertes manos aferrando las suyas, lo justo para tenerla aprisionada contra la arena, casi inmovilizada.

Bella no sabía qué le pasaba por la cabeza tras aquel momento de pasión, pero algo en su expresión había cambiado. Su belleza sobrehumana de pronto la inquietaba y aquella mirada la inmovilizaba contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que él ni siquiera tendría que haberla sujetado para que se quedara inmóvil como un animalillo en peligro. Había pasado de sentirlo en cierta forma vulnerable y protector a percibir una oleada de algo que no sabía nombrar.

_Soy tuya_, le pareció escuchar desde algún recóndito lugar de su mente. Frunció el ceño sin terminar de comprender qué sucedía, y de dónde venía aquella loca idea, el gesto de protesta comenzando a dibujarse en sus rasgos. Él sujetó sus dos manos con una de las suyas y le levantó la barbilla, mordiéndole el labio inferior. Exhaló un gritito al sentirse completamente trastornada de nuevo por aquel contacto, como si la boca de él contuviera un potente y adictivo veneno que le impedía pensar, pero él la besó y silenció el resto de la exclamación. Las manos de ella respondieron automáticamente intentando desasirse, quería agarrarlo del cabello y acercarlo más a ella, pero no se lo permitió. Devoraba su boca en un beso tan exigente como lento. Su lengua la invadía en lentas y dulces acometidas, como si le hiciera el amor, bebiendo de ella, absorbiendo su voluntad a través de un beso tan pausado como lleno de fuego, haciéndole ver que no tenía nada que hacer. La resistencia era inútil.

Apretó sus muslos contra la cintura de él, su cuerpo respondiendo completamente independiente de su voluntad, si es que le quedaba alguna. Abrazó sus caderas como si tuviera miedo de que se abriera un agujero en la playa y la arrastrara a las profundidades, como si temiera caer, y se aferró más a él. Él le sujetaba la barbilla mientras bebía de su boca como si quisiera poseer su alma a través de ella, y su otra mano seguía enlazando con suavidad y firmeza sus muñecas. Podía pensar que él estaba siendo demasiado dominante, que no podía permitirle que jugara con ella de esa forma, manejándola como si simplemente fuera un peluche, pero no era tan inocente como para engañarse de esa manera. Él la tomaba con fuerza, pero ella no quería soltarlo tampoco. Y él lo sabía, por eso la liberó.

La mujer se agarró a él como a un salvavidas, arqueándose e impulsándose contra su duro cuerpo, respondiendo al beso de él con otro igual de voraz, saboreando, chupando su lengua e incluso mordiendo sus labios. El vampiro sonrió contra su boca al percibir todo su delicioso cuerpo respondiendo con lujuria al ataque del suyo. Separó su boca de la de Bella, que respiraba aceleradamente, y repartió tenues besos por sus labios, por toda su cara, un toque casi etéreo que la torturaba y la dejaba ansiosa de más.

—Puedo vivir contigo cualquier fantasía y darte un placer que no has conocido —le susurró en la oreja, tentador.

Bella se tuvo que morder el labio para sofocar un gemido, con escaso éxito. Casi escuchó su sonrisa. _La resistencia es inútil_. Entonces la besó en la boca de nuevo, esta vez aún más dulce y sensualmente, respirando de ella, llenando sus pulmones de su aroma, saboreándola sin prisas, entrelazando su lengua con la suya y danzando con ella, gozando de su entrega.

No era un buen samaritano, un salvador ni un protector. Era un vampiro hambriento a la caza de la presa más apetitosa que había conocido jamás, y que pensaba consumir lentamente. Profundizó el beso, preparándose para escuchar un "no" que no llegó, la expulsión del paraíso, un despertar que él no habría ordenado. Exigente, asoló su boca sin piedad, espoleado por su entrega y los sonidos de placer que su ansiada garganta exhalaba.

Liberó su boca y dejó su rostro a escasos centímetros del de la joven. Bella esperaba algo, escuchaba en su interior esperando el "no", como las otras veces. Girando el rostro de lado a lado comprobó que seguían en el mismo escenario, el crepúsculo en la preciosa playa tropical. A su alrededor no había extrañas puertas plantadas en medio de la nada, ni percibía ningún impulso de salir corriendo. En sus brazos se sentía segura, deseada. Y su cuerpo volvió a inflamarse de deseo. Quería sentirlo dentro, de nuevo. Quería que volviera a morderla. Era una maldita pervertida, pero por lo menos solo era un sueño. En el reino de lo onírico uno era libre de vivir sus propias fantasías sin sentirse culpable. ¿A quién hacía daño así?

Edward sentía de nuevo el golpeteo acelerado de su corazón en su propia piel. El aire se saturó del aroma del deseo femenino y se sintió embriagado y a punto de perder las riendas.

_Como si alguna vez las hubieras llevado. _

Sabiendo que tenía razón acalló la voz rebelde y se dispuso a disfrutar sin prisas del momento. Quería terminar de seducirla, que al final de la noche no pudiera negarse a nada de lo que él le pidiera. Mostrarle todo lo que podía darle.

De repente el escenario cambió. Bella estaba en una fiesta de carnaval en un _palazzo_ veneciano que recordaba de un viaje que había hecho con amigos tras terminar la carrera. Miró a su alrededor en la multitud enmascarada que danzaba a su alrededor, buscándolo.

—¿Bailas? —un escalofrío la recorrió al sentir su aliento en la oreja. La abrazó desde atrás rodeándole con fuerza la cintura y sintió su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo a pesar de las varias capas de ropa que llevaba.

Estaba jugando con ella como un león con un gatito y lo peor era que a ella le fascinaba ese juego. Asintió y él le dio la vuelta en un movimiento ágil y rápido de bailarín consumado y la transportó por la pista bailando un vals entre la multitud.

Llevaba una máscara preciosa cubriéndole la mitad superior de la cara y sus ojos refulgían a través de los orificios. Sonreía de una forma que hasta entonces no le había visto. Era una sonrisa más suave, menos burlona. Casi parecía tierna.

Vestía atuendo de época, al igual que ella, pero estaba segura que incluso en sus sueños a él le sentaba mejor.

De pronto se puso un dedo sobre los labios en actitud misteriosa y la guió a una habitación adyacente al enorme salón de baile. La apoyó contra la pared, cerró la puerta de golpe y se abalanzó sobre su boca. Sus máscaras habían desaparecido oportunamente y en aquel momento a Bella se le ocurrió que Edward podía haber hecho lo mismo con la ropa que llevaban. Se aferró a su cuello mientras él la aprisionaba entre su cuerpo y la pared, un brazo en su cintura y una mano en su cara, sujetándola mientras profundizaba el beso e invadía su boca, saboreándola como si quisiera devorarla por completo y aquello fuera solo el aperitivo.

Bella gimió en su boca, sintiendo su cuerpo arder en un deseo que la sorprendió por su crudeza. Aquel sonido amenazó con resquebrajar el control de Edward, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando su entrega y no tenía prisa. Y no se refería solo a los días desde que la conocía sino a toda su existencia. Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos abrasándola aún más.

—Puedo follarte en cualquier sitio que quieras imaginar —habló cerca de sus labios y ella abrió la boca para respirarle a él, como si fuera tan necesario como el aire. Tragó saliva, sintiendo la excitación crecer en su interior.

—Te follaría como tú quisieras y cuantas veces quisieras —susurró mientras el escenario volvía a cambiar.

Ahora estaba acostada en una cama enorme con dosel, en la penumbra de una habitación que bien podía pertenecer al mismo _palazzo_, atada por las muñecas a cada poste. Llevaba un atrevido conjunto azul de tanga y sujetador de blonda que había visto unos días antes en un catalogo de lencería y que de estar despierta no sé habría atrevido a ponerse. Él estaba acostado a su lado y le rozaba el escote con su dedo índice. Su pecho empezó a subir y bajar de forma trabajosa y se dijo que tendría que estar asustada, pero seguía sin temer nada. Era un sueño y sobraba el sentido común.

—¿Esto te gusta? —la voz era ronca e insinuante, confiada en conocer la respuesta.

Ella tuvo miedo de contestar, pero pensó que no hacía falta, era más que evidente. Sus pezones estaban duros y la humedad empapaba su sexo de forma visible. Él sonrió con malicia y de repente Bella se sobresaltó al comprobar que ya no había un solo Edward en la cama con ella. Tenía uno a cada lado, acariciándola con el leve roce de la yema de aquellos dedos suaves.

—Podrías estar con dos hombres a la vez —le dijo el nuevo Edward. Ella lo miró, tan asustada como excitada por aquella situación, que era su fantasía erótica preferida—. O más. Pero con la condición de que todos fueran yo. —Se inclinó sobre su cuello y la besó, besos húmedos alternando con suaves, hasta que llegó a la oreja—. No soporto que estés con otro, ni siquiera aquí.

Bella parpadeó. Su voz había sonado ligeramente amenazadora. Edward captó su desliz. No quería asustarla con su instinto posesivo pero quería dejarle claro que no iba a soportar que estuviera con otro. Para tranquilizarla cambió de nuevo el entorno del sueño.

De repente Bella estaba en su propia habitación, pero no estaba tal y como la había dejado al acostarse. Una música suave y envolvente sonaba desde ningún lugar en concreto, y había algunas velas repartidas aquí y allá, creando una iluminación tenue. Bella no reconocía la canción, pero escuchando la letra no se sorprendió de que él la hubiera escogido. Miró su propia ropa y vio que llevaba el camisón negro, de nuevo. Después miró a su alrededor, buscándolo sin encontrarlo. Se levantó de la cama y anduvo por la habitación.

—Edward —llamó suave, sintiéndose un tanto ridícula.

Insegura, se mordisqueó el pulgar mientras daba pequeños pasos recorriendo su dormitorio mirando a uno y otro lado, esperando que él de nuevo se materializara. ¿Si se esforzaba podía conseguir invocarlo a voluntad, atraerlo dentro del sueño de nuevo? ¿O estaba despierta?

—Edward, vuelve —murmuró, y entonces lo vio, o mejor dicho, vio su silueta a través del cristal de su dormitorio. Estaba en la gran terraza del ático, apoyado sobre sus codos, contemplando las vistas desde allá arriba.

Paso a paso se fue acercando a la puerta de su dormitorio que daba hacia la terraza, y la abrió.

* * *

**¿Y ahora, está despierta o dormida? El siguiente también es intenso, así que hay que repartir energías... **

**Los primeros 5 reviews entran en el sorteo especial de un sueño con Edward XD.**

**Nota: la música que suena en la habitación es "Possession" de Sarah Mac Lachlan.**


	7. Vampiro

**Buenas tardes y feliz fin de semana. Espero que la espera no se haya hecho larga.**

**Besotes babosos a _Ebrume_ por dejarme robarle su tiempo para betear esto, y a mis prelectoras _Nurymisu _y _Maria José_, que me ayudan con mis inseguridades (que son muchas).**

**Gracias a todas las que me leéis y me hacéis saber que os gusta esto. Os contesté a todas, creo, menos a _Rocha_ (sí, dos, unas tanto...) y _Marieta_ (aquí hay más). Y también gracias por los favoritos y demás.**

**_Advertencia_: si eres menor, hay capítulos (y fics) más adecuados para ti. **

**El capítulo tiene un ritmo lento, pero en este caso creo que lo bueno es disfrutar del camino, y no solo del destino (*tose y disimula*).**

**Música inspiradora: _Closer_, de Kings of Leon.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

**VAMPIRO**

**.**

El aire fresco de la noche la hizo estremecer y en aquel momento tuvo la extraña sensación de estar despierta. Pero eso no podía ser, Edward estaba en su terraza, con la misma ropa que llevaba en la playa, así que ella seguía soñando.

Bella se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y se apoyó en él, disfrutando de la vista que su extraño amante le ofrecía y admirando aquel cuerpo creado por alguna parte oscura y hasta ahora secreta de su mente solo para el placer de los sentidos. Jamás ningún hombre alcanzaría a poder competir con él, pues ella sabía qué esperar de la realidad. Lástima que fuera solo una fantasía suya, una muy pervertida. Tragó saliva al recordar lo que había sentido cuando la mordió y la excitación humedeció su sexo de nuevo.

Edward seguía contemplando las vistas apoyado sobre la barandilla, su silueta recortada contra el fondo claroscuro de la noche y de los edificios de alrededor, su cuerpo iluminado de forma fantasmagórica por la pálida luz de la luna creciente. Aquellos hombros anchos, la larga espalda flexionada hacia delante y un culo que no podía calificar de otra forma que perfecto eran todo un espectáculo digno de contemplar durante horas.

Se mordió el labio abrumada por lujuriosos pensamientos mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y, solo por un momento, apartaba su vista de él y miraba a su alrededor, molesta y al mismo tiempo desconcertada por el frío que sentía. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no vestía el bonito camisón negro, sino que llevaba la misma ropa con la que se había ido a dormir: una cómoda camiseta y un viejo pantalón de pijama.

Se sintió confusa. Lo ocurrido antes parecía lo real y lo que vivía ahora era... diferente. Y Edward estaba extraño también. ¿Por qué de repente la ignoraba? ¿Qué hacía aquí fuera?

El vampiro la vigilaba con todos sus sentidos excepto el de la vista. No necesitaba mirarla para saber que estaba confusa, pero temía perder el control si se giraba y la encontraba frente a sí, de nuevo. No la había vuelto a ver desde el primer día, y le parecía que habían pasado siglos desde entonces. Demostrándole que ella era real y no una ensoñación, sus sentidos en aquel momento estaban totalmente poseídos por el perfume de la excitación de Bella. Mezclado con su aroma natural floral, resultaba en una combinación explosiva para la que erróneamente había creído estar preparado.

_Está húmeda por mí_, _para mí. _Apretó los párpados con fuerza y contrajo su cara en un gesto de dolor por el esfuerzo al que ella, sin saberlo, lo estaba sometiendo.

Aquella humana era la encarnación de la tentación.

Él no sabía qué podía pasar a partir de aquel momento. No podía intentar leer su mente ni percibir lo que ella sentía como hacía cuando estaba en el interior de sus sueños, pero podía escuchar acelerarse aquella música dulce y húmeda, rítmica... su latido. Bella estaba en plena transición de sueño a vigilia, pero aún no era consciente de estar despierta.

Su dulce humana, porque era suya sin ninguna duda, había hecho algo increíble: levantarse sonámbula para abrirle la puerta de su hogar. Ni en sus fantasías más alocadas habría concebido algo así. Y cuando por fin vio que Bella abría la puerta y salía al exterior no lo dudó... la despertó. Después de poseerla en sueños quería hacerlo estando consciente. Gozar de ella y con ella por completo.

Aún así no era un ingenuo, sabía que la única forma para que Bella accediera a eso era que pensara que continuaba soñando. Él no podía permitir que se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía antes de que ella supiera que le pertenecía, tanto despierta como dormida.

Apretó los puños ante sí y se los quedó mirando fijamente, aguardando alguna reacción de terror en ella, su cuerpo tenso como un arco, sin saber cuál sería su siguiente paso, pues todo dependía de Bella.

—Edward —murmuró suavemente, haciendo que la sangre que recorría su helado cuerpo entrara en ignición.

Lo llamaba con una voz tan dulce que no pudo hacer otra cosa que girarse y encararla, deteniendo su respiración. Tan preciosa como la recordaba, se abrazaba a sí misma como si tuviera frío mientras lo examinaba con gesto interrogante. Su mirada reflejaba la misma mezcla de fortaleza y desamparo que le había llamado la atención la primera noche. La contempló de arriba abajo mientras aguantaba el impulso de chasquear la lengua y alzar una ceja acusadora: llevaba una ropa horrible, aunque... eso tenía fácil solución. Devoró cada centímetro de piel expuesta e imaginó sin dificultad cómo sería lo que estaba cubierto.

Ella lo estudió, en parte por el placer de admirar su belleza, y en parte por evadirse de aquellos ojos ardientes. Definitivamente, aquel sueño era distinto de los demás. Edward parecía ahora más abrumador, y emanaba de él algo tan intenso que la hizo estremecer.

Él vio el temblor y reaccionó rápidamente. Un segundo antes estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía delante. Pero a Bella no le dio tiempo a pensar en ello. Él no se lo iba a permitir.

No quería tocarla pues su piel estaba aún helada. Su cuerpo tomaba la temperatura del exterior y de la sangre de sus víctimas, y ahora necesitaba ambas cosas: calor y sangre. Aún así acercó su cara a escasos centímetros de la de ella, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de cercanía.

Bella se sintió atada a los magnéticos ojos verdes como si sus manos la sujetaran y no le permitieran apartar la vista. Apenas podía parpadear y su confusión desapareció. Su presencia era demasiado poderosa como para pensar en otras cosas excepto en que lo tenía tan cerca... Él se inclinó para besarla en los labios, apenas un roce en el labio superior, después en las comisuras, para terminar en el inferior. Quedó cerca, muy cerca de ella, sin moverse, su boca entreabierta y dejando que la joven percibiera el aroma de su piel, de su aliento. Conocía los dones que la naturaleza le había otorgado y sabía usarlos.

Cerró los ojos mientras se acercaba más a él, respirando de él, deseando su sabor, la invasión de su dulce lengua en la boca, sus labios oprimiendo firmemente los de ella, perfectamente acoplados como si fueran dos partes de un todo. Se puso de puntillas reduciendo la distancia entre ellos, y para hacerlo se agarró de sus brazos. Al percibir la dureza de sus músculos y la frialdad de su piel lo soltó como si se hubiera quemado, extrañada por aquel tacto diferente, suave y al mismo tiempo frío y duro como el del acero, y retrocedió un paso. Entonces perdió el equilibrio y él la sujetó de la cintura, acercándola más a sí mismo. Jadeó al sentir el poder de aquellas fuertes manos sobre ella y su respiración se volvió irregular al ver el brillo del deseo relucir en los ojos verdes.

—Hace frío para estar aquí fuera. Y tú estás helado —habló jadeante, intentando que la lógica pudiera calmar un poco su creciente agitación.

Tentativamente volvió a posar sus manos sobre los brazos de él, con mucho cuidado, como si temiera que le fuera a dar una descarga. Extendió los dedos sobre aquella piel y exhaló el aliento con suavidad, dándose cuenta de que lo había estado reteniendo hasta el momento. Era todo tan distinto... Pero era él. El extraño de sus sueños.

_Edward._

Edward no leía su mente, pero sí cada uno de sus gestos, los que ella controlaba y los que no, y sabía que Bella le deseaba tanto como él a ella. Tenerla tan cerca y no estar dentro de ella dolía. Solo podía aliviar ese ansia dejando de inhalar su intenso perfume, y aún así no sabía cuánto aguantaría.

_Un poco más, por favor_, le dijo a su yo más instintivo.

Alzó una de sus manos para rozar su piel. Bella cerró los párpados un momento para volverlos a abrir de inmediato y enfocarlos en él. Era como si alguien la viera por primera vez, haciendo que cada segundo de cada minuto se sintiera viva.

Edward volvió a acercarse depositando suaves besos por toda su cara, los párpados, la nariz, las mejillas, obviando los labios y recorriendo el camino desde el ángulo de la mandíbula hasta la clavícula, volviendo a ascender por el otro lado. Cada roce entre sus pieles subía más la temperatura entre ellos y la sangre de la joven pulsaba contra sus labios cada vez más fuerte conforme él ascendía. Gimió cuando atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja entre sus dientes y tironeó con suavidad.

—Has salido a buscarme —murmuró en un ronroneo de placer.

Ella sintió el vello de su piel erizarse cuando una de sus grandes manos se perdió por su cabello hundiéndose en él y la otra se introdujo bajo su camiseta recorriendo su columna de arriba abajo con suaves roces de las yemas de sus dedos. La ardiente piel de Bella respondió con placer, a pesar de la frialdad de sus manos. Se arqueó apretándose más aún contra aquel cuerpo tan duro, enlazó sus brazos tras su nuca y buscó sus labios, besándolos con hambre, con ansia. Los tomó entre sus dientes, los chupó y mordisqueó, pidiéndole sin palabras que le abriera paso.

Edward se esforzó por evitar que sus colmillos emergieran justo en aquel momento, pero ella se lo ponía muy difícil con aquella muestra de pasión. Cuanto más lo excitaba más le costaba controlar sus instintos. Su erección pugnaba por ser liberada al igual que sus colmillos por salir de su carne.

Ignorante de su lucha interna, Bella continuó con su ataque. La boca de Edward tenía un sabor adictivo y no podía dejar de pensar en volver a saborearla mientras tiraba de él hacia el interior de su piso. Edward se rindió por fin, entreabriendo sus labios y dejando que sus lenguas se encontrasen. Bella acarició la de él con la punta de la suya, al principio tímidamente, lentamente, descubriendo y absorbiendo todas las sensaciones, como si fuera la primera vez que lo besaba. Porque aunque los sueños anteriores habían sido increíblemente vívidos y placenteros, este era el mejor sin lugar a dudas.

Siempre sorprendido por ella, abrumado por el deseo que como fuego líquido recorría sus venas clamando por el calor y la sangre de la humana, Edward se dejó arrastrar hasta el interior del piso.

Una vez dentro la sensación de poder que lo invadió fue abrumadora. En cuanto traspasó el umbral de la puerta sintió el calor del recinto invadiendo su cuerpo, como una antesala de lo que le esperaba. Aquella calidez que invadía su piel y el aroma de Bella saturando toda la estancia se mezcló con la esencia almizclada de su feminidad, embriagándolo y haciéndole perder la cabeza. Ardía en deseos de probar en su lengua el néctar de su excitación. Con un pie y sin separarse un ápice de ella cerró la tan odiada puerta.

Ella le había arrastrado literalmente al interior de su hogar, ella le había dado su confianza, se había puesto por completo en sus manos y se había entregado a él. Y eso lo había hecho a voluntad, sin prejuicios que se interpusieran. No le importaba que lo hubiera hecho engañada. Era suficiente para él, de momento.

Bella continuaba sin darle respiro entre beso y beso, gimiendo contra su boca, saboreándolo como si fuera un manjar delicioso. Su excitación espoleaba los instintos más primarios del vampiro, completamente despiertos ahora. Estaba en territorio de caza, y tenía a su presa en sus manos. Los colmillos emergieron y Bella reaccionó separándose bruscamente.

_Por fin una reacción normal_.

Bella lo miraba con sus ojos oscuros muy abiertos, la respiración contenida, completamente quieta, la boca abierta en un gesto de sorpresa. Él ladeó la cabeza y dibujó lentamente una maliciosa media sonrisa que mantenía bien oculto lo que ella acababa de notar con su lengua. Dio un paso atrás, pero no tenía miedo. Él lo notaba. Solo quería algo de distancia.

Pensar. Tenía que pensar. ¿Por qué él no la dejaba? Dios, no podía pensar con claridad con aquellos ojos haciéndole el amor sin tocarla. Y no podía dejar de mirarlos.

Edward se acercó un paso muy lentamente, alargó las manos y le recorrió el rostro como un ciego leyendo en Braille. Su nariz, sus labios llenos y sensuales, el óvalo de su cara en forma de corazón, los pómulos, los arcos de las cejas que coronaban aquellos ojos grandes y profundos... todo era delicioso. Como descubrir el mundo por vez primera. Sentía la vida y la sangre de ella fluir bajo su tacto, su corazón latiendo como si pronunciara su nombre. Quería mezclarse con ella, y ser solo uno. ¿De dónde había salido este ansia? No lo sabía, pero así era. Desde que la había encontrado en la azotea del hospital ya no sentía la negra desazón que le atenazaba el alma y le angustiaba, amenazándole con llevarse su juicio.

De pronto tuvo una iluminación. Inclinó su cara acercándola mucho más a la de Bella, los ojos atrapándola con su brillo hipnótico.

—Viniste a buscarme aquella noche —se acercó tanto a ella que instintivamente dio otro paso atrás, y aún así no aumentó la distancia entre ellos. Él actuaba tan rápido que parecía prever sus movimientos.

—¿Qué noche? —frunció el ceño.

La situación se hacía cada vez más absurda y confusa para la joven. Y no ayudaba que él la estuviera acariciando de aquella manera con la mirada y con los dedos, aquellos dedos que su cuerpo anhelaba. Su presencia arrolladora absorbía su voluntad y era incapaz de otra cosa que no fuera sentirlo a él.

—La noche en que nos conocimos —afirmó él acercándose más aún, inclinándose sobre su boca y rodeándole la cintura con un brazo. Bella sentía que le faltaba el aire como si él se lo robara —. Viniste a por mí. Como ahora.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos e intentó apartarse de nuevo, pero él la siguió en su intento de retirada con tanta naturalidad que parecía que estaban danzando. Echó un nuevo e inútil paso atrás hasta que chocó contra la mesa del comedor y se dio cuenta de que no había posibilidad de retroceder más.

—Te necesitaba pero no lo sabía. Y aún así tú viniste. ¿Por qué hiciste aquello? Subir a la azotea con aquella tempestad fue una locura —la tomó de la barbilla con una mano, inclinándole la cabeza hacia atrás con suavidad, clavando su mirada penetrante en ella— ¿Qué te impulsó a hacerlo? Necesito saberlo —ordenó.

Bella movió la cabeza bruscamente para liberarse de su agarre y colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de él, intentando conseguir aquella distancia que él no le permitía. Él le soltó la barbilla pero su brazo de hierro continuó ciñendo la cintura de la mujer, haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara y aumentando el contacto con el suyo.

—No lo sé —lo miró de hito en hito, su mente cada vez más cubierta por una nebulosa, intentando encontrar el hilo de pensamiento que sabía que estaba por dentro de toda aquella maraña—. Me sentía muy agobiada y necesitaba salir del despacho. Necesitaba aire. No pensé que fuera peligroso.

¿Por qué estaban teniendo aquella conversación? La respiración de Bella estaba volviéndose errática al igual que su ritmo cardiaco, reflejo de la profunda inquietud que la estaba invadiendo. Edward se maldijo a sí mismo por enésima vez, por pensar que ya que él no tenía las respuestas la pobre humana las tendría.

—Shhhh —susurró en su oreja mientras la abrazaba con suavidad, acoplando sus curvas a su cuerpo, amoldándose a ella.

La estaba asustando. Tenía que hacer que olvidara, recuperar lo que habían tenido en el sueño. Quería estar con ella. Quería probar a qué sabía su piel, su sexo, su sangre.

La sujetó por las caderas inmovilizándola, posó sus labios en la curva de su cuello y le lamió aquella delicada piel, la punta de su lengua trazando sinuosos dibujos. Bella se agarró de la mesa con ambas manos, luchando por no rendirse a aquel remolino. Algo en su interior, una voz muy apagada, la estaba advirtiendo. Y entonces sintió que él la arañaba suavemente. Gimió al sentir aquel íntimo contacto. Sabía con qué la había arañado. Lo había notado al besarlo momentos antes. Unos afilados colmillos habían brotado de sus encías.

Colmillos. Piel fría. Belleza sobrehumana.

_Sangre._

No era difícil hacer la conexión. Tenía sueños eróticos con un vampiro que la llevaban al límite de su placer. No era algo que le fuera a explicar a nadie, eso desde luego. Se sonrojó con la tumultuosa respuesta de su propia libido ante aquella fantasía, y sus manos se separaron de la mesa para acariciar el sedoso cabello. De nuevo lo empujaba hacia su piel, como si su cuerpo ya no fuera suyo. Ya no le respondía, solo a lo que él estaba haciéndole. Cerró los párpados y echó el cuello hacia atrás, rindiéndose.

Edward gruñó, violentamente excitado ante su entrega consciente. La tomó del cabello con una mano tirando con suavidad hacia atrás y arqueando aún más su cuello. La otra mano la tomó y la alzó con suavidad, apoyándola sobre la mesa. De forma automática las piernas de Bella se colocaron alrededor de las caderas de él, atrayéndolo más. Edward dejó la mano sobre sus nalgas y las presionó contra su cuerpo. Su dura erección frotaba su sexo mientras él besaba, lamía y arañaba la piel suave y delicada de su cuello y escote. Bella estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, pero le faltaba algo.

—Hazlo, Edward —gimió, casi avergonzada.

Para su completa frustración, la mano que sujetaba su cabello la soltó y se posó con dulzura en su mejilla, mientras él se erguía y la miraba con... ¿Pasión? ¿Necesidad?

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Bella? —casi canturreó. La voz era burlona, pero sus ojos la contradecían, aguardando ansiosos la respuesta.

Ella exhaló con fuerza, frustrada. Edward apretó de nuevo sus nalgas, clavándole su erección. Bella jadeaba, incapaz de hablar con claridad.

—Lo de antes —lo miró fijamente, ceñuda, y esta vez él sonrió ampliamente, pero no era de mofa. Era una sincera sonrisa de felicidad.

Paseó su dedo índice por los labios de la mujer y ladeó la cara, buscando en la profundidad de aquellas pupilas dilatadas por el deseo.

—¿Qué es lo de antes? —preguntó casi distraídamente, concentrado de forma alternativa en sus ojos y labios.

—Maldita sea, Edward. Hazlo. Lo necesito.

—Y yo necesito que lo digas —repuso con severidad—. No sabes cuánto.

—Muérdeme. Bebe de mí —musitó, avergonzada de escucharse a sí misma, aún en aquella realidad alternativa.

La mirada jade cambió y pareció fuego verde. Sintió que la quemaba. Edward exhaló el aire bruscamente, como si ella le hubiera golpeado, y Bella no supo qué estaba pasando hasta que hizo un rápido movimiento y cuando se dio cuenta ambos estaban desnudos. Jadeó al sentir su piel fresca contra la suya, no tan fría como en el balcón pero sí un bálsamo para su fiebre. Él la tumbó sobre la mesa con delicadeza y sensualidad, con un cuidado exquisito que ella supo apreciar. Aunque no sonreía, sus labios perfectos estaban entreabiertos y ella pudo vislumbrar la punta de aquellos afilados dientes.

Aquella visión no era algo a lo que una pudiera acostumbrarse. No era nada grotesco o ridículo como un disfraz de carnaval, o burdo y casi infantil como una película de miedo antigua. Era algo fascinante, una visión subyugadora y terrible, pero que no la asustaba. Simplemente había algo más poderoso que el instinto de conservación que la hacía sentir que lo que estaba pasando, lo que iba a pasar, era lo correcto, lo que debía ser. No podía luchar contra eso, ni contra las emociones que irradiaban de él y la transportaban: pasión, lujuria, y sensualidad en niveles que hasta aquel momento desconocía.

—Respira con suavidad, Bella —la voz aterciopelada la hizo desviar la vista de su boca para fijarla en sus brillantes ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba al límite de la hiperventilación, y de que su enloquecido corazón golpeaba tan fuerte contra sus costillas que podía notarlo retumbar por todo su cuerpo—. Déjate llevar por lo que sientes. No temas nada.

Sus dedos acariciaron las pantorrillas, ascendiendo hasta los muslos con aquel delicado tacto, recorriendo la curva de las caderas con exquisita suavidad. Bella estaba excitada como si él hiciera que todo su cuerpo fuera una zona erógena hipersensible. Se concentró en su contacto y cerró los ojos, intentando controlar el aire que inhalaba y exhalaba.

—Pon tus manos en la mesa, Bella —ordenó.

Sin discutir, ella se agarró a ambos lados de la mesa y él curvó sus labios levemente.

—Tu piel es tan suave... —Edward flexionó su largo cuerpo cerniéndose sobre ella y abrió las manos en abanico acariciando sus caderas, su abdomen, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Los pezones estaban duros y sensibles y ella emitió un quejido y dio un respingo cuando él los rodeó con sus dedos—. Eres tan hermosa, tan... frágil.

Su rostro volvía a estar a escasos centímetros del de ella. Una de sus manos viajó hasta el espacio entre ambos y alcanzó el hinchado y palpitante clitoris. Lo acarició y estudió atentamente sus reacciones hasta que encontró el ritmo y la presión perfectos. Bella lloriqueaba, y su cuello se arqueaba cada vez más. Su gesto reflejaba una mezcla de placer y dolor. Placer en estado puro, dolor por no saber hasta dónde podría soportar y aún así anhelar más.

—Eres mía, Bella —susurró, su aliento embriagándola—. No luches contra eso. No quiero que lo olvides —la suavidad de su voz era desmentida por la pasión de su mirada—. _No_ voy a dejar que me olvides. —Tras estas palabras lamió una zona de su cuello. Entonces se introdujo dentro de ella de una sola vez, mordiéndola al mismo tiempo.

La mano que acariciaba sus pechos voló para sofocar en su boca el alarido que escapó de su garganta mientras su cuerpo era sometido al tormentoso placer de varios orgasmos seguidos que la convulsionaron. Edward bebió de su dulce y embriagadora sangre, un sorbo tras otro del sabor más adictivo que jamás hubiera probado, mejor que en sus sueños, infinitamente mejor que en su imaginación. Bebió sin saber si podía parar, su lengua evitando que la sangre saliera a borbotones, su miembro meciéndose con suavidad dentro de ella. Las contracciones del orgasmo de Bella y el placer de estar tan íntimamente unidos lo estaban llevando a la cima. Cada vez el nudo del deseo presionaba más en su vientre, en sus testículos, y sus músculos se tensaron más aún en un esfuerzo por controlar la fuerza de su lujuria.

Bella sintió las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, una descarga emocional necesaria en medio del orgasmo más poderoso que hubiera tenido jamás. Cuando las sensaciones fueron remitiendo alzó los brazos y una de sus manos acarició con dulzura la nuca de Edward mientras la otra se perdía por su espalda, palpando cada músculo, cada vértebra, disfrutando del tacto diferente y seductor de aquella piel.

—Soy tuya, Edward —vocalizó lo que jamás había pronunciado su boca, lo que ningún hombre había escuchado de sus labios. Nuevamente su cuerpo había actuado por voluntad propia, aunque esta vez no se extrañó de ello.

Aquello desató la lujuria de Edward, quien lamió la herida del cuello y levantó la cabeza para mirarla mientras se hundía más profundamente en ella. Sus ojos oscurecidos por la pasión brillaban con luz propia.

—Bella... —murmuró mientras la penetraba una y otra vez— Bella... Bella —repetía su nombre.

Ella se agarró de sus hombros sumergiéndose en la profundidad del océano verdoso. Las miradas estaban enlazadas cuando él sintió de nuevo su orgasmo, las paredes de su vagina contrayéndose y arrastrándolo con ella en su placer, hasta que se derramó en su interior con un gruñido salvaje.

Bella cerró los ojos agotada por todas las sensaciones que la habían atravesado en cuerpo y alma, pero sintió que él salía de ella y la tomaba en sus brazos. Al cabo de un momento estaba en su cama, tapada con el edredón, y notó el colchón hundirse a su lado. Sonrió, feliz y relajada, y Edward la contempló como si viera una hermosa obra de arte. Volvió a lamerle la herida del cuello varias veces para terminar de cerrarla, disfrutando de los suaves sonidos de placer que ella dejaba escapar, y luego cruzó su brazo sobre la cintura de ella y se tumbó a su lado, contemplándola respirar y dormirse relajada. Esta vez la dejaría descansar.

Pero no por mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

Dulces escalofríos recorrían su espina dorsal mientras sensuales oleadas invadían poco a poco su cuerpo. Se removió en la cama, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que unas manos fuertes sujetaban sus muslos.

—Eres deliciosa, Bella —su voz la tranquilizó antes de que le entrara un ataque de pánico.

Estaba soñando, de nuevo. Al final no iba a poder distinguir los sueños de lo real, pero no era algo que le preocupara en este momento. No cuando él puso de nuevo su boca sobre su sexo y le chupó y lamió el clítoris como si se alimentara de ella, lengua áspera contra piel ardiente, una auténtica y placentera tortura. Se incorporó a medias para encontrar aquella hermosa cabeza entre sus piernas y sus manos se movieron para acariciar el suave cabello de color indefinible.

Se dejó llevar, expresando sin pudor todo lo que él le hacía sentir, blasfemando, gritando y jadeando. Gritó cuando él introdujo sus dedos en ella sin dejar de lamerla y tocó puntos que ni ella misma conocía, y gritó cuando explotó en un nuevo orgasmo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que él dejaba de chupar su henchido y sensible nudo para lamer su ingle, hasta que sintió de nuevo sus colmillos dentro de ella. Escuchó el sonido de su propia voz, deformada como un rugido, y un nuevo estallido de éxtasis la invadió llenándola hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, hasta la última célula, mandándole un mensaje, el mismo que pudo escuchar en aquella voz sedosa.

—Eres mía, Bella. Que descanses, y sueña conmigo.

Notó unos labios suaves besarla, y fue lo último que pudo recordar al día siguiente cuando despertó.

.

.

* * *

**Y... ¿qué pasará a la mañana siguiente? Esta vez se sortea una bolsa de sangre a las 5 primeras reviews. Para que le déis de comer al vampiro, no pongáis cara de asco... XD.**


	8. Despierta

**Buenas tardes a todas. Con este capítulo descansamos un poco de la intensidad de los previos, aún así espero que os guste. Gracias a mi beta Ebrume por sus palabras y su trabajo, y a mis prelectoras Maria José y Nurymisu por darme su opinión.  
**

**También por supuesto a las que hacéis posible que este Edward siga inspirándome: Ebrume, Tata XOXO, , Aguus Pereyra, tigres 86, ludgardita, Pegn, Nakeyla, Karen's Lullaby Cullen Swan, Angie Masen, Aliena Cullen, luzdeluna2012, anaidam jadeante (me mataste con lo del Edward soñofollador), Alysa Cullen, NekoCullenPattinson , Rocha (te apunto voluntaria), May Cullen, Isel, Shirly C, Sakura93, soni, superanbl.**

**No alargo más esto y os dejo con el capi. **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

**.**

**DESPIERTA**

**.**

La luz de la mañana penetró a través de los párpados de Bella, arrastrándola con insistencia al mundo de la realidad.

No quería abrir los ojos. Volver a su rutinaria vida, a la normalidad que tanto había añorado apenas unas horas antes. Aquellos sueños extraños la ataban al mundo de la fantasía como cuando de niña leía historias que la transportaban a un mundo más feliz que el suyo, donde los padres cuidaban de sus hijos y los defendían de los peligros del mundo.

Sacó los brazos de la protectora cobertura del edredón y se frotó la cara con suavidad, los ojos aún cerrados, resistiéndose a dar por terminada su intensa aventura nocturna.

No. No era como entonces, cuando era niña. Estos sueños, su nueva vida paralela, la hacían vibrar de tal forma que al despertar era cuando parecía estar soñando. Ni siquiera se preocupó por eso, como una parte racional que aún funcionaba en su mente le aconsejaba. Aunque creía distinguir sueño de realidad, era algo que no le importaba mucho en aquel momento. Le importaba lo feliz que era en brazos de aquel vampiro imaginario.

Le daba igual que fuera un producto de su subconsciente, no se iba a preocupar por eso. Había gente que se drogaba, gente que vivía en un mundo paralelo artificial, donde era más feliz. Ella no se consideraba infeliz, pero si podía disfrutar de algo tan maravilloso que su propia mente ponía a su disposición, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

Sonrió para sí y por fin abrió los ojos. Suspiró y miró hacia el ventanal que daba hacia la terraza del ático, sintiéndose la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra. Aún sentía pequeñas y deliciosas contracciones en su vientre al recordar todo el erotismo de la noche anterior.

—Mierda, soy una enferma, pero una enferma contenta—susurró.

Con la sonrisa aún pegada a los labios se incorporó en la cama, pero un súbito mareo la hizo volver a recostarse. El cuello le había dolido un poco, y la vista se le había nublado. Sin pensarlo, de forma automática, acercó las yemas de sus dedos a la zona del cuello donde "él" había bebido de ella, y de forma distante, como si estuviera viéndose desde fuera, se dio cuenta de que las manos le temblaban. Exhaló y se sintió más ligera cuando notó que la piel estaba bien al tacto.

_Bella tontorrona._ Seguro que había hecho algún movimiento durante aquel sueño, o había dormido en una mala postura, y por eso había sentido aquellas leves molestias.

Decidió levantarse con suavidad, poniéndose primero de lado, incorporando la cabeza y luego ir subiendo con ayuda de los brazos hasta quedar sentada. No volvió a sentir aquel vértigo súbito, pero sí cierta sensación de inestabilidad. Todo iba bien. Quizá estaba incubando algún virus. La boca le ardía de sed, así que se levantó con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos para ir a la cocina a servirse un gran vaso de agua.

De pronto sintió que un rayo la paralizaba y cayó sentada sobre el colchón. El fresco de la mañana le puso la carne de gallina.

¿O era el terror?

_Desnuda. _Estaba desnuda.

No se había acostado desnuda, eso lo sabía. Solo dormía desnuda cuando estaba con Riley.

Su cuerpo respondía como si fuera autónomo de su cerebro, reaccionando un segundo antes de que ella tuviera cualquier pensamiento, lo que la desorientaba. Su corazón estaba taquicárdico y su respiración acelerada ya antes de que aquella idea se difundiera lentamente como una mancha de aceite penetrando por todas las partes de su cerebro. Sus ojos miraban fijamente hacia una parte de su cuerpo, pero sus pensamientos no le respondían. No sabía qué hacían aquellos hematomas en sus muslos, y no era algo que ella pudiera explicarse, luego debía estar soñando todavía. Sus manos temblorosas alcanzaron la suave piel de su ingle y buscaron aquello que ella sabía que _no_ debía estar ahí, y sin embargo estaba, desafiando todo lo que ella era, lo que creía, lo que pensaba, derrumbando con un simple gesto toda la construcción de su mundo y del universo entero, como si de repente hubiera atravesado el espejo.

Las náuseas la invadieron, su vello se erizó y sintió que un grito salía de su garganta, como si fuera la de otra persona. Como si en aquel momento estuviera fuera de su cuerpo, contempló fijamente las dos pequeñas incisiones que, rodeadas de un halo púrpura, decoraban su ingle. Aquellos pequeños puntos parecían dos agujeros negros que, inexorables, absorbían todo su sentido común y amenazaban con volverla loca.

Pasaron segundos o minutos, y ella seguía en la misma postura, sentada en la cama, mirando aquello, como si así pudiera hacerlo desaparecer. Sus ojos se desplazaban de forma alternativa desde las heridas hasta los moratones de sus muslos, y aunque lo deseaba una y otra vez, no despertó.

_Eres mía, Bella. No luches contra eso. No quiero que lo olvides. No voy a dejar que me olvides._

Las náuseas que la invadían se intensificaron y se levantó, caminando a trompicones hacia el baño, tapándose la boca e intentando contenerlas. Por fin, vomitó justo antes de llegar a la puerta. Sintiendo que las piernas le fallaban se arrodilló, la cabeza caída hacia delante, los hombros temblorosos, los párpados cerrados, gotas de sudor frío humedeciéndole la cara.

.

.

.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Seguía en el suelo, congelada en la misma postura de penitente, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que habían cesado sus temblores. Recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad, había conseguido detener la oleada de pensamientos aterradores que la había golpeado, y había dejado la mente en blanco.

Frialdad. Lo único que podía ayudarla ahora era eso. Asepsia, esterilidad, como en el laboratorio. Analizar, sin dejarse llevar por las emociones.

Prohibiéndose sentir nada fue incorporándose con lentitud. La sensación de mareo leve aún persistía, y la sed la estaba atormentando como nunca en su vida, pero se sintió satisfecha de sí misma cuando pudo apoyarse sobre sus pies y mantener el equilibrio.

Entró en el baño, bebió lentamente un vaso de agua helada y cuando comprobó que no la vomitaba bebió hasta saciar parcialmente aquella sed atormentadora. Se metió en la ducha, ansiosa por calentar su cuerpo y limpiar los restos de sudor helado y del ya conocido olor del miedo. Su mente aún bloqueaba cualquier tipo de pensamiento y emoción, como una presa que sin embargo estaba a punto de agrietarse. Pero en un momento de lucidez decidió no lavarse. Eso podría borrar pruebas.

_Aguanta un poco más, _le dijo a su propia mente mientras ahuyentaba los restos de su ataque de pánico.

Hacía tiempo había aprendido a dominar sus emociones. Cuando era niña era terrible captar las emociones de otros y no poder controlarlo, la hacía sentirse un barquito a la merced de un maremoto. Afortunadamente había aprendido a hacerlo con el tiempo, o habría parecido una lunática.

Minutos más tarde había limpiado el suelo, estaba vestida y sentada en su terraza, con un vaso de agua en la mano y un cigarrillo en la otra. Dejó filtrarse una a una las ideas en su mente, para no sentirse atropellada de nuevo y abrumada por ellas. Había inspeccionado su cuerpo desnudo en el baño, y no había otros daños. De hecho habría jurado que los hematomas eran más tenues que la primera vez que los había visto y las incisiones más pequeñas. Pero eso no importaba. Lo que importaba era que había reunido fuerzas para llamar a Kate y acudir con ella al hospital. No al mismo donde ellas trabajaban. Quería ver si quedaban pruebas en su cuerpo de lo que había pasado la noche pasada, pero quería discreción.

Porque si no creía en vampiros, y no creía, tenía que pensar en que alguien la había drogado. Eso debía ser, pensó con frialdad, como si pensara en otra persona. Inhaló una fuerte calada de tabaco, llenando sus pulmones y permitiéndose recordar algo de lo que había sentido la noche anterior. Aquella intensidad de emociones, aquella sensualidad, no era algo normal. Debían haberle administrado de alguna forma que ella no sabía una combinación de drogas. Eso lo explicaría todo. Y quien fuera que hubiera sido, debía ser un maldito tarado, no solo por hacerle aquello sino por dejarle _aquella_ marca.

_Eres mía, Bella. Que descanses, y sueña conmigo._

_Mierda_. Agitó bruscamente la cabeza intentando sacar de ella aquellos recuerdos, aquella voz sedosa que parecía haber impregnado e intoxicado cada una de sus neuronas.

Siempre le había interesado la criminología, por eso se había especializado también en medicina forense. Estaba segura de que si hablaba con la policía, donde tenía algunos buenos contactos, habría más casos como el suyo. Alguien con un comportamiento criminal tan elaborado debía seguir el mismo patrón con otras víctimas. Solo estaba agradecida de que realmente no le hubiera hecho daño, pues había estado completamente a su merced, y de que no hubiera robado nada de su casa. Había temido por el pequeño crucifijo de oro al no verlo colgado de su cuello, pero lo había encontrado en el suelo... al lado de la mesa.

No se había atrevido a mirar la mesa donde había pasado _aquello_, o ella había soñado que había pasado... No podía estar segura de cuántas cosas eran efecto de la droga que le habían administrado, y cuáles reales. Lo cierto es que por más que buscó no encontró ningún resto de la ropa con la que se había ido a dormir.

Apagó el cigarrillo, dejó el vaso vacío en la mesita y se puso de pie con suavidad, temiendo volver a marearse. Se apoyó en la barandilla de la terraza, recibiendo la caricia del aire fresco. La sensación de inestabilidad continuaba, aunque cada vez menor, así como la sequedad de boca y cierta taquicardia. Con la frialdad de una forense había ido anotando mentalmente y por escrito todos los cambios de su cuerpo, sabiendo que eso ayudaría a encontrar la sustancia que le habían administrado. ¿Sería éxtasis? No conseguía interpretar los efectos que le había causado... quizá sería una mezcla de varias mierdas sintéticas.

Y más aún la preocupaba el hecho de no saber cómo había sido drogada. Quien le hizo aquello debía haber entrado en su casa y echar esa mierda en el agua. Siempre se preparaba café con agua embotellada, y la guardaba en la nevera.

Se estremeció y se sintió tremendamente vulnerable. Tenía suerte de estar viva.

El timbre de la puerta la asustó y estuvo a punto de pegar un salto. Su falsa sensación de serenidad se fue al traste y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de forma incontrolada. No podía dominar sus movimientos. El timbre volvió a sonar, y la voz de su amiga sonó a través de la puerta. Kate tenía las llaves de su casa, pero no quería usarlas nunca. Como pudo, arrastró los pies hasta la puerta y, cuando sus manos temblorosas pudieron obedecer, abrió.

Kate y Garret estaban en el rellano, mirándola consternados. La rubia se abalanzó sobre ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo cálido, todo lo apretado que le permitía su abultado abdomen.

.

.

.

—Creo que deberíamos haber llamado a la policía en cuanto ella nos ha avisado —Garrett arrugó la nariz al terminar el café de la máquina.

La sala de espera del Hospital St. Francis de Nueva York estaba muy tranquila aquella mañana de domingo, en contraste con la actitud tensa de la pareja que, de pie al lado de la máquina de café, cuchicheaba.

—Ella no ha querido. Quería verme primero.

—Si la han drogado no sabe lo que se hace.

—Si ha sido así ya hace horas de eso, Garrett. Ahora está perfectamente consciente —Kate se abrazó la barriga y miró hacia la puerta que comunicaba con urgencias.

—¿Perfectamente? ¡Ni siquiera hay rastro de esos hematomas de los que hablaba! Ni de las incisiones de... lo que sea —el físico se pasó la mano por el pelo, alborotándolo más—. Dios, ¿qué le habrán dado?

La rubia pensó en lo que su marido había obviado comentar por delicadeza. No había signos de que Bella hubiera mantenido relaciones sexuales con aquel extraño de quien les había hablado. Aunque ella bien sabía que eso tampoco probaba lo contrario.

Se mordió el labio, el ceño fruncido, y volvió a mirar a Garrett.

—Lo cierto es que Bella está un poco extraña últimamente. Ha tenido alguna fase de amnesia. Y parece un poco obsesionada por sus sueños —la preocupación alteraba cada rasgo de su bonito rostro.

—¿Quieres decir que todo esto pueden ser...? —Garrett no terminó la frase. La palabra "alucinaciones" quedó suspendida entre ellos, sin necesidad de ser pronunciada.

—Sea lo que sea espero averiguarlo pronto. Necesita ayuda. Aún no sé de qué tipo, pero la necesita.

La puerta que comunicaba el área de urgencias con la sala de espera se abrió y un hombre joven, alto y corpulento salió por ella, mirando a su alrededor como si buscara algo.

—Sam —Kate llamó su atención con un gesto de la mano. El hombre se acercó a la pareja sin sonreír— ¿Cómo está Bella?

—Le han dado un sedante, la doctora habría llamado a un psiquiatra si no te hubiera reconocido.

Kate compuso un gesto de incomprensión. Aunque tanto Bella como ella estaban de acuerdo en manejar el asunto de forma discreta, había sido ella misma quien había insistido en acudir al St. Francis de Nueva York. Parte de su formación como psiquiatra había transcurrido en aquel centro y conocía a gran parte del personal. Afortunadamente la doctora de urgencias Sally Davenport era una de esas personas.

—Estaba bastante alterada, le irá bien descansar un poco. Pero me extraña que no me lo hayan comunicado, no sé, al menos pedirme la opinión antes.

—Bueno... El sedante no se lo habían dado hasta ahora porque querían el resultado de las pruebas de drogas en orina, ya sabes que no querían darle nada que pudiera perjudicarla. Pero ahora lo necesitaba tanto que la doctora se lo ha dado incluso sin su permiso —dudó por un momento mirando a Garrett y este ese apartó discretamente—Escucha, he venido aquí de forma extraoficial, y esto también es extraoficial, pero confío en tu discreción. No debería decirte nada pero lo haré porque sé que eres la única familia que tiene. No hay drogas en la orina.

Kate miró a Sam, el policía amigo de Bella, como si le hablara en otro idioma. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero este la detuvo con la mano.

—No hay drogas, pero los análisis tampoco son normales. Tiene una fuerte anemia, y según la doctora la pérdida de sangre es muy reciente. Como si hubiera sufrido una hemorragia, pero ella no recuerda nada excepto a ese... vampiro. Todos los síntomas que tenía: la sed, el mareo... todo eso ha sido por lo mismo. Pero ha sido decirle todo esto y se ha derrumbado.

—¿Derrumbado?

—Sí, quisiera decirte que se ha desmayado pero no, se ha desplomado sobre la camilla con los ojos muy abiertos. Nos ha dado un susto de la leche.

Kate no sabía qué decir. No entendía nada, pero estaba profundamente preocupada por su amiga.

—¿Abrirás una investigación? —susurró en un hilo de voz, acariciándose la barriga de forma inconsciente.

—Sí, si Bella hace la denuncia. Por el momento solo tenemos un montón de datos inconexos y una amiga hecha polvo —la voz de Sam había dejado de ser profesional para volverse cálida. Kate siempre había sospechado que él había sido uno de los amigos con derecho a roce de Bella antes de que esta conociera a Riley—. Escucha... Tengo obligaciones familiares, como en casa de mis padres y he de irme, pero volveré para el turno de noche, si Bella se queda ingresada.

—Espero que no haga falta —Kate sonrió apenas—. Voy a verla.

—No te dejarán entrar ahora ni aunque tengas enchufe. La enfermera que cuida de ella es una especie de Rottweiler y dice que hasta dentro de por lo menos un par de horas seguirá durmiendo y que no quiere allá a nadie molestando.

Kate torció el gesto pero dirigió una mirada a Garrett. Su marido estaba preocupado por Bella, pero más aún por ella. Desde su embarazo se comportaba de una forma terriblemente protectora, y estar en la sala de espera de un hospital con su mujer angustiada por una amiga no era algo que lo mantuviera sereno y relajado.

—Está bien, nosotros también hemos de comer, nos irá bien que nos dé el aire.

.

.

.

Bella estaba pálida y ojerosa, aún en aquel profundo sueño. Él ni siquiera intentó introducirse en su mente. Primero porque sabía que no era el momento. La estabilidad mental de la joven humana pendía de un hilo, y no podía permitirse sobresaltarla ni siquiera en sueños. Nunca sabía cómo ella iba a responder. Además, había comprobado que las drogas que alteraban las fases del sueño dificultaban su acceso a la mente del durmiente.

Contemplando a la frágil humana rodeada de material estéril sintió por primera vez en su existencia lo que debía ser el remordimiento.

—Siento haberte hecho esto, pequeña —susurró, sus largos dedos acariciando lentamente la frente y la mejilla de la mujer—. Ojalá pudiera convencerte de que no estás loca. Pero no podía ser de otra forma.

Bella sonrió en sueños, un gesto muy leve y probablemente sin significado, pero que a él le animó a seguir. Desplazó su mano hasta la suave piel de su cuello, donde quedó apoyada, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó dulcemente en la frente, en los párpados, y en los labios. Ella emitió un suave sonido, como un gemido apagado, pero no se movió.

—Esta noche te he puesto en peligro. Perdí el control, y bebí demasiado de ti. La próxima vez sabré controlarme, te lo prometo. Jamás volveré a ponerte en peligro, mi preciosa Bella —murmuró apartándose un poco de sus labios. Su aroma lo estaba tentando, y pasarían días antes de que pudiera volver acercarse a ella.

Aún llevando su poder regenerador en la sangre, aquel que él sabía que le había pasado con su saliva, le había causado a Bella una pérdida de sangre importante. Nunca bebía dos veces de la misma mujer, y jamás se le habría ocurrido hacerlo la misma noche, pero ella era la tentación hecha carne y sangre y él debía grabar aquello en su cabeza.

Lo que le había dicho era verdad. La próxima vez no sucedería. Porque habría una próxima vez, no podía ni imaginarse su existencia sin volver a tenerla en sus brazos. Era imposible pensar de otra forma.

.

.

.

—Dice Sally que el ritmo al que se están regenerando tus glóbulos rojos supera los récords. Que en un par de semanas la anemia se habrá curado.

Bella asintió sin mirar a su amiga. El sobre con el informe de asistencia permanecía en su mano. No lo había mirado, ni abierto, ni guardado en el bolso.

—¿Tienes la receta de hierro y ácido fólico? —Kate paró en el semáforo y miró a Bella. Había mandado a su marido a casa, muy a regañadientes por parte de él, diciéndole que tenían una visita que hacer.

La patóloga suspiró. Su amiga estaba intentando hacerla hablar desde que habían salido del hospital, con escaso éxito. No podía hacerle eso. Alargó la mano para rozar la de su amiga que estaba sobre el volante y curvó sus labios intentando trazar un amago de sonrisa. No quería pensar en nada. Estaba mental y físicamente agotada. Pero se estaba sintiendo aún peor por haber llamado a su amiga. Así que reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y se esforzó en dejar de preocuparla.

—Gracias, Kate. No sé qué habría hecho hoy sin tu ayuda. —De repente miró a uno y otro lado—. Oye ¿dónde vamos? Este no es el camino de tu casa, ni de la mía.

—Espero que no te moleste, Bells, pero... he hablado con Angela, ya sabes que somos amigas, y hace tiempo que le debo una visita. He pensado que podía ir contigo, y si quisieras comentarle algo de lo que te pasa... a lo mejor nos echa un cable. O si prefieres puedes esperar a la consulta de mañana —añadió precipitadamente.

Bella sintió como si la golpeara la tremenda preocupación de su amiga y cerró la boca antes de decir el "no" que había pensado pronunciar. Seguía pensando que la cita con la doctora Weber era una buena idea. Estaba muy cansada, pero lo malo era que ni siquiera quería dormir. Tenía miedo de soñar con _él_. Lo que fuera que le había pasado, presentía que tenía relación con aquellos extraños sueños que estaba teniendo. Si sus alucinaciones no eran producto de una droga no sabía qué eran, pero lo averiguaría. Ahí estaba la clave.

De pronto se sintió más animada, y asintió a su amiga.

—Vamos a hablar con la señora Sandman* —pronunció muy seria, pero Kate sonrió.

.

.

.

La casa donde vivía Angela Webber no estaba situada en un edificio de la Quinta Avenida, como Bella no pudo evitar pensar cuando su amiga le había hablado de la neurofisióloga y su exitosa consulta, pero sí estaba obviamente en Manhattan, en el Upper West Side, un tranquilo barrio residencial.

Estaba claro que los sueños daban para mucho.

La doctora era una mujer morena de más o menos el mismo rango de edad que ella y Kate. Llevaba unas modernas gafas de pasta tras cuyos cristales brillaba una mirada vivaz y penetrante. La expresión de su rostro era en conjunto muy agradable. Se la veía francamente contenta de verlas. Una vez hechas las presentaciones las hizo pasar al amplio comedor de su domicilio, donde Bella pudo comprobar que no tenía hijos. Era imposible tenerlo todo tan ordenado con hijos en casa. Distraída, se preguntó si la doctora estaba soltera o aún buscando al hombre de sus sueños.

Se amonestó a sí misma por aquel pensamiento tan tonto, pero necesitaba distraerse con lo que fuera para no estar atenta a la continua sensación de que _él_ estaba cerca. Si iba a desarrollar una paranoia, su amiga psiquiatra iba a ser la última en saberlo. Si tenían que ingresarla en una institución, Kate no se enteraría.

Después de su arrebato emocional de la mañana y su segundo derrumbamiento al saber que no había sido drogada y que había sufrido una hemorragia aguda, todo el montaje que tenía en la cabeza sobre lo que le había sucedido la noche antes se había desmoronado. Como ella.

Solo le cabía pensar en alguna droga nueva que aún no pudiera analizarse. Podía ser que el cabrón que le había hecho aquello la hubiera hecho sangrar de alguna forma. Aunque, como decía aquel principio científico, cuando había varias posibles explicaciones para un fenómeno la más sencilla solía ser la válida**. Y no había teoría que explicara que sus hematomas e incisiones hubieran desaparecido por completo en horas.

La única explicación que lo unificaba todo era que se estaba volviendo loca.

—Disculpadme, tengo una llamada —la voz suave de la doctora Webber la sacó de sus cavilaciones—. Estáis en vuestra casa —dijo mientras se retiraba a otra habitación con el móvil en la oreja.

—Me siento mal. No me gusta molestar a la gente en su casa un domingo por la tarde —Bella se sentía inquieta y se levantó del cómodo sofá donde estaban sentadas Kate y ella.

—No molestamos, Bells. Hacía tiempo que le debía esta visita, te lo he dicho, y además ella ama su trabajo. No descansa ni en fin de semana, como puedes comprobar. Seguro que quien está al teléfono es un paciente.

—Ajá —repuso la patóloga acercándose a la enorme biblioteca que ocupaba de arriba abajo toda una pared del comedor—. Impresionante. Casi todo son tratados médicos, de historia, antropología... ¿esta mujer no sabe lo que es un best seller? —se giró de repente al darse cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta. Esa era la típica situación en que el anfitrión estaba a tu espalda y te oía murmurar sobre él.

Afortunadamente, aquella no era una de esas situaciones. Kate se levantó y la acompañó, dirigiendo su atención a un libro en particular.

—"Antropología del sueño". Ella escribió un capítulo de este libro —lo tomó de la biblioteca, demostrando el grado de confianza que tenía con la anfitriona, y se lo llevó al sofá—. Ven, hay cosas muy curiosas sobre el tema. Como ves, es una gran experta, y no solo en el aspecto puramente científico.

Bella la acompañó y se sentó a su lado mientras Kate hojeaba el tomo. Era un tratado divulgativo, muy bien estructurado y con abundancia de imágenes acompañando el texto. De repente le llamó la atención una de ellas.

—¿Qué es eso? —señaló con el índice la fotografía de una pintura.

Era fascinante y sobrecogedora. En ella aparecía la imagen de una especie de demonio sobre el pecho de una mujer durmiendo.

—Es un íncubo —la voz de la doctora Webber la sobresaltó. Había algo en aquella imagen que no le dejaba apartar la vista.

—Un íncubo —no era una pregunta, pero la doctora respondió.

—Sí, una antigua leyenda. Un demonio que se presenta durante el sueño para mantener relaciones sexuales con sus víctimas.

—Pues no parece que lo esté pasando muy bien —bromeó Kate.

Pero Bella ya no escuchaba.

.

* * *

**El link de esa pintura está en mi perfil. Os advierto que el demonio es muy feo y no se parece a Edward. **

**Dos anotaciones, copiadas de la wiki:**

***Sandman** es un personaje de la cultura anglosajona, y sobre todo la celta, que visita cada noche el dormitorio de la gente mientras duerme, para esparcirle arena mágica en los ojos y así, los durmientes tendrán sus sueños (De ahí su nombre Sand — Arena y Man — Hombre).

**La **navaja de Ockham** es un principio metodológico y filosófico atribuido a Guillermo de Ockham (1280—1349), según el cual, «en igualdad de condiciones, la explicación más sencilla suele ser la correcta».

.

**Y bien... creo que Bella ya parece reaccionar, pero debe ser duro, ¿no? Aunque lo haya pasado muy bien con él y la envidiemos profundamente, una cosa es pensar que era un sueño, y otra que ha estado con un vampiro de verdad.**

**Os espero en el siguiente. Si alguna me quiere buscar en Facebook, mi nombre allá es como el de aquí: Dra B Swan. **

**Doc para las amigas ;)**


	9. Íncubo

**Buenas tardes a todas. Perdón por la pequeña tardanza pero mi tiempo no da para más. Disculpadme también por no contestar vuestros comentarios esta vez pero os agradezco todos y cada uno de ellos. Voy a dedicar ese tiempo a escribir un pequeño glosario de términos al final del capítulo. **

**Las que habéis leído Cambio de destino conocéis (y algunas habéis sufrido) mi obsesión por escribir de forma más o menos rigurosa lo que tiene que ver con mi profesión. Nuestra querida especialista en sueño va a decir muchas cosas. Mis fuentes han sido la wikipedia, un blog que explica de forma apasionante la pintura del íncubo (link en mi perfil), varias webs médicas especializadas en sueño y la Biblioteca Nacional Médica de EEUU (Pubmed). **

**NOTA: creo que no es necesario leer el glosario para entender la esencia del capítulo, pero mi beta me lo ha pedido y yo soy una mandada... es solo para las que queráis ampliar conocimientos. ¡Si hay dudas, no dudéis en planteármelas!  
**

**Gracias a mis prelectoras _Nurymisu_ y Maria José, y a _Ebrume_ por betearlo como siempre a toda velocidad. A _Superanbl_ por darme esa interesante interpretación del cuadro y picar mi curiosidad. Y también a v. cullen, ludgardita, May Cullen, Tata XOXO, Aliena Cullen, luzdeluna 2012, Anónimo, Angie Masen, Marieta, Rocha Voluntaria ;), Sakura93, rafaela. monterroso (bienvenida), NekoCullenPattinson, shirly c, Esme Mary Cullen, NereCullen73, soni, Isel, y anaidam.  
**

**Aviso de que ya queda poquito para que se termine... no sé si 4 capis. **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

**.**

**ÍNCUBO  
**

**.**

_Un demonio que visita a las mujeres en sus sueños para tener relaciones sexuales con ellas._

La cabeza de Bella bullía, como si de repente varias zonas de su cerebro hubieran hecho conexión y lo iluminaran. Aquella pintura había atraído su atención sin saber por qué, pero al escuchar la palabra "íncubo" había tomado consciencia de algo. Conocía aquella palabra, aunque hasta ahora no había tenido un significado importante para ella.

Se quedó mirando fijamente cada detalle del cuadro, como si fuera el hilo de Ariadna con el que llegar a salir del laberinto en que se había sumido su vida los últimos días. No se daba cuenta de que había palidecido y de que su respiración era acelerada y superficial. Kate sí había notado la expresión de su amiga y de repente se sintió culpable por haberla traído a casa de Angela en vez de habérsela llevado a su propio hogar tal y como había pensado hacer unas horas antes.

Después del shock que había sufrido había sido una mala idea no dejarla descansar. Muy mala idea.

—El cuadro se llama "La pesadilla". Es del pintor romántico Henry Fuseli, y aunque tiene distintas interpretaciones es una pintura con significado claramente sexual, como podéis ver por la postura abandonada de la joven y por el íncubo, —explicó la anfitriona señalando la fotografía, ajena a las expresiones de sus dos visitantes—. Fue muy criticada por algunos contemporáneos del pintor por eso —añadió—. Bella, ¿estás bien? —dijo con preocupación, reparando en la extrema palidez de la joven.

—Bella, cariño —Kate le puso la mano en el brazo y ella se sobresaltó y la miró, parpadeando como si acabara de despertar de un sueño—. Vamos, te llevo a casa.

La joven negó con la cabeza varias veces y se levantó.

—No... no... solo... necesito ir al baño —musitó mirando a su sorprendida anfitriona, quien se levantó de inmediato.

—Claro, te acompaño —la precedió por la gran casa y al cabo de un momento volvió con la psiquiatra, mirándola interrogante.

—No tendría que haberla traído —explicó Kate—. Esta noche le ha pasado algo... no sabemos bien el qué —miró a su amiga indecisa—. Y no te lo quiero contar, prefiero que lo haga ella, si quiere. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

La neuróloga se acarició la barbilla en actitud pensativa y asintió.

—Y la has traído hoy porque piensas que lo que le pasó anoche está relacionado de alguna forma con mi trabajo y con la consulta que tenemos pendiente mañana —dedujo la morena.

—Eso es... —repuso la psiquiatra un poco avergonzada.

—Está bien, cielo, me gusta que te preocupes por tus amigas. Me parece perfecta la idea, pero que sepas que a mí me debes una visita "de verdad" —alzó una ceja con gesto falsamente ofendido y Kate asintió con una sonrisa.

En el baño, Bella estaba mojándose la cara y el cuello con agua helada e intentando controlar su respiración. Apoyada en el lavabo con ambas manos se miró al espejo, estudiando su aspecto.

—Estás horrible —pronunció en voz alta a la cara pálida que la miraba desde el otro lado del cristal. Clavó sus ojos en los cercos oscuros bajo sus ojos hinchados—. Tú sí que pareces un vampiro.

Íncubos. Vampiros. Posesiones. Todo aquello parecía el producto de una mente enferma, pero ella no creía estarlo.

_Bueno, como todos los locos. _

Sonrió sin ganas. Llevaba un buen rato en que le parecía percibir la presencia de _él, _más lejana y débil que en sus sueños pero aún así persistente. ¿Era malo que no sintiera esa presencia como algo atemorizador? ¿Había esperanza para su trastorno mental? En estos momentos tenía a escasos metros de ella un compendio de la sabiduría moderna occidental sobre la mente humana: una psiquiatra excelente y una neuróloga de prestigio. ¿Podrían ellas dos ayudarla?

Escrutó su rostro lentamente como si aquello fuera a darle más claves para llegar al fondo de lo que le pasaba. ¿Se habría drogado su madre mientras estaba embarazada y este era por fin el resultado? ¿O ella misma había estado gestando su locura desde su infancia?

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, profundamente cansada. Muy mal estaba cuando se permitía volver a pensar en sus padres y en el daño que le habían hecho. Hacía tiempo que había decidido dejar todos aquellos malos sentimientos atrás. Intentó dejar la mente en blanco y tomar de nuevo las riendas de sus emociones. Había venido a casa de Angela Webber a por respuestas, y las iba a tener. Su alma investigadora las pedía, su salud mental también. Quizá no obtendría las respuestas que ella quería, pero sí algo más de luz.

Por fin, tomó aire profundamente y salió del baño con un aspecto algo mejor que el que tenía cuando había entrado. Cuando volvió al comedor Kate y Angela la escrutaron y lo que vieron debió tranquilizarlas porque su expresión se relajó levemente. Ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra mientras Bella se sentaba y miraba de nuevo el libro.

—¿Puedo? —inquirió tímidamente a la neuróloga, que sostenía el libro sobre su regazo. Ella se lo pasó con una sonrisa.

Bella estaba fascinada por aquel demonio horrible que contemplaba desde el cuadro al observador.

—¿Todos los íncubos son así de monstruosos? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—No, qué va. El íncubo es una figura que aparece en muchas culturas, un espíritu maligno —explicó Angela con voz serena y segura, como si diera una conferencia—. La imagen que tenga depende de cada cultura. Hay leyendas que le atribuyen una belleza sobrehumana.

_Belleza sobrehumana. _Las palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en la cabeza de la patóloga mientras en su mente se formaba la imagen de la atractiva cara de Edward y su perfecto cuerpo, su voz sensual y aterciopelada, aquel tacto diferente, no cálido pero tan cautivador que no podía dejar de tocar su piel...

_¡Basta!_

—¿Podría ser un vampiro? —la pregunta salió de su boca sin pensar.

Notó el respingo de Kate pero no la miró.

—¿Un vampiro? Por supuesto —afirmó Angela con seguridad.

Bella apartó la vista de la pintura con reticencia y la fijó con curiosidad en su amable cara.

—Cuéntame más sobre eso, por favor.

Era como si una tercera explicación para sus experiencias se estuviera abriendo paso. Pero no quería pensar en su significado ahora. Kate también escuchaba atentamente, y Bella no podía evitar sentir su creciente preocupación. Estaba segura de que su amiga ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberla traído, pero ella ansiaba, necesitaba saber.

—Bueno, la palabra "vampiro" es relativamente moderna, pero ya hace miles de años que se habla de seres sobrenaturales que se alimentan de la sangre de los vivos. En la mitología griega, por ejemplo, tienes a Empusa. Era una criatura que se transformaba en una hermosa joven para seducir a los hombres en sus sueños y después beber su sangre. Es decir, absorbía su vitalidad, que es lo que hace un súcubo, el femenino del íncubo.

—Y qué... ¿qué se supone que les pasa a los humanos que se relacionan con íncubos? —Bella estaba fascinada. Kate le puso la mano en el brazo como para detenerla, pero Bella la miró—. Tengo curiosidad —tranquilizó a su amiga —, y Angela es una fuente de conocimiento.

—Siempre me han atraído todos los aspectos del sueño, no solo los puramente científicos —continuó la neuróloga con voz serena—. Por eso el autor del libro, que es amigo mío, me encargó esta parte. Y la verdad es que aprendí mucho escribiéndola. Según dice la tradición, durante el sueño el íncubo excita a su víctima hasta ofuscarla y absorbe su energía vital a través de esos sueños eróticos. Con esta energía se materializa y entonces la posee hasta enloquecerla de placer. Si esto es repetido la salud sufre, y puede terminar con la muerte. Como veis hay un paralelismo con la figura del vampiro. La pérdida frecuente de sangre debilita a la víctima hasta matarla.

Aquello era lo más parecido a una descripción de su situación que nadie le había dado hasta ahora. Bella no se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban temblando pero sí de que la preocupación de Kate rozaba ya la ansiedad, y en aquel momento se sintió fatal. Su amiga no se merecía eso.

—Solo son cuentos de viejas, Kate —la miró y compuso una tensa sonrisa—. Angela ¿hay alguna explicación... seria para todo eso? ¿Se sabe si esas leyendas tienen alguna base real?

Esto pareció reducir la ansiedad de su amiga, que se calmó al ver que Bella dejaba de ahondar en el tema de los vampiros. Estaba sumamente preocupada; como psiquiatra tenía claro que las alucinaciones empezaban a ser un problema real cuando uno no sabía distinguirlas de la realidad. Por otra parte no creía en seres sobrenaturales, pero aquella conversación le ponía los pelos de punta. Quizá estaba demasiado sensible por el embarazo.

—Hay varias teorías con respecto a los íncubos. La más aceptada tiene que ver con la parálisis del sueño y las alucinaciones hípnicas.

—¿Alucinaciones? —inquirió Bella. Kate asentía, recordando en aquellos momentos lo que como psiquiatra conocía del misterioso mundo del sueño.

—Sí, las alucinaciones hípnicas son las que se pueden producir durante los cambios de sueño a vigilia. Pueden angustiar mucho, pero no suelen significar que haya alguna enfermedad. Son de muchos tipos, a veces simplemente se tiene la sensación de que hay un peligro en forma de presencia en nuestra cama. Y la parálisis del sueño es un fenómeno que también puede aterrorizar a personas que, por lo demás, no presentan ningún problema mental: se despiertan en plena fase REM sin que el cuerpo, que en esa etapa está normalmente paralizado, haya recuperado la capacidad de moverse. La ansiedad y la falta de respiración voluntaria generan una sensación de falta de aire, como si alguien estuviera sentado sobre tu pecho. Se cree que la leyenda del íncubo pudo nacer de la combinación de todos estos fenómenos.

—Debe ser realmente angustiante —comentó Kate.

Bella se mordisqueó el pulgar nerviosamente. Todo eso sonaba muy desagradable, y ella jamás había tenido ninguna sensación de peligro con... Edward, ni se había sentido paralizada. Si algo la inmovilizaba era la intensidad de su mirada verde, y aquella energía que parecía emanar de él. Estaba confusa.

—Pero... ¿siempre es así? ¿No se supone que hay algo erótico de por medio? ¿No puede haber situaciones de esas que estás explicando que sean vivencias... agradables?

Decir_ agradable_ era minimizar hasta lo ofensivo la sensualidad de sus experiencias con _él_. Notó que se estaba sonrojando sin poder evitarlo recordando los intensos orgasmos de la noche previa, y se retorció los dedos intentando vaciar su mente de recuerdos lascivos.

—Bella, una leyenda suele construirse a base de una mezcla de fenómenos reales que queda tan deformada que al final no se parece en nada a los sucesos que la originaron. A la gente de hace siglos le venía muy bien la idea del íncubo para no sentirse culpable por sus sueños eróticos. Y sí, hay alucinaciones hípnicas que son experiencias muy agradables —asintió Angela.

De nuevo aquello era minimizar lo que ella vivía en aquellos sueños. En brazos de Edward no había miedo, angustia, ni soledad... Sólo puro y exquisito placer. Se sentía deseada, protegida, amada.

_¿Amada?_

Tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una risotada. A veces era ridícula. Definitivamente, iba a dejar de mirar Moulin Rouge. Lo suyo solo era sexo, orgasmos provocados por su mente gracias a una extraña fantasía. Y ahora sabía que los hematomas y las incisiones que había creído ver en sus muslos eran aquellas alucinaciones de las que hablaba Angela.

Se sintió más tranquila. Debería hacerse un chequeo como le había recomendado la doctora Davenport y estudiar aquella extraña anemia. Con más o menos precisión las demás piezas del puzzle que tenía en su cabeza iban encajando y la bruma de su confusión disipándose.

La conversación con la agradable neuróloga continuó durante un buen rato, intercambiando preguntas e información con ella, abstraída por todo un mundo nuevo que estaba descubriendo. Angela también disfrutaba explicándole cosas y contestando a sus preguntas. Solo hizo una pausa para ir a la cocina y cuando volvió llevaba una bandeja cargada con una tarta de chocolate que ella misma había preparado, y unas tazas de té.

—¡Chocolate! Ahora no conseguirás librarte de mí —sonrió la patóloga.

—No pretendo librarme de ti, Bella. He sacado esto para entretener a Kate —le guiñó un ojo a su amiga, que miraba aquel dulce con cara de deseo— mientras nosotras charlamos de tu problema, si quieres. No me importa a adelantar la visita. O si prefieres que estemos solas, podemos esperar a mañana.

—¿En serio quieres trabajar un domingo por la tarde? —Bella abrió mucho los ojos.

—Mi trabajo es mi hobby. En mi caso mezclar trabajo con placer es sencillo —se encogió de hombros—. Adoro esto.

Bella la contempló con admiración y sonrió. Había encontrado un alma gemela, una adicta al trabajo como ella.

—Bueno... si es lo que quieres... y Kate no está demasiado cansada —miró a su amiga, que asintió animándola a seguir— supongo que podemos hablar hoy. Aunque no sé por dónde empezar.

—Como dicen en las películas, por el principio —la animó la neuróloga, cortando un trozo de tarta para cada una.

Entonces Bella le explicó todo: desde la noche en que se despertó en el hospital con el uniforme y el cabello húmedos y sin recordar cómo había llegado a su despacho, hasta el traumático despertar de esa misma mañana. Se sonrojó mientras explicaba sus experiencias eróticas con Edward aunque su interlocutora mantenía su expresión cuidadamente neutra. Sin embargo algo le llamó la atención: sentía en ella cierta preocupación conforme iba hablando, aparte de un enorme interés. Absorbía cada una de sus palabras sin perderse una sola pausa. Dedujo que había conseguido picar la curiosidad profesional de Angela, pero había algo más, y no sabía qué era.

Una vez terminado el relato, Bella la contempló ansiosa esperando su dictamen profesional y al mismo tiempo admirada por su capacidad de ocultar sus pensamientos.

—Creo... —comenzó llevándose la taza a los labios, evitando mirar a Bella— creo que estamos ante un trastorno complejo.

Bella se abstuvo de interrumpir aunque en su mente estaba gritando. Se limitó a sorber un poco de té y esperar.

—Verás, no es que me parezca grave —explicó como sí le hubiera leído el pensamiento— sino que es como una mezcla de cosas. Tu episodio de pérdida de memoria podía tratarse de una variante de sonambulismo o de epilepsia. Golpear a tu ex novio escenificando un sueño podría ser síntoma de un trastorno de conducta de fase REM, pues en vez de sufrir la parálisis natural del sueño lo escenificaste. Y la parte que tiene que ver directamente con... el vampiro —pronunció el nombre con cuidado mirando atentamente la reacción de Bella— es lo más abigarrado de todo, no solo por esos fascinantes sueños lúcidos eróticos, sino por aquellas marcas en tu piel que, evidentemente, eran algún tipo de alucinación hípnica.

En este punto algo hizo saltar una alarma interna en la joven patóloga. Gracias a su don era una experta en conocer cuando alguien no le decía la verdad. Y algo en las emociones de la neuróloga no le cuadraba con lo que estaba explicando.

—Estoy muy jodida, ¿verdad?

Angela sonrió a medias, y Bella captó con más intensidad aquella sensación.

—No, solo que no eres un caso fácil. Pero hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer para saber más y sacarnos de dudas: una polisomnografía, un estudio de latencias múltiples de sueño, resonancia magnética, electroencefalograma... eh, no te agobies —añadió apresuradamente al ver la palidez de Bella—. No hay prisa, iremos poco a poco. Dices que hasta ahora tu esquema de sueño ha sido bastante regular. Intenta mantenerlo así: la falta de sueño solo hace que cualquiera de las cosas que te he nombrado puedan aparecer.

—Hasta hace unos días mis noches eran tan reparadoras como aburridas —bromeó la joven. Pero no pudo evitar recordar su sensación de felicidad y plenitud aquella misma mañana... hasta que había visto las marcas en su piel.

—Y si no te duermes por las esquinas —continuó la anfitriona— no creo que sufras de narcolepsia. Solo me queda preguntarte una cosa, de momento: ¿has sufrido algún estrés importante?

Bella frunció el ceño y Kate bebió de su taza evitando mirarla. Sabía cuánto odiaba que le sacaran el tema.

—¿Reciente? —preguntó con una fea mueca en sus labios, clavando sus expresivos ojos oscuros en la neuróloga.

—Reciente o antiguo. A veces los síntomas pueden reaparecer con el tiempo por cualquier causa.

—Sufrí de malos tratos durante la niñez. Me cuidó mi abuela desde los ocho años. Y hace dos que la perdí —explicó telegráficamente, no dando pie a más preguntas.

—Lo siento —la voz de Angela era dulce y realmente no parecía que estuviera siendo solo cortés. Bella sintió su simpatía, no su compasión, y la agradeció—. Todos esos trastornos del sueño también son más comunes en personas que sufren de estrés postraumático. Tendría que verte un psiquiatra.

—No quiero que me vea ningún psiquiatra —su voz sonó más seca de lo que había esperado, y se envaró—. Escucha... lo siento porque Kate es mi mejor amiga, pero es que no tuve buenas experiencias con ellos durante mi niñez. Prefiero dejarlo como último recurso.

En aquel momento miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que se había hecho más tarde de lo que pensaba. Observó que Kate escondía un bostezo.

—Kate, cielo, vámonos a casa. Se te ve cansada. Garrett va a matarme por abusar de ti, y con razón además. No quiero molestarte más, Angela.

—Ok, como desees —la sonrisa perenne y dulce de la morena no cambió—. Piensa en ponerte en manos de alguien que investigue esa anemia —le recordó—. Nosotras empezaremos por donde quieras y cuando quieras.

En aquel momento Kate se levantó del sofá.

—Si me disculpáis voy un momento al baño, las pataditas que me da Carmen van a conseguir que vacíe la vejiga en el coche y eso no sería nada agradable —hizo un gesto de paciencia y desapareció por la puerta del comedor caminando con la típica torpeza de la embarazada. Ambas amigas la miraron con cariño.

—Bella, si lo necesitas puedes venir a mi consulta, o a mi casa. Si prefieres llamarme este es mi número de teléfono —Angela rebuscó un momento en uno de los cajones de un mueble y le entregó una tarjeta.

De repente Bella pareció incómoda. Bajó un momento los ojos y la volvió a mirar a la cara.

—Muchas gracias. Poca gente es tan amable cuando acaba de conocer a alguien. Por lo menos a mí no suele pasarme.

—Solo lo hago por trabajo —la morena compuso una cara divertida, restando importancia al asunto—. Espero haberte ayudado un poco, pero me da la sensación que te he dado demasiado en que pensar.

—Oh, no lo creas, me has dado cosas lógicas y racionales en las que pensar, y me has quitado de la cabeza que estoy loca. Me siento muchísimo mejor, muchas gracias —se acercó a ella con algo de timidez y le dio un leve abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. Para su sorpresa, la morena la correspondió con efusividad, con un fuerte abrazo—. Espero que puedas ayudarme a resolver todo este rompecabezas —la miró a los ojos—. ¿Alguna vez has encontrado un caso como el mío?

La neuróloga la miró con cariño, olvidada ya su máscara de eficiente profesional. Ahora parecía mucho más joven. Y algo más triste. Tomó aire profundamente antes de contestar y en sus ojos oscuros se traslució la preocupación. Bella se dio cuenta de nuevo de que le ocultaba algo.

—He oído de todo, si no por mí misma, por otros profesionales. No todo lo que tratamos sale en los artículos. A veces ves cosas que no comentas en público porque no quieres que se rían de ti, pero en los pasillos de los congresos los compañeros te hacen confesiones muy curiosas —alargó la mano y la apretó alrededor de la de Bella—. Si sientes que vas a soñar con él, si de alguna forma notas su presencia en medio de la noche, sácalo de tus sueños. Creo que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo, porque ya lo has hecho antes. Solo tienes que desearlo. No te dejes llevar por su hechizo.

Bella la miró, confusa. Parecía que la neuróloga con quien había estado hablando a lo largo de la tarde había abandonado la máscara de profesional amable y por fin estaba hablando con ella en completa confianza. Y lo que le estaba explicando la estaba envolviendo en una confusa bruma, como si de repente estuviera en un mundo paralelo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que crees que... —dudó porque no se atrevía a pronunciar el nombre— _él_ podría ser... real? —farfulló.

—Solo digo que una parte de ti lo cree —se defendió la morena.

La castaña no daba crédito a lo que oía. De repente Angela se parecía más al cura de la película El exorcista que a una reputada doctora. Pero algo firme e intenso en su mirada la hizo asentir y contestar.

—Gracias. Te haré caso.

La morena pareció perder un peso que estuviera sobre sus hombros. En aquel momento llegó Kate y Angela abandonó por completo la conversación previa. Se formularon frases corteses de agradecimiento y se despidieron.

.

.

.

—He hablado con Garrett y hemos pensado que esta noche te podías quedar en casa... Y toda la semana —Kate detuvo el coche ante el edificio donde vivía Bella.

—Kate, estamos mayores para fiestas de pijamas —bromeó la castaña. Pero la rubia no le devolvió la sonrisa. La miraba muy seria.

—Bells, va en serio. Y voy a decirte otra cosa. Tienes que cogerte unos días de baja, necesitas descansar. Yo me encargaré de eso.

Bella pensó que la naturaleza le había negado una buena madre, pero que el destino le había entregado una buena amiga.

—Vamos, no es la primera vez que duermes en mi casa, y así estaré más tranquila. Hazlo por mí.

—Me encantará aunque estoy segura de que Garret va a empezar a odiarme —suspiró Bella rindiéndose—. Pero de lo de la baja ya hablaremos, yo creo que será peor quedarme en casa dándole vueltas a todo esto. Vete tranquila ahora, tendré que recoger algo de ropa, y luego cogeré el coche para ir a tu casa. No me entretendré mucho, no te preocupes.

.

.

.

Bella bajó del coche de Kate aún pensativa y de forma inconsciente miró a su alrededor, como si buscara algo. Pero no sabía el qué. La verdad es que Angela sí le había dado mucho en que pensar.

No es que ella fuera una persona escéptica con todo lo que no comprendía. Tenía un don, y lo sabía, aunque eso en su infancia había sido más una maldición. Percibir las emociones de los que estaban a su alrededor no había sido sencillo de pequeña. El odio, la envidia y las emociones negativas eran duros de soportar y al principio la golpeaban sin saber de dónde había venido aquel desasosiego. Además no entendía que un adulto se le dirigiera con una sonrisa cuando en el fondo estaba triste, y cosas así.

Con el tiempo había aprendido, como un niño aprende a caminar y sortear obstáculos, a tener un férreo autocontrol no sólo en los sentimientos que percibía sino en los propios.

Por eso no le costaba creer que en la realidad del día a día hubiera algo más de lo que salía en los rígidos libros de texto. La doctora Weber no había querido desembarazarse de su máscara de profesional en casi toda la entrevista pero al final ella había podido comprender que el genuino interés y preocupación que la especialista en sueño demostraba por ella iba más allá de lo estrictamente profesional. Habría jurado que a Angela le interesaban más aún los aspectos extraoficiales de la ciencia del sueño que los puramente académicos.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su propia casa Bella se vio asaltada por los recuerdos del vívido sueño de la noche anterior. Se detuvo en el recibidor, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y caminando lentamente hacia el interior del piso. Tras sentirse más tranquila después de la conversación con Angela los duros momentos de la mañana habían pasado a un segundo plano y tanto su mente como su cuerpo recordaron abrumadoramente cada caricia, cada beso, cada mordisco, y la íntima sensación de él bebiendo de ella... Inspiró profundamente, apretó los puños y se obligó a calmarse y a mirar la mesa del comedor.

Al final se encogió de hombros. Probablemente pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que pudiera mirarla sin que le vinieran a la mente imágenes del intenso placer que la había recorrido justo encima de aquella mesa.

Se encendió un cigarrillo aún sabiendo que no debía fumar y menos aún estando anémica, pero lo necesitaba, y salió a la azotea.

Kate le había insistido en que se quedara con ella varias noches. Su corazón se llenó de calor pensando en su amiga y en cómo la había apoyado. Angela también había sido un bálsamo para su agitado espíritu. En ese momento recordó a Sam y se prometió llamarle en cuanto llegara a casa de Kate.

Se relajó mirando las vistas desde su casa apoyada en la barandilla de la terraza, disfrutando de la suave brisa primaveral despeinando sus cabellos. El sol estaba ya bajo en el horizonte, aunque aún calentaba. Había sido un día muy largo, pero ya había pasado. Se sentía serena y relajada. Apagó el cigarrillo y se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar en el piso, pero entonces reparó en algo que no había visto hasta el momento. Sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir unos instantes.

Una caja envuelta en papel de regalo color rojo vivo —_como el de la sangre,_ pensó—con un gran lazo plateado adornándola, reposaba sobre la tumbona que tenía en la terraza.

_¿Qué mierda...?_

Se acercó lentamente a la caja como si de un león dormido se tratara. Sentía el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca. Cuando estuvo al alcance de su mano se agachó para cogerla. Era ligera, y de ella cayó un pequeño sobre que estaba escondido bajo los pliegues del lazo. Frunció el ceño y controló su respiración, desplegando el papel que había en el interior del sobre.

Si era un regalo de Kate, no le veía la gracia. Y nadie más que ella y el portero del edificio tenían las llaves de su piso. Ni siquiera Riley. ¿Podía ser que él hubiera traído el regalo y se lo hubiera entregado al portero? Era una idea absurda, porque el portero no lo habría dejado en el exterior, pero la única que se le ocurría con algo de pies y cabeza.

Aquel pedazo de papel era una carta manuscrita con un trazo muy elegante. Se sentó en la tumbona con la caja en su regazo mientras intentaba detener el temblor de sus dedos y luchaba por conseguir leer el mensaje.

_Mi preciosa Bella _

_Quiero pedirte que me perdones por los excesos de esta noche, y prometerte que jamás se repetirán. Por favor, dame una oportunidad para demostrártelo. _

_Acepta mi pequeño regalo como prueba de que tu mente está tan sana como pronto lo estará tu cuerpo. _

_E._

Por un momento miró al horizonte y esbozó una sonrisa cansada. Estaba soñando de nuevo. Porque no cabía otra posibilidad.

A partir de ese momento experimentó un curioso fenómeno: su mente se bloqueó por completo mientras su cuerpo se movía de forma automática, apartaba la carta a un lado y abría cuidadosamente el envoltorio de la caja. A pesar de su estado mental no pudo evitar una exclamación ahogada cuando la abrió y sacó su contenido.

Era un delicado camisón de seda negra y encaje, exacto al que llevaba en sus sueños con _él_.

Derrotada, se dobló sobre sí misma y comenzó a llorar agarrándolo con fuerza.

.

.

.

Angela estaba en la cocina de su casa escuchando música y preparándose una cena ligera cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta.

Extrañada, miró la hora en el reloj del microondas. No solía tener visitas a aquellas horas un domingo por la noche.

_Será un vecino alto y musculoso a quien le hace falta un poco de azúcar_, bromeó consigo misma mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Miró por el cristal del comedor un momento antes de precipitarse a la puerta para abrir.

Bella estaba parada en el umbral de su puerta, pálida como un fantasma, y con la misma expresión de haber visto uno.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Angela. Y quiero que seas completamente sincera.

.

.

* * *

**Glosario (si hay más dudas preguntadme):**

**Hilo de Ariadna:** en la mitología griega, Ariadna ayudó a Teseo a salir del laberinto dándole un hilo que iba desenrollando conforme andaba para no perderse a la vuelta.

**Alucinaciones hípnicas** son las que suceden en el umbral entre sueño y vigilia (hipnopómpicas si es al despertar, hipnagógicas si es al dormirse) y son sensaciones falsas pero muy vívidas. Cualquiera las puede tener, aunque más si tiene algún problema del sueño. Pueden ser sonidos, olores, imágenes, o muy complejas: percepción de un extraño en la habitación, sensación de que salimos de nuestro cuerpo...

**Narcolepsia:** esta rara enfermedad se caracteriza por somnolencia excesiva y difícil de evitar en varios momentos del día. Me contaron el caso de un directivo de una empresa que se dormía en pleno consejo de administración. Suele ir acompañada de cataplejia, es un fenómeno donde uno pierde la fuerza (no la conciencia) de forma brusca y cae al suelo, normalmente coincidiendo con un susto o alguna emoción fuerte.

**Trastorno del comportamiento en fase REM:** se confunde con el sonambulismo pero no tiene nada que ver. Estas personas carecen de la protección natural que tenemos durante la fase REM: nuestro cuerpo nos paraliza para que no escenifiquemos el sueño y nos hagamos daño, pero ellos sí se mueven y lo escenifican. Ha habido algún juicio en USA donde alguien ha intentado usar este trastorno para librarse de una acusación por asesinato. No sé si coló.

**Polisomnografía:** complejo estudio del sueño que mide muchos parámetros del cuerpo humano, desde el oxígeno hasta la actividad cerebral, y además lo filma en vídeo.

**Test de latencias múltiples de sueño:** es el estudio de elección para diagnosticar la somnolencia excesiva. Es complicado de explicar, pero básicamente consiste en hacer varias siestas cortas de 20 minutos cada dos horas que se registran de forma parecida a la polisomnografía.

.

**Chicas, hice seis años de carrera y solo una hora le dedicaron al sueño... triste, ¿no?**

**Besos y espero no haberos aburrido. ¿De qué hablarán ahora Bella y Angela?**


	10. Insomnio

**Buenas tardes a todas. Gracias a _Ebrume_ que desde el otro lado del globo (más o menos ;)) ha beteado esto, y a mis prelectoras _Nurymisu_ y _Maria José_. Gracias a las lectoras por vuestra fidelidad a la historia; esta vez sí que he podido contestar reviews, menos las que no tenéis cuenta de FF (gracias Rocha voluntaria ;) y Shirly C.). **

**No lo alargo y os dejo con este. **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

**.**

**INSOMNIO**

**.**

Angela miró unos segundos el semblante pálido de Bella Swan: su expresión era la viva imagen del pánico. Se apartó rápidamente de la puerta y le franqueó el paso, mordiéndose el labio al mismo tiempo que interiormente rezaba porque la idea que se estaba formando en su mente no fuera cierta. Si Bella había acudido a ella y no a Kate, su mejor amiga, solo podía ser por una razón.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se quedó frente a frente mirando a la mujer de cabellos castaños. Esperando.

Bella rebuscó un segundo en el contenido de su bolso y sacó de él un camisón negro. Sin una palabra se lo tendió con mano temblorosa, y con la otra le ofreció un pequeño papel con unas palabras manuscritas. Angela entrecerró los ojos contemplando todo aquello sin cogerlo y respiró profundamente. Asintió.

—Entiendo —dijo simplemente.

Bella bajó los brazos y los dejó colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo. No podía parecer más desamparada que en aquel momento y Angela sintió ganas de abrazarla, pero le indicó la puerta del comedor.

—Ponte cómoda. Estaba preparando algo de cena, pero creo que será mejor que pida comida por teléfono. ¿Qué pido para ti? ¿Te gusta la comida china?

—Si como algo ahora vomitaré —negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—Está bien —Angela se esforzó por sonreír—. Vuelvo enseguida, tengo el teléfono del chino en la cocina. ¿Te traigo algo de beber?

—Nada, en serio, tengo un nudo en el estómago.

—Bien, pues serán un par de minutos y estoy contigo.

Cuando Angela volvió de la cocina Bella estaba sentada en el sofá que había ocupado antes con Kate, los ojos cerrados, su pecho bajando y subiendo lentamente, sus manos relajadas sobre su regazo, como si estuviera haciendo algún ejercicio de yoga.

—¿Ejercicios de relajación? —la neuróloga se sentó en el sillón más cercano a donde estaba su nueva paciente.

—Sí... es lo único que se me quedó de las sesiones de psicoterapia a las que asistí cuando era niña. Me ayuda... a veces —musitó abatida.

—Tengo diazepam, si quieres. Me parece que lo necesitas.

—¡No! No, no quiero pastillas para dormir. Mi madre era adicta a ellas. Por culpa de la coca padecía de insomnio, así que en vez de dejar la coca se dedicaba a drogarse con ellas —explicó. Angela pareció sorprendida por la súbita confesión— Lo siento, cuando estoy nerviosa hablo más de la cuenta. Y ahora lo estoy, y mucho.

—Te puedo ofrecer una copa de vino tinto, si te has replanteado lo de vomitar —repuso la morena con voz serena, reparando en la prenda negra que yacía en el sofá al lado de Bella.

—Eso será perfecto.

—Bien, y cuando la tengas dime por qué has venido a buscarme. Sea lo que sea prometo serte sincera.

Su huésped supo que era cierto y asintió mirándola a los ojos. Su cordura pendía de un fino hilo y necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que había pasado.

—Aunque quizá no te guste lo que vas a oír —añadió Angela en voz más baja.

.

.

.

Angela miraba una y otra vez el camisón y la carta. Su parte más intuitiva sabía que Bella Swan decía la verdad pero luchaba contra su parte más racional, la que le negaba que aquello pudiera ser posible. Aunque era una batalla con un ganador seguro desde el principio.

Ella sabía. Había abierto su mente desde aquella experiencia durante su viaje a Londres, que había marcado su futuro profesional. Hacía años había seleccionado un grupo de colegas, amigos con los que compartía su gusto por lo sobrenatural. Todos ellos, mentes brillantes pero abiertas a lo que no era oficial, tenían pruebas de que había una dimensión oculta en el sueño del ser humano. Una zona oscura en la cual las personas se sumergían en terrenos inexplorados, visiones del futuro, del pasado, salían de su cuerpo y visitaban lugares lejanos... o eran visitadas por otros seres.

Creía en ello sin lugar a dudas, pero eso no significaba que fuera crédula y que cualquier persona que le viniera con "cuentos de viejas", como los había llamado la propia Bella horas antes, fuera a ser de su agrado y la fuera a persuadir de que todo lo que le contaba era cierto. No, ella era una científica, amplia de miras, pero científica al fin y al cabo, y había visto demasiados enfermos mentales, simuladores, gente con afán de protagonismo...

Aunque también sabía que en aquellos momentos en el comedor de su casa no había ninguna de esas personas.

La joven castaña, sentada frente a ella en la mesa del comedor, bebía a pequeños sorbitos su copa de vino tinto, y justo ahora empezaba a desaparecer un poco el temblor de sus manos y volver algo de color a sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el pedazo de papel que había sobre la mesa, su mirada tan fascinada como aterrada, atrapada por aquella elegante letra como lo estaría una pequeña mariposa en una tela de araña.

No era de extrañar su estado. Angela siempre había pensado que nadie podía sobrevivir indemne a más de una noche con un íncubo, ser sobrenatural, vampiro, o como se le quisiera llamar. Aún recordaba la intensidad de su experiencia. Si a ella aquella extraña noche la había llevado a estudiar toda la carrera de medicina y especializarse para poder estudiar en profundidad el mundo de los sueños... ¿qué no haría en Bella, por más fuerte que fuera, el haber vivido durante varios días esa misma experiencia, y por fin el saber por sí misma que todo lo que ella había creído fruto de su mente había sido real?

Porque Angela había ansiado estar equivocada, pero desde el momento en que esa misma tarde Bella le había contado su historia de aquella forma tan serena y racional, con la sinceridad reflejada en sus grandes ojos, había estado tan segura de que decía la verdad como de que aquello había sido real y no el fruto de alucinaciones oníricas. Había tenido hasta última hora la duda entre explicarle que lo que estaba viviendo era cierto o callar, y al final había decidido esto último. Siempre era la opción más sana, al menos eso era lo que le había aconsejado Ben, su colega londinense... su querido amigo. Era raro que un ser de la noche se encaprichara con una humana. Por más que ella había investigado solo lo había leído en una ocasión, en aquel antiguo diario, pero había creído que era el producto de una mente muy imaginativa.

Hasta ahora. Cuán equivocada había estado.

Y ahora la cuestión era ¿qué le decía a Bella? Volvió a tomar la nota de Edward, estudiando aquella delicada caligrafía. Aunque no era la misma le recordaba a la letra de aquel diario. Tenía un estilo tan cuidado como pasado de moda en una época, la actual, donde apenas se escribía con bolígrafo y papel.

Un largo suspiro la despertó de sus cavilaciones. Levantó la vista para encontrar a Bella con las dos manos aferrando la copa de vino, los párpados cerrados y de nuevo mortalmente pálida.

—No lo puedo creer. Pero aquí está. Es la prueba. _Él_ es _real _—abrió mucho los ojos y los clavó en Angela, asustada—. Hemos estado juntos. No era un sueño. Y él ha... ha bebido de mí. Dios mío, parece una mala película de terror.

_Y lo peor es que me ha vuelto loca de placer. _Su interior rememoró la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella mientras la mordía y se avergonzó de sí misma, porque en vez de estar completamente poseída por el pánico su cuerpo traidor se permitía recordar la sensualidad de los momentos vividos con Edward.

En aquel momento su expresión se deformó por el pánico y su respiración se aceleró tanto que estaba al borde de la hiperventilación. Angela no lo dudó. Sin decir nada salió corriendo hacia su botiquín y volvió con media pastilla y un vaso con agua que dejó sobre la mesa.

En aquel momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. La comida a domicilio había llegado.

—Tómatela —ordenó—. Hazlo o llamaré al servicio de urgencias. Estás teniendo una crisis de ansiedad. Es muy poca cantidad y no te hará daño aunque hayas tomado esos sorbos de vino, pero te ayudará a serenarte. Lo necesitas. Voy un momento a abrir la puerta.

Bella parpadeó sorprendida mientras miraba a Angela salir de la habitación. No estaba acostumbrada a que le hablaran así, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que Angela había asumido el papel de médico y había abandonado el de anfitriona, y de que tenía razón. Sin mediar una palabra más tomó el vaso y el fragmento de pastilla y se los llevó a la boca.

—Gracias —murmuró algo avergonzada cuando su anfitriona volvió al comedor con los paquetes de comida. Angela le correspondió con una sonrisa y le puso una mano en el brazo.

—De nada. Escucha, sobre lo que me acabas de explicar... tengo algo que contarte, y necesito que estés lo más serena posible. ¿De acuerdo?

El gesto de la patóloga reveló su preocupación, pero volvió a concentrarse en respirar con un ritmo más pausado y asintió.

—Te creo —comenzó Angela sentándose frente a Bella— y aunque me sería muy fácil decirte que no tenemos pruebas de que esto que has traído sea auténtico... no lo haré. Quizá otro colega te recomendaría un buen psiquiatra, pero yo no. Lo que has vivido ha sido una experiencia tan real como que tú y yo estamos aquí hablando. Y no eres la primera que me habla de cosas parecidas. —Hizo una breve pausa, como sopesando lo que podía decir y lo que no, y al final pareció tomar una decisión—. Hace años, antes de decidirme por una carrera universitaria me tomé un año sabático y me fui a Londres. Estuve en casa de unos familiares al principio, luego encontré trabajo de camarera y compartí piso con unas amigas. Era una casa grande, donde vivíamos unas diez mujeres, cada una con unos turnos de trabajo distintos, así que raramente podíamos coincidir todas, pero teníamos muy buena relación. Una noche... tuve un sueño extraño. Un sueño erótico tan vívido que parecía más real que la propia realidad. Jamás he tenido aquellas sensaciones con ningún hombre, y bueno, no es que me pueda quejar de malos amantes, Bella. Estoy segura de que sabes bien de lo que hablo.

La patóloga asintió, totalmente absorbida por la historia que le estaba contando su nueva amiga. Eso era exactamente lo que se sentía. Se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no interrumpir la narración.

—Al día siguiente de aquello me desperté feliz, satisfecha, pero tan cansada como si no hubiera dormido. No le habría dado mayor importancia si no fuera porque unos pocos días más tarde una amiga me contó que la noche anterior había tenido... un sueño erótico increíble con un vampiro. Cuando le pedí que lo describiera me quedé aterrorizada al descubrir que era exactamente igual que el hombre de mi sueño. A mí no me mordió en el sueño, pero estoy segura de que lo hizo en la realidad.

Bella jadeó, y esta vez no pudo evitar interrumpir.

—¿Tenía el cabello cobrizo y los ojos verdes?

—No, era rubio y con los ojos de un azul increíble. Eran lo único que le daba un aspecto distinto al de una persona normal.

Bella sintió una curiosa mezcla de decepción y alivio. Decepción porque de alguna forma ansiaba no ser la única a quien _él_ había poseído y poder compartir su experiencia con ella, y alivio porque precisamente eso no había pasado.

_¿Se puede ser más absurda?_

Guardó silencio, esperando a que Angela prosiguiera.

—Aquello fue muy chocante, ya te puedes imaginar. No sabía qué pensar de todo eso. Así que sentí la irrefrenable necesidad de encontrarle una explicación lógica. Leí y leí, descubrí lo apasionante que era el mundo del sueño, y estudié medicina sólo para dedicarme a ello. ¿Y sabes qué? Que me encanta lo que hago, pero jamás le encontré una explicación racional a lo que pasó en Londres. Y todo lo que he investigado, los contactos que he hecho... lo único que me ha enseñado es a respetar esas viejas leyendas, esos... cuentos de viejas como los has llamado antes.

—Cuando lo he dicho ha sido para tranquilizar a Kate —argumentó Bella.

—Lo sé. Por supuesto, esto debe quedar entre tú y yo. No quiero darle otras cosas en que pensar a nuestra amiga que su propio embarazo.

—Estamos de acuerdo, Angela —asintió la patóloga.

Se sentía más serena de lo que habría esperado dadas las circunstancias. Estaba claro que el sedante ayudaba, pero también creía que el hecho de aceptar por fin la verdad, de saber que no estaba enferma y mucho menos loca, la ayudaba a volver a ver las cosas con otra perspectiva, y a enfrentarse a ellas en vez de huir. Volvía a estar en el mismo punto que por la mañana, cuando había creído que había sido atacada y había decidido analizarlo todo fríamente. Ahora que empezaba a saber lo que había sucedido se sentía, de alguna manera, capaz de manejar sus propias emociones. Tenía ya la respuesta que ansiaba y no se sentía tan perdida. Aunque la propia explicación pareciera irracional era la única que lo hacía cuadrar todo. Tocaba empezar a analizar la situación, cortarla en trocitos bien pequeños y observarla en el microscopio fríamente como hacía en su trabajo. Eso podía hacerlo.

Tenía claro el siguiente paso en su mente. Antes de empezar a hablar con Angela le había mandado un mensaje a Kate diciéndole que había tenido un pequeño escape de agua en el apartamento y que se iba a retrasar un poco, que no la esperara para cenar. Ahora estaba segura de que no podía dormir en su casa. ¿Y si _él_ entraba en casa de Kate de alguna forma, buscándola? No, no iba a poner a su amiga en peligro. Si aquel ser sobrenatural la acosaba, no podía quedarse en casa de nadie.

—Disculpa un momento —le dijo a Angela, levantándose para tomar el teléfono de su bolso. Marcó el número y se preparó mentalmente para mentir a su mejor amiga— ¿Kate?

—_¡Bella! ¿Has solucionado aquello? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Vienes para aquí?_

—Sí, no y no. Eh... Kate, he pensado que es mejor que me vaya a dormir a casa de Sam. He hablado con él y me lo ha ofrecido. No te preocupes, de verdad, estaré bien. Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos. Deja que alguien comparta mi custodia contigo —bromeó.

—_No te estoy cuidando, Bella, solo..._

—Lo sé —la interrumpió. Cuanto más durara la conversación más posibilidades habría de que la descubriera mintiendo—. Cariño, eres la mejor amiga que podría tener. Pero voy a estar bien. De veras. Además he hablado con Angela, y vamos a comenzar el estudio de mis problemas de sueño.

—_¿Vas a descansar unos días?_

—No —fue tajante. Lo que menos necesitaba era tiempo extra para pensar, y no podía mentirle en eso. Soltó un sonoro suspiro—. Kate, mañana consultaré con el psiquiatra que quieras y que sea él quien decida si necesito descansar o no.

—_¡Oh! —_el grito de sorpresa genuina resonó a través del auricular y Angela arqueó las cejas. Por un momento Bella pensó que se había pasado haciendo concesiones con tal de que su amiga dejara el tema de la baja médica, pero cambió de idea al notar la alegría en la voz de Kate—. _¿Estás... segura?_

—Sí.

—_Entonces me callo. Me dejas más tranquila, Bells. Mañana nos vemos. Dale recuerdos a Sam. No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti hoy. Imagino que tendréis mucho de qué hablar._

Bella se sintió culpable.

—Sí, eso seguro. Y tú dale saludos a Garrett de mi parte. Buenas noches, y hasta mañana.

—_Buenas noches, Bella._

Cuando colgó le mandó un mensaje tranquilizador a Sam agradeciéndole sus cuidados y prometiendo llamarle al día siguiente, luego guardó el móvil en su bolso y se quedó pensativa. ¿Dónde iba a pasar la noche? No creía que pudiera dormir en su estado hiperalerta pero el agotamiento por el día que llevaba quizás podría con ella. ¿Aprovecharía él para volver a sus sueños? Fijó la vista en la nota que había encima de la mesa, mientras Angela la observaba atentamente, intentando descifrar qué pasaba por su mente.

"_Por favor, dame una oportunidad para demostrártelo", _decía la nota. ¿Le estaba pidiendo permiso?

_¿Acaso no lo ha hecho siempre?_

Se dio cuenta de lo cierto que era eso.

—Angela —se sentó de nuevo a la mesa mientras la morena la observaba tras los cristales de sus gafas con aquellos penetrantes y a la vez dulces ojos negros— ¿Te pidió permiso para entrar? Me refiero al rubio de tu sueño. —Se negaba a usar la palabra vampiro o íncubo.

—Sí —ella asintió lentamente—. Y por supuesto se lo di. Y antes de que lo preguntes, mi amiga también. Es una característica.

—¿De los íncubos? —bajó la voz como si le diera vergüenza pronunciar la palabra.

—Solo de los vampiros —Angela fue tajante—. No todos los íncubos piden permiso, pero esos sí.

—Por lo menos son educados —torció el gesto al ver como Angela arqueaba las cejas—. Lo siento, sé que no tiene gracia pero uso el sarcasmo para preservar mi salud mental.

—Es una buena táctica —sonrió ampliamente la neuróloga.

Bella estaba admirada. ¿Cómo podía hablar tan tranquilamente de aquello? Para ella era como si le acabaran de revelar que "El señor de los anillos" era un documental y no una historia de fantasía, y allá estaba aquella reputada especialista en sueño, una mujer todoterreno que igual hablaba de íncubos que de narcolepsia.

—Por eso —continuó la morena tras una breve pausa en que estudió la expresión de su interlocutora— no debes ir a un hotel. Me parece muy bien que no vayas a casa de Kate por precaución, pero ir a un hotel es invitarle a pasar.

—No lo entiendo.

—En los lugares públicos, como hoteles, hospitales... _ellos_ no necesitan tu permiso. Solo estarás segura en un domicilio privado, tuyo o de quien sea —explicó muy seria.

Bella apretó los labios, preocupada por aquella nueva idea. Estaba alucinada por la facilidad con la que estaba aceptando lo que Angela le decía, pero era tan sencillo como encajar las piezas de un puzzle donde por fin todo cuadraba. Rebuscando en su interior, en sus recuerdos, supo que desde el principio lo había sabido, pero no lo había aceptado. Había cerrado los ojos a las numerosas evidencias, como hace todo el mundo cuando algo no cuadra en su sistema de creencias. Aunque lo tenía delante, no quería verlo, y eso la volvía ciega.

La negación era poderosa. Pero su instinto lo sabía. Recordó el primer sueño con él, tan solo unos días antes aunque parecía haber pasado un siglo.

"_Déjame entrar en tu casa. Sólo quiero hacerte feliz durante una noche."_

Ella le había contestado con burla. Y él la había mirado con una mezcla de sorpresa, ira y deseo. Entonces la había llevado hasta el sueño del prado, aquel extraño y precioso prado de hierba azul y flores de colores increíbles. Y la puerta... ¡aquella puerta! Su mente inconsciente no le dejaba entrar, le ponía barreras.

"_Espérame otra noche. Y ábreme esa maldita puerta."_

Esa había sido su despedida. Esa y aquel beso con orgasmo incluido que la había sacudido más que ninguno en su vida antes de conocerle. Definitivamente el hijo de puta era muy bueno en su trabajo. Así había conseguido ir minando sus defensas. Era sexualidad en estado puro, lujuria concentrada, placer hecho carne... o lo que fuera de lo que él estaba hecho. Y ella al final había cedido.

_¿Qué cojones he hecho?_ Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

—Bella —escuchó la amable voz de la neuróloga—. Hay maneras de sacarlo de tu mente —explicó como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Ella dejó una mano sobre la mesa y la otra se dirigió hacia su cuello, acariciando el pequeño crucifijo de oro de forma inconsciente, como siempre que se sentía desprotegida. La morena siguió el gesto con la mirada y se volvió a fijar en los ojos de la desesperada mujer.

—La cena puede esperar. Vamos al sofá, estaremos más cómodas —la animó levantándose, y su invitada la siguió como sonámbula—. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí esta noche?

—¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? No quiero ponerte en peligro.

—No creo que puedas hacerlo. Con técnicas de yoga he aprendido a controlar mis sueños. Tú lo haces de forma natural, pero también se puede aprender. No sé si podría echarle de ellos, pero estoy casi segura de que no me convencería para dejarle entrar en casa.

—Ese "casi" es lo que me preocupa —murmuró la castaña—. No sé qué decirte... me siento como una bomba de relojería de la que no se sabe cuándo va a estallar. ¿Puedo ir de casa en casa, poniendo en peligro a mis amigos?

—No es cierto, no creas que pones en peligro a nadie. Preocúpate de protegerte a ti misma.

—Pero todo eso no dejan de ser teorías.

—Exacto, estamos jugando con la incertidumbre. Pero siempre es así, incluso en nuestra profesión, ¿no? No hay garantías. No podemos correr el más mínimo riesgo con Kate y su embarazo, además de que ella no es consciente de nada de todo esto, pero yo conozco la historia y te lo vuelvo a pedir. Quédate en mi casa esta noche. Te ayudaré.

Bella pareció renunciar a discutir. Estaba demasiado cansada, y al fin y al cabo Angela tenía razón. Era la única que podía aceptar el posible riesgo de dejarla dormir en su casa sin hacerla sentir culpable. Al menos ella sabía a lo que se exponía.

_¿Riesgo? _

De inmediato se maldijo a sí misma cuando algo dentro de ella se rebeló contra ese pensamiento. Al parecer el hechizo de Edward había penetrado bien en su interior, más profundo que su mordedura, más de lo que creía. Tendría que tenerlo en cuenta.

—¿Haces todo esto porque te caigo de puta madre, porque eres así, o... por curiosidad científica?

—Un poco de todo. Y ahora relájate y cuéntame absolutamente todos los detalles que antes has pasado por alto.

Bella inició su narración y cuando terminó pareció haberse quitado más peso de encima. Miró a Angela con gesto esperanzado.

—¿Crees que lo puedo sacar de mis sueños? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—Lo has hecho ya, Bella. Puedes hacerlo de nuevo. Solo debes estar convencida, como te he dicho antes. No dejarte tentar. Y no solo eso, hay medios químicos para evitar la fase REM, que es probablemente la que ellos usan para penetrar en la mente, pues es la que produce sueños más vívidos. Es lo que usamos para tratar los cuadros graves de parálisis del sueño.

—Seguimos en el campo de lo teórico. Y no me gusta tomar pastillas, ya te lo he dicho.

—Como quieras, pero solo sería para probar, y unos pocos días no te harán daño.

La patóloga bufó de forma brusca.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que le he expulsado de mis sueños cuando era solo un extraño, soy consciente de haberlo hecho. Pero ya no lo es. Con él me siento segura, como si no fuera a pasarme nada. Como si a su lado no tuviera nada que temer, de él ni... de nadie. Es más, estoy convencida de que no voy a volver a tener pesadillas con mis padres.

—Es parte de su hechizo. Su atractivo, el placer que te da no es suficiente para arrasar con tus defensas. Necesita que sientas que no hay ningún peligro. Y no digo que su intención principal sea hacerte daño. Pero piensa en lo que te ha pasado esta noche. Piensa si volviera a pasar varias noches seguidas. ¿Sabes cuánta sangre tienes que haber perdido para quedar con el grado de anemia que tenías? ¡Cerca de un litro! Y eso sin contar que te estás regenerando a tanta velocidad gracias a su veneno. ¿Crees que no tienes nada que temer? ¿Cuánta más sangre tienes para perder?

La joven castaña parpadeó, confusa. ¿Por qué Angela estaba enfadada con ella? ¿Y qué era eso que le acababa de decir del veneno?

—No tienes que convencerme de que él no es bueno para mi salud —repuso secamente—, te aseguro que me he dado perfecta cuenta de ello. ¿Y qué es eso del veneno? No me irás a decir ahora que voy a transformarme en vampiro...

—Lo siento —la morena volvió a su gesto sereno habitual—. Es que te he oído hablar así y te he imaginado volviendo a abrirle las puertas. —Suspiró—. Bella, no es habitual que un íncubo vampiro se obsesione por una mujer. Quiero que tengas cuidado.

—Espera, espera... —alzó las manos extendidas para detener a Angela—. Vayamos por partes. El veneno. Luego la obsesión.

—Las heridas que tenías esta mañana, los hematomas... era todo real. Y lo que te dice en esta carta —la tomó y señaló el párrafo al que se refería— es cierto. Tu cuerpo se recuperará pronto. Las distintas culturas tienen leyendas sobre eso. Su saliva tiene varias propiedades: puede ser anestésica, por eso te lame cuando te va a morder.

—Qué atento —Bella alzó una ceja sarcástica.

—El vampiro —prosiguió Angela de forma pausada, asegurándose de que Bella absorbía todo lo que le decía— no es un ser inmutable, al contrario, está regenerándose continuamente. Por eso no cambia, envejece o muere. Y ya sea mediante la saliva o con un veneno que segregan aparte, la mordedura de vampiro te puede pasar una potente sustancia regeneradora. Si lo piensas es lógico. Es un buen mecanismo para conservar la salud de sus víctimas y... que les duren más —se encogió de hombros.

—O sea que me muerde y me inyecta una mierda conservante que vete a saber lo que es. Asqueroso —su nariz se arrugó en un gesto de repugnancia. Prefería usar un poco de humor negro, o tendrían que ingresarla esa misma noche en un manicomio. Y ese era un lugar público al que no le convenía ir—. Oye, menos mal que no sabías mucho sobre vampiros. ¿Qué pasa, hay una sesión sobre fenómenos extraños en cada congreso anual de la Sociedad Internacional de Enfermedades del Sueño? ¿O sois un grupo secreto con santo y seña y todo eso?

—Más o menos lo último. Llevo años en esto, incluso desde antes de terminar la carrera —sonrió la morena—. He hecho unos cuantos contactos. Y no podía explicarte nada de esto delante de Kate. Habría pensado que estoy chiflada. Además estaba demasiado preocupada por ti. Lo mejor era evitar este tema.

—No es por nada pero... aunque sé que no es algo de lo que puedas hablar con cualquiera, podías haberlo sacado cuando estaba en el baño y me habría ahorrado el ataque de pánico al llegar a casa... o no.

—No es normal que vuelvan a por la misma víctima tras haber bebido de ella—se defendió la morena—. Pensaba que lo mejor era que te quedaras con la explicación racional, que era la que querías creer, y olvidaras lo demás.

—Nada de _esto_ es "normal" —puso su mano plana sobre la carta que tenía en su regazo. A pesar de que sentía como si le quemara a través de la ropa no quiso detenerse a pensar en sus razones para mantenerla ahí—. Y eso nos lleva a lo otro que te había preguntado. No suena nada bien eso de la obsesión.

—Nunca había escuchado que un vampiro íncubo volviera a por la misma mujer, simplemente eso. Si se ha obsesionado por ti, por el motivo que sea, debes estar al cien por cien segura de que no lo quieres en tus noches.

—No entra en mis planes que me dejen seca, gracias. Pero te agradecería más que fueras completamente sincera.

—¿Perdona?

—Me ocultas algo, Angela. En serio, qué es.

—Tu estado mental no es el mejor para poder determinar si te oculto algo.

—Mi estado mental es excelente para captar que hay algo que me ocultas. Algo que temes explicarme.

La neuróloga la miró con asombro, y esta vez cayó su máscara de serenidad.

—¿Cómo...?

—Está bien, tú has sido sincera conmigo sin importarte que pudiera pensar que estás chiflada. Ahora voy a serlo yo contigo, es lo justo. Puedo captar tus emociones. Y las de todos los demás que tengo cerca. Las siento dentro de mí casi tan intensas como las mías.

—¿Cómo? —repitió— ¿Desde cuándo? —su mandíbula se descolgó.

—Desde siempre. A veces es muy útil, pero tuve que aprender a poner barreras, o me volvería loca.

—¿Solo las de las personas?

—No puedo captar las de los animales. Pero sí las de _él_.

Se calló que tenía la leve sensación de seguirlas captando durante todo el día, como un eco muy lejano e indefinible. No podía pensar en eso ahora. Quizá era esa pequeña parte de él que la estaba poseyendo... todavía. Quizá era su veneno que le rondaba por dentro el que la hacía sentir así. Se lo imaginó esparciéndose por su cuerpo, bebiéndose su voluntad y anulándola, dejándola en manos de _él_ como un títere.

_¡No!_

Angela se había quedado anonadada. Era incapaz de hablar ni responder, pero su mente viajaba a la velocidad de la luz por todas las posibilidades que eso implicaba. Las capacidades de percepción extrasensorial no eran estrictamente hablando su campo de estudio, pero como todo lo que era conocimiento extraoficial lo encontraba fascinante.

—Entonces quizá él esté en lo cierto al decirte que lo fuiste a buscar la primera noche. ¿No me has explicado que sentías una profunda sensación de depresión sin saber por qué? —Bella la miró de hito en hito, sopesando lo que le decía—. ¿Podía ser que no identificaras de dónde venía aquella sensación porque no venía de un humano?

—Podría ser... pero... ¿ir a buscarlo? —su mente se resistía a pensar eso. ¿Tan tonta era, tan pobre era su instinto de conservación, que iba en busca del peligro? ¿Para eso le servía su supuesto don? La carta de Edward pareció tan pesada en su regazo que la apartó a un lado. No quería seguir por ese camino, y desvió la conversación—. No, no lo creo. Debía estar confundida por percibir una emoción de aquella intensidad a pesar de todas mis barreras mentales. Ahora dime qué me ocultas.

La morena suspiró con fuerza y puso en orden sus ideas antes de empezar a hablar.

.

.

.

Edward caminaba por las calles de la ciudad envuelto en las sombras de la noche, ajeno a las hambrientas miradas que atraía entre las personas de ambos sexos que se cruzaban con él, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Aquella tarde había sido increíblemente fructífera pero necesitaba pensar, y para eso necesitaba separarse de Isabella. Con su aroma alrededor, aquel perfume potente que captaba a pesar de la pared que le separaba de ella, como humo filtrándose por cualquier mínimo hueco, no podía tener la cabeza clara. Completamente embriagado, con el recuerdo de su sabor aún en su lengua, solo ansiaba volver a verla, tocarla, y oírla respirar pausadamente en medio de la noche. No la habría asustado, ni siquiera tendría que saber que él estaba allí, con ella. No paraba de darle vueltas a la idea de intentar entrar en sus sueños pero ella no se dormía, y él no quería intentar forzarla a ello ni se le podía presentar en persona en aquel momento.

La idea de mostrarle que era real había sido tan egoísta como ingenua. ¿Cómo esperaba él que ella se lo tomaría? Tenía que agradecerle a la doctora Webber que la hubiera apoyado en aquel momento de descalabro emocional, aunque había montado en cólera al escuchar todos sus consejos para alejarla de él. Si no hubiera sido porque Bella se sentía bien con ella la habría sumido en un profundo sueño y la habría hecho callar. Estuvo tentado de demostrarle que tenía muchas maneras de convencerla para que le abriera la puerta de su bonita casa, pero por esta vez había decidido ser paciente.

Tras comprobar que el estrés del día se había llevado el sueño de Bella, y satisfecho de ver que su preciosa y cabezota humana no quería tomar aquellas pastillas para dormir que -como bien le había aconsejado su amiga- le habrían separado de ella, decidió marcharse y estudiar sus propias reacciones. Era cierto que estaba obsesionado con ella, y eso le preocupaba. Le hacía vulnerable, y aquello no era una sensación que fuera agradable.

Pensaba, y le daba vueltas a lo que había escuchado. Había estado atento a toda la conversación entre Isabella y aquella interesante doctora. Aunque lo había hecho desde el otro lado de las paredes las había oído de forma tan nítida como si hubiera estado sentado entre ellas. Y lo que había oído le había dejado con la boca abierta, lo que a su edad no era una cosa que le pasara muchas veces.

Descubrir el pequeño don de Bella había sido una deliciosa sorpresa. Ahora por fin ataba cabos y comprendía muchas cosas. Y por si eso no hubiera sido suficiente regalo para su provechosa costumbre de escuchar conversaciones ajenas la doctora de los sueños había dejado caer aquellas revelaciones del íncubo y del diario. Tenía que hablar con Angela Webber, sonsacarle cada detalle que recordara de la historia que había explicado de una forma tan exasperantemente resumida, como fuera. Y no lo haría en sus sueños. Sería un encuentro interesante.

Se separaba de Bella sintiendo cada metro que se distanciaba de ella como si fuera una molestia física. No sabía qué le pasaba con aquella humana, pero estaba encontrando explicaciones poco a poco. No había sido casualidad su encuentro con la dulce Isabella. Ella había acudido en su busca siguiendo algún tipo de llamada de la que, estaba seguro, no había sido consciente. Pero no le importaban las razones, el cómo, ni el por qué. Le importaba que lo había hecho. Le importaba que ella hacía que aquel sentimiento de tristeza y vacío que lo había estado volviendo loco desapareciera con su sola presencia. Le importaba que estando con ella se sentía mejor de lo que recordaba, que unir su cuerpo con el de ella mientras bebía su suntuosa sangre había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida. Y que ahora que tenía la sangre de ella en su cuerpo no sentía la necesidad de buscar más, como si con ella sola pudiera saciarse.

¿Podía ser posible, alimentarse solo de una mujer? No si seguía el mismo ritmo que había seguido desde que recordaba haber empezado aquella existencia solitaria. Casi cada noche había salido de caza y como máximo había aguantado un par de días de ayuno, pero enseguida la sed le atenazaba la garganta y le hacía arder la boca, angustiándolo no solo por la sensación de necesidad irrefrenable sino porque en aquellos momentos no estaba seguro de poder parar cuando encontrara a su siguiente víctima.

Aunque siempre lo había hecho. Hasta el momento. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto de quienes eran su única fuente de alimentación? En el ciclo de la vida, él sería el depredador que se alimentaba de otro depredador. Pero era incapaz de pensar así. No sabía qué sería de él en unos años, ni cuánto viviría, pero sí sabía que quería conservar aquella parte de humanidad que aún residía en su interior, profundamente arraigada en su ser. Si podía vivir sin matar, sin ninguna necesidad de hacerlo, no empezaría ahora. ¿Sería la sangre de Isabella la que le liberaría de la esclavitud de la búsqueda incesante? ¿Había sido aquella sed voraz y eterna la manera de encontrar a una compañera, y ahora que lo había hecho se había calmado?

Tantos interrogantes...

.

* * *

.

**Pues yo creo que cada vez hay menos interrogantes. ¿O no?  
**


	11. Edward

**Buenas noches a todas. Esta vez he sido más rápida que las previas para compensar la espera de otras veces. Mil gracias a todas las que seguís animándome e inspirándome con vuestros comentarios. A las que tenéis cuenta ya os he contestado, y también gracias a las demás: _anónimo, Shirly C_ (sí, me gustan los finales felices), _Rocha voluntaria_ (y más que sabrá la doctorcita, y tú también), y _Anaidam_ (lo del juego de llaves bajo el felpudo me gustó).**

**Gracias especiales a mi beta, _Ebrume_, y a mis prelectoras _Nurymisu_ (sé que lo de "perra malvada" iba con todo tu cariño :P) y _Maria José_.**

**Os dejo con este capítulo de título revelador... nuestro vampiro bien se merecía un capítulo para él, ¿no?**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

**.**

**EDWARD**

**.**

Angela Webber se recolocó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz en un gesto nervioso mientras repasaba por última vez sus notas para la conferencia de aquella noche. No es que lo necesitara porque se la sabía de memoria, pero estaba un poco inquieta y aquel ritual la calmaba.

No era necesario hacer una gran introspección para saber qué la inquietaba.

Como la vida estaba llena de casualidades aquella conferencia, que ya tenía planificada desde hacía meses, era sobre su tema favorito, la antropología del sueño. Las costumbres antiguas y tradiciones legendarias sobre su campo de estudio siempre la habían fascinado, de hecho eran su auténtico campo de trabajo, pero en los últimos días aquello se había transformado en el centro de su investigación y su obsesión vital.

Porque su parte más racional siempre le había insinuado que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con aquello, y ahora le podía hacer un buen corte de mangas. Si la leyenda del íncubo era cierta, y la del vampiro también, quién sabe cuántas más cosas había por descubrir.

Ella no creía en la magia. Pensaba que todo tenía una explicación lógica, que lo único que había que hacer era buscarla. Era una firme creyente en la frase "la magia es solo ciencia que aún no entendemos", y la aplicaba en su investigación como si de un dogma se tratara. Así, no creía que el vampiro fuera un ser mágico, sino tan solo una especie fascinante y peligrosa sobre la que estudiar.

Exhaló con fuerza y cerró los ojos, pues la línea de pensamiento la había hecho volver sobre su nueva amiga, Bella Swan. Era una especie de alma gemela, tanto en su adicción al trabajo como en la manera de enfocar lo sobrenatural. Sonrió a su pesar cuando recordó sus palabras sarcásticas, diciendo que eran las nuevas cazafantasmas.

Bella, quizá por su duro pasado, se había tomado con mucha filosofía su nueva situación vital. No negaba que estaba asustada, pero no porque pensara que Edward era un ser diabólico o un espíritu malvado, sino porque sabía que estaba obsesionado con ella, y que tenía suficiente poder para hacerle daño si así lo quería sin que nada lo detuviese. Eso la hacía, lógicamente, sentirse desprotegida, sensación que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas porque le recordaba demasiado a su niñez.

Angela estaba muy preocupada por ella. Habían pasado tan solo seis días desde que se conocieron, pero compartir una experiencia con un íncubo y su hambre de conocimiento sobre ese campo las había unido en tiempo récord.

Los días transcurrían tranquilos. Bella iba al trabajo y cumplía con sus obligaciones sin que nadie tuviera queja de ella. Incluso un psiquiatra amigo de Kate había estado con ella durante una tarde entera pasándole tests y entrevistándola y había llegado a la conclusión de que, aunque presentaba señales de estrés postraumático reciente, estaba en perfectas condiciones para trabajar, lo que había acallado los miedos de una reticente Kate.

Además hacía cuatro días se había hecho un nuevo análisis de sangre que era completamente normal excepto por los bajos niveles de hierro. Bella le había mostrado los resultados con expresión resignada; no eran nada que no esperaran ver. El responsable del laboratorio había comparado los resultados del nuevo análisis con el realizado dos días antes y, tras repetir los suyos, había llegado a la conclusión de que los primeros estaban "mal hechos".

Error de laboratorio. Eso era mucho más sencillo de pensar que creer que ella se había recuperado de una anemia grave en tan solo cuarenta y ocho horas.

Las noches eran otro tema. Aunque Bella seguía ocupando una de sus habitaciones para invitados el insomnio asolaba cada hora de su horario de supuesto descanso. Dormía periodos breves de tiempo alternados con largas fases en las que se desvelaba y se quedaba mirando el techo de la habitación. Cuando Angela iba al baño por la noche, fuera la hora que fuera, la escuchaba moverse una y otra vez en su cama, porque Bella no cerraba la puerta, como tampoco las cortinas de su habitación. A veces la encontraba sentada en la cama leyendo o mirando hacia la ventana en la penumbra. Pero lo peor era cuando la escuchaba llamar a Edward en sueños. Su amiga ya le había dicho que soñaba con él, pero que no eran sueños como los de antes. Se daba perfecta cuenta de la diferencia.

Por el momento Edward parecía haber desaparecido de sus noches pero Bella seguía sin dormir y, por más que Angela le insistía, la testaruda patóloga no cedía a sus presiones para que tomara una pequeña dosis de antidepresivo que sería lo que la permitiría descansar por fin y, bloqueando la fase REM, librarse también de la invasión del vampiro. Así quizá este se cansaría con el tiempo y la dejaría.

_¿De verdad crees eso? _le había preguntado su amiga con aquel gesto resignado que le había visto tan frecuentemente en los últimos días. Ella se había encogido de hombros. ¿Qué iban a hacer, si no? Estaban planeando un viaje a Londres para ver a Ben. Ella tenía sus propias razones personales para ansiar aquel viaje, pero creía que para Bella sería de gran ayuda. Quizá él la convencería para tomar la medicación, o tendría nuevas ideas para ayudarla, porque ella misma se sentía impotente.

Terminó de recolocar sus notas y miró la hora en su reloj. Bien, cinco minutos y comenzaría la conferencia. Era tiempo de dejar de preocuparse y centrarse en la antropología del sueño durante la siguiente hora.

La conferenciante salió con una sonrisa y paso seguro y se subió al estrado, echando un vistazo a la abarrotada sala. Estaban en el salón de actos de un conocido hotel de cinco estrellas de la ciudad, ya que su conferencia, aunque no tenía nada que ver con el insomnio, estaba patrocinada por una conocida marca de somníferos. Había algunos conocidos, muchos profesionales de la medicina y también simplemente curiosos. Creía que podría adivinar con fiabilidad quiénes eran estos simplemente por su expresión aún en la semipenumbra que acababa de envolver la sala.

Mientras, el organizador de la conferencia la presentaba al público con una larga y tediosa introducción donde ella misma se sintió avergonzada de escuchar su largo curriculum.

De pronto una cara en las primeras filas captó por completo su atención. No era de extrañar, porque el hombre llevaba unas gafas de sol. Pero no era eso lo que hacía que sus ojos volvieran una y otra vez a clavarse en aquel joven como si fuera un imán. Lo que era magnético era su formidable atractivo. Cada parte de él desprendía una pura sensualidad con la que, por otra parte, se le veía completamente cómodo. Parecía fuera de lugar en aquel sitio, como si una estrella de cine hubiera acudido a su conferencia. Y lo más extraño de todo era que había un asiento libre a cada uno de sus lados, como si a pesar de estar devorándolo con la mirada las personas que había a su alrededor no se atrevieran a acercarse demasiado.

Una idea se iba formando en su cabeza expandiéndose como una mancha de aceite e impregnando su conciencia.

No, no podía ser. No veía bien el color de su cabello, pero... no, no era él. Simplemente era un guapo y excéntrico hombre que no tenía nada mejor que hacer un sábado por la noche. Había visto de todo en las conferencias.

Entonces el asintió y sonrió, mostrando una perfecta hilera de dientes, y a ella el vello de la nuca se le erizó. Parpadeó varias veces mientras intentaba recuperar la calma y luchó contra la oleada de ansiedad que la estaba invadiendo. Un carraspeo le llamó la atención y le hizo darse cuenta de que la larga introducción había terminado y el organizador le cedía la palabra. Sacudió la cabeza en su dirección y con mano temblorosa -por lo menos la voz le salía firme, de lo que se sintió no poco orgullosa- le dio al ratón del portátil que accionaba la presentación de su charla.

Aquella hora fue la más larga de su vida. Su profesionalidad hizo que pudiera terminar la charla sin vomitar, aunque había desistido de usar el puntero láser al ver que era incapaz de dejarlo estable en un punto fijo.

Cuando terminó se encendieron las luces de la sala y, en medio de una larga ovación, se atrevió a volver a mirar hacia la silla que ocupaba aquel extraño. Vacía. Por un segundo se preguntó si no sería ella quien estaba empezando a sufrir alucinaciones.

Se secó disimuladamente una gota de sudor que le caía por la sien y se dirigió muy lentamente a la mesa central para el turno de ruegos y preguntas. No quería tropezar y dar un espectáculo, pero no estaba segura de si sus piernas la sostendrían.

.

.

.

—Lo siento, Richard. Hoy no me encontraba bien, creo que estoy incubando algún virus —Angela bebió un sorbo de su copa de champán mirando a los ojos de su interlocutor, un hombre alto de cierta edad, aún atractivo a pesar de peinar ya unas cuantas canas—. No ha sido mi mejor conferencia, y en las preguntas he titubeado como una residente de primer año.

—Te he notado extraña —repuso su colega y organizador del evento quitándole importancia con un gesto— pero no te preocupes, lo has hecho muy bien. Nos has atrapado a todos con tu labia, como siempre —comentó, mordiendo un canapé.

Angela sonrió débilmente ante lo que consideraba pura amabilidad. Solo su dominio del tema había evitado que aquella conferencia fuera un completo desastre. Echó la enésima mirada nerviosa al amplio comedor del hotel donde se estaba obsequiando a los asistentes con una cena fría.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —inquirió el hombre al notar su gesto.

—No...

_Espero que no._ Se sintió algo más tranquila al comprobar de nuevo que el extraño de las gafas de sol no estaba allí. Tenía que arreglárselas para estar en compañía desde ahora hasta que llegara a su casa. Bella había decidido no acompañarla a la conferencia y estaba haciendo una visita a Kate, que se había encontrado un poco mal y a quien la ginecóloga había recomendado reposo.

—Richard, voy a coger una de esas brochetas, tienen una pinta buenísima, y luego iré en busca de Tyler Crowley, mi colega del Mount Sinaí. Quiero felicitarle por su último artículo.

Angela sabía que aquel colega se le pegaría como una garrapata y, como mínimo, la acompañaría hasta el taxi. Después sería una tarea de titanes conseguir despegarse de sus atenciones para poder irse sola a casa, pero valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Se dirigió hasta una de las mesas que estaban exquisitamente provistas de platitos con una gran variedad de delicias y tomó lo que quería. Mientras observaba el comedor desde su posición sintió el vello de su nuca erizarse. Se giró lentamente.

—Doctora Webber —el extraño de las gafas de sol estaba plantado detrás de ella.

Cerca. Demasiado cerca.

Podía oler su aroma intenso y masculino. Vestía un elegante traje negro y corbata a juego. Alto, insultantemente guapo, con unos labios sensuales que sonreían levemente y un cabello con ondas y puntas rebeldes que coronaba su elevada estatura. A la luz del comedor, su brillo era parecido al del bronce.

Sintió que se mareaba y que la luz abandonaba sus ojos pero unos brazos de hierro la sujetaron tan rápido por la cintura que apenas se movió del sitio.

—No se preocupe —susurró en su oreja. La voz era increíblemente suave y tranquilizadora, como si alguna melodía de música clásica acariciara sus oídos—. No quiero hacerle daño. Quiero que tenga bien claro que si quisiera hacérselo nada me lo impediría, pero espero que me crea y esté más... tranquila.

—Es muy tranquilizador —repuso la joven añadiendo algo de sarcasmo a su voz débil cuando él se hubo separado de ella.

Al comprobar que se mantenía de pie sin ayuda la soltó.

—¿Podemos ir a un sitio tranquilo? ¿El bar del hotel, quizá? Supongo que preferirá un sitio público.

—Si no le importa, señor...

—Masen. Pero puede llamarme Edward.

Ella sintió de nuevo que se mareaba al escuchar no solo el nombre sino también el apellido, pero cerró los ojos un momento y respiró. Cuando los abrió él seguía allí, con aquella leve sonrisa en su cara de ángel. Estaba muda de asombro y aunque su boca se abrió de ella no salió ningún sonido. Edward le tomó con suavidad la mano y la colocó en la flexura de su codo, tirando de ella en dirección al lugar que le había indicado.

Cuando Angela recuperó la capacidad del habla estaban sentados cara a cara en una mesa para dos en el lugar más discreto del bar, y él ya le había pedido un Cosmopolitan. Su cóctel favorito.

—¿Lee el pensamiento?

Él chasqueó la lengua como si ella hubiera cometido alguna indiscreción y curvó sus bonitos labios. Apoyó la barbilla sobre la palma de la mano mientras su codo reposaba en la mesa. Al parecer la doctora estaba reaccionando. Ya no parecía un conejito asustado. Le gustaba.

—Qué directa. Por favor, Angela, tutéame. Y no, no lo leo, por lo menos mientras estás despierta. Pero tengo muy buen oído.

Angela se planteó cuánto habría escuchado él de sus conversaciones con Bella. Sentía como si tuviese una losa sobre su pecho al respirar pero, mientras como un mantra se repetía que él no iba a hacerle daño, decidió que era la oportunidad de su vida para saber más sobre las llamadas "criaturas sobrenaturales". Sintió ganas de pedirle que se quitara las gafas.

—¿No crees que llamas la atención demasiado con esas gafas puestas?

—¿Crees que la llamaría menos sin ellas? —sonrió.

Aquella sonrisa torcida hizo que le temblaran las piernas, pero esta vez no de miedo. _Mierda, Bella está bien jodida._ Se censuró por ese pensamiento. Se estaba dejando llevar por su hechizo como una adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas.

—No eres muy modesto.

—No me va la falsa modestia. Pero no me refería solo a mi aspecto. El color de mis ojos llama bastante la atención.

—Hoy en día hay lentillas de colores muy raros. No creo que sea para tanto.

Como única respuesta él se llevó la mano a la cara y se quitó las gafas. Angela quedó prendada de aquellos dedos elegantes... hasta que descubrió sus ojos.

Él tenía razón. Las gafas le podían hacer parecer un excéntrico pero ninguna lentilla podía imitar aquel color y el brillo de aquellos iris. Podía quedarse contemplándolos toda la noche si no fuera porque la hacían sentirse inquieta cuando los miraba demasiado tiempo seguido.

—De noche no se nota tanto, pero con la luz artificial o natural son demasiado llamativos —comentó él.

—Son preciosos.

Aquello se le escapó de la boca sin poderlo controlar. Se mordió la lengua esperando que él se riera de ella pero simplemente inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

—Gracias —bajó la mirada hacia el cóctel—. Deberías tomar algo. Lo necesitas. Siento haberte estropeado un poco la conferencia.

—No lo sientes —lo miró a los ojos y pudo detectar una chispa de diversión.

—No. Pero me tienes admirado. No solo has conseguido terminar la charla con dignidad sino que todo el miedo que tenías antes parece hacerse evaporado.

—Gracias. Son años de práctica.

—¿Con vampiros? —preguntó él con voz tan suave e ingenua que ella no supo con certeza si de nuevo se estaba riendo de ella.

—No. En conferencias donde a veces a la gente le interesa más hacerte quedar mal que escucharte.

—Pero tengo entendido que tienes cierta experiencia con los... de mi especie.

Angela sintió que se le secaba tanto la boca que se le pegaba la lengua a paladar. Lo había sospechado al escuchar su nombre completo, pero ahora era evidente el por qué de su interés por ella.

Le dio un largo sorbo a su bebida aprovechando para despegar sus ojos de aquella mirada hipnótica.

—Supongo que sí, aunque son todo suposiciones.

Él contraatacó de nuevo con aquella deslumbrante sonrisa, con el agravante de que ahora ya no llevaba gafas.

_¡Mi madre!_ Aquel hombre... o vampiro, sabía como usar sus encantos para alterar a una mujer.

—Entonces _supongamos_ —él enfatizó la palabra— que tuviste alguna experiencia con uno de los míos. ¿Serías tan amable de describirme exactamente cómo era?

—Es difícil describir la perfección. Era guapísimo, rubio, ojos muy azules, y como tú de alto más o menos. Quizá una complexión algo más robusta que la tuya —se encogió de hombros sin poder evitar sonrojarse. Esperaba que no le pidiera detalles más íntimos.

Edward asentía, animándola a continuar.

—¿Dijo su nombre en algún momento?

Angela estaba tan nerviosa que casi volcó la copa.

—¿Lo dices tú alguna vez? ¿Por qué se lo dijiste a Bella? ¿Has intentado sonsacarme esto en sueños y no has podido?

—Nunca lo digo. Excepto a Bella, y creo que mis motivos son entre ella y yo —repuso él con voz afilada—. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás intentando sonsacarme algo?

—Puede ser. Esto... —abrió las manos como para abarcarlos a ambos— esto me asusta, pero al mismo tiempo es como si fuera el momento cumbre de mis investigaciones. Quiero saber cosas de ti, por favor.

Él ladeó la cabeza y su gesto se volvió inexpresivo.

—¿Y quién te asegura que luego puedas recordar lo que te vaya a contar? —susurró.

A Angela se le cayó la cara.

—¿Puedes borrar la memoria? ¿Vas a hacerlo conmigo?

Él siguió sin cambiar de gesto, completamente ilegible.

—Tantas preguntas... Aún no lo sé. Pides demasiado.

—No se lo explicaré a nadie. Además ¿quién va a creerme?

—Ben. Él te creería.

Ella sintió ganas de llorar. Él lo había escuchado _todo_. Probablemente estaba espiándolas desde el momento en que Bella se había mudado con ella. El vello se le puso de punta.

—Tampoco a Ben. Además, aunque lo supiera, ¿quién iba a creernos? Por favor —repitió, implorante.

—Está bien. Pero no puedes hablar con Bella de todo esto, ni con nadie. En el momento en que rompas tu promesa el recuerdo de esta charla desaparecerá de tu memoria... por completo —sus ojos brillaron de una forma especial que la hizo estremecer, y sintió que se mareaba de nuevo, pero no sabía si por miedo o por algo que él estaba haciendo en su cabeza.

Quizá estaba usando algún tipo de hipnosis, pero no estaba segura. Asintió, sin poder pronunciar palabra, completamente fascinada.

—Pero primero cuéntame lo del diario. Después te explicaré lo que quieras saber, aunque te advierto que puedo explicarte qué hago, pero tengo pocas respuestas sobre el por qué.

Angela bebió un nuevo sorbo apurando su bebida y levantó la mano para llamar la atención del camarero y pedirle otra con un gesto. Edward apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y entrecruzó sus dedos bajo la barbilla, mostrándole que tenía toda su atención.

—Supongo que ya conoces la historia. ¿Qué más quieres saber? —empezó ella cuando le trajeron su bebida.

—Lo del vampiro que se lo pasó tan bien en una casa con diez chicas no me interesa. Cuéntame todo lo del diario, como si yo no supiera nada —contestó sin pestañear.

—Bien... ya sabrás que aquello decidió mis estudios. Aproveché unas vacaciones durante el primer año de residencia y regresé a Londres para investigar en sus bibliotecas y conocer a Ben Cheney, un residente de neurología londinense con el que había coincidido en un foro de Internet relacionado con nuestra profesión. En seguida congeniamos, pues estaba claro que nos gustaban los mismos temas.

Angela hizo una pausa para dejar de mirar a Edward y beber un poco de su cóctel. Él no le estaba sorbiendo la sangre pero de alguna forma estar con el vampiro la estaba dejando agotada. Probablemente era la combinación de miedo y estrés. Esperaba que no le estuviera haciendo ninguna mierda rara dentro de su cabeza. Le había costado mucho sacarse sus estudios y no quería que nadie le borrara por error aquellos valiosos "archivos".

—Es todo muy interesante. Sigue, por favor —murmuró él.

Su voz era dulce y sedante. Por no hablar de aquel aroma que lo envolvía y la intoxicaba lentamente, intentando llevarse todos sus temores.

—Ben tenía acceso libre a bibliotecas donde a mí como estudiante extranjera me habría sido difícil acceder sin permiso especial. También conocía librerías antiguas donde te podías perder durante horas hojeando ejemplares viejísimos de libros de medicina, y textos médicos antiguos. Era fácil ver libros de astrología o brujería y muchas otras supersticiones mezclados con libros que hoy en día se considerarían más serios. Pero hubo una época en la que era todo lo mismo... bueno, qué voy a decirte —encogió los hombros y se sonrojó hasta que sintió arder las orejas. Era obvio que estaba divagando.

Pero a él no pareció importarle. Tan solo asintió y cambió de postura, colocando las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa. Entrecerró los párpados como si se concentrara en cada una de las palabras que iba a escuchar.

—En una vieja librería encontramos un diario. No tenía gran valor desde el punto de vista de un museo o una biblioteca, pero para nosotros fue muy importante. Era del año 1810. Nos fascinaba la época del romanticismo porque había muchos más relatos y eran más ricos en detalles sobre los temas que nos atraían.

—Era una época muy poco racional —observó él, inexpresivo—. Disculpa la interrupción, continúa. ¿Estaba firmado el diario?

Angela se detuvo mirándolo de hito en hito, y prosiguió sin haber acabado de decidir si estaba siendo sarcástico.

—El diario estaba firmado por Elizabeth Masen —espetó. Se detuvo para contemplar su reacción y esta vez sí que la hubo.

Edward se echó para atrás apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla tan bruscamente que pareció crujir. Ese detalle, el nombre, era el que le faltaba. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y cambiaron de tonalidad de forma evidente, volviéndose más oscuros.

Angela se asustó. No debería habérselo dicho así. Sintió que temblaba a pesar de su intento de controlarse, y un velo de sudor frío cubrió las palmas de sus manos.

—Era mi madre —explicó él mirando hacia ella como si fuera transparente, como si ella no estuviera allí —. ¿Qué decía el diario?

—Ella... Elizabeth lo usaba como terapia. Lo escribió para desahogarse y reflexionar sobre lo que había sido su vida y lo que le estaba sucediendo. Estaba casada con Edward Masen, un noble de la época que poseía tierras en Norfolk. Se casaron siendo tan solo unos adolescentes y juntos tuvieron un hijo...—lo miró, aún sin creer que estaba hablando con él— Edward. Querían que se criara en el campo pero cuando cumplió los doce años de trasladaron a Londres para ampliar su círculo de relaciones y que él pudiera terminar su educación en la gran ciudad. No hubo más hijos. Se habían casado por conveniencia, y aunque ella no amaba a su marido lo respetaba. Pero habiéndole dado un heredero se... —hizo una pausa—. Perdona, me siento un poco incómoda explicando esto sobre tu madre.

—Sigue. Lo de los matrimonios de conveniencia era lo normal en la época —suspiró él, centrando de nuevo sus iris color jade en los de ella. Habían vuelto a su tono normal, afortunadamente.

—Bueno, pues eso. Elizabeth creía que ya había cumplido con su marido dándole un heredero, y se negaba a tener relaciones con él salvo en muy contadas ocasiones. Pasaron los años y su vida era tranquila. Ella no estaba interesada en el sexo hasta... —bajó el tono de voz y su piel se volvió escarlata— hasta que empezó a tener unos sueños muy eróticos con... con...

—Con un vampiro de ojos azules —terminó él secamente. Angela se removió en el asiento, incómoda.

—Exacto. Rubio y con ojos azules. Él le dijo su nombre. Se llamaba Carlisle.

—Yo nunca había dicho mi nombre a ninguna mujer... quiero decir en sus sueños. Hasta que llegué a Bella. O lo más correcto sería decir que ella llegó a mí —murmuró con la mirada perdida.

La revelación, aunque esperada, había sumido a Edward en un estado melancólico. Estuvo en silencio unos minutos, durante los cuales Angela lo contempló a conciencia. En aquel estado tenía cierto aire de vulnerabilidad que lo hacía aún más atractivo.

_¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Su hechizo me nubla el cerebro. Tengo que apartar a Bella de él. No quiero que acabe como la pobre Elizabeth._

—Cuéntame qué más decía mi madre en su diario —clavó los ojos en ella de nuevo. Su expresión se había serenado.

—El vampiro... Carlisle y Elizabeth pasaron varias noches juntos. Ella creía que soñaba, y probablemente al principio era así. Pero pasaba el tiempo y cada vez estaba más débil, hasta que tu padre preocupado consultó a varios médicos.

—Lo recuerdo bien.

—Fue diagnosticada de clorosis*. Afortunadamente el médico que la atendió no le recetó sangrías. Sólo una dieta que incluía mucha carne roja. Era lo único que le apetecía comer a tu madre. Seguramente su cuerpo le pedía más hierro —aventuró.

Él no contestó. Volvió a sumirse en un profundo y pensativo silencio. Angela se preguntó si estaría pensando en Bella, comparando lo que vivió su madre con lo que estaría viviendo ella. Bebió otro sorbo de su copa, esperando que él le hiciera una señal para continuar. Cuándo volvió a mirarla retomó la narración.

—Pasaron varias semanas hasta que tu madre se encontró tan mal que por fin tuvo que admitir que había una relación entre sus extraños sueños y su enfermedad. Así que avergonzada se lo contó todo a tu padre. No estaban enamorados pero se querían, así que tu padre buscó ayuda de nuevo, esta vez en un sacerdote católico. Ellos eran protestantes, pero esta religión no admitía los exorcismos. El pobre cura puso todo su empeño en expulsar al incubo de las noches de tu madre, sin ningún éxito.

Esta vez fue la voz de Angela la que sonó teñida de tristeza. Cuando le había explicado la historia a Bella no habían podido evitar hacer comparaciones y esta estuvo a punto de tener otro ataque de ansiedad.

Edward apretó sus labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea. Angela estaba en lo cierto. La luz que estaba arrojando en su pasado contrastaba con las sombras que invadieron su pecho al imaginar la angustia de sus padres y compararlo todo con lo que Bella estaba viviendo.

Angela levantó una mano para pedir la tercera copa. Iba a llegar borracha a casa -suponiendo que Edward cumpliera su palabra y la dejara marchar- pero le daba igual. Si no se intoxicaba un poco no aguantaría mucho más la tensión de estar con él. Era como si todos los sistemas de alerta de su cuerpo estuvieran en marcha, ella los estuviera ignorando y ahora estuviese pagando las consecuencias.

—Yo no le haré lo mismo a ella —murmuró Edward como si hablara consigo mismo.

—¿Entonces vas a dejarla tranquila? —Su voz debió sonar demasiado esperanzada porque él se echó hacia atrás como sí le hubiera abofeteado. Sus ojos volvieron a oscurecerse y sus párpados se entornaron peligrosamente.

La neuróloga palideció, sintió un escalofrío en el espinazo y sus manos empezaron a temblar. Cuando se estaba preguntando si habría atravesado alguna línea sin retorno él pareció retomar el autocontrol y su hermoso rostro volvió a su expresión de estatua.

—Termina la historia, por favor —repuso con voz helada, atravesándola con la mirada.

No había nada que le apeteciera más a Angela que eso mismo.

—Carlisle se le presentó una noche a tu madre sin esconder su verdadera naturaleza, pero esta vez mientras ella estaba bien despierta. Y ella, que tantas y tantas veces había estado con él en sueños, o creyendo que soñaba, se sintió aterrada. Eso trastornó mucho al vampiro, que al parecer esperaba que sus... sentimientos fueran compartidos. Pero ella tenía muy claro que una cosa eran los sueños y otra la realidad. Quedó tan alterada por aquel encuentro que tu padre consultó a un médico tras otro, y ni la ciencia de aquella época ni la religión le daban solución alguna. Carlisle visitaba cada noche a tu madre, explicándole que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, que eran compañeros eternos, y que se dejara llevar por lo que sentía. Pero ella solo sentía terror. Hasta que al final...

—Creo que puedo imaginar el final —gruñó tan bajo que a ella le costó oírlo—. Ella no cedió y él por despecho transformó a su único hijo en vampiro.

—Algo más retorcido... lo hizo para que ella no tuviera otro remedio que acceder si no quería separarse de su hijo —musitó Angela, agradeciendo que Edward se estuviera estrujando sus propias manos y no la mesa—. Y ahí termina el diario.

Le dio otro sorbo a la bebida para apartar la mirada de él. Aquel diario había sido tan fascinante como triste de leer, pero siempre había pensado que Elizabeth Masen era una persona con mucha imaginación o que sufría de psicosis paranoide. Interiormente le pidió perdón por ello.

—Te contaré lo que no llegó a escribir mi madre. Aquello lo único que consiguió fue que ella intentara quitarse la vida, y al no lograrlo se encerrara completamente en sí misma. No se la recluyó en ningún manicomio porque mi padre se negó, pero no volvió a salir de casa. Yo fui transformado y abandonado sin nadie que me guiara en esta... vida. Tenía miedo de hacerle daño, así que tardé años en volver a visitarla. Pero desde la primera vez que lo hice la fui a ver cada noche, y aunque ella no me hablaba su mirada se iluminaba siempre.

Angela parpadeó varias veces seguidas para secar un poco sus ojos, que estaban a punto de dejar escapar una lágrima. No quería que él pensara que le compadecía. Se quedó en silencio, esperando, mirando a su alrededor en el bar, dándole su tiempo.

Al ver que pasaban unos eternos minutos y él seguía en la misma postura y con la mirada enfocada en la mesa decidió romper el silencio con mucha prudencia.

—¿Dejarás que me vaya ahora? —murmuró insegura.

Él levantó la cara y pareció reparar en su presencia por primera vez. Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

—¿Ya no quieres saber nada más de mí? —ella abrió la boca pero él la interrumpió—. Te contaré lo que quieras. Pero me tienes que acompañar a dar un paseo. Aquí huele demasiado a sangre humana y estoy demasiado alterado para permanecer aquí dentro —explicó tan tranquilo, como quien habla del tiempo.

—¿Y si no quiero? Mejor dicho, ¿y si no... no puedo?

—Entonces haré que te pidan un taxi —alzó una mano y llamó al camarero para pedir la cuenta.

Angela se retorció los dedos. A su manera perversa le estaba pidiendo que confiara en él y al mismo tiempo jugando con ella. Estaba segura que de haberle querido hacer daño lo habría hecho ya pero... le estaba exigiendo demasiado. Se quedó mirando sus elegantes gestos mientras se ponía las gafas al acercarse el camarero y pagaba con un billete, dejando una generosa propina.

Al final exhaló un prolongado suspiro.

—Vamos —la palabra salió como un lamento de su garganta y él sonrió ampliamente, volviendo a deslumbrarla.

.

.

.

Dos horas después estaban de nuevo en la puerta del hotel, y Angela estaba a punto de subir a un taxi. Edward le abrió la puerta, pero antes de que entrara la detuvo posando una mano en su brazo.

—Yo jamás obligaría a Bella a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad.

La neuróloga subió al taxi, bajó la ventanilla, clavó sus grandes ojos negros en los de él y le creyó.

—Lo sé, pero ¿y si confundes su voluntad con la tuya? —inquirió con suavidad.

Él frunció el ceño y torció el gesto, mostrando su desacuerdo.

—Buenas noches, Angela. Que tengas dulces sueños.

El taxi arrancó en cuanto la joven le dio la dirección de destino al conductor, y cuando se giró Edward ya no estaba.

.

* * *

.

**La frase de que la magia es solo ciencia que no conocemos es de Arthur C. Clarke, autor de ciencia ficción ("2001: una odisea del espacio" es la más conocida de sus obras).**

***Clorosis: este término antiguo (que ya no se usa) se refiere a una enfermedad que reunía infinidad de síntomas, pero que podría equivaler a lo que llamamos en la actualidad anemia por falta de hierro.**

**Y bien... ¿opiniones?**


	12. Reacción

**Buenas tardes. Este ha tardado bastante pero el trabajo apremia y cansa, y el cansancio quita las ganas de escribir. Sé que os debo dos horas de una conversación perdida pero es por no repetir. Bella y Edward no han hablado demasiado... (ejem) y algún día van a hacerlo, ¿no?**

**Por la falta de tiempo no he contestado rr pero os las agradezco todas, y también los favoritos y alertas: _Alysa Cullen, Isel, v. cullen, Rocha, Tata XOXO, Shirly c ., May Cullen, luzdeluna2012, Ebrume, Pegn, Meriyou, Aliena Cullen, ludgardita, Bairun, rafaela . monterroso, ann, Angie Masen, Yasmina Masen, Esme Mary Cullen, Sakura93, lokaxtv, Marta Salazar y ashleyswan._  
**

**Gracias a mis prelectoras _Nurymisu_ y _Maria José_ y a mi beta _Ebrume_ por su gran ayuda. Los errores que haya son solo culpa mía, por retocar a última hora. Dedico este capítulo a las _templarias_ por esta amistad que empezó en el foro de crepusculo . es hace años y aún sigue. Lo que da de sí un viaje en AVE a Madrid ;). **

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 12  
**

**.**

**REACCIÓN**

**.**

_¡Edward!_

Bella despertó de nuevo con aquella desagradable sensación en su pecho aunque esta vez era peor que las anteriores. Se incorporó en la cama e inhaló aire con fuerza varias veces intentando llenar aquel vacío, pero la sensación de no tener suficiente aire persistía.

Se levantó, lo único que le funcionaba cuando se sentía así, y se acercó al ventanal que iluminaba la penumbra nocturna de su habitación en casa de Angela. No se atrevió a abrirlo tal y como su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo desde hacía varias noches, pero el mirar hacia fuera atenuó aquella necesidad de aire.

La luz de la luna daba un brillo plateado a las sombras de la noche en la ciudad de Nueva York. Miró hacia el cielo oscuro y de pronto deseó poder ver las estrellas, estar caminando descalza sobre algún hermoso prado, sentir las caricias de la hierba en las plantas de sus pies, la brisa del aire en su piel y oler aquel aroma a bosque, madera, sándalo... su aroma.

_Mierda._

Apretó los párpados con fuerza reprimiendo una lágrima de impotencia y apoyó la frente en el frío cristal. Aquella noche el vacío en su pecho era mayor que nunca, y supo que no podría volver a dormirse. Había soñado con _él_, como cada noche desde hacía días. Sueños descoloridos, anodinos cuando menos, angustiantes en sus peores formas, otros en los que ella estaba en sus brazos pero todos ellos meras sombras de los que compartía con el íncubo. Sueños que ella sabía que no eran inducidos por él.

Aquella noche ni siquiera sentía su presencia.

Había soñado que estaba en su dormitorio, tumbada sobre su cama vestida con aquel camisón. Su esencia la invadía y su piel ansiaba con hambre la de él, y la necesidad de sentirle era tan grande que la sensibilizaba a niveles casi insoportables. Buscando el antídoto que calmara aquella desazón se había levantado de su cama, abriendo la puerta de la terraza y llamándolo, pero en el exterior de su casa solo había oscuridad, tan densa y profunda que pareció querer absorberla como un agujero negro, llevándose el aire de sus pulmones. Pero no todo, le quedó el suficiente para poder llamar a quien ella sabía que podía ayudarla.

Sólo él.

_Maldito seas, Edward._

Se preguntó si aquel veneno, o sustancia regeneradora, que él le había inyectado cuando la mordió era una especie de droga. Porque de alguna forma él estaba en ella, y aunque odiara reconocerlo lo echaba de menos.

Por un momento se preguntó si ella estaría tan dentro de él como él en ella.

_Estúpida, eres su presa. Claro que quiere estar cerca de ti. Te devorará y no dejará de ti ni el recuerdo de tu nombre. _

Se retiró bruscamente del ventanal, enfadada consigo misma. Encendió la luz de la mesilla de noche, tomó su portátil y se sentó en la cama con él sobre sus rodillas, intentando pensar en otras cosas.

Kate. Estaba preocupada por ella. Había tenido algunas contracciones dolorosas, aunque habían cedido fácilmente sin necesidad de medicación. No había alteraciones en el cuello uterino y por tanto no había riesgo inmediato de parto prematuro, aún así la ginecóloga la había obligado a permanecer en reposo por lo menos durante un mes completo.

Eso implicaba que Bella no podría ver a su amiga con la frecuencia a la que estaba acostumbrada, aunque por otra parte aquello era lo mejor. El día anterior no había podido esconder sus enormes ojeras a pesar del maquillaje, y Kate se había mostrado preocupada por ella. Quizá ese había sido el error, ella nunca se maquillaba y el hacerlo la delataba. Bella la tranquilizó como pudo, pero si su problema de sueño persistía no habría manera de inventar excusas que colaran para explicar su aspecto. Si Kate no acudía al trabajo siempre sería más fácil inventarse cualquier pretexto para que no la viera, aunque eso implicara sentirse más sola.

Se obligó a centrarse en el artículo que estaba preparando para una conocida revista de su especialidad. Solo el trabajo era capaz de anestesiar los sentimientos negativos que a ratos amenazaban con ahogarla. Uno de ellos era la ira. Estaba furiosa con Edward por invadir sus sueños sin su permiso, por engañarla haciéndole pensar que estaba soñando cuando en realidad estaba con él, por seguir acosándola durante sus noches, y... también por no hacerlo. Estaba conectada con sus emociones, y cada vez era más consciente de ello. Y lo peor era no solo comprender que él estaba en el mismo punto que ella, lleno de sentimientos negativos incluido el miedo, sino que durante el día notaba su ausencia y lo echaba de menos.

Esa maraña de sentimientos tan intensos como contradictorios le estaba destrozando los nervios. ¿Terminaría como la pobre Elizabeth, la dama del diario? No sabía qué había pasado con ella después de que transformaran a su hijo porque dejó de escribir, pero según Angela las últimas anotaciones reflejaban que se estaba desquiciando.

No había podido quitarse aquella historia de la cabeza desde que Angela se la había explicado. Era otro de los motivos para apartarse de Kate. Si aquel vampiro había transformado al hijo de aquella pobre mujer para intentar arrastrarla a su mundo, ¿quién le decía que Edward no pudiera hacer lo mismo, si de veras se había obsesionado con ella?

Aunque él no había vuelto a aparecer en sus noches y la paz había desaparecido de sus sueños y de su vida. Se había metido en su sangre como algún tipo de droga dura, y ahora tenía síndrome de abstinencia.

Quizá sí se estaba volviendo loca.

Tras dos horas de trabajo sintió que sus párpados se cerraban, y aunque le angustiaba volver a tener la pesadilla dejó su portátil sobre la mesita de noche, se acostó y apagó la luz. Si no dormía terminaría enferma. Por lo menos tenía que intentarlo.

Pasó el resto de la noche en un duermevela, retorciéndose entre sus sábanas anhelando que la luz del sol llenara la habitación. Entonces por fin pudo dormir.

.

.

Angela había pasado una noche muy inquieta, pero estaba segura de que la de Bella la superaba. Cuando había pasado por delante de su puerta el edredón estaba hecho un completo lío a los pies de su cama y ella estaba acostada de lado, mirando hacia la ventana, abrazándose a sí misma. Sintiendo una aguda punzada en el pecho la había cubierto de nuevo, pero no había corrido las cortinas para atenuar la claridad de la habitación, cuyos colores reflejaban la intensa luz de la mañana primaveral, porque la única vez que lo había hecho Bella se había despertado parpadeando asustada.

Era más de mediodía, y aunque odiaba perder el tiempo en la cama no había podido despertarse antes. Se puso a preparar un _brunch_ completo: tortitas, huevos, bacon, salchichas, fruta variada cortada en trozos... todo aquello la tendría ocupada durante un buen rato mientras dejaba que Bella descansara un poco más.

Movió la cabeza exhalando un suspiro profundo al recordar la noche anterior. La más extraña de su vida, la que daba sentido a toda su investigación, y por desgracia una noche de la que no podía hablar. Parecía algún tipo de maldición mitológica, pensó sin humor. Por un momento se preguntó si realmente olvidaría todo lo que Edward le había explicado al hablar de ello. ¿Y si no lo contaba sino que lo escribía, como un diario? ¿Cómo podría él saberlo?

No. Estaba segura de que él no estaba mintiendo cuando le había hecho prometer guardar en secreto aquella conversación bajo la amenaza de hacerla desaparecer de su memoria si incumplía su promesa.

Ni a Ben, ni a Bella, ni a nadie. Solo había un par de cosas que podía hablar con ella, nada más: ni su conversación en el bar ni la que vino después, durante las dos horas más increíbles de su vida. Se habían sentado simplemente en un banco de Central Park y él había vuelto a quitarse aquellas gafas. Mientras conversaban algunos pequeños grupos de hombres habían pasado cerca de ellos, algo que en otras circunstancias la habría puesto alerta, pero él con una sola mirada los había alejado. Literalmente. Era como si llevara una señal de peligro sobre su cabeza.

Cuando le había pedido a Edward que por lo menos le dejara explicarle a Bella el final de la historia del diario, argumentando que así ella quizá cambiaría la idea que tenía de él, había negado lentamente fijando aquellos magnéticos ojos en ella.

No, le había dicho, Bella tenía que escucharlo todo de su propia boca si así lo deseaba. No quería que nadie intercediera por él, ni que se pudiera malinterpretar una sola palabra. Aquel asunto era solo de ellos.

_¿Y si no quiere escucharte?_ había sido la pregunta. Él siguió negando, su gesto ensombrecido por una décima de segundo, como si le hiriera contemplar aquella posibilidad pero la desechara rápidamente.

—Si quiere saber más sobre mí, solo tiene que preguntarme —había dicho serenamente.

Preparó un par de vasos de zumo de naranja recién exprimido, mientras no dejaba de sentirse mal por verse obligada a ocultarle cosas a su amiga. Casi se arrepentía de haber hablado con el vampiro. Casi. La existencia de Edward había sido fascinante, desde sus comienzos. Había estado completamente perdido como vampiro recién nacido, y a ella le pareció que en parte lo seguía estando. Bella había sido la que había despertado su confusión, y él no sabía bien qué hacer con aquella novedad. Pero Edward no había querido hablar más de la joven y ella se mordió la lengua con frustración al ver que su curiosidad y preocupación por su amiga chocaban contra una pared de silencio.

No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo enfrentar aquella situación. ¿Y si olvidaba su particular entrevista con el vampiro e intentaba ayudar a Bella a rehacer su vida? Edward había prometido que no haría nada contra la voluntad de la patóloga. Quizá si su amiga le dejaba bien claro que no quería tener nada que ver con él la dejaría en paz.

¿De veras era eso lo mejor? ¿Podía interferir en algo que quizá le venía demasiado grande? Una parte de Bella se había visto arrastrada hacia Edward, la más instintiva, de eso estaba segura. ¿Sabía aquella parte algo más que su propia consciencia? Agitó la cabeza para aclararse aquellas locas ideas de la cabeza y comenzó a preparar el zumo de naranja.

—Buenos días, Angela —murmuró la voz cansada de la patóloga a sus espaldas. Angela sintió que se tensaba.

—Buenos días, Bella —le echó un rápido vistazo por encima de su hombro y prosiguió con su tarea—. Supongo que esta noche la has pasado como siempre...

—Peor —se sentó a la mesa—. ¿Te ayudo? Dioses, aquí hay comida para un equipo de fútbol.

—Ya he terminado —tomó los vasos y los llevó a la mesa.

—¿Preocupada por algo? —la voz de su amiga, aún ronca por el sueño, la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Y entonces recordó que no podía mentirle, ni aunque quisiera.

—Sí, cosas del trabajo. ¿Cómo estaba Kate? —preguntó apartando la vista de los inquisitivos ojos marrones.

—Bien, el malestar ha desaparecido, y ya no tiene contracciones, pero tendrá que guardar reposo un tiempo —murmuró distraídamente, mientras de forma mecánica le daba vueltas a uno de los platos.

—Me alegro de que esté bien entonces. Esta tarde le haré una visita, si se encuentra con ánimos. Sírvete, Bells —le acercó un par de platos, uno de bacon y huevos, y otro de tostadas.

—No tengo mucha hambre —se encogió de hombros—. Creo que tomaré un zumo y un yogur... bueno y una tortita con algo de fruta —añadió al ver la cara de decepción de Angela—. ¿Cómo fue la conferencia?

—Bien, bien. Bueno, era mi tema favorito, aunque también he tenido días mejores —apartó sus ojos de los de Bella y se sirvió ella misma huevos con bacon.

Escuchó un suspiro prolongado y levantó la vista hasta los ojos marrones. Bella fruncía el ceño.

—¿Y qué más? —preguntó con voz apagada—. Oh, vamos, aunque no captara tus emociones mientes fatal, Angela. Estás evitando mirarme a toda costa y tampoco tengo un aspecto tan horrible esta mañana... ¿Qué pasó anoche que te tiene tan preocupada?

Angela permaneció en silencio unos segundos mirando hacia la mesa, planteándose cómo explicarle a su amiga lo que había pasado la noche anterior sin decir demasiado. Y al final decidió que lo mejor era ser directa. Bella no soportaba los rodeos.

—Anoche hablé con Edward —pronunció lentamente y escuchó un jadeo. Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo vio que Bella se había quedado con la boca abierta. Esperó a que reaccionase para proseguir.

—¿En sueños? ¿Ha ido a visitarte en sueños? —inquirió. Parecía dolida.

Bella se maldijo a sí misma por el disgusto que sentía y que se trasmitía de forma transparente a su propia voz. Porque aquel disgusto no era preocupación por Angela, por el peligro que había corrido. Tenía el regusto amargo de los celos.

Definitivamente estaba peor de lo que pensaba. Pero no quiso pararse a analizar aquello. Quería saber qué había pasado.

—No, en sueños no. Vino a la conferencia.

Esta vez la boca de Bella casi tocó su pecho y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¿En persona? ¿Fue a escuchar tu conferencia? —preguntó aún incrédula.

—Sí, y sentado en las primeras filas, con unas gafas de sol —explicó la morena, recordando aquellos iris increíbles.

La patóloga se había quedado sin palabras y tan solo la miraba de hito en hito, como dudando de si no sería su amiga la que estaba alucinando de tanto estudiar fenómenos extraños.

Con lentitud, estudiando cada una de las reacciones de Bella, midiendo cada una de sus palabras, la neuróloga explicó con todo detalle su encuentro con Edward, hasta el punto en que él le había prohibido hablar: el final de la historia del diario, y la conversación posterior en el Central Park. Bella la contemplaba con ojos muy abiertos, como si memorizara cada una de sus palabras, hasta que se detuvo.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Esa fue la entrevista?

—Él quería saber sobre todo si la mujer del diario era su madre.

—¿Y cómo reaccionó al saberlo? ¿Entonces escucha todas nuestras conversaciones? ¿Nos está escuchando ahora? —pronunció sin terminar de creer lo que acababa de oír, aunque en su interior sabía perfectamente que era cierto.

—No lo sé, Bella. ¿Tú qué crees? —la mirada oscura de la morena la atravesó—. Eres capaz de percibir sus estados de ánimo a distancia. Percibiste su depresión a pesar de que estabas en la planta de patología, la planta baja del hospital, y él estaba ocho pisos más arriba. ¿Está escuchándonos ahora?

Bella se mordió el labio ante la perspicacia de su anfitriona. No le había explicado que de noche continuaba sintiendo a Edward, pero ella misma había sacado sus conclusiones.

—No lo creo —repuso con sencillez, algo avergonzada de haberle escondido aquello a Angela— Solo me acosa de noche.

—¿Te acosa? Cada noche gritas su nombre en sueños, durante los escasos momentos en los que duermes, y no son gritos de terror. Le llamas—continuó la morena serenamente, dispuesta a decir todo lo que había estado callando aquellos días—. Sientes su presencia con más intensidad que la de cualquier persona. No sé qué es lo que os une pero creo que él está tan perdido como tú —murmuró.

—¿Simpatía por el diablo, doctora Webber? —preguntó sarcástica, luchando por no dejarse llevar por aquellas palabras que, en el fondo, tenían mucho sentido. Y eso la estaba enfureciendo.

—Quizá sí —sonrió a medias y se encogió de hombros, bebiendo un sorbo de café.

Bella mordisqueó un bollo, dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de oír. Angela le ocultaba muchas cosas, de eso estaba segura. ¿Pero por qué?

—No comprendo que ahora sientas eso por él, ¿solo porque fue transformado contra su voluntad por un vampiro obsesivo que quería chantajear a su madre? Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánto queda en él de aquel humano? ¿Y cuánto del vampiro obsesivo que lo transformó? —estaba cada vez más enfadada porque las palabras de su amiga estaban penetrando demasiado profundamente en su conciencia. No. Debía detener aquello.

—Creo que solo lo sabrás cuando hables con él —pinchó un trozo de fresa con el tenedor y se lo quedó mirando atentamente.

—¿Qué? —gritó y abrió unos ojos como platos, sin comprender el cambio que había dado la mente de Angela en unas horas—. ¿Dónde está lo de alejarme de él, que era un peligro para mi salud, todo eso que me has estado repitiendo estos días? —Gesticuló con las manos—. No te reconozco ¿Seguro que no te ha lavado el cerebro de alguna forma? —negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. No te puedo asegurar que no. Su encanto es... bueno, es arrollador —musitó.

Bella contempló el rubor en las mejillas de su interlocutora y se dejó arrebatar por una ira irracional apenas contenida.

Se sentía traicionada. Por el silencio de Angela. Por su cambio de idea. Y por... por reunirse con Edward a sus espaldas. No sabía qué era lo que más la airaba de todo aquello, pero tenía que irse. Además, llevaba demasiados días aprovechándose de la hospitalidad de Angela, y tenía que encarar el volver a su apartamento.

Se levantó bruscamente, antes de decir alguna cosa de la que pudiera arrepentirse. No entendía qué estaba pasando, solo que tenía que alejarse.

—Gracias por todo, Angela. Creo que voy a hacer las maletas.

Angela parpadeó sorprendida por la reacción de la joven. Por fin, se levantó y la siguió.

—¿Estás huyendo? ¿Por qué no te enfrentas a él? Lo hiciste muy bien hasta ahora —le dijo a su espalda.

—Estoy haciéndote caso —gruñó la castaña sin girar la cabeza mientras subía las escaleras en dirección al dormitorio que ocupaba—. Por lo menos, a la Angela que eras ayer. No puedo enfrentarme a él. Su seducción es demasiado fuerte. Él es demasiado fuerte. No sería algo justo. No voy a arriesgarme a eso, como tú misma me has aconsejado.

—Porque hasta ahora no había visto otro camino. Pero Bella... no cerrarás esto hasta que no te enfrentes a él. Mejor dicho, a lo que sientes por él.

Bella dejó caer la maleta sobre la cama con un movimiento brusco y miró a su amiga con llamas en los ojos.

—Creí que no eras psicóloga, ¿o esa es otra de tus múltiples facetas? Neuróloga, especialista en sueños, entrevistadora de vampiros y además experta en psicología —atacó, engañosamente tranquila.

—Yo no soy todo eso —repuso Angela algo picada por las palabras de Bella—. Pero tú sí eres quien grita su nombre en sueños. Quien fue a buscarlo a la azotea, quien le abrió la puerta no solo en sueños sino literalmente, y quien le pidió al vampiro que la mordiera.

—¡Creí que era un puto sueño! —le gritó Bella—. ¡No sabía que se iba a transformar en una pesadilla!

Estaba fuera de sí. Quizá era por el agotamiento y estrés acumulado. Normalmente habría controlado mejor su genio y habría evitado aquella escena en casa de su anfitriona, pero ahora no podía. Le dio la espalda y fue abriendo los cajones del armario empotrado, haciendo una pila con su ropa para meterla toda de una sola vez en la maleta. Debía marcharse cuanto antes.

Angela se arrepentía de haber acorralado a Bella contra la realidad. Era consciente de su cambio de actitud, un giro de 180 grados en su forma de pensar respecto a aquel caso, pero no podía negar más los hechos. Quizá Edward sí la había encantado con aquellos seductores ojos verdes, quizá lo que le había explicado era todo mentira. Pero hasta ahora había algo que ninguna de las dos había considerado como clave en el problema, y eran las reacciones de Bella. Y aquello era algo que no podía obviarse. Entendía la ira de su amiga, pero solo quería hacerla pensar. Que el problema no residía solo en el acoso del vampiro, sino en ella misma. Era necesario que se planteara otras posibilidades que el miedo a terminar como la pobre Elizabeth no le dejaba considerar.

Contemplando los bruscos movimientos de Bella y la tensión de su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que era pedirle demasiado, de momento. Si ni siquiera ella misma entendía del todo su propio cambio de actitud no podía esperar que la patóloga cambiara de parecer de la noche al día.

Bella abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y tomó un bote de pastillas, arrojándolo al interior de la maleta.

—Creo que esta noche las probaré —gruñó. La morena suspiró. Se lo tenía merecido por su insistencia.

Ambas quedaron en silencio, la una mientras finalizaba la preparación de su maleta y la otra observando sin saber qué decir para poder razonar con Bella sin que la intensidad de sus sentimientos bloqueara toda posibilidad.

—Bella... —comenzó la neuróloga, viendo que su amiga había terminado con su tarea, y se dirigía hacia la puerta cargada con todo lo que había traído una semana antes— quédate. Hablaremos con calma.

Bella dejó la maleta en el suelo y se quedó mirando a su anfitriona con gesto serio.

—¿Me contarás todo lo que él te explicó? Solo así podré decidir qué hacer y si cambio de idea, sabiendo lo mismo que sabes tú ahora.

—¡No puedo! Si te empiezo a contar algo de lo que prometí no explicar, lo olvidaré todo. No servirá de nada, tú te quedarás en blanco y... yo también.

La joven tomó su maleta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Siento como si me hubieras vendido por algo de conocimiento —se giró un momento antes de salir al pasillo.

—No seas dramática. Solo tienes que hacer como yo, reunirte con él y hablar. ¿Dónde está tu espíritu científico? —la voz de Angela a sus espaldas denotaba impaciencia, como si estuviera a punto de gritarle pero se estuviera controlando porque Bella se comportaba como una niña pequeña.

—¿Estás segura de que no te ha mordido, Angela? —gruñó Bella alcanzando la puerta de la casa y girándose para echarle una última mirada—. Yo de ti me haría unos análisis. Quizá te ha follado mientras se bebía tu sangre y luego te ha borrado la memoria.

Salió de la casa dejando la puerta abierta y Angela la siguió unos pasos, ignorando la brusquedad de sus palabras.

—¿Sabes qué me dio permiso para decirte? Que jamás te obligaría a hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad —habló a sus espaldas.

—¿Y tú le crees? —se giró y la fulminó con la mirada.

—Sí.

—Entonces ya nos lo hemos dicho todo. Gracias por tu hospitalidad estos días. Y por intentar ayudarme, por lo menos hasta ayer.

Levantó una mano para llamar a un taxi, sin volver a mirar atrás.

—Vuelve cuando quieras, cuando necesites alguien con quien hablar. Serás bien recibida, Bella.

.

.

.

Su ático pareció recibirla con calidez después de su ausencia de varios días. Dejó la maleta al lado de la puerta, la cerró y se paseó por toda la vivienda, examinando con serenidad cada una de las habitaciones. No sabía qué esperaba encontrar. Su casa no tenía ningún interés para él sin estar ella dentro. ¿O sí?

Pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal. Se detuvo a pensar que el día que Edward le había regalado el camisón lo podía haber dejado dentro de la casa pues ella no le había retirado su permiso para entrar, pero eligió la terraza. Se encaminó hacia allá. No quiso plantearse cómo había llegado él a la azotea, si a través de la puerta como la gente normal o... no, mejor no pensarlo, decidió mientras miraba la altura que separaba su piso del suelo de la calle.

Quizá Edward era un vampiro especialmente educado y no había querido entrar en su piso sin estar ella, pensó con humor negro. Después de días y noches enteras pensando en él, había desaparecido su sensación inicial de estar alucinando o viviendo la continuación de sus sueños, y por fin su cerebro racional admitía lo que él era. Un ser de otra especie que desgraciadamente se había encaprichado con ella. Cansada de todo, estaba ya en otro nivel de realidad y no le importaba nada.

El día soleado ahuyentaba los temores de su mente y calentaba su cuerpo. Rebuscó en su bolso y encontró el encendedor y un paquete de tabaco. Apartó el bolso a un lado y se encendió un cigarrillo, inhalando con sensualidad. Angela no había parado de decirle que dejara de fumar, que la nicotina no era buena para conciliar el sueño.

A la mierda. Tenía las pastillas de Angela en su maleta. Necesitaba dormir, y no lo necesitaba a él. Si realmente no iba a hacer nada en contra de su voluntad entendería que su deseo era aquel: que la dejara en paz con su vida monótona y previsible, llena de sucesos ordinarios y sin nada sobrenatural a la vista.

Cerró los ojos, relajada, abandonándose a la caricia del sol y a la sensación de la nicotina invadiendo su cuerpo a través de sus pulmones, y de pronto recordó. Abrió los párpados y se incorporó, fijándose en el balcón de la terraza. Aquellas señales que le habían llamado la atención seguían ahí. Se acercó y se puso de rodillas para observarlas mejor. Parecían las marcas de... dedos. Unos dedos increíblemente fuertes que se hubieran hundido en el ladrillo, agrietando el material por varios lados.

Joder. Sí que era fuerte. Se estremeció al pensar que había estado en sus brazos y que con un solo dedo podía haber atravesado su cuerpo.

Sintió náuseas y apagó el cigarrillo. ¿Cómo podía confiar en él, si podía hacerle daño con aquella facilidad y salir impune? En aquel momento sonó su teléfono y se sobresaltó. La alegría la invadió cuando comprobó quién era.

—¡Sam!

—Bella —la grave voz de su amigo sonó al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Sam la había llamado cada día desde que estuvo con el hospital, y el afecto que sentía por ella le daba paz. Se lo agradecía mucho.

—Bien —mintió—. Mucho mejor. ¿Y tú? ¿Mucho trabajo?

—Sí, pero precisamente hoy libro. ¿No te acuerdas que te lo dije hace unos días?

—No, lo siento... —se sintió egoísta por no estar atenta a las conversaciones. La verdad es que había estado viviendo como en un estado semi-vegetativo, haciendo las cosas de forma automática, pero ahora había decidido actuar y dejar de ser la víctima.

—No importa, sé que no has estado muy bien estos días. —Aquello era un eufemismo enorme, pero sí, no había estado nada bien—. Oye, ¿te apetece que nos veamos? Podemos cenar en nuestro restaurante de siempre y luego ir a casa para ver una película.

Bella dudó por un momento. Hasta la llegada de Riley Sam había sido durante muchos meses un gran amigo con derecho a roce, pero ella prefería que siguiera siendo simplemente un gran amigo. No sabía si en aquella invitación iba implícito algo más, porque aquel restaurante le traía recuerdos cálidos de susurros insinuantes y caricias bajo la mesa...

—Escucha, solo como amigos —explicó él como si captara sus dudas—. No estás pasando por una buena época y no me aprovecharía de una amiga en problemas.

Una voz aterciopelada llenó la mente de Bella, y unos ojos verdes se colaron en su mente mirándola con fuego.

_Eres mía, Bella._

Apretó los labios enfadada y también los muslos pero por un motivo diferente, y tomó una decisión.

—Ya veremos quién se aprovecha de quién —bromeó con intención. Sam la conocía y sabía que así dejaba una puerta abierta a la seducción pero sin asegurarlo—. De acuerdo, ¿a las siete?

—Perfecto. Yo seré el de la sonrisa de idiota que espera con una rosa en la mano —bromeó.

—Y yo la de las ojeras que llegan al suelo y la cara de zombie, aunque feliz de ver a su mejor amigo —siguió el juego.

—Estarás preciosa aunque parezcas una muerta viviente o una vampira... —un prolongado silencio de varios segundos le hizo dudar si se había cortado la comunicación—. ¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí... sí. A las siete entonces. Hasta luego, Sam.

—Hasta luego, Bella —repuso, pero ella ya había colgado.

.

.

.

Bella se arregló a conciencia. La temperatura había subido, y podía estrenar un vestido primaveral que había comprado un mes antes. De color azul oscuro y sin mangas, contrastaba con su pálido tono de piel, haciéndola brillar de una forma especial. Se recogió el cabello en un moño alto con algunos mechones sueltos, e intentó cubrir sin éxito sus ojeras con algo de maquillaje suave. Suspiró apartando los bártulos a un lado. Por lo menos sus mejillas y labios tenían un toque de color, aunque el _rimmel _en sus ojos hacía que aún parecieran más grandes y resaltaran su delgadez. Se observó un momento. No iba a hacerse más retoques, al menos tenía un aspecto algo mejor que el de una zombie, pero dudaba que su belleza se pudiera equiparar a la de un vampiro. Agitó la cabeza borrando con toda su voluntad aquella línea de pensamiento y siguió vistiéndose. Unas medias color carne, zapatos de tacón y un bolso a juego completaban su atuendo. Por si acaso, y ya que no se fiaba del tiempo, rebuscó en su armario buscando una chaqueta fina que la protegiera de cualquier cambio de temperatura.

Una caja cayó de su armario abriéndose al tocar el suelo y lo que había en su interior hizo que diera un paso rápido hacia atrás como si evitara quemarse. No recordaba haberla dejado allí cuando volvió a su casa para coger su ropa y un neceser, pero realmente recordaba muy poco de lo que había hecho aquella noche después de haberse hecho sus mutuas confesiones Angela y ella.

Se agachó para recoger el camisón negro, el sobre con el mensaje y la caja. Debería haberlo tirado a la basura. Mejor, haberlo quemado. No sabía qué la había impulsado a conservar aquello, quizá el anhelo de comprobar con algo tangible que no estaba zumbada, pero ya estaba bien. Se dirigió hacia donde guardaba la basura pero en el último momento cambió de idea y, tomando un bolígrafo, escribió una nota tras la carta.

_Espero que cumplas tu palabra. Mi voluntad es que me dejes en paz. _

_B._

Metió el sobre dentro de la caja junto con el camisón y lo dejó con cuidado sobre la tumbona de su terraza, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

.

.

.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido, aunque comparta tu atención con algún profundo pensamiento. Media atención siempre es mejor que ninguna.

Bella levantó sus ojos del pastel que estaba removiendo con el tenedor. Se veían oscuros e insondables en aquella cara tan conocida y al mismo tiempo tan extraña. Seguía preciosa, aunque parecía haber perdido unos cuantos kilos.

—Eso no es cierto —sonrió triste—. Si alguien no tiene toda la atención de su interlocutor, es mejor estar solo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Lo siento, Sam, no estoy en mis mejores días.

—No hace falta ser un detective para darse cuenta. Apenas has comido, por no decir que estás muy delgada... —_consumida_, pensó, pero no se atrevió a pronunciar aquella palabra.

—Duermo mal y me alimento peor. Pero tenía ganas de verte. Gracias... —hizo una pausa y por fin habló del tema que llevaban evitando toda la cena—. Gracias por tu ayuda el domingo pasado.

—No vuelvas a dármelas. Ya lo hiciste. Y ojalá pudiera haber hecho más —afirmó contemplando como Bella se llevaba un trocito de pastel a la boca.

Vio como el tenedor se perdía entre sus labios y por un momento perdió el hilo de lo que quería explicar. No sabía bien qué expectativas tener de aquella cita. Era cierto que no quería aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de la joven, pero cada uno de sus gestos, de sus movimientos, lo estaban excitando un poco más. Quizá fuera que llevaba semanas en ayunas sexualmente hablando, pero hoy la encontraba más atractiva que nunca. Lo malo era que no sabía en qué punto estaba ella. No le había dado ninguna señal en toda la velada.

—No podía haber esperado más de un amigo —sonrió levemente la castaña. Sam volvió a recuperar el habla.

—Aunque no es mi jurisdicción estoy estudiando tu caso, ya te lo dije, pero no hay ninguna pista de momento.

—Estás investigando el caso de una mujer que dice que fue drogada para mantener relaciones sexuales con un extraño disfrazado de vampiro, pero en la que no se halló rastro de tóxicos conocidos. Y que al despertar de esa supuesta intoxicación descubrió que había perdido mucha sangre. No me extraña que no haya ninguna pista.

_Ni la habrá. El hijo de puta igual no tiene ni huellas dactilares._

Sam la observó atentamente, alucinando por la frialdad con la que explicaba su propio ataque. Aquella mujer era todo un misterio para él. Y ese era uno de sus muchos atractivos.

—No la hay. Pero he descubierto algunas cosas curiosas —comentó pensativo.

Eso captó toda la atención de la médico. Se lo quedó mirando de hito en hito y cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa.

—Ve al grano, Sam.

—Verás, no hay casos como el tuyo. Pero —bajó la voz, consciente de que aunque no daba nombres concretos lo que hacía no era muy correcto— hace muy pocos días, por cierto fue Kate quien lo evaluó en vuestro hospital, hubo un caso de un tipo que entró en Psiquiatría con el diagnóstico de posible psicosis esquizofrénica. El cabrón al día siguiente negó haber dicho nada de lo que había dicho y en cambio declaró ser el culpable de varias violaciones. Se ha demostrado que decía la verdad, varias testigos lo han identificado.

Bella se separó de la mesa y frunció el ceño, esforzándose en recordar lo que Kate le había explicado. La falta de sueño perjudicaba su habitualmente excelente memoria. Había sido al día siguiente de su primer sueño con Edward. ¿Qué había dicho exactamente?

Palideció intensamente al recordarlo.

"_Imagina. Me convenció de que realmente creía haber visto un vampiro y todo. Me molesta que aún me pasen estas cosas. Creía estar algo más capacitada para detectar una mentira"._

—Por la cara que pones creo que ya sabías algo de eso. Sí, el tipo juraba haber visto un vampiro. He encontrado un par de casos similares pero no en tu ciudad, sino aquí, uno el año pasado y otro hace un par de años. Bella ¿estás bien? Solo quería comentártelo. No deja de ser curioso, y quizá nos aporte más datos... ¡Bella!

Intentó llamar su atención palmeándole la mano. Pero ella solo miraba atentamente por encima de su hombro, hacia la oscuridad de la calle. Habría jurado ver un cabello cobrizo fugazmente iluminado por las farolas de la calle.

.

.

.

Su pequeño corazón se había acelerado a ritmo preocupante durante unos instantes, y Edward estaba seguro de que ella le había visto. No es que él se hubiera escondido. Precisamente aquello era lo que buscaba. Luchaba por salir de la oscuridad de su subconsciente y de la de sus miedos, para transformarse en algo real para ella.

Cada día se separaba de la mujer que tiraba de él con una invisible fuerza, buscando su propio equilibrio, liberándola de su presencia, y cada noche volvía a su lado, simplemente esperando. Sabía que no dormía bien, y no era solo por oírla removerse inquieta en su cama. Simplemente lo sentía. Pero no iba a volver a intentar entrar en sus sueños, no hasta que ella lo pidiera.

No solo ansiaba la unión de sus cuerpos, su sangre, sino también su entrega, confiada y libre.

Aquel tipo asqueroso -al que ya odiaba por comérsela con los ojos- y Bella estaban hablando de él y de aquellos criminales a quienes había _convencido_ para entregarse. Esos tres no habían sido un paso en falso. Solía borrar la memoria de aquellos indeseables que terminaban confesando por puro terror sin recordar a qué temían, pero alguna vez simplemente no le apetecía hacerlo.

Se apartó hacia las sombras de la calle y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y, sonriendo, acarició el papel que ella le había dejado como si estuviera rozando con las yemas de sus dedos la piel de alabrastro de la joven. Había sido capaz de dejarle una nota y devolverle el regalo, como una amante ofendida. Déjame en paz, decía. Admiraba su fuerte carácter, pero esta vez no iba a hacerle caso. No intentaría imponerle su presencia en la intimidad de sus sueños, menos aún en la de su dormitorio, pero no iba a rendirse porque ella le dijera que se alejara. No antes de poder hablar con ella. Solo eso.

Ahuyentó la imagen de Carlisle acosando a su madre, volviéndola loca, aquella que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente desde la charla con la doctora Webber. Él no era el rubio vampiro obsesionado. Jamás lo había sido, y no iba a empezar ahora.

.

.

.

—Lo siento, no te tendría que haber sacado el tema. Pero ya sabes que no creo en las casualidades. Investigaré por mi cuenta en esa línea.

Su mano acariciaba el dorso de la de Bella con círculos sensuales, y sus ojos oscuros la miraban con preocupación. Bella fijó su mirada en él y pareció despertar. Tomó el último sorbo de su copa de vino y levantó la mano para pedir la cuenta.

—A medias —espetó antes de que él abriera la boca.

—Está bien —sonrió Sam—. Escucha, ¿te sigue apeteciendo lo de venir a mi casa a ver una peli? Tengo helado de chocolate Ben & Jerry's, sé que es tu favorito. Y puedes pasar la noche en mi casa, en la habitación de invitados por supuesto —añadió sintiéndose un torpe adolescente.

La joven pareció dudar. No quería que Sam malinterpretara su respuesta, tanto si era negativa como afirmativa. Pero entonces sintió claramente una intensa ira, una que no venía de ella misma, ni de nadie del interior del restaurante. Ira acompañada de celos, inseguridad... posesión. Se frotó los brazos intentando detener el escalofrío que le había puesto el vello de punta, y luchó contra el calor que simultáneamente invadía su vientre. Las contradicciones de su propio cuerpo despertaron su rebeldía, e intentó controlar con la mente aquel tumulto de sensaciones.

_No soy tuya, Edward. Y te dije que dejaras de acosarme. _

—De acuerdo, Sam. Vamos a tu casa.

.

.

* * *

**El encuentro es inevitable en el siguiente capítulo... ¿cómo nos deshacemos de Sam? ;)**


	13. Reencuentro

**Buenas tardes, chicas. Ha pasado otro mes entre capi y capi, así que me disculpo... de nuevo. He tenido problemas de sueño y ningún vampiro sexy ha venido a socorrerme :( , y con el cansancio y otras cosas se me quitaron las ganas de escribir. Además, este capítulo me ha resultado especialmente complicado por reflejar la división de sentimientos que tiene Bella, como _Nurymisu_ dice parece una auténtica bipolar. Y bien, de momento estoy mucho mejor, así que aquí tenéis un largo capítulo con un título que no da mucho que pensar, ¿no? **

**Como siempre, gracias por vuestro apoyo leyendo y comentando, las alertas, favoritos y demás. Hoy he tenido tiempo y he contestado los comentarios del último capítulo, excepto los que no tienen cuenta en FF, que os contesto por aquí : _amni123_, gracias por pasarte también por aquí, me hizo gracia la cantidad de palabras que usas para no decir Sam jejej, y me puedes llamar Ex si Doc no te va ;). _LauraArte_, la única que me ha pedido que haga sufrir a Edward un poco más... bien, veremos si te parece suficiente. _Bere_, eso de provocarle una impotencia al pobre Sam es buena idea, veremos qué piensa Ed ;). _Shirly Castillo_, lo del secuestro y ataúd es muy original, pero creo que no es la opción elegida por Ed al final, aunque te aseguro que la ha tenido en cuenta. _Celiasss _bienvenida también aquí, y sí, creo que Edward no va a estar feliz. _Rocha_, desalucínate ya, que queda poco ;)._ Monica Isabel_, gracias, y siento la espera.**

**Mil gracias a _Ebrume_ por su beteo desde el otro lado del océano, y a _Nurymisu_ y_ Maria José_ por ser mis prelectoras. Y, como es de bien nacido ser agradecido, a la señora Meyer por crear estos personajes y por dejarnos jugar con ellos...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 13.  
**

**REENCUENTRO**

**.**

Sam no sabía qué pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga pero durante el escaso cuarto de hora que habían tardado en llegar a su casa apenas había podido arrancarle más que monosílabos. Era cierto que él tenía la esperanza de que la noche se transformara en algo más que una velada de amigos, pero no era la actitud distante de Bella lo que le inquietaba. Al fin y al cabo su ofrecimiento había sido sincero, y con intenciones no tan ocultas, pero lo que más le preocupaba era el bienestar de la joven doctora.

Desde aquel extraño suceso en su apartamento que él había estado investigando por su cuenta —ella misma se había encargado de prohibirle que lo llamara "asalto" y había retirado la denuncia que inicialmente había interpuesto— su actitud había sido más retraída de lo habitual. Aunque aquella noche se había tranquilizado al comprobar que ella conservaba toda su entereza y, en esencia, seguía siendo la Bella de siempre, sabía que ella le ocultaba algo. Su olfato de policía podía olerlo y hacía saltar una alarma en su cabeza cada vez que rozaban el tema. El asunto en sí ya era raro, tanto como la coincidencia de que en los últimos meses algunos criminales alucinaran con ver vampiros. Pero que Bella sabía más de lo que le contaba era algo de lo que estaba tan seguro como de que en aquellos momentos conducía en dirección a su casa. Desde que le había explicado aquella historia de forma extraoficial en el hospital la notaba tan tensa que parecía que el aire vibraba a su alrededor.

Tenía que convencerla de que le contara más sobre aquel suceso, solo así podría ayudarla.

—Estás muy callada —murmuró el policía al apagar el motor tras aparcar el coche, por fortuna no lejos de su casa.

—Es cansancio —repuso ella con una media sonrisa—. Últimamente duermo mal.

—No cogiste la baja que te recomendó Kate —comentó intentando evitar el tono acusador con poco éxito.

Bella exhaló y apretó los labios, controlando su mal humor a duras penas.

—No quiero estar de baja. ¿Cuándo os convenceréis de que no necesito más tiempo para pensar? —sonó más brusca de lo que había esperado y lo miró con arrepentimiento—. Lo siento, Sam. Sé que os preocupáis por mí, pero estoy cansada de oír lo mismo varias veces.

—Perdóname tú a mí. No quería ser un plasta —le sonrió él.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante unos segundos, sus caras apenas iluminadas por la luz de las farolas a aquella hora de la noche. Bella miraba aquel rostro conocido que tantas veces había acariciado, aquella cara tan... humana. Sam le transmitía calma y seguridad, como siempre, pero no pudo evitar tensarse cuando él levantó la mano y, suavemente, la posó sobre su mejilla, rozándola con la yema de sus dedos.

No estaba preparada para sentir aquel arrebato de ira. Fue tal la sorpresa que, por un momento, pensó que había salido de ella misma. Jadeó con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras tomaba la mano de Sam y, sin mucha delicadeza, la apartaba de su cara por puro instinto. Jamás había percibido a Edward tan airado.

—¿Qué sucede? Lo... lo siento —Sam la miraba sin comprender, hasta que de pronto creyó iluminarse—. ¿Te molesta que te toque? Es... ¿es por lo que te pasó el otro día? Sabes que jamás te haría daño —su voz sonó dolida—. Lo siento. Soy un patán.

—No, no —negó con la cabeza, no queriendo soltar su mano aún para disminuir el impacto de su brusquedad, aunque en aquel momento le costaba tanto no hacerlo como si esta estuviera electrificada. Tomó aire varias veces hasta que controló aquella extraña sensación. Era como si con Edward sus barreras mentales se vinieran abajo y la intensidad de sus emociones la sacudiese sin piedad—. No es nada, es... no te preocupes, ¿vale? —Le apretó la mano unos segundos y de inmediato la soltó, abrió la puerta y salió del coche—. Sé que no harías nada contra mi voluntad —dijo con voz firme, esperando que quien tenía que entenderlo captara el mensaje.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó él ofendido, saliendo del coche, y entendiendo cada vez menos. Rodeó el coche y se acercó a ella pero sin llegar a tocarla—. Bella, si quieres te llevo a casa. No quiero que estés inquieta. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí —alzó su mano y la posó en su delicado hombro. Le resultaba difícil estar apartado de ella.

El vello de la nuca de la joven se erizó y contuvo el impulso de agitar bruscamente su cuerpo para dejar caer la mano de Sam.

—Lo sé, Sam. Vamos a tu casa, me apetece ver una película —comentó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de Sam, soltándose discretamente del agarre de su amigo con la excusa de encender un cigarrillo. Aún así la sensación de amenaza seguía pesando sobre su corazón.

¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar provocándole? ¿Y él respondiendo?

El piso de Sam era un pequeño apartamento de dos habitaciones, ordenado y limpio aunque algo impersonal, la típica vivienda de hombre soltero demasiado ocupado por sus turnos de trabajo como para pensar en decoración y florituras, y sin nadie al lado que lo hiciera por él.

Tras preguntarle qué quería tomar el policía marchó a la cocina sin mucha ceremonia. No la ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta ni le dirigió ninguna mirada lánguida antes de desaparecer por la puerta diciéndole que dejara sus cosas donde le viniera en gana. Se tenían demasiada confianza como para ponerse en ese plan. Habían pasado varios años desde que ella lo conoció durante sus estudios de Criminología, siendo él un poli novato.

Bella dejó su chaqueta y su bolso sobre la mesa del comedor meditando sobre los momentos que habían compartido, su amistad y sus... roces. Los ocasionales y los no tan esporádicos. Bella siempre le había dejado claro lo que quería en una relación, la falta de ataduras, y él cada vez había estado de acuerdo. Además de disfrutar de los placeres de la amistad, se habían buscado el uno al otro cuando habían necesitado estar juntos físicamente, y así habían sido las cosas, sin complicaciones... hasta que falleció Marie, la abuela de Bella. Esta había llorado sobre su hombro durante muchas horas y él la había consolado con sus palabras y con su cuerpo durante varias semanas, hasta que ella inesperadamente había decidido hacer un parón en el rumbo que iba tomando su relación.

Por más que lo hubiera visto dolido él no había protestado lo más mínimo, y ni siquiera ella misma había sido consciente del porqué de aquella reacción hasta mucho tiempo después. Sencillamente, meses tras la pérdida de su ser más querido y cuando por fin sentía que podía empezar a levantar cabeza decidió que no necesitaba alguien más de quien dependiera su equilibrio, su felicidad y bienestar, y viceversa. Había sido egoísta pero él lo comprendió, asegurándole que no había esperado nada del rumbo que había tomado su relación, y Bella se esforzó en creerle.

Posteriormente había tenido algún amante ocasional, y Riley... el estúpido de Riley que de vez en cuando aún le mandaba mensajes de texto y mails, algunos francamente fuera de lugar, sobre los momentos íntimos que habían compartido y lo que se estaba perdiendo por su actitud pueril y virginal.

_Gilipollas. _Negó con la cabeza sacando al indeseable de su mente. La ponía de mal humor. Pero el hilo de sus recuerdos la llevó hasta la última noche que habían pasado juntos, a la paz que le había traído aquel sueño donde Edward la libraba de sus padres y el sentimiento de sentirse... protegida.

Y ahora aquí estaba, en casa de su amigo y antiguo amante, retorciéndose las manos de los nervios mientras miraba por la ventana, sin saber por qué estaba haciendo lo que hacía, sintiéndose confusa, perdida, y el ser más egoísta del mundo.

Su mano se dirigió hacia su crucifijo de oro, rozándolo con la yema de los dedos. Su abuela la habría mirado con reprobación, pero qué mierda, Marie Deveraux jamás en su existencia había tenido que lidiar con un vampiro... al menos que Bella supiera.

Su corazón casi se paró del susto al sentir hielo en su escote posterior, entre sus omoplatos, y soltó un grito seguido de una retahíla de maldiciones cuando vio que Sam estaba carcajeándose a su costa. Esa era una de sus viejas bromas, acercarle latas de bebida heladas a la piel cuando menos se lo esperaba, y ella lo había olvidado.

—Lo siento, lo siento —él levantó las manos en señal de rendición al recibir la mirada de furia que Bella le dirigió—, es que estabas muy seria y esto era para...mmm... ¿romper el hielo? —Le tendió la lata helada de cerveza con una de sus mejores sonrisas, una que le hacía parecer un niño grande y travieso, y Bella la tomó fingiendo estar enfadada.

—Se me ocurren otras cosas mejores que romper —bufó, sentándose o más bien dejándose caer sobre el sofá de su amigo de una manera muy poco femenina. Si él no iba con ceremonias, ella menos.

—Oh, vamos, Bells —sonrió él y le acercó su lata para brindar— por los viejos tiempos —afirmó al ver que ella por fin sonreía y levantaba su bebida.

La castaña dudó un momento sin saber exactamente a qué venía ese brindis, o quizá sospechando de dónde venía, pero levantó su bebida y chocó su lata con la de Sam.

La elección de la película fue sencilla. Bella no quería ninguna comedia romanticona ni una peli de terror así que Sam puso un clásico de la ciencia ficción, Blade Runner, película que ambos adoraban.

Bella lo estaba pasando bien con su amigo, bebiendo y comentando la película. Aquella era la versión sin cortes, le había dicho un orgulloso Sam, y a Bella le había parecido bien su elección aunque algunas escenas tenían aquel toque romántico del que Bella había querido huir. Cuando ya iba por su segunda cerveza se dio cuenta de su error.

La escena erótica entre Deckard y Rachael la hizo removerse incómoda en su asiento. _Mierda, no recordaba que esta escena fuera tan caliente. Jodidas versiones sin cortes._

Sin pretenderlo le echó un vistazo a Sam y se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando intensamente. La joven parpadeó y apartó la vista, apuntando a la pantalla con la lata de cerveza.

—¿Esta es una de las escenas que estaban incompletas en la versión original? —murmuró.

—Ajá —musitó Sam sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella. Bella bebió de su lata y apartó sus iris oscuros de él, sintiendo el calor de su mirada clavado en su piel, y al mismo tiempo una inquietud cada vez mayor.

Sam la contemplaba con ardor. Llevaba deseándola desde el momento en que la había visto entrar en el restaurante, y ella le estaba enviando algunos mensajes contradictorios que no sabía cómo interpretar. Era raro en Bella no ir directa al grano.

Decidió que tenía que salir de dudas, de aquella situación extraña. Puede que ella nunca le explicara lo que había pasado en su apartamento, pero ahora tenía que saber si se sentía como él y quería dejarse llevar por el momento. La deseaba. Había algo en ella que lo estaba enloqueciendo, algo distinto. No le importaba si Bella lo deseaba solo para una noche o para algo más, en aquel momento únicamente le importaba el ahora. Si luego volvía a apartarle de su cama... bien, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

—Bells, mírame —su voz sonaba ronca y suave y la obligó a apartar la vista de la pantalla.

Se sentía completamente confusa. Lo miró con ojos muy abiertos, alerta, mientras él se acercaba más a ella, como en una de esas escenas en cámara lenta, le tomaba la lata de la mano y la depositaba sobre la mesita que tenían enfrente.

—Sam, yo... —Bella sentía el peligro erizando su vello y al mismo tiempo aquella sensación de confusión.

Sam alzó su mano y le rozó la mejilla dulcemente, mirando alternativamente sus ojos y su boca. Entonces Bella tuvo una iluminación que la sacó por completo de aquella nebulosidad, disipándola. Se dio cuenta de que no deseaba estar con Sam. Su mente no paraba de proyectar imágenes de sus encuentros con Edward, y sabía que nada podría compararse con eso. Con aquel arrebato de pasión que la llenaba por completo, que la hacía olvidarse de su propio nombre, que la llevaba por caminos que ella nunca había explorado. Y aunque, francamente, una parte de ella estaba aterrada otra ansiaba hacerlo. Dejar de luchar contra aquella atracción, abandonarse en los brazos de Edward, sentirse protegida... sí, protegida, porque aunque pareciera absurdo sabía que él no quería hacerle daño, ni lo había querido nunca. Lo sentía tan fuerte en aquel momento como si formara parte de ella, como los latidos de su corazón que claramente podía percibir golpeando su pecho.

Sin embargo estaba aquella sensación de amenaza.

No, eso no podía permitirlo. No quería terminar desquiciada como la pobre Elizabeth, y tampoco nadie le impondría su voluntad. Ella no era de él, ni de ningún otro jodido macho. Se mordió el labio mientras contemplaba como el rostro de Sam avanzaba hacia ella poco a poco, como si temiera asustarla.

—Bella... ha pasado tanto tiempo... —se acercó a su boca sin llegar a rozarla. Su mano se deslizó por su cuello, acercándola un poco más hacia él.

La joven volvió a sentir la confusión y supo que era por su lucha contra algo que era más fuerte que ella. Quizá si se dejara besar... quizá aquello sería el detonante de algo dentro de sí misma.

Se sentía desgarrada por las dos partes que tiraban de su voluntad, su sentido común por un lado y sus emociones por otro.

—Sam... no sé si esto es buena idea —musitó en un arrebato de sinceridad—. Yo... estoy hecha un lío —se lamió el labio inferior y él decidió arriesgarse a pesar de sus palabras, tomándolo como una señal. Tenía que serlo. Quería besarla.

—Solo deja que te ayude a deshacer ese lío —sus labios se acercaron a los suyos rozándolos y Bella cerró los párpados, esperando el contacto con cierta aprensión.

El contacto nunca llegó. Bella estaba con los párpados cerrados así que no vio sino que más bien sintió la mano de Sam separarse de su cara bruscamente. Abrió los párpados para encontrarse a su amigo con los ojos cerrados, su expresión completamente plácida, la cabeza recostada en el sofá.

—¿Sam? —Le dio unas suaves palmadas en la cara pero él tan solo cambió un poco de postura y suspiró sonriendo—. ¡Sam! —Le tocó el pulso y comprobó que su respiración era profunda y pausada—. Por todos los... mierda, ¡se ha dormido! —exclamó incrédula, mientras intentaba despertarlo de forma poco delicada. Como única respuesta a sus esfuerzos él se tumbó sobre el sofá y se acomodó de lado, agarrándose a uno de los cojines como si fuera un niño con su osito de peluche.

Bella se lo quedó mirando, intentando descifrar qué acababa de suceder, y lo tuvo bien claro de inmediato. No necesitaba escuchar su risa en su cabeza para saber que había sido _él_.

—Mierda, es como haberse enrollado con el puto dios del sueño —se levantó del sofá bruscamente y miró por la ventana, escrutando en la oscura noche, buscando un cabello bronce y una piel pálida, sin éxito.

Su ira iba en aumento y apretó los puños mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del piso de Sam, que abrió con brusquedad.

Nadie.

Como un vendaval volvió a entrar en el piso, tomó su bolso, le dejó una nota tranquilizadora en la mesita del comedor y apagó las luces de la casa, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Salió a la calle sintiendo cómo la cólera ardía en su interior, y miró hacia uno y otro lado.

Él no estaba allí, no a la vista, pero podía sentir su intensa presencia. Apretó los puños y cerró los párpados. No había deseado que Sam la besara, y menos aún que la llevara a la cama, pero aquella era su decisión. _Suya_, y no de ningún vampiro presuntuoso con aires de macho alfa.

—¿Esta es tu forma de respetar mi voluntad? —pronunció en la oscuridad de la noche, sus palabras un gruñido airado.

Por toda respuesta sintió una dulce calidez que la invadía, embriagándola, amenazando con llevarse los últimos restos de su resistencia. Puso todo su empeño en reforzar las barreras mentales que la apartaban del vaivén emocional que llevaba sin sentir desde niña, pero con él era más difícil. Deseaba dejarse acunar por aquella dulzura, aquel sentimiento de posesión, protección y anhelo.

—¡No! No juegas limpio, Edward. Déjame en paz, por favor —suplicó al aire fresco que la rodeaba, lágrimas de angustia resbalando por su piel hasta caer en sus ropas.

Se detuvo en medio de la acera, por un momento ahogada por su aturdimiento, sin saber qué hacer o a dónde ir. Se frotó la cara con ambas manos como si acabara de despertar. Se sentía agotada... cansada de no dormir, cansada de luchar. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para controlar nada. Si en aquel momento Edward hubiera aparecido a su lado habría inclinado su cuello para que tomara lo que quisiera de ella.

Rendida.

Cuando aquel arrebato emocional la dejó más agotada que otra cosa, Bella miró a su alrededor de nuevo buscando un taxi. Sabía que su guardaespaldas particular no permitiría que le sucediera nada y también que aquella idea no le debería resultar tan atractiva, pero no era prudente permanecer allí plantada a aquellas horas de la noche. Agitó la cabeza pensando que si tan solo por una caricia inocente de Sam había percibido todo aquel odio de Edward, no quería ni pensar qué podía llegar a pasar si alguien intentaba hacerle daño de algún modo.

Y de nuevo ese pensamiento la hizo sentirse demasiado bien.

Levantó una mano al ver acercarse un taxi, y al subir le dio la dirección de su casa. Iba a ser una larga carrera desde la casa de Sam a la suya, fuera de la gran manzana, pero quizá eso le daría tiempo de recomponer un poco su maltrecha psique.

Cuando abrió la puerta del taxi sintió una aguda sensación y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente sola. No había nadie en la calle a aquellas horas, pero ella sentía otro tipo de soledad, más bien un vacío.

El taxista la miró con preocupación. Era un hombre ya maduro que tenía una hija de la edad de Bella. Pensó que no le habría gustado nada encontrarla vagando sola por las calles a aquella hora.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

—Sí, sí... gracias. Solo es cansancio. Necesito irme a casa.

Aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que haría una vez estuviera en ella.

De repente se sentía extraña. ¿Él se había ido? ¿Había dejado de acosarla, por fin?

¿Era eso lo que ella quería?

Mientras el taxi surcaba las tranquilas calles de la ciudad y contemplaba las luces nocturnas de Nueva York, Bella comenzó su propio viaje interior. Tenía que admitir que tenía miedo. No de Edward. A pesar de lo que él era, de su posesividad, de que con un solo dedo pudiese quitarle la vida, no le temía a él, si era sincera consigo misma. Y era hora de serlo. Repasando sus momentos juntos no encontró ni uno solo en el que se hubiera sentido amenazada por él. En su memoria solo halló placer sensual, sensación de plenitud y una conexión con otro ser como jamás había experimentado.

Mientras el ascensor la llevaba hasta el último piso del edificio donde vivía, en dirección a su hogar, el corazón de Bella Swan continuaba angustiado por la batalla interna que se estaba librando en él.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y arrastrando los pies se dirigió hacia el sofá del salón, donde se dejó caer. Sabía que no podía continuar negando la evidencia. Echaba de menos a Edward. Le gustara o no, todas aquellas noches había estado llamándolo, consciente o inconscientemente. Había añorado el tumulto de sensaciones placenteras que provocaba en ella. Pero había algo más... su presencia la hacía sentirse bien a un plano más profundo que el meramente sexual. No era solo placer físico. Era una conexión mucho más íntima y ella sabía que si no la exploraba se sentiría medio vacía el resto de su vida.

—Por si no fuera poco que el maldito bastardo pueda provocarme un orgasmo sin siquiera tocarme —bufó en voz alta.

Se tapó la boca inmediatamente por reflejo, consciente de que sus palabras podían ser escuchadas, aunque en aquel momento sentía aquel vacío total a su alrededor. En aquellos momentos, como la noche anterior en casa de Angela —_dios, ¿habían pasado solo veinticuatro horas?—_, Bella no percibía ni su presencia ni sus emociones y tenía que rendirse a la miserable evidencia de que lo echaba de menos.

Sintió una punzada aguda de remordimiento cuando recordó el trato que había dispensado a su amiga, después del apoyo incondicional de esta. La llamaría en cuanto fuese de día para disculparse por volcar su mal humor, su irritabilidad y sus... sí, sus celos sobre ella. Angela tenía razón. Tenía que enfrentarse a lo que ella misma sentía, antes de enfrentarse a él. Y no soportaba que él hubiera ido a buscar a su amiga para hablar con ella. Porque mientras con ella solo se había comportado como un ladrón en medio de la noche, engañándola una y otra vez, con Angela había ido de cara. Y aquello la inflamaba de ira.

Y ahora que debería sentirse relajada, liberada por fin del acoso nocturno al que era sometida, lo cierto era que solo sentía ansiedad y... soledad.

Una soledad espesa y densa que se adentraba en la médula de sus huesos, una soledad que no había vuelto a sentir desde la pérdida de su abuela.

Cólera. Mejor sentir cólera que tristeza. Se centró en como había cambiado su vida en los últimos días por causas ajenas a su voluntad. En como una criatura mitológica había invadido sus sueños y su vida, llevándose toda coherencia y equilibrio de su existencia como un vendaval... como la tormenta que había azotado la ciudad la noche que se habían encontrado. Pero solo podía sentir la añoranza asfixiante que atenazaba su pecho al sentir su ausencia aquella noche. Se había acostumbrado a aquel vacío de día, mientras trabajaba, pero de noche... era como si todas sus barreras de protección cayeran al suelo a la vez. Era cuando se sentía más vulnerable y aquella niña que sabía que no podía llamar a sus padres para que la libraran de los monstruos de debajo de la cama porque no acudirían, demasiado drogados o entretenidos con sus fiestas como para escuchar su llamada, viajara al presente.

Cerró los párpados con fuerza, intentando ahuyentar sus lúgubres pensamientos. Miró la hora en el reloj de pared y calculó lo que quedaba para que amaneciera. Suspiró, pensando que al día siguiente no podría ir a trabajar. Estaba completamente exhausta, mucho más que cuando él había bebido de su sangre y había estado ingresada por su culpa.

Ni tan siquiera aquel recuerdo era ya capaz de alterarla. Angela tenía razón. Ella se lo había pedido_. Bebe de mí._ Se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a lo que creía que era una ilusión de su mente, pero al fin y al cabo lo había hecho de forma libre. Y el cielo, o quizá el infierno, era testigo de que había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida.

Miró por un segundo en dirección al armario donde guardaba las píldoras que Angela le había dado. Probablemente le permitirían descansar, cosa que necesitaba como agua en el desierto. Quizá así podría aclarar sus ideas con más facilidad. Las pastillas alejarían los sueños, malos o buenos, de su descanso nocturno. Se levantó y rebuscó en el cajón hasta que las encontró. Las colocó al lado de su cama, en la mesita de noche, junto a un vaso lleno de agua.

Como una autómata, se quitó la ropa y se puso un pijama. Nada especialmente sexy pero tampoco era feo, y sí muy cómodo. Consistía en una camiseta escotada de tirantes negros y un sencillo pantalón gris de algodón largo hasta los tobillos. Entonces recordó el sexy camisón que él le había regalado y ella había dejado en la terraza. Ni siquiera había pensado en él.

Ni tan siquiera había recordado retirarle su permiso para entrar en su casa. ¿Para qué? Él se había marchado. Era lo mejor. Aunque solo tenía que decir en voz alta que no quería verlo más. ¿No bastaba con eso? Angela se lo había dicho. Pero el hecho era que no se veía con fuerzas para pronunciar aquellas palabras por segunda vez la misma noche, y no quiso analizarlo más.

Abrió la puerta y salió al exterior, recordando la noche en que, creyendo que estaba dormida, había salido al exterior... se había levantado en sueños, cosa que nunca había hecho que ella supiera, a buscarle. Ahora sabía bien que él no estaba allí, y aún así los recuerdos de su mirada, de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, de su boca en la suya la hicieron estremecer. Cruzó sus brazos ante su pecho, abrazándose a sí misma e intentando detener el debilitante temblor que se estaba apoderando de ella. Entonces miró hacia abajo, en dirección a la tumbona donde había dejado el regalo, y jadeó cuando vio que solo había un papel doblado. Se inclinó lentamente, y lo tomó entre sus dedos con exquisito cuidado, como si temiera que fuera a desmenuzarse solo con su contacto. Sintió el absurdo impulso de apretarlo contra su pecho pero en vez de eso lo desplegó y se esforzó por leerlo a la luz que salía al exterior.

_Mi pequeña Bella_

_Te dejaré en paz si así lo deseas. Si cambias de opinión, solo tienes que llamarme._

_E._

Se quedó mirando las letras una y otra vez, y alzó la vista mirando los tejados de los edificios de alrededor, sintiéndose aún más hundida en lugar de lo feliz que había pensado que se sentiría. ¿Probaba con ella algún tipo de juego mental, o sería verdad aquello y había desaparecido al fin de su vida? ¿Y por qué había elegido justo aquel momento, después de sabotear su cita con Sam?

Solo él era capaz de exasperarla cuando creía que no tenía energías para luchar más. Dejó caer la hoja de papel y se dio la vuelta, penetrando en la seguridad de su hogar.

Se tumbó en su cama de lado, con el bote de antidepresivos en la mano, repasando de forma automática la composición de aquel fármaco. Lo abrió, vertiendo todos los comprimidos haciéndolos rodar sobre el colchón, y comenzó a contarlos de uno en uno. Una y otra vez, como si deshojara una margarita que le permitiera decidir su futuro. La sensación de controlar de alguna forma su destino contra el vértigo de la incertidumbre, de dejarse caer en un placentero sueño de final desconocido.

Poco a poco sintió la tensión abandonar sus músculos, y aunque tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y que reapareciera la sensación de vacío y opresión en el pecho que había sentido la noche anterior, se dejó llevar por su instinto, rindiéndose por fin.

—Edward... —musitó mientras se deslizaba por la frontera entre el sueño y la vigilia.

...

Abrió los ojos, sintiéndose completamente descansada. El cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza no contenía ninguna constelación que ella conociese. Una brisa suave y aromática acariciaba su piel, pero no se escuchaba ningún sonido. No sentía nada más que paz. Y seguía sin percibir su presencia. Estaba en su propia cama, pero aquello no era su dormitorio. Era un sueño como los que tenía cuando se encontraba con él, pero esta vez era todo producto de su mente, y lo sabía. Se sentó y se miró la ropa. Llevaba la misma que cuando se había ido a dormir... ningún sexy camisón negro la cubría, y lo peor era que se sentía un tanto decepcionada. Miró alrededor, aunque desde que había abierto los ojos había sabido dónde estaba: en el centro de un gran prado de preciosas tonalidades azules rodeado por una masa espesa de árboles.

Cerró los párpados e inhaló con fuerza, sintiéndose por primera vez en calma en muchos, demasiados días, y salió lentamente de la cama, contemplando el extraño paisaje que había a su alrededor. Sin duda era el mismo que cuando conoció a Edward, pero... faltaba él. ¿De dónde venía aquella sensación de paz? Solo sabía que, mientras el sueño la arrastraba, había decidido dejar de luchar y huir.

Se apartó un mechón de cabello que, agitado por la brisa, le hacía cosquillas en la cara. Angela le había explicado que, por lo que sabían, Bella era capaz de controlar sus sueños y ella había dudado de aquello después de las numerosas noches de insomnio y pesadillas. Pero ahí estaba, recreando el mismo paisaje que la había acogido hacía lo que parecía un siglo.

Suspiró profundamente. A pesar de sentir sosiego le faltaba él. Quería su presencia en el sueño. Y... no quería pensar en cuántas cosas más ansiaba su cuerpo. Era curioso cómo, después de tantos días de reprimirlas, sus emociones brotaban ahora libremente tomando posesión de su voluntad. Era la maldita verdad. Quería volver a verlo. Y él no iba a aparecer hasta que ella no lo llamara. El condenado vampiro no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles. Era fácil acosarla durante días y noches, era fácil tener una cita clandestina con su amiga, pero no era fácil presentarse allí si ella no le llamaba, ¿no era así?

Tragándose su orgullo, pronunció su nombre en voz alta, sin poder evitar sentirse un tanto avergonzada.

Miró a su alrededor. Nadie. Soledad absoluta.

Razonando, pensó que si él estaba lejos de ella no acudiría de inmediato a su llamada, así que se dispuso a esperar. Aunque era algo extraño, porque el transcurrir del tiempo en los sueños no tenía nada que ver con el de la vida real. Se frotó el ceño para relajarlo. Todo era absurdo, así que debía acostumbrarse a aquello.

—Edward.

Seguía sin aparecer tras la segunda llamada, y su mal humor iba en aumento.

—Edward. —De nuevo la respuesta fue un prolongado silencio—. Maldito vampiro petulante hijo de su madre —gruñó.

—Me han llamado cosas peores —la voz aterciopelada apenas fue un murmullo a su espalda pero a pesar de eso Bella dejó escapar un grito y se tapó la boca.

—No... no quería decir lo de tu madre —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Escuchó una risa suave que le puso la piel de gallina, pero no de miedo.

—Mmmm —la voz fingió disgusto—. ¿Y lo otro sí? —escuchó que sonreía, pues no se atrevía a girarse.

Llevaba días sin verle, sin experimentar su hechizo cara a cara, y era la primera vez que se encontraban sabiendo que él era real, y no un ser producto de su pervertida imaginación. Entonces fue plenamente consciente de si tan solo su voz estaba penetrando y poseyendo hasta la última de sus células, no quería ni imaginar qué sería volver a ver de nuevo aquellos ojos.

—No sabía que tenía que llamarte tres veces, como... como una especie de ridículo hechizo. Podías haber especificado más en tu carta —repuso crispada, pero ya no solo por él. Era por la intensidad de las reacciones que provocaba en ella.

—No era necesario. Pero quería estar seguro de que querías verme... estabas muy enfadada esta noche —dijo en voz tan baja y dulce que ella tuvo que usar toda su voluntad para no girarse y aferrarse a su cuello.

_No. No podía ser tan débil, o se transformaría en su marioneta._

—¡Por supuesto que estaba enfadada! ¿Te parece poco lo que has hecho? Qué... ¿qué derecho tenías a interrumpir una cita que yo había decidido tener, y dejar al pobre Sam como anestesiado? ¿Dónde quedó lo de respetar mis decisiones? —casi gritó, apretando los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Percibió que él se acercaba más aún, y la caricia de su aliento en su oreja así se lo confirmó. Dejó de respirar por un momento y se quedó completamente quieta.

—Yo dije que no te obligaría a hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad. No que fuera a respetar todas tus decisiones —susurró—. Además, creo que esta noche no deseabas estar con ese... —se mordió la lengua para no decir nada especialmente desagradable que añadiera fuego a su ira, pero no se le ocurrió nada— Con ése. Solo te he ayudado a aclarar las ideas.

Su tono no era en absoluto engreído sino neutral, y eso la hizo sopesar aquella posibilidad solo para descubrir que él tenía razón. Pero no iba a dársela. Aquel comportamiento no era aceptable, y él tenía que saberlo.

—La próxima vez prefiero equivocarme yo sola, gracias —refunfuñó mientras cerraba los párpados poseída por su aroma, tan cercano que casi podía saborearlo.

_Tramposo._

—Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez... si la hay. —Mantuvo el mismo tono neutral aunque con dificultad. La posibilidad de que Bella volviera a tener una cita con aquel humano o con cualquier otro le provocaba unos sentimientos tan violentos que él mismo estaba perplejo, y no era algo a lo que quisiera dar más vueltas.

Bella no contestó, y aunque percibía el tumulto de sensaciones que recorrían a Edward agradeció su autocontrol. También sentía el calor de su mirada por todo su cuerpo como si la estuviera cubriendo con una acogedora manta. Se sentía expuesta como nunca, y a pesar de eso no habría elegido ningún otro sitio para estar en aquel momento.

—Bella —dijo tras unos momentos de silencio. Escucharle pronunciar su nombre con aquella entonación tan dulce casi la hizo suspirar—. No tengo nada en contra de hablarle a tu preciosa retaguardia, pero quisiera verte la cara. ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. No estaba preparada para mirarle a los ojos. Aún no. Sospechaba que se dejaría atraer por aquellas profundidades de verde y caería en sus brazos sin más cuestión, y había mucho de que hablar.

Así de vulnerable se sentía con él. Sabía que aquellos iris, al contrario que los de la Medusa mitológica que transformaban a quien los miraba en piedra, la harían deshacerse como el hielo a pleno sol.

Él resistió la fuerte tentación de tocarla. No quería estropear nada ahora que por fin Bella se había decidido a hablar con él. Pero aquel pijama que vestía en su sueño se amoldaba a su cuerpo en los lugares adecuados, y los tirantes dejaban los redondeados hombros desnudos haciendo que se abrasara de deseo por ella. Claro que aunque hubiera llevado el feo pijama que había usado la noche en que bebió de ella la habría deseado igual, pues no tenía ningún problema en recordar lo que había bajo aquellas ropas. Ella era puramente erótica por sí misma, no importaba lo que llevara puesto. Y que hubiera elegido para buscarle el paraje que él había creado para ella en su primera... cita era tan halagador como excitante.

Había escuchado su llamada en su mente, mientras estaba en su propia casa, cuando ella estaba durmiéndose. Jamás había tenido aquella conexión con nadie, pero había sabido que si ella le buscaba él lo sabría, como tantas cosas que su instinto le dictaba. Solo había tenido que buscarla.

Dejarla sola horas antes había sido muy duro, pero su estado mental estaba muy alterado y sentía que no podía presionarla más. Comprendía que liberarla, dejarla con su lucha interior, era la única manera de poder llegar a tenerla. Pero no era ningún buen samaritano. No había querido hacerlo hasta librarse de aquel molesto humano que había intentado poner sus manos sobre ella.

Jamás se había sentido posesivo con ninguna mujer. Solo eran calor y alimento, placer momentáneo, una estrella fugaz en medio de la noche que cae para ser olvidada de inmediato. Por eso él mismo se había visto sorprendido por la intensidad de su odio hacia aquel hombre que quería arrebatarle a Isabella. Solo la parte humana que aún restaba en él le había detenido.

_Mentira_. Lo principal no había sido la supuesta humanidad que aún se preciaba de conservar. En aquel momento de ira lo que en realidad le había detenido era saber que _ella_ jamás se lo habría perdonado.

—Esta bien, hablemos de esta forma si así lo deseas —suspiró con un toque de decepción.

Bella podía percibir tanto su añorado aroma masculino, algo indefinible que le recordaba al bosque, al cuero y al sándalo, como la energía que emanaba de él, vibrando entre los dos y provocándole un cosquilleo que le recorría el espinazo desde la nuca hacia abajo hasta colocarse de forma traidora entre sus piernas.

Sacudió la cabeza asintiendo, tomando una nueva bocanada de aire saturado de su esencia con avaricia.

—Siéntate a mi lado —pidió. Se dejó caer en la hierba y dobló las rodillas, abrazándoselas contra el pecho y mirando al frente—. Prefiero no mirarte mientras hablamos. Perdería el hilo de mis pensamientos —musitó notando que él se sentaba un tanto apartado de ella—. No juegas limpio, ¿lo sabías?

—No me puedes culpar por aprovechar lo que la naturaleza me ha dado, Bella —su felicidad al comprobar de nuevo que ella estaba tan afectada por él como él por ella impregnó sus palabras—. Si quieres me pongo las gafas de sol como con Angela. Sería una cierta barrera, ¿no?

_Error_. La mera mención de su amiga agitó el corazón de Bella como un mar embravecido por un huracán, y clavó las uñas en su propia carne. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula antes de hablar y Edward la contempló con fascinación. ¿Estaba _celosa_?

—No. No sé qué hiciste con ella —gruñó— pero cuando volvió de vuestra... _cita_ —la palabra resonó como un insulto en el aire que les rodeaba— parecía otra.

Edward se mordió el labio inferior para no decir lo que estaba pensando en aquel momento. Sí, estaba celosa. Se sintió estúpidamente alegre. Él no era el único posesivo en aquella peculiar relación.

—Tan solo hablamos. Imagino que no te habrá explicado nada.

—No, me dijo que harías que lo olvidara todo si lo hacía. Por qué... ¿por qué lo hiciste? —espetó enfadada.

—¿El qué? —Arqueó las cejas sin comprender a qué se refería.

—Hablar con ella —se dio cuenta de que sonaba infantilmente celosa—. Bueno, puedes hablar con quien quieras —rectificó intentando explicarse, buscando las palabras adecuadas que no la hicieran parecer una criatura— pero... fue toda una puesta en escena, ¿no? ¿Te divertiste?

Sin mirarle supo que sonreía. Había fracasado estrepitosamente en su intento de quedar como una mujer madura y centrada. Resopló con frustración.

—Sí, fue divertido... sobre todo en la conferencia. Si hubieras visto cómo se removía en la tarima... —su voz sonaba traviesa y ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra para no mirarle a la cara en aquel momento—. Créeme, Bella, he de encontrar placer en esas pequeñas diversiones para que mi larga vida no resulte tan aburrida —comentó de forma indiferente.

—¿Eso soy yo para ti? ¿Una pequeña diversión? —las preguntas habían salido de su boca antes de pasar por su filtro mental.

Se maldijo mentalmente de nuevo por aparentar ser una llorica en vez de la mujer fuerte que creía ser pero quedó completamente quieta a la espera de su respuesta.

—Todavía no sé qué eres para mí, aunque me encantaría que me dejaras descubrirlo —el timbre de voz cambió diametralmente a otro más rico, profundo y sensual que hizo que su respiración se acelerara. Sintió que se acercaba más a ella y se envaró. Una mano de largos dedos se acercó lentamente, como pidiendo permiso, hacia el cabello que le caía en cascada sobre los hombros y el escote—. Pero sé lo que _no_ eres, y no eres una diversión, y menos aún algo _pequeño _—murmuró, su voz ronca mandando ondas expansivas por todo su cuerpo.

Sus largos dedos atraparon un mechón de los que acariciaban su hombro sin llegar a tocarla. No intentó detenerle, sino que fijó sus ojos en aquella mano y en cómo lentamente lo acariciaba, siguiendo su longitud. Contuvo la necesidad de gemir, hipnotizada por el sensual movimiento de aquellos dedos y la perfección imposible de su mano.

—Necesitaba saber lo del diario, Bella —cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre algo cálido explotaba en su interior—. Sospechaba que aquella mujer de la que habíais hablado era mi madre. La historia era tan parecida... solo me faltaba saber su nombre.

Bella contuvo las ganas de echarle en cara que hubiera estado escuchando conversaciones ajenas. No era el momento. Se centró en cómo seguía jugueteando con el mismo mechón de cabello, enredándolo entre sus dedos para volverlo a desenredar una y otra vez.

—Dime... ¿qué habrías hecho si alguna tarde de esta semana hubiera ido a buscarte a la salida del trabajo? —La patóloga no contestó y él sonrió para sí ante su orgullo. No quería darle la razón, pero su silencio lo hacía—. ¿Y si la noche en que estuvimos juntos... —hizo una breve pausa mientras Bella percibía que se sonrojaba incluso en su propio sueño al recordarlo todo— me hubiera presentado en tu puerta pidiéndote una cita en vez de hacerte creer que estabas soñando? —Sus palabras se transformaron en apenas un susurro—. No sabía cómo actuar. Nunca he tenido la necesidad de que una humana supiera lo que soy y me aceptara como tal, pero contigo es distinto. Anhelaba salir de tus sueños ¿Podrás perdonarme por todo el sufrimiento que te he causado?

Sus dedos se separaron tímidamente del mechón de cabellos para acercarse a su rostro, siempre lentamente, midiendo la respuesta de ella. Cuando las yemas rozaron su barbilla y se quedaron allí Bella cerró los párpados y se dejó invadir dulcemente por el añorado contacto mientras aquellas palabras penetraban antes en su corazón que en su mente. Tan pausadamente como él, levantó su mano y la posó sobre la de Edward mientras sentía su pecho llenarse de una felicidad tan abrumadora como todas las sensaciones que la acompañaban estando con él.

Manteniendo el contacto se movió para encarar su perfecto rostro, y vio que sonreía. Parpadeó y se quedó por unos instantes sin respiración ante el cambio, pues aunque Edward seguía siendo tan hermoso como lo recordaba le pareció un poco más humano.

.

.

* * *

.

**La escena de Blade Runner está en mi perfil, por si alguna quiere echarle un vistazo, aunque en inglés, pues no he encontrado la versión sin cortes subtitulada en español.**

**Nuestros chicos tienen una conversación pendiente... y otras cosas ¿no? Creo que se acerca el final...**

**Besos y gracias por dejar vuestra opinión.**


	14. Confesiones

**Buenos días, dulces lectoras. **

**Siento no haber contestado a vuestros comentarios pero os agradezco todos y cada uno de ellos; sabed que los he leído dos veces y he de deciros que no solo me hacéis sonreír sino también reflexionar sobre la historia. Sobre eso: ya varias lectoras me habéis pedido lo que May Cullen (gracias, guapa) llamó la secuela de la precuela, es decir, sabéis cómo termina la historia pues la empecé por el final, pero algunas me habéis pedido que ese no sea el final. Queréis saber qué pasa en el futuro de esta pareja, y aunque no ideé la historia con ese pensamiento creo que tenéis razón, así que lo intentaré, por lo menos con un capítulo, quizá el epílogo, o un outtake. No prometo nada, porque las que me tenéis de amiga en facebook (link en mi perfil) ya sabréis que estoy embarazada y en la recta final. ¡Sorpresa! Sí, sí, de ahí el insomnio, supongo. El caso es que pretendo terminar la historia antes del parto para evitar esperas. Espero poder.  
**

**Música inspiradora: Gravity, de Sara Bareilles, y The point of no return (traducida el punto más crucial), de la obra El fantasma de la ópera (vídeos subtitulados al español en mi perfil).  
**

**Y nada, ahí os dejo a nuestra parejita en el prado (muy twilight), agradeciendo a mis queridas _Ebrume, Nurymisu y Maria José_ (beta y prelectoras respectivamente) su esfuerzo incansable para hacer esta historia presentable.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 14**

**.**

**CONFESIONES  
**

**.**

_Pasado el punto sin retorno, _

_sin mirar hacia atrás,_

_nuestros juegos de fingimientos_

_han llegado a su final..._

_Pasados todos los pensamientos_

_de "si" o "cuando" _

_es inútil resistirse:_

_abandona los pensamientos _

_y deja al sueño que descienda_

(Point of no return, El fantasma de la ópera)

_._

El vampiro y la mujer se estudiaron durante largos segundos, conectados a través de sus miradas y del tacto de sus pieles. El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras se contemplaban el uno al otro tras varios días sin haberse visto y, por primera vez para uno de los dos, teniendo al fin plena consciencia de que aquello era más real que un simple sueño.

Bella sintió que la mirada de Edward la quemaba por su intensidad y pasión, pero aun así había un rastro de inseguridad y temor en aquellos sorprendentes ojos verdes. Centrándose en la febril mezcla de emociones que percibía casi como propias, se dio cuenta de inmediato de que _aquello_ era lo que le hacía parecer más humano. Por primera vez descubría una cierta fragilidad en él, y eso la hizo sentir mejor.

Él recibía con placer el examen al que era sometido. Bella _miraba_ al Edward íncubo y real por vez primera, y no estaba asustada, lo que creó extraños y cálidos sentimientos en su interior. Desde las noches en que había hecho compañía a su madre, velando sus sueños y bañándose en su amorosa mirada, jamás había vuelto a ser importante para él que alguien lo aceptara como lo que era. Pero con ella todo era distinto, una vez más. Ansiaba volver a ver en sus ojos el fuego de la pasión, la necesidad y la intensa conexión que los había abrasado a ambos durante unas escasas horas que lo habían marcado para siempre. Aunque bien sabía que ella ya había dado un paso enorme al dejarse llevar de nuevo a un sueño con él no quería ver la angustia reflejada en su perfecto rostro, y temía un no o una mirada de temor o rechazo.

No sabía qué se estaba forjando entre él y la joven humana, pero sabía que no iba a hacerle daño tanto como sabía que quería descubrir lo que les unía. Antes del ansiado reencuentro, Edward había pensado que tendría que poner a prueba el control de su hambre por Bella, pero se sorprendió de que apenas tenía que esforzarse. Y no porque no deseara acariciar, lamer y besar toda la superficie de su piel mientras ella se retorcía bajo su poder, no porque no ansiara hundirse en ella y sentirla estrecharse contra su miembro y escucharla gritar de placer mientras él le clavaba sus colmillos y se corría dentro de ella, junto con ella... esos anhelos estaban dentro de él en todo momento. Pero lo estaban tanto como el miedo a perderla si daba un paso en falso.

Ese miedo lo paralizaba con tanta fuerza como su propia voluntad.

Bella examinaba al vampiro con nuevos ojos. Se engañaría a sí misma si dijera que no había fantaseado en varias ocasiones con este momento, el momento en que volviera a verlo sabiendo lo que él era, aunque fuera en sueños. Pensando en esa posibilidad siempre había, entre una miríada de sentimientos contradictorios, miedo. ¿Cómo no iba a tenerlo, si él era quien era? Una criatura de la noche, un ser considerado diabólico por la mayoría de culturas, alguien capaz de llegar hasta la azotea de su casa, tan fuerte como para dejar sus huellas en la piedra, que podía inducir el sueño y manipularlo, borrar la memoria, un ser que se alimentaba de la sangre de humanos... y eso por nombrar solo lo que ella sabía.

Pero ahora, llegado el momento, no había nada de temor en ella. Deslizó su mirada por él, desde la cabeza de cabellos broncíneos revueltos, pasando por las clavículas y el escaso vello rubio que asomaba por el escote de su camiseta verde y que la hizo contener un suspiro. Siguió por sus hombros anchos, los fibrosos brazos, esos brazos fuertes capaces de levantarla y... _no, no, deja eso ahora_. Llevó la mirada hacia los vaqueros oscuros, con un desgarro en la parte del muslo donde asomaba una zona de piel que ella quería acariciar.

Bella cambió un poco su postura para encararle mejor, momento en el que Edward retiró los dedos de su cara al tiempo que atrapaba su mano y la acercaba a sus labios. Besó el dorso de sus dedos de uno en uno después de inhalarlos con gesto de placer. Ella sintió que sus entrañas se contraían y su corazón se aceleraba.

—Tu aroma es delicioso. Y me intriga muchísimo que puedas impregnar tus sueños de él. O quizá esta parte del sueño la construimos entre los dos —la miró maravillado—. Nunca había penetrado en unos sueños como los tuyos. Normalmente soy yo el que controla las situaciones, lo controlo todo, pero contigo... es como una realidad paralela.

—Nunca había podido controlarlos, aunque Angela me ha asegurado que puedo hacerlo, pero hasta que no entraste en ellos no lo sabía —se encogió de hombros. Para ella aquello era todo un misterio, uno más de los que la rodeaban desde que él había entrado en su vida—. ¿Dónde... dónde estás ahora? —Quiso saber. Imaginaba dónde, pero de repente la perspectiva de tenerlo en su habitación contemplándola mientras ella permanecía completamente vulnerable durmiendo la inquietó a la vez que la excitó a partes iguales.

—En tu balcón, como un Romeo moderno y gilipollas —la sonrisa torcida que le dirigió estuvo a punto de arruinar su autocontrol. Él ladeó la cabeza y le dirigió una expresión traviesa, como si fuera consciente de lo que sentía—. Siempre he estado allí, menos cuando me invitaste a entrar... —su voz se apagó mientras el tono de sus iris se oscurecía y estos brillaban casi con luz propia.

Bella tragó saliva, recordando aquella noche, y necesitó cambiar de tema.

—¿Cómo has llegado allí?

—No puedo volar, si te refieres a eso. Pero se me dan bien la escalada y el salto —bromeó sin dejar de taladrarla con su mirada. Ella se removió sobre la hierba azul, alerta y muy consciente de su cercanía, ahora más que nunca.

—¿Y cómo funciona eso?—preguntó intentando quitar de su mente la inquietante idea de Edward trepando los veinte pisos que separaban su ático del suelo— ¿Puedes... volver a entrar? Yo no te retiré el permiso.

— Lo sé. En ese caso puedo hacerlo, pero no quiero. Solo lo haría si volvieras a invitarme. De lo contrario no sería nada cortés, ¿no crees? —Su mano no había soltado su presa sobre la de ella, y volvió a llevarla a sus labios, besándola una vez más. Bella se dio cuenta de que le temblaba, pero no podía evitarlo—. Aunque te aseguro que estoy a punto de mandar la cortesía a la mierda. Desde donde estoy huelo el perfume de tu excitación.

A la joven se le escapó un sonoro jadeo mientras oleadas de calor devoraban su cuerpo. La sangre en sus venas vibraba de deseo por el ser que tenía ante sí, y su conciencia y raciocinio iban perdiendo puntos en virtud de sus violentas emociones, más cuando él cerró los párpados con fuerza y compuso un gesto parecido al del dolor.

—Dios, Bella, me estás matando. Déjame entrar en tu casa, por favor. Te necesito —murmuró.

Le dio la vuelta a la mano de Bella y recorrió su palma con un rastro de besos húmedos, y entonces un leve arañazo indicó a la mujer que los colmillos de Edward estaban ahí, recordándole de forma aguda quién era él. Su respiración se hizo irregular y su boca se secó. _Dioses, no es normal sentir esto, _se repitió por enésima vez, pero su cuerpo actuaba por propia voluntad_._ Se esforzó por sentir terror, pero aquel leve arañazo sobre su piel había conseguido alterarla a unos niveles obscenos.

La poca resistencia que quedaba en su interior le habló, gritándole que quizá él también podía hipnotizarla de alguna manera, sugestionarla de forma que no sintiera el peligro, pero barrió el pensamiento de su mente con facilidad. Sus palabras y el tacto delicado de sus labios sobre la sensible piel la transportaban por un mundo de sensualidad sin límite. No sentía ningún tipo de inquietud, tras todas sus dudas y su lucha interna de los días previos, solo una atracción más fuerte que la gravedad que la arrastraba hacia él con una fuerza difícil de resistir. Tampoco quería pensar qué sentiría una vez él se fuera. En aquel instante no pensaba en nada salvo en las imperiosas ganas de saltar al vacío, de dejarse caer en sus brazos.

¿Para qué había entrado en aquel sueño si no? Lo buscaba porque no sabía estar sin él. Y le había costado mucho ser plenamente consciente de eso, pero ahora que lo tenía tan cerca no podía negarlo más. Él estaba tan dentro de su sangre como ella en la de él.

—Si me miras así voy a echar tu puerta abajo —el ronco murmullo la sorprendió y se dio cuenta de que lo había estado mirando fijamente.

Edward le acariciaba la mano con la suya mientras la devoraba con los ojos, y entonces una leve sonrisa dejó entrever la punta de sus colmillos. Los contempló fascinada y parpadeó varias veces, paralizada por el tumulto de sus propios sentimientos y azotada por la intensidad del anhelo que percibía en él.

Él volvió a besar la palma de su mano y lentamente, como temiendo asustarla, se movió sobre la hierba, rozando con sus labios la muñeca, el interior del brazo, regando con el suave contacto, tierno como el de las alas de una mariposa, cada centímetro de piel a su alcance. Bella no sabía cómo un roce tan leve podía estar provocándole tanto, pero su corazón latía como queriendo salirse de su pecho, el aire parecía más denso y apenas entraba en su cuerpo por más que lo aspiraba por entre sus labios entreabiertos. Las manos que delicadamente sujetaban su brazo parecían dejar huellas de fuego en su piel.

Era la hora de la verdad. O le abría su puerta a su vida, o se quedaba en ese mundo de ensueño. Un lugar más seguro donde encontrarse con él, un mundo de sueños paralelo pero que sentía tan real como el de la vigilia.

No era una mala opción.

—¿Podríamos seguir aquí siempre? —preguntó, y su voz era un susurro entrecortado.

Para su sorpresa él no se detuvo, sino que siguió besando con reverencia la piel de su antebrazo, alternando roces con su nariz, llegando hasta la sensible piel de la flexura del codo. Ella se mordió el labio para no ronronear.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó en voz baja, los párpados cerrados, totalmente centrado en adorar la piel de Bella.

—A vernos aquí, cada noche, como... como al principio. En... en mis sueños —farfulló, pues con sus besos él se estaba acercando a su cuello con una lentitud enervante.

—¿Podrías hacerlo? —susurró en el hueco de su cuello. La joven percibió la caricia de su aliento y su aroma, y luchó por poder formar una frase coherente.

—Supongo que... sería más seguro... para mí.

Eso sí lo detuvo. Por completo. Levantó la cabeza y se la quedó mirando de hito en hito, con gesto indescifrable, pero Bella supo que estaba dolido, aunque por unos instantes no dijo nada.

—Sé que no te he dado muchos motivos para confiar en mí, pero tu seguridad conmigo no corre peligro. Además, si fuese así, tendría que alimentarme de otras mujeres —repuso al fin con voz neutra.

Ella se echó atrás al ser sacudida por un arrebato de ira que la atravesó desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos al imaginar a Edward bebiendo de otras mujeres. Parpadeó por la sorpresa, mientras él clavaba sus ojos en los de ella, descifrando su reacción.

_¿Qué coño me pasa? ¿Estoy tarada?_

—¿No es lo que has estado haciendo hasta ahora? ¿Y no es lo que seguirás haciendo? —preguntó, y por más que intentó evitarlo sonó claramente herida—. Estarás con otras mujeres, follarás con ellas mientras duermen y morderás su cue... —él le puso dos dedos sobre los labios, y su rostro airado la obligó a callar.

—_No_ vuelvas a decir eso. No he bebido de ninguna otra mujer desde la noche que estuvimos juntos, Bella —siseó, y ella supo que no mentía—. No he podido ni he necesitado hacerlo. Y te aseguro que es la primera vez que me sucede. Antes no soportaba más de un par de días sin alimentarme, pero contigo es distinto. Tu sangre me sacia más que cualquier otra, y no sé por qué.

Retiró sus dedos de los labios de Bella y la contempló con fascinación y adoración. La joven estaba absorta intentando procesar aquella información.

—Además, para tu conocimiento, yo _no_ follo a mujeres mientras duermen. ¿Crees que con este aspecto me hace falta? —Arqueó las cejas fingiendo ofensa—. Follo con ellas estando completamente conscientes. Mujeres anónimas que he conocido en cualquier sitio, como un bar, o en la calle... no importa dónde, pero ninguna me dice que no. Me llevan a su casa, y se me ofrecen en completa libertad, sin coacciones ni trucos. A veces ni siquiera se dan cuenta de cuándo las muerdo, porque se corren con tanta fuerza que pierden la conciencia. Y si no es así, yo hago que olviden esa parte.

Bella no sabía si reír o enfadarse por su inmodestia, pero no hizo nada de eso porque sencillamente él estaba diciendo la verdad. ¿Por qué recriminárselo? Y esa verdad le gustaba. Aparte de que escucharle hablar de esa forma tan descarnada de sus actividades eróticas la estaba excitando, a su pesar.

—No sabía que también tuvieras esas necesidades —dijo más para sí que para él.

—Hay muchas cosas de mí que desconoces, Bella. Y me gustaría que me permitieras mostrártelas.

Él tomó aire con fuerza, como si estuviera intentando calmarse, y echándose hacia atrás se tumbó sobre la hierba azul, cerrando los ojos. Mantuvo el silencio durante varios segundos, quizá esperando que Bella hablase, pero esta se limitó a recostarse de lado cerca de él y contemplarlo embelesada. Sus dedos se movieron por sí solos hacia el perfecto rostro y lo rozó con la yema de sus dedos. Creyó oírle suspirar mientras sus rasgos se relajaban por completo.

—Otras veces me alimento de mujeres mientras duermen —continuó —, pero solo eso. Hace mucho que descubrí que la sangre fluye mejor y me sacia más cuando han sentido placer. Les provoco sueños eróticos en los que me dan permiso para entrar en sus casas, entonces penetro en sus dormitorios y bebo de ellas sin que lo sepan. Pero _no_ me follo a mujeres inconscientes, Bella. Ese no es mi estilo.

Su expresión era tan serena que parecía que estaba durmiendo. Bella deslizó sus dedos por su angulosa mandíbula, por la curva de sus pómulos, hasta subir por sus cejas y reseguirlas con delicadeza. Él sonrió, y en aquel momento sus colmillos aparecieron en todo su esplendor, captando la atención de Bella por completo, quien se sentía como si acariciara a un león dormido. Sus dedos se dirigieron hacia los sensuales labios, carnosos y de aspecto delicioso, y los recorrió deleitándose en su tacto suave. Al fin se atrevió a tocar lo que tanto le llamaba la atención. Notó que él se tensaba y de repente respiraba con más dificultad, pero no se movió.

—No siempre están ahí —comentó a modo de pregunta.

—No, solo cuando tengo sed o estoy excitado. ¿Adivinas cuál de esas cosas me pasa en este momento? —su gesto continuaba sereno y habló en tono ligero, como bromeando, pero las emociones que emanaban de él desmentían esa calma y la joven sintió humedad entre sus piernas.

—Las dos —contestó con atrevimiento.

—Acertaste, mi preciosa Isabella.

Ella apartó la mano con brusquedad, pero él no varió su postura, aunque sí su gesto relajado. Abrió los ojos para estudiar su expresión y descubrir que estaba muy enojada.

—No me llames Isabella. Sabes bien que no me gusta ese nombre —se incorporó y se sentó con las rodillas dobladas, abrazándose a sí misma y dándole la espalda—. Y sabes bien por qué. Tú estabas en el sueño... en aquella pesadilla que tantas veces he tenido.

—No has vuelto a tenerla, ¿verdad? —La voz masculina era suave como una caricia, como la brisa fresca del extraño paisaje que les rodeaba.

—No. Supongo que he de darte las gracias —murmuró.

Sin haber notado que él se moviera sintió su mano acariciándole el cabello, y de nuevo contuvo las ganas de ronronear como una gata en celo.

—No lo sé. Sé que no te pedí permiso para hacerlo, lo hice porque no soportaba verte sufrir —repuso con naturalidad, y su aroma y su voz indicaron a la joven que estaba muy cerca de ella. Sus dedos se hundieron en el cabello, masajeando la cabeza de Bella, cuyo rostro se contrajo de puro placer.

—Entonces gracias —contestó con sinceridad e intentando conservar la calma.

Aunque todo su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo entregarse a él por completo. Allí y en aquel momento.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que solo se escuchaba la respiración de ambos, igualmente agitada, y una tensión sensual cada vez mayor que parecía hacer vibrar el aire alrededor de la pareja.

—Podría... podría hacer que lo olvidaras todo —musitó el vampiro.

—¿El qué? —preguntó ella, súbitamente alarmada y arrastrada fuera de su nube erótica.

—Todo lo que pasaste con ellos. Todo el daño que te hicieron.

—¡No! —exclamó alarmada y enfadada. Se giró bruscamente para encararlo y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que sus rostros quedaban peligrosamente cercanos—. ¿Qué sabes tú del daño que me hicieron? ¿Puedes leer mi mente? —Lo miró con suspicacia.

—Solo en tus sueños, y únicamente si me dejas. Y tú te cierras a mí con mucha habilidad, créeme. Pero no me hace falta leer en tus recuerdos, Bella. Con lo que viví contigo en aquella pesadilla tuve bastante para intuir lo que pasaste de niña —acercó sus dedos a la mejilla de la joven, y apoyó su mano con suavidad en ella, acunándola mientras el calor de la mujer traspasaba su piel tanto como el miedo en sus ojos.

Bella pareció calmarse al descubrir que su mente, al contrario que su cuerpo, no era tan vulnerable a él como había creído. Y aquel gesto dulce de consuelo le calentó el corazón de forma inusitada. Suspiró profundamente y relajó un tanto su postura alerta.

—No quiero olvidar nada, Edward. Todo aquello es parte de lo que soy, me guste o no —sus ojos oscuros brillaban como si aguantara las lágrimas y él se preocupó al verla así—. Prométeme que no me borrarás nada de la memoria. Jamás.

—Te lo prometo —afirmó, asintiendo—. Aunque es un nombre muy bonito, tan hermoso como tú. Quisiera ser capaz de borrar esa aversión que le tienes, y creo que podría, si me dejaras —la voz salió ronca e impregnada de puro deseo.

Bella tragó saliva mientras notaba que tan sólo con sus palabras y su voz se excitaba a un nivel que él por fuerza tenía que detectar. Aquel ser sabía cual esa exactamente el interruptor de su deseo y lo pulsaba a voluntad.

—Y ahora que estamos en el turno de preguntas. Esto... —recorriendo con una caricia lenta el cuello y el acelerado pulso de la joven, Edward tomó entre sus dedos pulgar e índice la pequeña cruz dorada que adornaba el cuello de la joven, perfectamente consciente de lo que provocaba en el cuerpo de Bella— es importante para ti, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, inclinando casi imperceptiblemente el cuello para abrirle camino a él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque te lo has traído contigo a este sueño. Y no creo que pienses que esto me detendría en caso de querer beber de ti —pareció bromear.

—Era de mi abuela. Lo llevo porque me recuerda a ella —la joven apartó la vista de aquellas pupilas penetrantes y la centró en el suelo. Arrancó una brizna de hierba y la acarició entre sus dedos—. Ella cuidaba de mí —comentó sin ser consciente de que estaba pensando en voz alta. Se sentía como intoxicada.

—Yo podría cuidar de ti ahora —de repente sus labios estaban cerca de los de ella, y pudo sentir el aroma dulce de su aliento atrayéndola hacia él. Creyó que iba a besarla, pero se mantuvo a escasos centímetros de distancia mientras su mirada le atravesaba el alma—. Déjame que lo haga.

—No necesito que nadie cuide de mí —respondió sin pensar. Era lo que siempre decía.

Él sonrió a medias.

—Entonces cuida _tú_ de mí —sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente, rozando los de ella. Acarició su nariz con la suya y cerró los párpados, emitiendo un murmullo de placer desde el fondo de su pecho—. Tu aroma me invade, y se mete tan dentro de mí que me roba la voluntad. Bella... me tienes en tus manos.

—No digas eso —casi sin aliento puso sus manos sobre su pecho y empujando se separó de él, necesitando la distancia para clarificar sus ideas. Él abrió de nuevo los ojos y en ellos se reflejaba exactamente lo que estaba diciendo, aunque ella no podía creerle. ¿Cómo, por qué iba él a estar tan subyugado por ella como ella por él?—. Soy _yo_ tu marioneta, y eso me da miedo. No entiendo cómo puedo sentirme así, cuando debería estar corriendo hacia cualquier sitio para escapar de ti —dijo alterada, apartando la vista de él.

Él frunció el ceño, confuso por su cambio de actitud. Tomó su barbilla y con tanta firmeza como suavidad la obligó a mirarlo.

—¿No te das cuenta de que sea lo que sea estamos los dos en el mismo camino? ¿Crees que a mí me gusta sentirme así de... débil? La única diferencia entre tú y yo es que, aunque no sepa adónde me van a llevar, yo me guío por mis instintos. Pero tú luchas contra ellos con el poder de tu mente racional, y eso no te va a llevar a ningún sitio. ¿Aún no lo ves?

Ella lo miró de hito en hito mientras tanto sus palabras como sus sentimientos penetraban en su coraza. Él continuó hablando ante su silencio.

—Viniste a buscarme a la azotea del hospital cuando sentiste mi melancolía, sin pensarlo. Y yo no he vuelto a sentir aquella angustia desde que tomé tu sangre. Supe que no podía separarme de ti, y sí, te aceché como el cazador a su presa, porque en seguida supe que eso era lo que tenía que hacer. No te obligué a nada. Tú podías haberme echado de tu vida, pero saliste a buscarme a tu terraza, y por propia voluntad abandonaste el refugio de tu hogar. Bella, te entregaste a mí con libertad cuando creías que era solo un sueño. Me pediste que bebiera de ti cuando pensabas que este vampiro era un producto de tu mente. Y entonces, mientras te dejabas llevar, eras feliz y estabas en paz. La pesadilla ha empezado cuando tu mente se ha enfrentado a lo que sientes.

Bella negó, alejó sus ojos de él y tomándole de la muñeca apartó su mano de su barbilla, aunque sabía que él estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Me estás diciendo que estábamos predestinados o algo así? —inquirió en tono ligero, como si aquello que le daba tanto miedo fuera lo más trivial del mundo.

—No creo en la predestinación. Pero sí en los hechos, y tú, como científica, deberías tenerlo _todo_ en cuenta.

Él se puso en pie, dando unos pocos pasos hacia atrás, apartándose de ella. Bella levantó la mirada bruscamente creyendo que se marchaba. Su gesto ansioso lo dijo todo.

—¿Quieres que sigamos fingiendo que soy un sueño? Adelante. Sigue engañándote a ti misma. Podemos intentarlo —hizo una breve pausa contemplándola de hito en hito—. ¿O quieres salir de este mundo de fantasía —miró a su alrededor gesticulando con una mano como si abarcara todo el paisaje— y estar conmigo, sin miedo y sin prejuicios? —Le tendió una mano. Una mano perfecta, pálida y de dedos largos y flexibles, una mano acariciadora y de tacto suave.

—¿Me estás ofreciendo una... relación? —Su voz escapó de su garganta en un tono demasiado agudo.

Él bufó exasperado y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si quieres llamarlo así. Podemos intentarlo —clavó sus fascinantes iris en los de ella, y sin palabras le estaba diciendo _confía en mí._

Ella parpadeó, completamente desconcertada. ¿Una relación con un vampiro íncubo? No era algo que a una se le propusiera cada día, pensó con humor negro. Ni algo convencional o rutinario. ¿Pero cuándo había tenido ella una relación rutinaria o convencional, si jamás se había ligado a nadie de forma definitiva, ni soñaba con tener familia? Y no podía negar que aquel ser mitológico ejercía sobre ella una atracción que jamás había conocido.

Se levantó y venciendo la distancia que los separaba posó su mano sobre la de él, quien la atrapó y envolvió de inmediato como un lazo de seda.

Edward no dijo nada, pero las llamas en su mirada y su expresión feliz fueron suficientes. En silencio caminaron juntos sobre la hierba, como la noche en que se conocieron. Y quizá fuera por eso, pero para ella era una sensación familiar y no extraña. Consciente de que la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de él ardía con un calor que irradiaba a todo su cuerpo, miró hacia el nexo de contacto entre sus cuerpos y sonrió para sí. Cuando levantó la vista se encontró a pocos metros con una puerta, la misma que aquella noche no pudo abrir.

No había que ser muy lista para darse cuenta de lo que significaba aquella puerta en su sueño. La primera noche no había sido consciente de eso, y sin embargo él lo había sabido en seguida.

Sin dudarlo se acercó a ella sin soltarle de la mano, y apoyó su mano en el tirador. Pero en uno de aquellos movimientos rápidos a los que él iba acostumbrándola se vio de espaldas a la reja mientras él se apoyaba en los barrotes a ambos lados de su cabeza, aprisionándola.

—¿Solo puedes hacer eso en sueños? —susurró ella sin apenas voz.

Estaba embriagada por su fuerte presencia y por la emoción de la anticipación. Apoyó su cabeza en los duros barrotes mientras se deleitaba en los rasgos del rostro que la miraba como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo. ¿Cómo resistirse a un nivel de pasión así? Auque la arrastrara a lugares inexplorados y a profundidades que antes había creído temer.

—Tendrás que comprobarlo tú misma —dijo a escasa distancia de su cara. Su sexy sonrisa maliciosa dejaba entrever de nuevo la punta de sus colmillos y sus extraños ojos la paralizaban—. Bella... quiero que sepas algo —se inclinó y apoyó sus labios en la curva de su cuello, inspirando con fuerza y emitiendo un gruñido. Aquel sonido vibró en el pecho de Bella y lo agitó como un terremoto que mandaba placenteras ondas hasta sus partes más íntimas.

—¿Estás... ahora estás —se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, dudando entre varias palabras— ejerciendo tu poder?

Una risa suave y silenciosa acarició el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Lo que sientes nace de ti, pequeña... yo solo estoy disfrutando de tu aroma y tu suave piel—. Volvió a enfocar su candente mirada en ella y Bella lo contempló deslumbrada y con los ojos muy abiertos—. Preciosa Bella. Quiero que sepas que si atravesamos esa puerta no tienes que temer nada de mí. Que jamás te haría daño. Que no haré nada contra tu voluntad. Pero también quiero advertirte que deseo poseerte en cuerpo, sangre y alma. Que mi garganta arde en deseos por ti, y que anhelo alimentarme de ti y solo de ti mientras puedas permitírmelo. Y mientras tu sangre se mezcla con la mía te traeré todo el placer que puedas soportar.

La joven se sintió mareada por un tumulto de deseo que le cortó la respiración. Sin pestañear contempló aquellas pupilas, tan dilatadas que oscurecían el color de sus iris, por unos segundos. Por fin apoyó su mano en el duro pecho de él, que cedió fácilmente dando un paso atrás. Bella le tomó de nuevo la mano y apoyó la otra en el pomo de la puerta, antes de decir:

—Lo sé.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba sola en su dormitorio, y unos suaves golpes llamaban a su puerta.

.

* * *

.

**Cuando ideé el capítulo os prometo que no era así, pero al final ellos hacen lo que quieren... parece que les gustan los cortes malvados, ¡no le echéis la culpa a la pobre autora! Si total queda poquito...  
**

**Creo que Bella estaba absoluta y definitivamente perdida desde el principio, pero la pobre necesitaba seguir su proceso hasta el final. **

**¿Nos leemos en el próximo? **


	15. Intimidad

**Buenas tardes, lectoras. Como ya os dije en la larga nota de autora del capítulo previo quiero terminar el fic antes de finales de agosto. De ahí que publique este capítulo sin betear y sin el control de una prelectora. En cuanto mi beta lo tenga corregido lo editaré, pero de momento aquí está. Disculpad los errores que encontréis. **

**El capítulo es larguito, así que tomadlo con calma y sin prisas, que al fic solo le queda uno o, si es muy largo, dos capítulos más. Tambien habrá algún outtake y un epílogo. **

**Os voy a contestar hoy (si puedo, si no mañana) a vuestros comentarios del capítulo previo. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, y a mi beta _Ebrume_ y prelectoras habituales _Nurymisu_ y_ Maria José_ por su gran trabajo. **

**La historia es mía. Los personajes no.  
**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 15  
**

**.**

**INTIMIDAD**

**.**

Bella abrió los ojos y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que, en efecto, estaba despierta. Le había parecido oír unos golpecitos en la puerta de su casa, pero no estaba segura, quizá lo había soñado. ¿Podía ser ..?

_Claro que es él, idiota. ¿Quién si no iba a ser a estas horas? _Pensó echándole un vistazo a la hora en su despertador. Las tres de la madrugada.

Se levantó de un salto para acercarse a la entrada de su casa y de nuevo escuchó los golpecitos. Se preguntó tontamente por qué no usaba el timbre al tiempo que se puso la mano en el pecho porque de repente el ritmo de su corazón había enloquecido.

_Dios, dios, está ahí fuera... está ahí fuera..._ conforme caminaba hacia la puerta su mente iba golpeándola con esta sola idea al ritmo de sus frenéticos latidos. Se detuvo a unos metros de la entrada y tuvo que apoyarse en una pared para que sus temblorosas piernas no le fallaran.

Aquello era la realidad y no un jodido sueño.

Abrió las luces del recibidor y se centró en intentar respirar con normalidad mientras analizaba la situación. _Aire dentro, aire fuera_. Él, Edward, el vampiro íncubo, estaba en la puerta de su casa; eso lo tenía claro por el sueño que acababa de tener. Aunque no esperaba que él estuviera a su puerta, sino... _no sé, ¿quizá en la azotea?_ Después pensó que tampoco sabía el tiempo que había tardado en despertar después de salir por aquella puerta. Divagaba ¿Estaba asustada? ¡No! Lo que sentía era algo como los nervios de una primera cita pero elevados a la enésima potencia, al límite de lo tolerable. Incluso se encontraba nauseosa. _Aire dentro, aire fuera_. Se miró a sí misma en el espejo del recibidor y compuso una mueca del disgusto al ver su aspecto. Deplorable, se dijo. El cabello revuelto, la cara pálida y el pijama... nada del otro mundo. Intentó alisar tanto su pelo como su pijama, con escaso éxito.

—Bella... ¿te parece correcto hacerme esperar?

La voz que sonaba a través de la puerta era inconfundible. Lo que no sabría asegurar era si estaba burlándose de ella o lo decía en serio. Tenía la boca tan seca que ni siquiera podía responder.

Se acercó a la entrada de su hogar con pequeños e inseguros pasos, casi a tientas, y con torpeza abrió primero la cerradura de seguridad y después la normal. El ruido resonó en su cabeza como un eco y de repente le pareció que se mareaba al tiempo que tiraba de la puerta para abrirla. Su visión se oscureció y sintió que caía, pero no llegó a tocar el suelo. Unos brazos fuertes la tomaron antes de que eso sucediera, y en su semiinconsciencia reconoció aquel aroma y sonrió.

Cuando volvió a abrir los párpados estaba tumbada sobre su sofá, y ya no estaba sola. Edward estaba de espaldas, rebuscando en su armario de bebidas con una mano y un vaso vacío en la otra.

La situación era de lo más absurdo.

—¿Tú bebes? Bueno... yo... quiero decir alcohol—carraspeó al notar su voz pastosa y frunció el ceño mientras estudiaba aquella conocida espalda.

No pudo evitar quedarse atontada mirando el sinuoso movimiento de los músculos de su espalda y brazo. Estaba vestido exactamente igual que en el sueño.

Él emitió una risita entre dientes.

—No, es para ti. Creo que el whisky te irá bien—dijo como para sí mismo mientras tomaba la botella, la abría y servía una cantidad que Bella no puedo ver en el vaso.

—Podías haber preguntado. A lo mejor me apetecía beber otra cosa.

Él volvió a reír, esta vez con más ganas y negando con la cabeza. El sonido era indescriptible y Bella estaba segura de lo que sentían los marinos que oían a las sirenas mitológicas.

—Sabes, he imaginado este momento muchas veces—dijo él dándose por fin la vuelta—, pero jamás así.

Estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisa amplia, que iluminaba sus rasgos hasta casi transformarlos.

Bella supo que jamás había visto algo tan... ¿sexy? No se le ocurría una palabra mejor, aunque aquella le parecía pobre. Se le descolgó la mandíbula sin darse cuenta. Era aún más guapo que en el sueño, y que en los recuerdos de su primera vez. Parecía imposible, pero ahí estaba la prueba. Y aquellos ojos... dioses, ¿cómo había podido hablar Angela con él sin las gafas de sol? ¿Cómo había podido centrarse en lo que él decía sin ahogarse en las profundidades verdes de aquellos iris?

Él se acercó con el vaso en la mano, lentamente, no queriendo asustarla. Bella tenía los ojos muy abiertos, la postura tensa y su corazón iba a un ritmo desbocado. Estaba empezando a preocuparse, pero de alguna forma era su "primera cita" con una humana, y no sabía cómo actuar. Cuando estuvo al pie del sofá se sentó en el extremo contrario al que ella estaba y le tendió el vaso con cautela.

Bella se encontraba muy extraña. Aunque no estaba asustada sí muy nerviosa porque jamás se había encontrado en una situación así y no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni cómo reaccionaría él. Además no podía dejar de pensar que tenía a un vampiro en su sofá, lo que como título de una novela quedaba muy bien, pensó nuevamente recuperando su mejor salvavidas, el humor negro, pero en la realidad era muy... raro.

—Pensaba que ya habíamos superado el miedo —comentó él con ligereza. Arqueó una ceja mientras mantenía su brazo tendido, ofreciéndole la bebida.

—No es miedo—remarcó Bella incorporándose para tomar el vaso de su mano.

No quería que él pensara que le temía. Le había insistido varias veces en que no debía temerle, y ella le creía, no quería que se sintiera decepcionado.

_Mírate... intentando no herir los sentimientos de un vampiro. _Pero era la verdad.

Cuanto tomó el vaso de su mano sus dedos se rozaron durante un solo segundo que fue suficiente para hacer que la temperatura del comedor pareciera subir cinco grados y notara palpitar la sangre por todo su cuerpo. Sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban y más aún cuando se dio cuenta de que él la contemplaba con mayor interés.

—No me mires así—murmuró mirando en el fondo de su vaso antes de beber—. Parece que nunca hayas visto una humana... sonrojada.

—Desde que soy vampiro he visto miles de mujeres ruborizadas, pero nunca en unas circunstancias como estas. Eres la primera, Bella. _Mi_ _primera_. Para esto y para muchas cosas. Y me encanta ver cómo te sonrojas —la voz era suave seda envolvente y Bella sintió el ardor del líquido que bebía junto al de sus propias mejillas. – Y no solo el rubor de tus mejillas. Cuando te corres ese delicioso color rosado llega hasta tus pechos. Quisiera volver a verlo... pronto.

La joven se atragantó y empezó a toser. El vaso le resbaló de las manos y cayó al suelo, pero no llegó a golpearlo. Edward lo dejó sobre la mesita que había frente al sofá y la contempló con una sonrisa engañosamente inocente.

En aquel momento Bella sintió que realmente estaba sonrojada hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. ¿Cómo conseguía aquello? Ya hacía años que no era virgen pero él la hacía sentir así, como una colegiala tímida.

Concentrada en este pensamiento, ni siquiera se dio permiso para sentirse impresionada por la velocidad con la que él se había movido, aunque había sido plenamente consciente de ella. Lo miró a los ojos a pesar de que su intensa mirada la hizo tener ganas de ser ella quien llevase unas gafas de sol.

—¿Siempre eres tan sincero? No se te da bien dar rodeos, ¿eh?

—¿Qué problema hay en la sinceridad? Creía que eso era una virtud—. Aquella expresión de niño travieso le quedaba demasiado bien.

—¿Es una pregunta con trampa? —. La réplica de ella fue rápida.

De nuevo Edward rió y aquello hizo que la sangre en las venas de la chica fluyera turbulenta, calentando zonas íntimas de su cuerpo traidor.

—Eres terrible, lo sabes, ¿no? —Bella puso los ojos en blanco pero no pudo evitar reírse con él, y con ello se sintió liberada.

_Si supieras lo que pasa por mi mente... terrible es poco,_ había pensado contestar él. Pero oír su risa detuvo el hilo de sus ideas y lo dejó embelesado. Esta vez fue su turno de quedarse con la boca abierta. Nunca la había visto reír. No así, con aquella expresión de felicidad y liberación. Sintió algo en su pecho que no supo calificar.

Ella se calló en cuanto notó su expresión.

—Si me miras así me vas a tener sonrojada todo el día.

Edward sencillamente desplegó una lenta y sensual sonrisa.

—¿Y qué problema habría?

Sí, habría un problema. Porque cada vez que hablaba su voz era como la caricia atrevida de un amante, y su expresión y todos sus movimientos exudaban puro sexo. Bella sintió que su ropa interior se humedecía aún más y entonces dejó de preocuparse de su propio rubor. Porque los ojos del vampiro se habían oscurecido y la miraba como si fuera a devorarla por completo. Para empezar sus huesos se estaban volviendo de gelatina, y ni siquiera la había tocado. Se le ocurrió pensar si él nunca se habría relacionado con una humana de otra forma que no fuera sexual. Irradiaba sensualidad por cada uno de sus poros y, aunque aquello parecía algo instintivo, quizá también sería una costumbre de muchas décadas.

Su respiración se agitó cuando él se le acercó un poco más en el sofá. Eso lo detuvo, y se sintió frustrado. Se moría por hacerla suya, pero sus signos vitales estaban tan alterados que temía hacerle daño. ¿Quizá aquello no era buena idea? ¿Estar con ella, una humana, de la forma que él deseaba era algo antinatural y no algo que tenía que suceder? Pero desechó esta idea de su cabeza de forma tan rápida como había llegado.

Inclinándose, tomó de nuevo el vaso de whisky de la mesa y se lo ofreció. Bella lo tomó con ambas manos, y esta vez él no lo soltó. Los dedos de ella rodearon los de él mientras se acercaba el vaso a los labios. Edward sentía el calor de la piel de Bella como una dulce llamada y no perdía de vista uno solo de sus movimientos. Cuando sus labios se posaron en el cristal ella soltó el vaso y, cerrando los párpados, le permitió darle de beber.

Edward emitió un quejido sutil al contemplar aquellos labios besar el vaso y el movimiento de los músculos de su cuello al tragar un largo sorbo del líquido ámbar. Sentía su erección presionando el pantalón y sus colmillos, apaciguados antes por la ansiedad, volvieron a emerger sin piedad. Su aroma floral y femenino mezclado con el almizcle de su excitación espoleaban la avidez de su deseo cuando se permitía respirar, y la sed atenazó su ardiente garganta, clamando por la sangre de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

La necesitaba. Ya.

Ella abrió los párpados y contempló el cambio de expresión en su rostro. Ahora era puro deseo, voraz y descarnado. El Edward juguetón de momentos antes había desaparecido. Él apartó el vaso de su boca lentamente, sus pupilas clavadas en las de ella, vigilando cada mínimo movimiento de Bella como un animal salvaje al acecho.

Se quedó completamente inmóvil, arrollada aún más por el deseo vehemente que irradiaba de él que por su expresión.

Él dejó el vaso sobre la mesita sin apartar la vista de la joven.

—Hace mucho que no pruebo el sabor del whisky —sus ojos viajaron desde los de ella hasta su boca, volviendo al punto de partida.

No quería asustarla, pero le era difícil contenerse. Se acercó con movimientos lentos y felinos y tomó el óvalo de su cara entre sus manos. El corazón de Bella estaba disparado, su respiración era irregular y temió que pudiera desmayarse, pero la distancia entre ellos estaba impacientándolo. Posó su boca con dulzura sobre la de ella y acarició sus labios con pequeños roces de los suyos y de la punta de su lengua, al tiempo que sus manos viajaban desde las mejillas hasta su nuca y se enredaban en las suaves ondas de sus cabellos. El gemido íntimo que le regaló la joven viajó de forma fulminante hacia su entrepierna. Bella se mostró más que receptiva y, hospitalaria, entreabrió la boca y presionó sus labios contra los de él. Edward tocó con la punta de su lengua la de la joven y la acarició durante unos segundos.

—No recordaba que el whisky tuviera un sabor tan delicioso... adictivo —susurró contra su boca.

Bella emitió un quejido de protesta al perder el contacto con él. Edward no se hizo de rogar y, a pesar de continuar preocupado por su acelerado latido, profundizó el beso. Su lengua probó sus dientes y le provocó otro excitante gemido antes de adentrarse en territorio más íntimo e ir a buscar a su compañera. Cuando ambas se rozaron fue él quien gruñó. Su sabor era exquisito, y apenas podía esperar a volver a probar su sangre. Pero lo quería todo. Quería paladear su sabor en todas partes: en su sexo, en sus venas, en su piel, en su boca... porque toda ella era una delicia, y ansiaba devorarla donde ella le permitiera, y darle tanto placer que la hiciera perder el control.

Capturó la lengua de Bella y la chupó y mordisqueó, deleitándose con los dulces sonidos que emanaban de su pecho. De pronto ella le mordió el labio y cuando entreabrió más la boca, excitado, fue ella quien recorrió el contorno de sus colmillos con la lengua, arrancando sensuales sonidos de la boca masculina.

Aquello fue el fuego que prendió las llamas de la mujer.

Edward no estaba preparado para lo que sucedió a continuación. Bella lo empujó con una fuerza sorprendente y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, pasando a ser él la presa y ella la depredadora. Lo agarró fuerte del cabello, tanto que él llegó a pensar que de haber sido humano le habría hecho daño, y estrelló sus labios con los de él. Mordisqueó y asoló toda su boca sin piedad mientras él se sentía por primera vez como blanda arcilla en manos de una mujer humana, hielo que se derretía al calor de su sol, una marioneta, como ella había dicho antes, sin voluntad ni fuerza para resistirse. En la habitación solo se escuchaban jadeos, murmullos dulces y gemidos apagados, mientras ella le comía literalmente la boca.

Bella ya no pensaba. Sentir el sabor de aquellos besos, la caricia de su lengua y dientes, y por fin de aquellos colmillos, la habían llevado gradualmente por un camino que llevaba a un precipicio, y había saltado. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo estaba necesitando hasta que no había vuelto a probar el sabor de su boca. Y ahora no podía parar. Él era como una sustancia adictiva y ella una yonkie. Edward la agarró por las nalgas y la acercó más a su cuerpo. En aquella postura la chica podía sentir su erección justo en su punto más sensible y se empezó a frotar contra él sin ningún pudor, con una necesidad casi dolorosa.

Él tomó las manos que se aferraban a su cabeza y las retiró con suavidad hasta que le sujetó las muñecas tras la espalda con una sola de sus manos. Aquello no la detuvo sino que pareció encender más su fuego.

—Shhhhhhh... tranquila —él se separó un momento y sonrió, deleitándose en contemplar su bello rostro con los labios hinchados por sus besos. Estaba preciosa, y sus ojos oscuros brillaban poseídos por la lujuria —. Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea lenta, y poder saborear cada centímetro de tu piel. Necesitas relajarte.

Edward introdujo su mano por la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama de Bella, después por la de de las bragas. Sus dedos acariciaron la delicada piel de aquella zona para, sin demora, perderse entre los pliegues de su sexo. El pecho del vampiro vibró con un gruñido de placer al sentir aquella cálida humedad. Ella estaba completamente empapada. La mujer intentó liberarse de su agarre pero él no la dejó. Cuando su pulgar empezó a rodearle el clítoris con lentos círculos cerró los párpados con fuerza y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mostrando su cuello pálido y suave, entregándose. A Edward le ardía la garganta cada vez más, y no le ayudaba ver el rápido palpitar de aquellas arterias ni escuchar el fluido latido de su corazón golpeando tan fuerte su pecho que parecía querer ir en su busca.

—Bella, no. Ahora no —ella lo miró, confusa. Los iris jade se habían oscurecido y sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas como si quisieran absorberla —. Todo a su tiempo. He esperado mucho tiempo para esto. Quiero ver tu preciosa cara cuando te corras. No me niegues ese placer.

El propio Edward se estaba asombrando de sí mismo, pero lo que decía era exactamente lo que sentía. En aquellos momentos su anhelo era disfrutar del cuerpo de ella y hacerla disfrutar. Su sed, aunque acuciante, había pasado a un segundo plano.

—Entonces suéltame —la voz femenina sonaba ronca y baja, pero firme, casi demandante. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero liberó el agarre sobre sus muñecas—. Quítate la camiseta —continuó en el mismo tono.

El vampiro estaba gratamente sorprendido por el cambio habido en ella. Estaba entregada, como él la deseaba, y disfrutando de aquello tanto como él. Con una lenta sonrisa, volvió a acariciar su clítoris, que notó hinchado y palpitante, espoleando su deseo hasta niveles imposibles. Más tarde vendría el momento de sentirlo palpitar en su boca, pero ahora...

—No puedo —continuó con una sonrisa engreída al ver el rostro de ella contraerse y sus ojos luchando por cerrarse. Aquella sonrisa que era su marca de fábrica y ella había llegado a añorar —porque si lo hago tendré que quitar mi mano de aquí —dijo introduciendo un dedo en su vagina —. Y no quiero.

Bella se agarró de sus brazos como si temiera perder el equilibrio cuando él introdujo un segundo dedo. Lo que aquellos hacían en su interior parecía magia, tocando puntos que sólo él sabía que existían. Ni siquiera ella masturbándose sola o con su vibrador parecía conocer su cuerpo tan bien como él.

—Joder, Edward. Sí... no... no quiero que pares. ¡Sí!

—¿En qué quedamos, me quito la camiseta sí o no?— casi canturreó él, acariciándole con la otra mano desde la frente hasta la mejilla. Su piel cálida y suave era un regalo para el tacto, y el calor de su húmedo interior una tentación.

_Paciencia, Edward. _

—¡No, joder!

Edward sonrió ante su vehemencia mientras la contemplaba atento a todas sus reacciones, a las voluntarias y a los reflejos de su cuerpo. Estaba acostumbrado a guiarse de esa forma cuando exploraba el cuerpo de una mujer, pero con Bella era todo más necesario, porque era mucho más importante.

—Estás tan cálida y mojada... —susurró clavando sus brillantes iris en los de ella —. No sabes cuánto deseo hundirme en tu interior, pequeña.

Bella gimió al escucharle y él notó cómo se contraían sus paredes íntimas contra sus dedos, y una nueva descarga de humedad. Casi se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo cuando vio que sus esfuerzos no eran en vano. Además, centrarse en ella le hacía olvidar tanto la acuciante sed como la presión de su duro miembro.

Bella cumplía con lo que le había pedido y aunque el placer entre sus piernas iba en aumento no separaba sus ojos de los de él, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo arquearse y cerrar los párpados, dejándose llevar. Se acercó a aquel rostro de rasgos insultantemente perfectos y repartió besos ligeros por él. Edward cerró los párpados, invadido por la sencilla sensualidad de un contacto tan suave.

—Mírame, pequeña —repitió él —. Creo que estás muy cerca. ¿Sabes? Algunos dicen que el punto G es una leyenda —ronroneó él, arrebatado por el placer que unos simples besos le habían proporcionado. Ella apenas tenía aire para respirar, así que no contestó más que con una breve sacudida de su cabeza —. ¿Alguna vez has encontrado el tuyo?— inquirió, su mirada más ardiente cuando ella negó con la cabeza—. Pues aquellos no tienen ni puta idea de lo que hablan —terminó, mientras uno de sus dedos se curvaba en el interior de su vagina.

Sin previo aviso su cuerpo estalló, sorprendiéndola. Una ráfaga de gozo la recorrió desde su espinazo y gritó mientras su vientre se contraía con fuerza sobre la mano de Edward y su cuerpo latía en espasmos de placer, uno detrás de otro. Sus manos se agarraron con tanta fuerza a los hombros del vampiro que su camiseta hizo algún ruido de desgarro, y su cabeza se echó atrás automáticamente. Cerró los ojos, pareciéndole que veía luces a través de sus párpados. Sus fluidos empaparon la mano de él, quien la retiró con cuidado y la limpió dentro de su propia boca, lamiendo aquellos jugos como si fueran la sangre de ella, y deseando poder alimentarse también de ellos.

Ella le había privado de contemplar su cara durante todo el orgasmo, pero no le iba a privar de verla ahora. Tomándola de la cintura con un brazo la acercó más a él mientras que apoyando su otra mano en la nuca de Bella la ayudó a encararlo. Su cuerpo era ahora como el de una muñeca de trapo en sus manos, completamente laxo; su pecho subía y bajaba con esfuerzo y su respiración aún algo superficial se deslizaba por entre sus labios entreabiertos. El adorable rubor adornaba su rostro y escote y sus ojos entornados casi parecían negros cuando se fijaron en los suyos.

Estaba tan hermosa que no podía dejar de mirarla, y tan relajada que temía turbar aquella paz.

Y Bella de nuevo le sorprendió: tras unos segundos de contemplarse el uno al otro acercó su pecho al duro torso y rodeando el cuello de Edward con sus brazos le abrazó. Él se quedó completamente quieto, sin saber qué hacer. Bella inclinó su cabeza hasta dejarla reposar en el ancho hombro masculino. Su nariz rozaba el cuello del vampiro e inhaló con fuerza una vez, suspirando. Edward recordó el sueño en el que ella hizo lo mismo, pero este momento era infinitamente más placentero, porque era real, porque Bella se había entregado a él por fin, como lo demostraban los escasos centímetros que separaban el latido de su vida de sus propios colmillos. Sentía con íntimo deleite los frágiles brazos de la humana anclados a su cuello y sus propios brazos se movieron para corresponder, rodeando el torso y la cintura de Bella con delicadeza y disfrutando del contacto estrecho de sus cuerpos. Quería más, pero no tenía prisa; como ya le había dicho, era hora de saborearla con tiempo.

—Gracias—susurró ella, y él no supo si se refería a lo que acababa de pasar o al abrazo.

—Gracias a ti por confiar en mí.

—Hmmmmmm—repuso ella, abrazándose a él más fuerte.

Ella olía de maravilla, y Edward cerró los párpados disfrutando de su aroma. Así como la primera vez que habían estado juntos había tenido que contener su respiración para mantener el control, ahora era casi innecesario. Sentir que ella se entregaba a él en confianza y que había dejado de temerle era suficiente para darle fuerzas y aguantar la deliciosa tortura que era tenerla así.

La mano de Edward ascendió por la espalda de la joven hasta su nuca provocando un ronroneo sensual cuando se alojó entre los cabellos de Bella. Masajeó su cabeza con suavidad mientras escuchaba cómo la música de su corazón iba ralentizando su ritmo y su respiración se volvía más pausada.

Bella se había dormido.

En brazos de un vampiro.

¡Qué extraña mujer! ¿Era para volverle loco a uno o no? Después de huir de él durante días, de incluso llegar a proponerle aquella misma noche en el sueño que no se vieran en la realidad... después de estar a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad cuando lo había escuchado al otro lado de su puerta... ahora se dormía en sus brazos.

Sabía que estaba agotada, que llevaba demasiadas noches durmiendo mal y unas pocas horas. Pero no había esperado que se durmiera encima de él. Con cuidado le colocó las piernas sobre su regazo y se levantó con ella en brazos, sujetándola como la carga preciosa que era. Bella ni siquiera se movió. Edward se dirigió hacia el dormitorio mientras intentaba ponerle nombre al sentimiento que le hormigueaba en el pecho. No tenía nada que ver con algo erótico, ni con posesión o protección. Ella le inspiraba todo eso, pero esto era nuevo. No, no lo era, lo había sentido durante la pesadilla de Bella, cuando la había visto sentarse a hacer sus tareas del colegio ella sola, y cuando le había mirado con aquellos grandes ojos asustados después de que él hiciera desaparecer a sus padres de la pesadilla.

Era lo mismo que había sentido las noches que había vigilado el sueño de su madre. Ternura.

Cuando la depositó sobre su cama era la imagen de la paz. Su cara se había transfigurado y parecía aún más joven. De pie a su lado, se maravilló del sentimiento de adoración que ella le inspiraba. Ni siquiera era capaz de despertarla, follar con ella y alimentarse que era la idea que había tenido desde el momento en que se habían encontrado en el sueño. Era cierto que él estaba a su merced. Era incapaz de despertarla y prefería, de momento, disfrutar de su postura relajada y su gesto sereno.

O también podría... sería algo que no había hecho nunca pero ella lo tentaba con su calor y su paz.

Miró hacia la ventana de forma refleja. Aún estaba oscuro, pero no le hacía falta mirar el reloj, su cuerpo percibía el amanecer y supo que en la ciudad la luz pronto dejaría paso a las sombras. La miró una vez más, y entonces se quitó toda la ropa y se acostó a su lado. Se acopló a su espalda atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, apagó la luz de la habitación, tapó a ambos con el edredón y cerró los ojos, llenándose del perfume de Bella momentos antes de caer dormido.

...

La despertó un sonido estridente, desagradable. Por unos segundos no fue consciente de lo que era hasta que la idea penetró en su agotada consciencia.

El despertador. Era lunes. Y tenía que ir al trabajo.

—Joder, joder, joder. Mierda y joder.

Se preparó para levantarse de un salto pero un brazo de acero la detuvo en su sitio.

—Quieta donde estás.

—¡Edward! —Con dificultad por aquel agarre se dio la vuelta en la cama y miró al origen de la voz y al dueño del brazo que la aprisionaba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y de tan inmóvil parecía una estatua, demostrándole sin ápice de duda que lo sucedido la noche anterior no había sido un sueño. De forma automática se llevó una mano al cuello, pero no notó nada—. ¿Qué...? ¿Estabas durmiendo?

—Ajá, y quiero seguir haciéndolo. Y tú _debes_ seguir haciéndolo, lo necesitas —. La voz no admitía réplica, y él era tan fuerte que estaba segura de que no podría moverse si no la dejaba.

La confusión le impidió mostrarse lo enfadada que quería. Todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior se abalanzaron sobre su mente, inundándola con imágenes y emociones. Recordaba el intenso orgasmo, pero no recordaba que él la hubiera mordido. Ni haber tenido otro tipo de relaciones con él.

¿Y qué coño hacía en su cama?

—Llama y di que estás enferma, Bella —. Él seguía sin abrir los ojos ni moverse un milímetro.

—No es cierto, no lo estoy —_solo muerta de sueño_—. Edward, suéltame. He de ir al trabajo.

Él se movió tan rápido que tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que lo tenía encima de ella, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo.

Y estaba desnudo.

Abrió mucho los ojos al sentir su dura erección presionando entre sus piernas. Los ojos verdes brillaban con lujuria y su expresión era voraz. Sin embargo sus palabras y su tono de voz eran tranquilos, sedantes.

—No seas testaruda. Has estado trabajando cuando no debías. Todos los que te quieren te lo dicen, pero tú, mujer cabezota, no escuchas ni haces caso. No puedes trabajar así. Tienes derecho a descansar, por lo menos hoy —la miró fijamente y Bella temió que fuera a hipnotizarla —. Llama a tu jefe y díselo.

La patóloga llevaba muchos días de estrés y demasiadas noches durmiendo mal mientras luchaba contra sí misma. Mientras procesaba una nueva imagen del mundo y cambiaba sus esquemas. Mientras lo añoraba sin saberlo, tanto como él a ella. Y al fin su mente y su corazón se habían congraciado, y estaban juntos. Por fin podía descansar. Se consideraba una trabajadora responsable, pero lo cierto era que de pronto parecía como si todo el sueño acumulado aquellos días inundara de golpe su mente.

—Está bien —observó el casi imperceptible movimiento de los párpados de Edward y vio que lo había sorprendido —. Pero si no me sueltas no lo podré hacer.

Antes de que terminara la frase él la había liberado, y vuelto a cerrar los ojos.

Una vez hecha la llamada y tranquilizado a su jefe Bella volvió a la cama, prácticamente dando tumbos. Era como si hubiera tomado aquellas pastillas de Angela. Miró al vampiro que estaba acostado sobre su cama, tan guapo que dolía mirarlo, y la sensación de irrealidad fue tan abrumadora que sintió ganas de pellizcarse fuerte esperando despertar. Subió a la cama de rodillas y contempló al íncubo. Era una gloria mirarlo y podría haber pasado así horas y horas si no fuera por el sueño que le estaba cerrando los ojos. Él estaba acostado de lado y el edredón le cubría desde la cintura hacia abajo. Su cara era serena, la hermosa cabeza coronada por aquella mata de ondas broncíneas revueltas. A pesar del tono de su cabello sus pestañas eran negras, además de espesas, largas y atractivas. Su piel pálida era tan perfecta que parecía brillar a la luz del día, y el vello dorado que recorría sus brazos y también su pecho se perdía en una fina línea hacia... Bella tragó saliva cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tentada de bajar el edredón un poco más.

—Duerme, pequeña —murmuró él—. Lo necesitas.

—¿Me has hecho algo? Tengo un sueño que no es normal—balbuceó—. Y no recuerdo qué pasó después de... lo del sofá.

Frotándose la frente se acostó de lado dejando una cierta distancia entre ellos, distancia que él no tuvo ningún inconveniente en anular. Se le escapó un jadeo cuando lo sintió tan cerca; aunque ni siquiera la rozaba, su cuerpo respondía a la cercanía del de Edward como si fuera un detector, y el calor invadió toda su piel al tiempo que entre sus piernas tenía una sensación de cosquilleo.

—Después de aquello te dormiste, Bella. Lo que no es normal es pasar tantos días sin apenas descansar y resistir como lo has hecho tú hasta ahora. Simplemente tu cuerpo te está pasando factura —repuso él con voz soñolienta.

—Tú... ¿también duermes? ¿El sol te daña? ¿Necesitas que corra las cortinas?—murmuró sintiéndose una completa imbécil.

Pero él no contestó, se limitó a sonreír y al cabo de unos momentos Bella por fin se dio cuenta de que no respiraba. No se sorprendió por eso, por lo menos en aquel tema las leyendas no fallaban.

Aquello parecía un sueño y los sueños parecían la realidad. Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho ayer no lo habría creído. Edward, en su cama, durmiendo. No podía pensar con claridad, pero sabía que no debía ser normal que, en vez de estar asustada y temblando, se sintiera más en paz que en mucho tiempo.

El sueño insistía en llevarla a las profundidades de su consciencia prometiéndole un merecido descanso y se dejó arrastrar por él.

...

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose más descansada que en mucho tiempo. La escasa claridad de su habitación le indicaba que la luz del crepúsculo se estaba apoderando del cielo de la ciudad. Había dormido todo el día, pero no se sintió mal por ello. Edward tenía razón: lo necesitaba. Movió el cuello para contemplar al vampiro.

Edward continuaba en la misma postura en que se había dormido. De lado, encarado a ella, y con el gesto sereno. Nada que ver con esas películas de terror donde el vampiro parecía un muerto, y eso que no respiraba. Desnudo, pálido, perfecto, más bien era como una estatua, un modelo de belleza masculina. Bella odió por un momento el edredón que lo cubría discretamente y tuvo la fuerte tentación de tirar hacia abajo un poco, pero se sobrepuso. También quería alargar su mano y enredar sus dedos en las ondas de su cabello, rozar la piel de su cara, deslizarla por su cuello y luego sus hombros... disfrutar del placer de tocarle por tocarle.

—¿Disfrutando de las vistas, doctora Swan?—preguntó en tono petulante, permaneciendo en la misma postura y con los párpados cerrados —. Puedes tocar además de mirar. No muerdo... de momento.

A Bella un escalofrío de anticipación le recorrió la espalda desde la nuca, pero disimuló su turbación.

—Eres un engreído.

Esta vez él abrió los párpados, volviendo a deslumbrarla con el extraño verde de su mirada. Bella no sabía si alguna vez podría mirarle sin sentir la necesidad imperiosa de parpadear.

—¿Me vas a negar que me estabas comiendo con los ojos?—Arqueó las cejas con gesto falsamente indignado.

—Tu falta de modestia resulta irritante, Edward —repuso, y apretó los labios para no sonreír al ver su carcajada.

—Y a mí me encanta cómo dices mi nombre, aunque sea enfadada, Bella—. Con los ojos brillándole de malicia pronunció su nombre de forma deliberadamente lenta y ella se quedó embobada mirando el movimiento de sus labios.

Los colmillos estaban ahí, desmintiendo su apariencia tranquila.

—¿Es... verdad que en sueños solo me has dicho a mí tu nombre?—balbuceó ella con timidez. Tenía tanta curiosidad por él que no sabía por dónde empezar a preguntarle.

—Sí. Nunca digo mi nombre cuando invado los sueños ajenos. Es como... mantenerme más en el mundo de lo imaginario. Pero contigo me pasó al revés. Y ya ves...

—¿Sueños ajenos? ¿Quieres decir que también los tienes propios?—se sorprendió ella.

—Sí, Bella—él alargó una mano para trazarle la cara con la yema del dedo índice, como si la estuviera dibujando—. Yo necesito dormir de vez en cuando, pero duermo de día. Mi sueño es superficial, más parecido a un duermevela humano, y también tengo sueños.

—¿Con qué sueñas?

—Contigo.

Ella se sonrojó al ver su cambio de expresión a una más sensual.

—En serio.

—No bromeo, dulce Bella. Desde que te conocí, cada vez que he dormido he soñado contigo. Imágenes de ti y de mí juntos, simplemente paseando, o yendo al cine, o charlando como muchas parejas humanas. Era extraño, porque jamás he anhelado hacer esas cosas, pero cada vez que me despertaba me entristecía al darme cuenta de que no había sido real. Y había otro tipo de sueños... —el índice se desplazó a lo largo del cuello, hasta el hueco entre las clavículas. La joven sintió que al aire se volvía más denso y notó que el calor invadía de nuevo sus mejillas—. ¿Quieres que te explique alguno?— preguntó mientras su dedo desplazaba hacia abajo uno de los tirantes de la camiseta de Bella.

—No sé... si quiero...—La voz de ella salió ahogada por la falta de aire.

Él se inclinó sobre su hombro izquierdo y lo besó y lamió, emitiendo un murmullo de aprobación.

—Entonces puedo empezar a explicártelo, y si en cualquier momento te disgusto solo tienes que decirlo y pararé —. Su aliento sobre la piel húmeda causó un escalofrío en la zona que se extendió al resto de su cuerpo como una onda expansiva.

Ella simplemente asintió, incapaz de nada más. Mientras él la miraba atentamente para percibir cualquier señal de miedo o rechazo, con la otra mano retiró el segundo tirante.

—Soñé que me permitías adorar y saborear todo tu cuerpo con mi boca. Empezaba por la suave piel de tus hombros. Primero por uno, y seguía por el otro, así.

Se cernió sobre ella y, apoyándose en sus antebrazos, se dirigió al otro hombro, besándolo y lamiéndolo como había hecho con el izquierdo.

Bella sentía su corazón latirle en la garganta, pero no de miedo. ¿Podría morir de excitación? Sus manos temblorosas e inseguras acariciaron la nuca y el pelo del vampiro y un gemido de este la impulsó a seguir, como una señal.

—Después besaba tus brazos, y chupaba los dedos de tus manos, uno por uno —continuó.

Sentir sus labios sobre la sensible piel de los antebrazos fue una tortura, pero cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos en su boca y sintió la húmeda lengua a su alrededor creyó que podría llegar a tener un orgasmo solo así. Mientras le infligía esta tortura él mantenía los ojos fijos en los de ella aunque a ratos los cerraba creando una expresión de puro placer que era tan excitante como lo que le estaba haciendo. La humedad entre sus piernas ya traspasaba la barrera de sus bragas.

Cuando asaltó su otro brazo Bella estaba a punto de llorar de excitación. Nunca se había considerado una persona pasiva sexualmente pero en aquel momento lo único que podía hacer era acariciar la piel del vampiro que estaba a su alcance y disfrutar de su tacto mientras él se daba un festín con su cuerpo. Era como si la realidad fluyera a cámara lenta.

—Claro que... en mi sueño estabas desnuda —comentó al terminar de mordisquear su pulgar, mirándola con ojos brillantes de deseo—. ¿Puedo...?—Dejó la frase sin terminar mientras movía su mano hasta alcanzar el borde inferior de la camiseta negra de tirantes. Bella asintió y se sentó, y él le quitó la prenda con un solo movimiento fluido —. Eres muy hermosa, Bella. Tu piel es suave, su tono es perfecto, y su sabor aún mejor —murmuró recorriendo con sus ojos toda la piel que iba quedando al desnudo.

La mujer pareció no escucharle. Ahora que ambos estaban sentados podía vislumbrar gran parte de lo que el edredón había cubierto momentos antes, y ella también recorría con avaricia cada centímetro del cuerpo masculino. Se mordió el labio cuando advirtió la eminente erección que tenía el vampiro en aquellos instantes, y su mano se dirigió hacia ella, pero él la detuvo con un rápido movimiento. Jadeó y lo miró confusa.

—Aún no, mi Bella. Ya tendremos tiempo —. Le besó el dorso de la mano como un galante caballero y, alcanzando la cinturilla del pantalón y de las bragas tiró de ellos hasta que se los retiró.

—Tú también eres hermoso —repuso ella por fin.

Ambos estaban sentados y desnudos, el edredón apartado a los pies de la cama.

Edward sonrió como respuesta, mientras con mucho cuidado le retiraba la cadenilla de oro con el crucifijo y lo dejaba sobre la mesilla de noche con tanta delicadeza como si hubiera sido de frágil cristal. Bella se llevó la mano al cuello por instinto, sintiéndose entonces más desnuda y expuesta que en ningún otro momento desde que lo conociera. Él se dio cuenta y acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano, mirándola a los ojos tan intensamente que pareció atravesarle el alma.

—En estos momentos yo cuido de ti. Y no quisiera que tu amado recuerdo se rompiera por accidente —susurró casi con dulzura.

Bella asintió, perdida en aquel profundo océano verdoso. En aquel momento estaba por completo a la merced del vampiro, pero de forma extraña sintió como si toda su vida fuera a parar a aquel momento, como si fuera aquello lo que había estado esperando y ansiando desde siempre sin saberlo, y haberlo descubierto la liberó de un tremendo peso.

Edward contemplaba aquellos ojos oscuros, casi negros por el deseo, y aunque no supo lo que a ella le pasaba por la mente sí se dio cuenta de que por fin se había roto la última la barrera. Era como si Bella le estuviera llamando a gritos, aunque su boca sensual aún no pronunciaba ni una palabra, pero todo su cuerpo le atraía hacia ella como un potente imán. En aquellos momentos no sentía solo sed o lujuria. En lo profundo de su ser nacía un fuerte sentimiento al que era incapaz de dar nombre, pero que lo impulsaba a fundirse con la mujer que tenía delante, a perderse a sí mismo en su cuerpo y olvidarse de todo lo demás. La necesitaba más que a la sangre de sus venas, más que a nada en el mundo. Quería penetrar en su cuerpo, pero también mezclarse con él hasta ser uno solo.

Había pensado torturarla un poco más, degustar cada poro de su piel, estimular cada nervio al alcance de su lengua y hacerla retorcerse suplicando que parara de atormentarla, pero eso tendría que ser más tarde. Acercó sus labios a la curva del cuello de la joven e inhaló con placer la mezcla de esencias en su piel... su dulce sangre, su arrolladora excitación, su aroma floral.

—¿Y qué pasaba después?

Ahogado por su propio sentimiento de pasión, escuchó la voz de Bella como un rumor lejano.

—¿Después?—Había perdido el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Después de chupar mis dedos y desnudarme —susurró la mujer mientras se recostaba y tiraba al mismo tiempo de él hasta que Edward cubrió su ardiente cuerpo con el suyo.

Bella le acarició la cabeza, la nuca y la espalda, hasta llegar a sus nalgas y quedarse allí unos instantes, para volver a recorrer el camino inverso. Él se acercó al óvalo de su cara y se centró en los grandes ojos de la joven, de repente despierto de su hipnosis por aquella increíble sensación, la de las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo su cuerpo suavemente, y sintió como si a través de ellas le estuviera transmitiendo calor y vida. Las palabras, pronunciadas con una engañosa timidez, penetraron en su consciencia.

Ella sabía. Y le daba su permiso.

—Después de saborear todo tu cuerpo, me permitías alimentarme de ti—. Sus ojos estaban a escasos centímetros pero no fue difícil captar la dilatación en las negras pupilas, el cambio en su respiración y el canto de su corazón llamándole. No era necesario que hablara, pero él quería escucharla—. Pídemelo, Bella. Como la primera vez.

Bella lo necesitaba. No le importaba lo que nadie pensara. Sabía que en aquel momento entregaba su vida a un extraño ser que para la sociedad en la que ella se había criado era algo perverso, que se jugaba la salud, que era peligroso... Eso no importaba. Solo su cuerpo clamando por el contacto más íntimo que pudiera tener con él.

—Puedes beber de mí, Edward —le sujetó la cara con ambas manos y se acercó tanto a sus labios que podía oler el enloquecedor aroma de su piel, ahora intensificado quizá por lo que él sentía—. Te doy mi permiso. Y también te lo pido. Por favor...

Él acercó sus labios a los de Bella y los lamió y chupó con fervor, toda calma y serenidad borrada de una sola vez por sus palabras. Alcanzó su lengua y la chupó y mordisqueó, rozándola con la suya hasta hacerla gemir y agarrarle del cabello fuerte como había hecho horas antes. Un frenesí se apoderó de ambos, rotas las barreras, desbordada la presa, y formadas las cadenas que los unirían en un futuro.

Sin parar de besarla vorazmente él tomó uno de sus muslos y lo colocó en su cadera, y Bella sintió en medio de aquella bruma de sensualidad cómo él la penetraba con cuidado, mientras su cuerpo se amoldaba poco a poco a la deseada invasión y un quejido de placer escapaba de su garganta. Al mismo tiempo, un gruñido hacía vibrar el pecho del vampiro y resonaba en los besos que estaban compartiendo.

La sensación de estar dentro de ella era abrumadora. Su abrasador interior lo acogía y lo arrastraba hacia dentro de ella, sus paredes apretándose contra su pene con fuerza, abrazándolo como una cálida y húmeda acogida. Su aroma lujurioso y rico en matices como el de un perfume lujoso invadía su sentido del olfato impidiéndole pensar con claridad. El sabor de su boca era ambrosía, perfecto, dulce, sensual.

Aquella joven humana era la esencia de la feminidad para él, algo inigualable, ni en su pasado ni en su futuro. Ella estaba hecha para él. Había dicho que no creía en la predestinación, pero en cierto modo sabía que aquello era la pura verdad.

Jamás se había sentido tan posesivo con nada ni con nadie.

—Mía—la besó repartiendo suaves toques por toda su cara mientras se movía en su interior—. Dilo, pequeña.

Ella se sentía así. _Suya_. Pero temía decirlo. Entregarse así, sin nada a cambio, era como arrojarse por un acantilado. Le necesitaba demasiado, pero no estaba segura de qué decir.

Él la miró a los ojos al notar su silencio. Enfrentada con aquel brillante jade Bella estuvo a punto de claudicar, pero siguió sin pronunciar palabra, solo sonidos de placer. Él embistió más profundamente, provocando un delicioso espasmo en su vientre. Bella cerró los párpados con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio en medio de un gemido, resistiéndose.

Edward sonrió levemente y se sentó sobre la cama, arrastrándola a ella sobre él a horcajadas. Se deslizó sobre su cuello, lamiéndolo y besándolo, desplazándose hacia el escote, después entre sus pechos, arañándola suavemente con sus colmillos. Tomó uno de sus pechos entre sus labios, succionando de forma casi dolorosa, mientra su lengua trazaba círculos en el pezón. Los brazos de Bella se aferraron a su cuello y hombros mientras cantos de placer salían de su boca, susurrando su nombre.

_Edward._

—Mía, Bella—susurró mientras se desplazaba hacia el otro pecho y lo trataba de la misma forma.

Las caderas de la joven bailaban sobre él, adentro, afuera, girando, arrancando gruñidos de su torso. Edward puso las manos en las caderas de la mujer, dejando que ella marcara el ritmo mientras seguía saboreando sus pechos. Parecía un duelo de voluntades sin vencedor posible.

—Edward... dios mío, lo que me haces sentir —jadeó la joven, sus brazos aferrados a él, rodeándolo.

Él lamió su pecho por encima del pezón, justo un momento antes de clavarle sus colmillos en la piel. Bella no supo que lo había hecho pero sí percibió el fogonazo que irradiaba a su cuerpo desde aquella zona. Calor y placer, como una lava sensual que invadía sus venas y la privaba de pensamientos o ideas.

Sólo sentir. Sentirle a él.

Aquella pequeña vena apenas sangró, pero él la lamió y succionó mientras Bella se retorcía en su orgasmo, arqueándose contra él y gritando incoherencias. Su miembro disfrutó de las contracciones de ella, sin cesar de embestirla.

—Preciosa Bella... dilo. Lo dijiste en el sueño. Dilo ahora — ronroneó contra su piel.

El murmullo aterciopelado penetró su obnubilada consciencia, como las órdenes de un hipnotizador, pero era demasiado... él le pedía demasiado. No eran solo palabras. Era una promesa.

Besando el escote, mordisqueando las clavículas, las fuertes manos se aferraron a las caderas femeninas y, esta vez sí, impusieron su propio ritmo. Ella sentía sus extremidades como blanda gelatina y no pudo más que dejarse llevar mientras él la penetraba con fuerza. Ni siquiera reconocía sus propios gritos de lujuria.

Edward la recostó sobre la cama, aún arrodillado entre sus piernas, sujetando los muslos de la joven mientras se perdía en su placer, en el de ella, en su necesidad absoluta de Bella. Ella se agarró de las sábanas buscando un punto de apoyo mientras su cuerpo recibía sus profundas acometidas con la sensación de estar diluyéndose de gozo, si aquello era posible.

Una de sus manos la soltó para tomar la de ella que estaba aferrada a la sábana. Edward chupó sus dedos como había hecho antes, y lamió su muñeca con la punta de su lengua demostrándole que era una zona erógena desconocida hasta ese momento. Los ojos marrones parecieron rodar hacia atrás por sus órbitas, y entonces él volvió a morderla. Otro fogonazo la invadió, este aún más potente, agitando su carne tan profundamente que tocó su espíritu. Cerró los párpados y le dio la sensación de que tanto placer era insoportable.

—Dilo, Bella— la voz masculina parecía salir desde dentro de ella.

—Tuya, Edward. Soy tuya.

—Ahora y siempre. Dímelo.

—Ahora y siempre, Edward —los ojos oscuros y los verdes se entrelazaron durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

Y por fin él se inclinó y besándole y chupándole el cuello de un lado al otro terminó su tortura con un último mordisco. Esta vez sí, se alimentó de ella con cuidado, bebiendo lentamente, tapando el abundante flujo de sangre, paladeando en su lengua todo el placer que le había proporcionado y aún le estaba dando mezclado con su propio y delicioso sabor. Selló con su saliva la herida y con una última y fuerte embestida se derramó en su interior mientras pronunciaba su nombre, que sonó amortiguado contra la piel de su cuello.

Entre sus brazos, Bella perdió la conciencia arrastrada por aquel torbellino que salía de sus entrañas.

—Yo también soy tuyo, Isabella—susurró él en su oreja, abrazando su cuerpo inerte.

.

.

* * *

.

**Gracias por vuestras opiniones ;). Espero que os haya gustado, y si es así me lo hagáis saber.**

**¡Besos para todas!**


End file.
